


Un ninja debe ver más allá de lo inesperado - A ninja must see underneath the underneath / Traducción

by Beyrus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 82,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Traducción de la obra de Blooregard89La historia comienza con Naruto Uzumaki recuperándose en el hospital después de su pelea con Sasuke Uchiha en el Valle del Fin. Cuando le dan el alta a Naruto, éste es enviado a una misión especial de dos años con su profesor Kakashi Hatake. Mientras viajan juntos, sus lazos se fortalecen hasta que finalmente descubren lo que sienten el uno por el otro.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. Atrapado en la habitación de un hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A ninja must see underneath the underneath.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893137) by [Blooregard89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooregard89/pseuds/Blooregard89). 



> *Notas del autor:
> 
> -> Sobre la historia y las desviaciones del canon:  
> La historia empieza justo después de la batalla en el Valle del Fin cuando Naruto lucha contra Sasuke justo antes de que éste se una a Orochimaru con el fin de obtener más poder. Sasuke le perfora a Naruto el hombro derecho con su Chidori. La historia difiere del canon porque la herida de Naruto no se cura inmediatamente gracias al Nueve Colas. Además, Naruto no entró en su forma de Jinchūriki, porque se negó a utilizar el chakra del Nueve Colas. La historia comienza con Naruto recuperándose de esa pelea. Sin embargo, aquí, Naruto tiene 16 años en lugar de 14. La narración continua hasta los episodios canon de Pain, así que, si no los has visto todavía, habrá spoilers. Yaoi lemon en los últimos capítulos. La relación KakaNaru evoluciona de profesor/estudiante a amistad (bromance) para después pasar a amantes, mientras viajan juntos.
> 
> -> ¿Por qué escribí esta historia?  
> Empecé a escribirla porque soy una gran fan de Naruto. Sin embargo, siempre ha habido dos cosas que me han molestado. La primera: los episodios de relleno y los constantes flashbacks, por supuesto, y la segunda: la falta de "sentimiento" o "ternura". Por ejemplo, a Kakashi no le importa demasiado la educación de Naruto incluso aunque es el hijo de Minato. O, el hecho de que nadie (ni siquiera su padrino Jiraiya), le adoptase. Por no mencionar el hecho de que nadie le dijera nunca a Naruto nada sobre sus padres, o que él no preguntara... Lo dicho, la lista es larga.

_He fallado,_ pensó Naruto. _¿Cómo he podido fallar después de haberle prometido a Sakura que lo traería de vuelta?_ , las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. _¿Cómo ha podido traicionar a Konoha, al Equipo 7, a mí...?_

Naruto volvió a pensar en su pelea con Sasuke y recordó lo impotente que se había sentido. No sólo no había sido capaz de convencerle, sino que ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerle por la fuerza. Naruto se sentía avergonzado cuando pensaba en lo débil que era comparado con su compañero de equipo. Su estoico rival de pelo negro ni siquiera se lo había tomado en serio. Y, en retrospectiva, no era de extrañar. Naruto cogió la manta de su cama de hospital y se cubrió con ella la cabeza. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el que provenía de los sollozos del chico de dieciséis años.

 _—Yo podría haber derrotado fácilmente a ese engreído Uchiha_ —una profunda voz resonó a través de la consciencia de Naruto.

_—Cállate, Kurama. No te he pedido tu opinión, así que déjame en paz._

_—¿Cómo te sientes al saber que has fallado en tu misión porque tenías miedo de usar mi chakra contra ese mocoso? ¿Quién sabe lo que le sucederá al Uchiha ahora? Su nombre ha sido incluido en el Libro Bingo de Konoha, como un ninja desertor, una desgracia, un traidorrrrrr_ —el zorro demonio de nueve colas ronroneó maliciosamente.

Naruto sintió un dolor agudo a través de la herida que Sasuke le había hecho con el _Chidori_ durante la pelea. La herida estaba curándose bien gracias al chakra del demonio que corría por sus venas y células. Desafortunadamente, éste no podía hacer nada para curar su orgullo y su estado de ánimo.

 _—¿Estás intentando provocarme porque te aburres en tu jaula, zorro estúpido?_ —le preguntó Naruto.

Un furioso y grave rugido envolvió su conciencia y pudo sentir el chakra del demonio estallar en llamas dentro de él. Naruto dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, cerró los ojos y centró su energía en el sello. Se pudo escuchar un chapoteo cuando entró en las aguas de su propia conciencia.

 _—¿Por qué estás intentando irritarme, Kurama?_ —inquirió Naruto.

 _—¡Prueba a estar encerrado en una jaula durante dieciséis años, mocoso!_ —replicó el Nueve Colas—. _Tus emociones son el único entretenimiento que tengo aquí. Si me dejases salir un poco..._

 _—¡Olvídalo!_ —exclamó Naruto—. _¿Hasta dónde te piensas que llega mi estupidez, zorro?_

 _—Bueno, no sabría responderte, cachorro, ¿cómo de estúpido te sientes después de haber fallado ayer?_ —una grave vibración resonó a través de la mente de Naruto cuando el zorro comenzó a reírse.

 _—Ya, bueno, al menos mi error no me ha llevado a terminar encerrado en una jaula_ —respondió con aire de suficiencia.

Kurama bajó las orejas y un profundo gruñido se escuchó a la vez que enseñaba sus afilados dientes. De pronto, el comportamiento del Nueve Colas cambió. Sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y sus oídos se alzaron como si hubiera escuchado algo.

_—Estate alerta, cachorro, tenemos compañía. Estoy sintiendo una gran cantidad de chakra acercándose._

Naruto se concentró y también lo sintió.

 _—¿Qué querrá de mí a estas horas?_ —murmuró Naruto—. _¡Hablamos más tarde, zorro!_ —se despidió mientras volvía de su subconsciente.

Naruto sacó la cabeza de las sábanas y vio a su profesor sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Eh, Kakashi-sensei, ¡llegas tarde! ¡El horario de visitas terminó hace tres horas! —Naruto esperó que su actitud desenfadada distrajera a su profesor de las lágrimas secas que se habían escurrido hasta sus mejillas mientras intentaba secárselas con disimulo. Naruto siempre se portaba de forma jactanciosa con sus amigos y los habitantes de Konoha. Una actitud que había adquirido en su infancia a modo de coraza. No quería mostrar a la gente que le rodeaba lo mucho que le dolía cuando lo hacían a un lado y lo criticaban. Un comportamiento que le hacía ser bastante consciente de cómo la soledad y el aislamiento podían cortar mucho más profundo que cualquier _kunai_ o _shuriken_. Para rematar su actuación, sonrió ampliamente a su profesor.

—Vale, vale, Naruto, no hace falta que grites. Ya sabes. Venía para acá cuando me crucé con un gato negro... —Kakashi dejó la explicación a medias.

—No seas idiota, ¡y deja de mentirme! —chilló Naruto—. ¿No crees que a estas alturas ya me conozco todas tus excusas?

Kakashi asumió una actitud más seria.

—¿Insultando a tu profesor y a tu capitán de equipo, Naruto? ¿Es así como tratas a tus superiores? —dijo suavemente, con una voz oscurecida por su instinto asesino.

—¿Ka... Kakashi-sensei? —dijo Naruto, inseguro.

—El castigo por semejante insolencia, Naruto… —dijo Kakashi con la voz que normalmente reservaba para el campo de batalla, Naruto se alejó todo lo posible, teniendo en cuenta que la cama no era muy grande—, es… —continuó Kakashi mientras se acercaba tanto que su cara quedaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la de Naruto—: la técnica de los Mil Años de Dolor —siseó el hombre al asustado genin mientras juntaba el dedo índice con el corazón.

—¡Aaaaah, perdóname Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Naruto mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara de su profesor—. ¡No sucederá de nuevo! ¡Lo juro, lo juro!

—Has tenido suerte, Naruto —dijo Kakashi en voz baja—. Hoy estoy de buen humor.

Naruto supo que su profesor le había gastado una broma cuando vio una pequeña arruga formarse alrededor del ojo visible del Ninja-Copia. Suspiró aliviado.

—¡Joder, Kakashi-sensei! ¡No tiene gracia! —gritó Naruto, el alivio palpable en su voz.

—Lo siento, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Naruto sabía que su profesor sólo le estaba preguntando por educación. Kakashi era consciente de que el demonio de Nueve Colas que tenía en su interior hacía que se recuperara increíblemente rápido. La mayoría de las heridas de Naruto ni siquiera le habían dejado cicatriz.

—Estoy bien, sensei —respondió.

—Sé que estás preocupado por Sasuke, pero volveremos a buscarle, te lo prometo —le dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que inquietaba al joven shinobi.

—¿Y de qué va a servir Kakashi-sensei? No quiere volver a casa, quiere vengar las muertes de su clan, de su familia. Está claro que eso es lo único que le importa —dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba, de forma inconsciente la venda que le cubría el torso.

—Sasuke no es ni de lejos lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra su hermano —respondió Kakashi—. Incluso aunque busque ayuda de Orochimaru, tenemos tiempo para hacer que cambie de opinión.

—Ya —murmuró Naruto.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que su estudiante estaba decepcionado con la situación y le dolía que Sasuke le hubiera herido tan fatalmente.

 _Es mi culpa,_ pensó el profesor. _Si no hubiera llegado tan tarde, habría sido capaz de hacer que Sasuke cambiara de parecer o, al menos, habría podido traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, aunque fuera obligado. Ahora, ha caído en manos de esa serpiente._

—Naruto —dijo—. Yo soy el único culpable de lo que ha pasado. Yo soy el profesor del Equipo 7. Soy el responsable del entrenamiento de mis alumnos y de su bienestar. Uno de mis estudiantes se ha convertido en un desertor, otro está con el corazón roto y el tercero yace en la cama de un hospital por hacer el trabajo que se supone que yo tenía que hacer. Era mi deber detener a Sasuke, no el tuyo, Naruto. Lo siento, por haberos fallado a los tres —dijo Kakashi con el corazón en un puño. No era propio de él admitir sus errores, aunque, por lo general, tampoco los cometía.

—No pasa nada, sensei. No te culpo por nada de esto, y estoy seguro de que Sakura tampoco lo hace.

La cabeza de Kakashi se sacudió cuando sintió la mano de su estudiante tocándole el hombro. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tocase. Todos sus amigos sabían que era muy reservado en lo que se refería al contacto social. Incluso Naruto lo sabía, pero al shinobi más joven, simplemente no le importaba. Kakashi Hatake era un temido shinobi. Temido en otros países por sus enemigos e incluso por sus colegas shinobis en Konoha. También los miembros del ANBU se andaban con cuidado cuando se trataba de Kakashi. El hombre era extremadamente habilidoso, un brillante estratega y rápido como un rayo. Una buena combinación de aptitudes para un shinobi. Sin embargo, Naruto no veía a su profesor de la misma forma. Lo único que veía era a un hombre perezoso, pervertido y de buen corazón. Adoraba al hombre, pero no sólo por sus habilidades.

—Gracias, Naruto —respondió mientras intentaba apartarse de la mano que lo tocaba—. Así que… ¿cuándo te van a dar el alta? —preguntó Kakashi para cambiar a un tema de conversación más ligero.

—Va, tengo que quedarme en este aburrido lugar dos días más. ¡Dos días! ¿Puedes creerlo, sensei? Ridículo —respondió Naruto como si aquello fuera un castigo.

—Bueno, Naruto, quieren asegurarse de que estés bien. Después de todo, llegaste aquí con un agujero en el hombro.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero el Nueve Colas se está encargando de ello. Siempre lo hace.

—Ya, pero no te hará daño quedarte un poco más aquí. No deberías contar siempre con que Kurama te va a curar —respondió Kakashi con seriedad.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme mañana, sensei? Si no lo haces, voy a acabar volviéndole loco del aburrimiento…

—Claro. Tengo una reunión con Tsunade-sama mañana por la tarde. Puedo venir después.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! —dijo Naruto mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa. Siempre se sentía a gusto con él. Cuando Kakashi estaba cerca, Naruto sentía que todo iba a salir bien. El hombre, por otro lado, siempre se dejaba embargar por la alegría que transmitía el shinobi rubio. Casi como si el entusiasmo y la positividad del chico irradiaran a través de él y calentaran su frío corazón. El corazón de un asesino nato. Sin embargo, estar cerca de Naruto también requería que ese asesino se armara de paciencia.

—Me voy, Naruto. Creo que te hará bien descansar un poco. Y, por favor, no pienses demasiado en la misión.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró el chico, más para sí mismo que para Kakashi.

—Naruto, el pasado, pasado está y no podemos cambiarlo y no va a servir de nada revivirlo en nuestras mentes. Podemos quedarnos con la experiencia ganada y seguir adelante. Te prometo que la próxima vez estaremos mejor preparados —le dijo mirando los ojos azules de su estudiante. Aquellos ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

—De acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei —respondió el chico mientras veía al shinobi mayor desaparecer a través de la ventana. Naruto se quedó acostado en la cama y cerró los ojos. Muy pronto, se quedó dormido, pero no soñó nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo indicar que no he obtenido autorización ni denegación para traducir esta obra porque la autora lleva sin estar presente por las redes desde 2016. De momento subiré la traducción y en el caso de que no me diera el ok, la tendría que quitar.
> 
> Espero que todos esteis bien en estos tiempos que corren. Mucho ánimo, cuidaos mucho y no salgáis de casa!!


	2. Ichiraku ramen y una nueva misión especial

Durante su estadía en el hospital, Naruto tuvo varias visitas. Kiba y su perro Akamaru fueron a saludarle. Después de eso, se pasó Shikamaru para echar una partida con él. A Naruto nunca le había gustado el juego de estrategia shōgi en el que su amigo era tan bueno, así que Shikamaru había llevado una baraja de cartas. Sakura lo visitó también, pero permaneció bastante callada. Estaba claro que la traición de Sasuke había sido un duro golpe para la chica de pelo rosa. El padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya, también le hizo una visita. No pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo, pero le llevó al chico una camiseta negra con una gran rana naranja en la parte frontal. El ermitaño legendario había visto la camiseta en el País del Fuego mientras viajaba para buscar inspiración para sus novelas ICHA ICHA. A Naruto le gustó desde el momento en que la vio. El Seninfómano era el mejor.

Por la tarde, cuando ya habían pasado las horas de visita, por supuesto, su profesor entró en la habitación a través de la ventana del hospital.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Naruto se alegraba de verle—. ¡Has vuelto!

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa, sensei? —preguntó Naruto mientras intentaba ojear a través de la bolsa de plástico—. Es… —Naruto levantó la nariz y comenzó a olisquear—, ¿ICHIRAKU RAMEN? —gritó—. Gracias, Kakashi-sensei, gracias, gracias. ¡Eres el mejor!

Tanto elogio hizo que el profesor se sonrojara. Afortunadamente su máscara lo hizo menos obvio. Aunque, de todas formas, Naruto no se dio ni cuenta, su atención estaba centrada completamente sobre la bolsa de comida que tenía Kakashi en la mano.

—Me imaginé que te gustaría mi regalo —dijo Kakashi algo serio—. Pero déjame algo que todavía no he comido. La reunión se alargó más de lo que esperaba.

Naruto le dio a su profesor uno de los envases de ramen y se colocó dándole la espalda, sobre la cama. Los dos ninjas tenían un acuerdo tácito de comer cada uno mirando hacia una dirección diferente. Naruto sabía que aquello hacía que su profesor se sintiera más cómodo a la hora de comer, porque de otra forma no se retiraría la máscara. Kakashi nunca le pedía que lo hiciera y Naruto nunca se lo ofrecía. Era algo que no necesitaba ser dicho.

Kakashi también se sentó en la cama y Naruto aprovechó para buscar apoyo contra la espalda del hombre más alto. Habían hecho de aquello un hábito cuando estaban los dos solos.

—¿De qué trataba la reunión Kakashi-sensei? ¿Te van a enviar a otra misión?

—Algo así —respondió Kakashi.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿no puedes contarme nada?

—Bueno, la verdad Naruto, es que esta vez sí puedo.

—¿En _sedio_ , sensei? —los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Y en qué _consite?_ _¡Cueta, cueta!_ —exclamó el chico con la boca llena de fideos.

Kakashi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y puso en blanco el único ojo que estaba visible.

—Al menos, trágate la comida antes de hablar, Naruto. Si no lo haces, no te contaré nada —le amenazó.

—Vale, vale. Dímelo ya.

—Como sabes, Sasuke y Orochimaru no son nuestra única preocupación. Los Akatsuki todavía andan por ahí y hemos sido informados de que han capturado y matado ya a varios _Jinchūrikis._ No sabemos cuántos miembros son, pero sabemos que sólo reclutan a personas basándose en su increíble fuerza y sus habilidades. Todos los miembros que han sido vistos han mostrado impresionantes talentos durante la batalla combinados con técnicas bastante poderosas. Algunos de éstos incluso poseen técnicas especiales, “barrera de sangre”. Según está la situación actualmente, las defensas de Konoha no son los suficientemente fuertes como resistir un ataque de Akatsuki. Sabemos que están detrás de ti, Naruto, y tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos. Por lo que, ahora mismo, hay dos cosas que tienen máxima prioridad: la protección de Konoha y sus habitantes, y tu seguridad.

A Naruto le gustaba cuando su profesor hablaba durante las comidas. Podía sentir la profunda voz del shinobi sin la amortiguación de la máscara que, en otras circunstancias, llevaría puesta. Y le agradaba sentir las vibraciones que provocaba la voz del hombre y que se transmitían a través de su espalda mientras se apoyaba contra ésta. Eso hacía que se concentrase más en escuchar lo que su profesor estaba diciendo. Incluso el recipiente de ramen había sido relegado a un segundo lugar sobre su regazo, olvidado momentáneamente.

—Es de vital importancia para Konoha —continuó Kakashi—, no perder a nuestro _Jinchūriki._ Dentro de ti yace la capacidad de convertirte en uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la aldea. Y algún día, cuando estés listo, es posible que tengas que usar todo tu poder para proteger Konoha. Por lo tanto, Naruto, vas a recibir entrenamiento extra y también tendrás que practicar para controlar el chakra del Nueve Colas. Tendrás que volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de defenderte de los Akatsuki. Tal y como está la situación ahora, sería muy fácil para ellos rastrearte y secuestrarte. Por lo que es importante que dejes la aldea. Si no tienes una ubicación fija, les será más difícil encontrarte. Y si te encuentran, será más fácil esconderse o escapar.

—¿De… dejar la aldea? —Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿La vieja Tsunade quiere que me vaya?

—No, Naruto. La vieja Tsu… —Kakashi maldijo—, quiero decir, Tsunade-sama…, quiere protegerte, por eso no quiere correr el riesgo de dejarte en un lugar fijo por ahora —respondió con paciencia.

—Pe… pero, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme en la villa? Todos mis amigos están aquí. Si Akatsuki viene a Konoha, ¿quién los protegerá? No pararán hasta encontrarme. ¡Matarán gente! —exclamó Naruto.

—Cierto, y ése es el motivo por el que, durante la reunión, se decidió que Jiraiya-sama debe quedarse en Konoha por el momento. Tsunade y él son dos de los tres Ninjas Legendarios de Konoha. Esperan que los Akatsuki no ataquen la villa mientras ambos estén allí, ya que constituyen una gran amenaza para cualquier enemigo. Si la aldea es atacada, los dos deberían ser capaces de contener a los miembros de Akatsuki, al menos por un tiempo hasta que llegasen los refuerzos.

—La vieja Tsunade y el Senninfómano en el mismo equipo, ¿eh? —reflexionó Naruto en voz alta—. Pobre Senninfómano, seguramente tendrá que soportar unos cuantos golpes…

—Seguro —dijo Kakashi—. Pero con su poder combinado y el de los otros shinobis y los ANBU, confío en que Konoha estará segura durante nuestra ausencia.

—¿Nuestra ausencia? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Quieres decir que me acompañarás y me entrenarás, Kakashi-sensei? —Naruto se sintió tan sorprendido ante aquella noticia que, de forma involuntaria, giró su rostro hacia el hombre.

—Sí, Naruto —respondió Kakashi con cansancio, mientras apartaba la cara—. Nos vamos a ver bastante durante los próximos dos años.

—¡¡Años!! —gritó Naruto.

—Bueno, depende de lo rápido que progreses, por supuesto —respondió Kakashi—. Pero creo que estaremos fuera por lo menos dos años, sí. Sin embargo, tienes un montón de cualidades similares a las del cuarto Hokage, quien fue entrenado por Jiraiya-sama. Por lo tanto, habrá un momento durante nuestra instrucción que contaremos con él. En ese punto, Jiraiya evaluará tu progreso y te proporcionará un entrenamiento adicional, asignándote varios ejercicios antes de que volvamos a Konoha para reportar tus avances. Durante su ausencia, el resto de shinobis y los miembros del ANBU no dejarán de realizar misiones con el fin de proteger la villa.

 _—Parece que van a tener que hacer frente a unos cuantos problemas por nuestra culpa, ¿no crees, cachorro?_ —la voz de Kurama flotó en la saturada mente de Naruto.

 _—¡Ya lo sé! Es una locura. Pensar los problemas que hemos causado y todas las vidas que hemos puesto en peligro sólo por estar en la villa…_ —respondió Naruto al zorro de su consciencia.

_—No es culpa tuya. Los culpables son esos bastardos de Akatsuki. Hazme un favor, cachorro y pregúntale al pelo plateado si podríamos derrotarlos antes si te prestara mis poderes._

_—¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! No voy a preguntarle eso. Debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte sin tener que depender de ti todo el tiempo, demonio._

_—¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo, chico? Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro. Sabes lo mucho que disfruto liberando mi chakra y usando mis poderes. Y a ti te vendría bien mi fuerza. Incluso podría ayudarte a entrenar más rápido. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, cachorro._

_—¡No, maldito zorro, déjame en paz!_ —gritó.

—¿Naruto? Naruto, ¿va todo bien? —Kakashi había empezado a preocuparse cuando el genin se había quedado quieto de forma repentina. Se subió la máscara y se volvió para ver cómo estaba el chico _. ¿Por qué está tan pálido mientras mira fijamente un punto perdido en el espacio?,_ se preguntó—. ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta!

De pronto, Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces y después miró a su profesor.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. Kurama me estaba molestando con sus estúpidos comentarios.

—¿El zorro Kyūbi te habla a menudo, Naruto? —la preocupación en la voz de Kakashi era patente.

—Bueno, sí, pero no pasa nada, sensei. Lo tengo bajo control —Naruto le mostró una gran sonrisa.

 _—¡¡¡Pregúntaleeee!!!_ —la voz grave del Nueve Colas resonó a través de la mente de Naruto, ahogando cualquier otro pensamiento o sonido. Podía sentir el cuerpo vibrar bajo la frustración de Kurama.

—¡VALE, MALDITO ZORRO! —gritó Naruto en voz alta.

Kakashi se pegó tal susto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su envase vacío de ramen.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y se giró quedando frente a su profesor.

—Kakashi-sensei, Kurama quiere que te pregunte si ayudaría a mi entrenamiento que me prestara algo de su chakra y su poder. ¿Crees que eso podría hacer que todo fuera más rápido o algo? — Naruto expuso la pregunta del zorro demoníaco.

—¿Kurama, el demonio zorro de nueve colas, responsable de matar a miles de personas, quiere ayudar? —Kakashi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. _¿Será posible que el chico esté siendo una buena influencia para el demonio?,_ se preguntó.

—Sí, y está siendo bastante insistente porque está muy aburrido —añadió Naruto con naturalidad. Como si estuviera hablando de un gatito que hubiera estado mucho tiempo solo en casa.

—Eh… bueno, tal vez si… no… no lo sé, Naruto —respondió Kakashi con honestidad. _El zorro demoníaco tiene una gran cantidad de poder,_ pensó, _usar semejante cantidad podría dar grandes resultados si se aplica al entrenamiento de Naruto… sus reservas de chakra se harían aún mayores. Incluso sería capaz de usar técnicas prohibidas, lo que es demasiado peligroso para un shinobi normal._ La mente de Kakashi estaba a pleno rendimiento mientras ponderaba las posibilidades y los peligros que conllevaría utilizar los poderes del Nueve Colas.

—Tendría que hablarlo con la Hokage y con Jiraiya. Es posible que ellos tengan más claro los peligros que podrían derivarse de permitir que el Kyūbi tuviera más influencia sobre ti.

—Vale, gracias, Kakashi-sensei —dijo Naruto antes de centrarse en lo que le quedaba del ramen de Ichiraku. Podía escuchar a Kurama ronronear suavemente en su mente.

Los dos shinobis pasaron el resto de la tarde en la compañía del otro. Hablando sobre los detalles de su misión y jugando a las cartas que Shikamaru le había dejado, hasta que se hizo tarde y Kakashi tuvo que volver a su apartamento.


	3. ¡Hora de salir pitando!

—¡Ya casi es la hora, ya casi es la hora! —Naruto estaba prácticamente saltando en la cama, con impaciencia. Pronto le dejarían salir del hospital, en cuanto la enfermera le hiciera el último chequeo del hombro herido. Quería volver a su apartamento tan pronto como pudiera para prepararse para su viaje con Kakashi. Todavía no se creía su suerte. Dos años de entrenamiento especial. Solos Kakashi y él. Cuando había visto a su profesor adiestrando a Sasuke de forma individual, al poco de graduarse, se había sentido celoso esperando recibir el mismo privilegio algún día.

De pronto, Naruto sintió el chakra de Kakashi acercándose. Salió de la cama y abrió la ventana, sabiendo que el hombre no usaría la puerta. Justo cuando se estaba sentando, su profesor se acomodaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Hola, Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Me van a dar el alta de un momento a otro —le dijo Naruto.

—Lo sé, Naruto, me acuerdo. Había pensado recogerte y acompañarte hasta tu apartamento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto, de forma espontánea.

—No sé —la cara de Kakashi comenzó a ponerse un poco roja—, pensé que tal vez disfrutarías de la compañía.

—Claro que sí, Kakashi-sensei. ¡Me parece genial!

Kakashi se relajó visiblemente al ver que su estudiante dejaba a un lado el tema. Últimamente, el hombre había experimentado sentimientos algo peculiares cuando se trataba de Naruto. Siempre había mantenido un ojo encima del joven shinobi, ya que Naruto era el hijo de su profesor. Incluso aunque Kakashi solo tuviera trece años cuando Naruto había nacido y perdido a sus padres, siempre había sentido como si tuviera que asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien. Así que, entre misiones, se había encargado de sacar tiempo para vigilar al niño. Sabía que Naruto había luchado contra el rechazo de la aldea, y aun así había crecido hasta convertirse en el shinobi de mente positiva y alegre que estaba ahora frente a él. Y eso era algo que atraía a Kakashi. Era como si el chico fuera capaz de levantarle el ánimo con su sola presencia.

Él mismo no había tenido, exactamente, una agradable infancia y como resultado había crecido para convertirse en un hombre antisocial y reservado. Por otro lado, Naruto era exactamente lo opuesto. Parecía estar feliz constantemente, rodeado de sus amigos y siempre optimista. A Kakashi le gustaba eso del chico. Su entusiasmo y habitual desparpajo eran únicos en Naruto Uzumaki, e incluso aunque a veces podían resultar molestos, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. De hecho, últimamente, Kakashi pensaba bastante a menudo en Naruto. Cuando tenía que realizar misiones en solitario, se daba cuenta de que hasta lo echaba de menos. Kakashi había estado luchando contra esos nuevos sentimientos, pero, a pesar de eso, quería estar ahí para el chico, como su amigo y su profesor.

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación, sacó a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Naruto, ¿listo para tu última revisión? —le preguntó la enfermera.

—¡Más listo que nunca! —gritó feliz el joven shinobi.

Sin la más mínima preocupación, Naruto se quitó su camiseta con la rana naranja para que la enfermera pudiera quitarle las vendas. Kakashi se fijó en el torso de su estudiante. _Ha crecido mucho,_ pensó el hombre. _Está muy bien formado. La pubertad ha sido generosa contigo, Naruto_. Kakashi se sintió molesto cuando notó que comenzaba a ponerse colorado de nuevo. _Joder, ¡¿por qué el chico siempre hace que me sonroje como si fuera una tonta colegiala?!_ Kakashi intentó reprimir aquel sentimiento molesto y embarazoso y decidió echar una mirada más de cerca a la herida del hombro de Naruto.

—La verdad es que es posible que te quede una cicatriz, incluso con las habilidades de curación del Nueve Colas —le dijo el hombre mayor para justificar su penetrante mirada.

—Ya lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. Me lo dijo Kurama.

—Sin embargo, la herida se ha curado muy bien —dijo la enfermera y, acto seguido, escribió unas cuantas cosas en el informe médico de Naruto—. Muy bien, jovencito, puedes marcharte. Pero, por favor, trata de tomártelo con calma los próximos días. No querrás que se te abra la herida de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Claro, claro —respondió distraído Naruto mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta y cogía sus cosas—. ¡Vámonos, Kakashi-sensei!

Juntos salieron a través de la ventana.

—¿Qué opinas de un pequeño combate para calentar, Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó Naruto. Estaba claro que el chico estaba disfrutando de haber recuperado su libertad mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.

—No, Naruto. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho la enfermera no hace ni cinco minutos. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con más tranquilidad —le respondió serio.

—Venga, vamos, sensei, no seas aburrido, ¡vamos a pasarlo bien!

—No —eso fue lo único que le respondió, mientras aterrizaba en medio de las calles de Konoha. Naruto se posicionó a su lado.

—Venga, hombre, no seas aguafiestas —gruñó Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a su apartamento—. Tienes que relajarte un poco, sensei, o envejecerás demasiado rápido.

—Lo que tú digas, mocoso —respondió Kakashi mientras sacaba su novela pornográfica Icha Icha. Al hombre le encantaban esos libros. Eran parte del equipo estándar que llevaba siempre con él y los leía de forma constante para evitar tener que ser social. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a hablar con un tío que leía porno en público?

 _—Ey, cachorro, quieres jugar, ¿verdad?_ —la voz de Kurama resonó en la cabeza de Naruto.

 _—Sí, Kurama, pero Kakashi-sensei está siendo un aburrido pervertido de nuevo_ —respondió Naruto haciendo un mohín.

_—Quítale el libro y sal corriendo, cachorro. Te garantizo que irá detrás de ti._

_—¿Que le quite el libro?_ —repitió Naruto—. _No sé, Kurama, estamos hablando de Kakashi-sensei. Probablemente me arrancaría la mano incluso antes de que llegara a tocar el libro._

_—Vamos, cachorro. Yo te ayudo. Voy a hacer que tus movimientos sean gráciles y rápidos._

Naruto podía sentir que el zorro también tenía ganas de jugar.

_—Vale, de acuerdo. Pero como salga mal, te voy a echar la culpa, ¿lo pillas, viejo zorro?_

_—De acuerdo, cachorro_ —le dijo el Nueve Colas, riéndose entre dientes—, _está bien._

El chico sintió la energía del demonio corriendo a través de él. Incluso experimentó parte de la excitación que sentía el zorro ante aquel pequeño juego. Podía notar que Kurama lo mantenía agazapado en el suelo, como si fuera a abalanzarse en cualquier momento sobre su presa. Esto provocó que Naruto se riera.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, Naruto? —le preguntó Kakashi, ajeno al inminente peligro.

—Ah, de nada, Kakashi-sensei. Me ha hecho gracia lo que la enfermera me ha escrito aquí… —dijo el chico mientras levantaba la mano izquierda.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro.

—¿Dónde? No veo nada… EH, NARUTO, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! —gritó Kakashi al sentir que el libro le era arrebatado de las manos.

Pero Naruto ya había salido corriendo. Y lo hacía más rápido que nunca. No sólo porque la energía del demonio fluía a través de sus venas, sino porque, además, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por cómo se vengaría Kakashi cuando le cogiera. Voló por los tejados de la villa riéndose como un loco.

—Vamos, Kakashi-sensei, quieres recuperarlo antes de que llegue al campo de entrenamiento de la cascada, ¿verdad?

—¡Voy a matarte, mocoso! ¡Lenta y dolorosamente! —gritó Kakashi mientras corría detrás del shinobi rubio. _¿Cómo demonios va tan rápido?,_ se preguntó de forma distraída. _Supongo que da igual._

Mientras corría, Kakashi hizo un clon de sí mismo para que persiguiera a Naruto. El verdadero Kakashi desapareció en un torbellino de hojas usando la técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante para avanzar. Se escondió en un árbol que se encontraba directamente en el camino que tenía que recorrer Naruto para ir al campo de entrenamiento de la cascada. Bajó el nivel de su chakra para que el rubio no pudiera sentir su presencia. Con rapidez colocó la misma trampa que había utilizado en Naruto el primer día de su preparación. Después de unos minutos, escuchó acercarse la fuerte risa de Naruto.

—Allá vamos —se dijo mientras saltaba de nuevo al árbol. Como era de esperar, el rubio bocazas fue directo a su trampa. ¡ATRAPADO!

—Quéeeee, ¿qué ha pasado? —gritó Naruto, mientras colgaba bocabajo en el aire.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —una voz calmada e iracunda que se parecía mucho a la de Kakashi, le llegó desde el árbol—. Parece que me he topado con un pequeño genin imprudente que desconoce su entorno. El cuál diría parece ser bastante peligroso —un Kakashi de aspecto irritado se aproximó desde el arriba—. ¿Dónde está mi libro, mocoso? —preguntó Kakashi con un tono de voz que emanaba peligro.

—Suéltame y te lo diré —respondió el rubio.

—Me lo dirás sí o sí, Naruto, estate seguro —Kakashi utilizó la mano derecha para agarrar las muñecas del chico y las presionó juntas con firmeza. Situó la otra mano en su costado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi presionó el pulgar contra la costilla inferior de Naruto.

—Si fuera tú, empezaría a hablar ahora mismo… —le amenazó el hombre, quien incrementó la presión del dedo. Sabía exactamente lo lejos que podía llegar para provocar un molesto dolor sin romper ningún hueso.

—¡Aaarrghh! ¡Para Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Naruto.

—¿Dónde está mi libro? —repitió.

—¡Aaaaaaaarrrgh! ¡En mis calzoncillos, joder! ¡Está en mis calzoncillos! —chilló el chico.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kakashi, atónito.

—¡Me lo puse en la cinturilla de mis calzoncillos! —gritó.

Kakashi dejó salir un profundo suspiro mientras doblaba ligeramente la parte de arriba de la chaqueta de Naruto. Lo suficiente como para ver su precioso libro Icha Icha presionado contra el estómago del chico, sujeto por la goma de sus calzoncillos.

—Bueno, gracias por guardarlo tan… _bien_ —replicó Kakashi, bastante aprensivo.

—Venga, vamos, Kakashi-sensei. Sólo ha sido una broma.

—Bueno, Naruto, viendo que te gusta tanto correr, vas a dar cincuenta vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento mientras yo disfruto de mi libro. Vamos —dijo el shinobi mayor cortando la cuerda que retenía al chico, con uno de sus _kunais_.

En el momento en el que Naruto llevaba veinticinco vueltas, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Incluso Kakashi, que estaba apoyado de forma perezosa contra un árbol, refugiado en su sombra, estaba empezando a sentir calor. En ese punto Naruto se había quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta con la ranita. Kakashi no había podido evitar apartar los ojos de las páginas del Icha Icha para centrarlos en el cuerpo bronceado de su estudiante, sudoroso bajo el radiante sol.

—Vamos, Naruto, corrías más rápido esta mañana cuando huías de mí. Esfuérzate un poco más, que quiero volver a casa —se burló de su estudiante.

—¡Fue gracias a Kurama! —Naruto maldijo a su inquilino peludo, que estaba profundamente dormido en su subconsciente.

Cuando terminó la quincuagésima vuelta, Naruto se dejó caer en la hierba, a la sombra del árbol. Jadeando pesadamente, se arrastró hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza en las piernas de su profesor.

—¡Eso — _jadeo_ —, ha sido — _jadeo_ —, brutal — _jadeo_ —, Kakashi-sensei! —logró decir el chico.

—Venga, vamos, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que no ha sido tan malo para un joven con tanta energía como la que tú tienes —respondió Kakashi con seriedad sin levantar la vista del libro.

Naruto no respondió. Se quedó allí tumbado bocarriba en la hierba, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de su profesor, respirando pesadamente. Después de unos minutos, la respiración de Naruto se estabilizó. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la paz y la tranquilidad. Kakashi decidió dejar a un lado el libro. Por alguna razón, no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos seguían vagando por el rubio que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

 _Joder, Kakashi, eres un auténtico pervertido,_ se regañó a sí mismo.

Después de dejar descansar a Naruto cerca de una hora, Kakashi decidió que era hora de despertarle.

—Naruto, levanta. Tenemos que comprar algunos suministros y recoger nuestras cosas. Y cuanto antes dejemos Konoha para llevar a cabo la misión, mejor. Vamos —dijo mientras agitaba al chico ligeramente, agarrándole del hombro bueno.

Naruto hizo algunos sonidos incoherentes y gruñó antes de levantarse de las piernas del mayor.

—Sí, sí, deja de moverme, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi le ofreció la mano para ayudar al cansado genin a levantarse. Juntos caminaron de vuelta al centro de la villa.

—Muy bien, Naruto. Iré a comprar algo de comida para el viaje. Quiero que vayas a tu apartamento y comiences a empacar tus cosas. Asegúrate de llevar unas cuantas armas extra y suficiente ropa. Estaremos fuera durante bastante tiempo.

—¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei!

—¡Y no te olvides del equipo de acampada! —le gritó el profesor justo cuando el chico echaba a correr.

—¡Vale!


	4. Hora de decir adiós

—Quizás por fin sea capaz de meter algo de fruta y verdura en el estómago del chico —reflexionó Kakashi en el supermercado—. Supongo que también podría coger algo de ramen, por si las moscas —sonrió cuando vio que en la tienda vendían ramen vegetariano. _¡Ahora con extra de verduras!—_ Perfecto.

La puerta del apartamento de Naruto se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

—Armas, ropa, equipo de acampada, armas, ropa, equipo de acampada… —se repetía Naruto una y otra vez. Cogió un montón de _kunais_ y _shurikens_ y los echó en su bolsa porta-armas. Lo siguiente que cogió fue su mochila, la cual llenó con cuatro mudas de ropa, pasta y cepillo de dientes, y una pastilla de jabón. Entonces, comenzó a buscar la tienda de campaña, una linterna y un saco de dormir. Echó un vistazo a la cocina para asegurarse de que no había nada que se pudiera echar a perder y, con rapidez, metió unos cuantos paquetes de ramen en el espacio que le quedaba en la mochila. Salió de casa, cerró la puerta y echó a correr para encontrarse con Kakashi-sensei. Sintió que el chakra del hombre estaba en dirección a su apartamento. No mucho más tarde estaba llamando a la puerta.

—¿Ya estás aquí, Naruto? —preguntó el shinobi mayor mientras abría.

—¡Sí, sensei! No soy un viejo lento como tú. ¡Yo siempre estoy preparado para una nueva misión! —gritó el rubio con entusiasmo.

—Por favor, chico, baja un poco el tono y siéntate mientras termino de recoger.

Sentarse y esperar pacientemente no era ninguno de los puntos fuertes de Naruto. Pronto, el rubio comenzó a corretear por el apartamento de su profesor. Kakashi intentó ignorarle cuando empezó a hurgar en los cajones de la cocina, e incluso intentó mantener la calma cuando el chico comenzó a rebuscar dentro, pero cuando el rubio centró su interés en la estantería con libros, ya fue pasarse de la raya.

—¡Naruto!

El joven shinobi se dio la vuelta y miró a su furioso profesor. Cuando vio los curiosos ojos azules del chico, el cabreo de Kakashi desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Naruto —repitió ahora más calmado—, ¿te has despedido de tus amigos? ¿Y de Iruka-sensei? Estoy seguro de que te van a echar de menos, vamos a estar fuera mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no les haces una visita y vuelves dentro de un rato? Así podremos llevarle al Sr. Ukki a Sakura. Me dijo que no le importaba cuidármela cuando estuviera fuera. Así nos despedimos de ella juntos, ¿vale?

—¡Es una idea genial, Kakashi-sensei! —cuando el hombre vio que el chico corría hacia la puerta, se preguntó cómo iba a mantenerse cuerdo después de los próximos dos años.

Una hora más tarde, Naruto y Kakashi estaban despidiéndose de Sakura. Naruto le prometió que volvería más fuerte que nunca. Kakashi, por otro lado, le aseguró a la chica de pelo rosa que vigilaría a Naruto de cerca y que procuraría que no le sucediera nada. Después se detuvieron en la oficina de la Hokage donde Naruto se despidió de Tsunade y de Jiraiya y les hizo prometer que mantendrían a salvo la aldea. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban caminando hacia la entrada de Konoha. Naruto se dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo.

Cuando ya llevaban varias horas caminando en silencio, Naruto le preguntó a Kakashi hacia dónde iban.

—Bueno, casi hemos terminado de atravesar el bosque de Konoha. Nos dirigiremos al suroeste hasta que lleguemos a la frontera. Desde allí seguiremos avanzando hacia el País de los Ríos hasta llegar al del Viento. Gran parte de este país existe debido a las áreas desérticas. Y gracias al calor, es un buen lugar para mejorar la resistencia y la fortaleza en un entorno hostil. El desierto, además, no es un sitio especialmente popular, lo que significa que no nos molestarán y no tendremos que preocuparnos por si destruimos parte del terreno.

—Ya veo —respondió Naruto con poca emoción.

Kakashi sintió que su estudiante, por lo general alegre, se sentía un poco decaído.

—Alegra esa cara, Naruto —le dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, volveremos a Konoha antes de lo que crees y piensa en lo fuerte que serás para entonces. Serás un impresionante shinobi y estoy seguro de que Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama estarán muy orgullosos de ti.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Gracias por animarme, Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, la pareja ya había encontrado un buen lugar para establecer el campamento. Estaba aislado, pero no demasiado lejos de un río.

—Muy bien, Naruto, creo que es importante que establezcamos las tareas diarias. Haré un fuego y montaré las tiendas. Mientras, quiero que vayas al río y que llenes nuestras cantimploras ahora que el sol pega fuerte. Trae agua y después prepararemos algo de comer, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió Naruto mientras cogía la cantimplora del hombre y se dirigía hacia donde sonaba el flujo de agua.

—Espera, Naruto, llévate también la tuya. Deberías asegurarte siempre de que tienes suficiente agua. ¿No te enseñó eso Iruka-sensei?

—Ah, sí, pero es que, la perdí durante la última misión… —se disculpó Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

—Por favor, dime que estás de broma. ¿Y por qué no te molestaste en comprarte una nueva en cuanto volviste al pueblo?

—Eh, pues… verás, sensei, iba camino a comprarme una cuando me crucé con un gato negro y una anciana y… —comenzó a explicarle Naruto.

—Ahórratelo, chico —soltó Kakashi mientras le lanzaba una piña a la cabeza—. Ponte en marcha.

Cuando Naruto volvió, Kakashi ya había encendido el fuego y había terminado de montar una de las tiendas. Naruto comenzó a calentar parte del agua que había recogido. Cuando Kakashi se sentó a su lado, vio que Naruto había preparado ramen con sabor a pollo y té.

—No me digas que no te has molestado en comprarte una cantimplora, pero sí en traerte cajas de ramen instantáneo…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El ramen no es suficientemente bueno para ti? No soy experto en cocina, ¿sabes? —respondió Naruto, ofendido al pensar que el hombre consideraba su ramen insatisfactorio.

—Bueno, supongo que estará pasable. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro —murmuró Kakashi.

—Si no te gusta, me puedo comer tu parte. Yo, al menos, sé apreciar lo bueno —respondió Naruto.

—No, está bien. Supongo que he comido cosas peores en otras misiones —Kakashi le sonrió a su estudiante mientras se colocaba contra su espalda.

—Idiota-sensei —respondió Naruto echando la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando a Kakashi por encima de la nuca.

Sonrió cuando el shinobi mayor se frotó la zona dolorida y se echó a reír.


	5. Las dudas de un profesor

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Kakashi estaba descansando apoyado contra un tronco, junto al fuego, mientras fingía leer su novela Icha Icha. Naruto estaba practicando, arrojando _shurikens_ hacia el árbol más cercano.

El hombre observaba fijamente al joven shinobi y su excelente puntería. Se sentía hipnotizado por los monótonos movimientos de los músculos del brazo de Naruto, sus hábiles dedos y los rápidos lanzamientos.

—Naruto —dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio y provocando que el joven pegase un bote y fallara el objetivo—. Eh… la verdad es que… eres bastante bueno… —desde el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Kakashi supo que debía parecer idiota. Había visto a Naruto lanzar _kunais_ y _shurikens_ un millón de veces.

—Eh… —Naruto le miró de forma extraña—. Gracias, muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei —respondió, de forma un poco insegura.

 _Parece sorprendido,_ pensó Kakashi. _¿No le he hecho nunca antes ningún cumplido acerca de sus habilidades como ninja?,_ el hombre necesitó un momento para comprender que, en realidad, nunca lo había hecho _. Supongo que no… Buen trabajo como profesor, Kakashi,_ se reprendió a si mismo.

Cuando el rubio se sentó cerca de donde estaba él apoyado, aprovechó para preguntarle algo que había estado rondándole por la cabeza desde hacía unos días.

—Naruto, respóndeme con honestidad. ¿Crees que he sido un buen profesor para vosotros? —soltó el hombre mientras sus ojos se centraban en el moribundo fuego.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei —Naruto se movió un poco más cerca de su profesor—. Quizás no seas tan afectivo como lo son Iruka-sensei o Asuma-sensei, pero estoy seguro de que todos los miembros del Equipo 7, incluido yo mismo, sabemos que te preocupas por nosotros y las lecciones que nos enseñas son invaluables —respondió en voz baja con una mirada seria en el rostro—. Mira esta misión, por ejemplo, sensei… —dijo el rubio mientras observaba las brasas arder—. Sé que todo el mundo en la aldea me ve como un estorbo. Sé que todo el mundo piensa que soy una molestia y aun así tú estuviste de acuerdo con venir a esta misión conmigo, lo que exige que estés a mi lado y me toleres durante bastante tiempo.

Las ascuas encendidas lanzaron una oscura sombra que atravesó la cara del chico. Kakashi sabía que la conversación se había dirigido hacia un tema delicado. Sentía empatía hacia el joven shinobi que estaba a su lado. Naruto siempre parecía estar seguro de sí mismo y, ahora, la forma en la que estaba sentado, encorvado, apoyándose sobre las rodillas… Kakashi sabía que aquel era un Naruto diferente. Una versión más vulnerable del joven ninja.

—Naruto… —dijo Kakashi—. Naruto… mírame —el hombre se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban—. Naruto, no preferiría estar aquí con nadie más que tú. No eres una molestia. Eres amable y optimista, incluso cuando no tienes razones para serlo. La gente no está acostumbrada a las personas que tienen suficiente confianza como para recorrer su camino sin vacilar. Tienes todo lo necesario para convertirte en uno de los mejores shinobis de aquí y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu profesor. Nunca lo olvides.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de perder el apoyo que le otorgaba el tronco cuando los brazos del rubio le rodearon con fuerza.

—Kakashi-sensei —murmuró Naruto mientras abrazaba a su profesor. Por primera vez en su vida, el chico no sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, Kakashi podía sentir su gratitud. Una vez liberado, Kakashi le miró a los ojos, estaban relucientes. Sonrió a su estudiante.

—Es muy tarde, Naruto. Por qué no te vas a dormir, ¿eh? Convocaré a Pakkun para que se quede vigilando.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió hacia su tienda, claramente aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima…

∞∞∞

Kakashi no podía dormir. Había estado dando vueltas en su saco durante una hora por lo menos. Su mente abarrotada con pensamientos sobre cierto shinobi rubio. _¿Por qué me sentí tan… raro… cuando Naruto me abrazó?,_ se preguntaba. _¿Me sentí raro porque no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me abrace? ¿O fue porque era Naruto el que lo estaba haciendo? Odio los abrazos. Siempre lo he hecho. Son algo demasiado personal. Así que, ¿por qué el de Naruto me hizo sentir ese calor por dentro? ¿Por qué recuerdo todavía cómo olía el chico cuando se apretó contra mí? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!,_ cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía el momento. El fuerte abrazo alrededor de su torso. El pelo de Naruto acariciándole la mejilla. El olor de Naruto… _Huele a hierba, con un ligero toque a madera quemada. Aunque tal vez eso fuera por culpa del fuego…_ reflexionó Kakashi.

El hombre no tenía ni idea de que Naruto estaba teniendo pensamientos similares a tan solo unos metros de allí.

 _Kakashi-sensei me monto la tienda… y todavía puedo oler su aroma aquí dentro. Es el mismo que cuando lo abracé,_ concluyó Naruto. _Huele como… como una tormenta eléctrica en medio del bosque…_ Naruto sonrió. _Tal vez esté relacionado con sus habilidades con los rayos o algo de eso… El abrazo fue bastante agradable,_ Naruto notó que, al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de su querido profesor, la parte inferior de su pijama se movía debido a la excitación. _Supongo que Kakashi-sensei me ha levantado la tienda de campaña en más de un sentido,_ Naruto se rio de su propia broma. _Pero esto está mal. Es mi profesor, después de todo. Supongo que sólo me gusta por las cosas agradables que me ha dicho esta tarde… la verdad es que fue muy amable…_

 _—Si hubiera estado mintiendo, lo habría sabido_ —la voz de Kurama interrumpió los pensamientos de Naruto—. _Estaba siendo sincero._

Naruto se sintió tan alegre que no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.


	6. ¡Hacia el País de los Ríos!

Kakashi, quien estaba acostumbrado a aguantar con pocas horas de sueño, se levantó primero. Después de rellenar su cantimplora decidió que era hora de que Naruto también se levantara.

—¡Naruto, despierta!

Un incoherente murmullo le llegó desde la más pequeña de las dos tiendas.

—Tienes diez minutos antes de que empiece a desmontarte la tienda, y lo haré contigo dentro si es necesario —le amenazó el shinobi mayor mientras comenzaba a recoger la suya. Nueve minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos después, más murmullos, tropiezos y maldiciones salieron de la tienda de Naruto.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Kashi-senseiiii? —se quejó sacando la cabeza por la abertura de la tienda. El pelo del chico estaba revuelto y sus ojos estaban todavía medio cerrados.

 _Entrañable,_ pensó Kakashi. _¿Me acaba de llamar Kashi-sensei? Contrólate, Kakashi…,_ se amonestó a sí mismo.

—Tenemos que movernos, Naruto, o no llegaremos a la frontera antes de que anochezca —le explicó—. Así que, vístete y te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

—Mmm, vale, dame un segundo —respondió mientras se ponía los pantalones y los zapatos. Después, salió a gatas de la tienda, medio desnudo y comenzó a estirar las extremidades.

—No eres precisamente una persona madrugadora, ¿eh? —le preguntó Kakashi al somnoliento chico.

—¿Qué crees? —le respondió con un gruñido—. Al menos podré desayunar algo, ¿no?

—La verdad es que es bastante tarde, así que creo que será mejor que almorcemos pronto —dijo Kakashi mientras observaba al shinobi medio desnudo con la piel ligeramente bronceada que se estaba estirando frente a él.

Cuando hubieron recogido todas sus cosas, la pareja continuó su camino. Enseguida, Naruto recuperó su característica energía de la que hizo alarde mientras Kakashi descansaba y leía su novela Icha Icha.

—¿Qué le encuentras de interesante a esos estúpidos libros, Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó Naruto sin rodeos.

—Para empezar, Naruto, no son estúpidos. Son asombrosamente fascinantes —respondió el hombre como si estuviera diciendo una verdad innegable.

—Fascinantes para pervertidos como tú, querrás decir —Naruto interrumpió a su profesor.

—Tal vez… Las personas de las que se habla en las novelas llevan unas vidas muy diferentes a las nuestras, llenas de pasión, romance y bueno… sexo pervertido —admitió Kakashi—. No tiene nada que ver con la vida de los shinobis, lo que hace que sea una lectura más atractiva. Y, además de eso, tiene algunos capítulos bastante subidos de tono —agregó Kakashi para avergonzar a su estudiante.

Para su deleite, las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron notablemente rojas.

—Eres un pervertido… —le dijo el rubio, evidenciando su incomodidad. Kakashi se rio por lo bajo.

—No tienes ni idea mi pequeño e inocente Naruto… —le respondió Kakashi con arrogancia. Y para provocar todavía más al chico, decidió comenzar a leer uno de los capítulos en voz alta:

_»¡Es taaan grande! —gritó la joven con asombro—. No sé si me va a entrar toda._

_—Oh, no te preocupes, querida, tendré cuidado —respondió Naruto mientras situaba a la desconcertada chica sobre su regazo._

_Entonces los dos comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada. Sus lenguas explorando la boca del otro. Los agudos gemidos de la chica llenando la habitación. Naruto situó una de sus manos sobre los suaves pechos de la muchacha. Entonces, apretó con cuidado mientras movía la otra mano hacia abajo…_

—¡DETENTE KAKASHI-SENSEI! —gritó el verdadero Naruto, la cara tan roja como un tomate—. Uf, odio que uno de los personajes principales del libro del Seninfomano, se llame igual que yo —Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Déjame leerte un poco más. Justo ahora se está poniendo interesante —bromeó Kakashi, de forma maliciosa.

—¡No te atrevas! —chilló Naruto al shinobi mayor, quien ahora esbozaba una amplia sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

—Oh, venga, Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido? ¿Quieres que te compre uno? —Kakashi echó más leña al fuego.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Naruto mientras pegaba un salto hacia el libro que tenía su profesor en la mano.

Sin embargo, Kakashi era más rápido y más alto que Naruto. Con un movimiento ágil apartó el libro de las manos del chico y lo golpeó en la cabeza con él.

—Ah, no. Esta vez no, mocoso. Todavía no he sido capaz de quitar todas las arrugas que le hiciste al último libro que me robaste. Ni lo sueñes —le regañó.

—¡Entonces deja de leerlo! —gritó el rubio.

—Vale, vale, le dejaremos los pantalones puestos a Naruto —añadió jocosamente el jōnin de pelo plateado.

—Quizás te gustan tanto esos sucios libros porque no eres capaz de conseguir una chica de verdad —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, con la intención de vengarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesan las chicas? —preguntó Kakashi sin andarse por las ramas.

—¿Eh… tú… qué? —balbuceó Naruto—. ¿Estás diciéndome que eres gay, Kakashi-sensei?

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí —admitió serio el shinobi mayor.

—Aaaaah, vale —respondió Naruto—. ¿Es por eso por lo que siempre andas cerca de Yamato-sensei: porque te la pone como un… _tronco?_ —Naruto comenzó a reírse de su ingenioso juego de palabras.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yamato sólo es un colega shinobi al que conozco de cuando formaba parte del ANBU, niño idiota —dijo Kakashi horrorizado.

—Vale, vale… —dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Es Gai-sensei, ¿verdad? Os he visto cuando estáis juntos. Siempre tratando de alardear en esas competiciones tontas… ¿Te guuuuuuusta Gai-sensei? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? —se burló Naruto con osadía.

—Cállate ya, pequeño imbécil, antes de que pierda la paciencia y te meta una buena —respondió enfadado.

—Uuuuh, así que es a mí a quien se la quieres meter, eh, ¿Kakashi-sensei? —Naruto siguió con las provocaciones.

—Suficiente. Es hora de bajarle un poco los humos a este chico —murmuró para sí mismo y se agarró la muñeca con la mano derecha, extendiendo la palma y convocando unos relámpagos parpadeantes a la vez que gritaba—: _¡Chidori!_

—¡AAAAAAAGGHHH! ¡No, no, no… no me mates, no me mates, sensei! —gritó Naruto mientras se ponía a correr alejándose tanto como pudo del enfadado Ninja-Imitador.

 _Te pillé…_ pensó Kakashi feliz mientras jugaba con los pequeños rayos que le corrían por los dedos. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse, sabía perfectamente que la última observación de Naruto no se alejaba mucho de la realidad…

Después de unos diez minutos, Kakashi pasó al lado del arbusto donde Naruto se había escondido. Podía sentir las enormes reservas de chakra del chico. Levantó un dedo y envió un pequeño rayo a través del matorral.

—¡Au! Joder, Kakashi-sensei. La electricidad hace daño, ¿sabes? —gritó Naruto mientras salía del arbusto agarrándose un brazo.

—Quiero que practiques en bajar tus niveles de chakra, Naruto. Podía ubicar el punto exacto donde estabas desde un kilómetro a la redonda —le advirtió a su estudiante.

—Sí, bueno. Aunque no sé para qué va a servir. No suelo echar a correr para esconderme de mis enemigos —soltó el rubio.

—Sin embargo, ser capaz de mantener tu posición en secreto provee una importante ventaja en un gran número de situaciones. Así que, vamos, ponte a ello. Tienes el chakra descontrolado.

—Vale, vale… —replicó el rubio, esforzándose por controlar su cantidad de chakra.

∞∞∞

Al atardecer, ambos shinobis habían recorrido un largo camino. Se encontraban bastante cerca de la frontera de Konoha que colindaba con el País de los Ríos.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿no deberíamos ir estableciendo ya el campamento? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Tenía algo diferente en mente, Naruto —respondió Kakashi—. Como puedes ver, el País de los Ríos es vecino de Kohona, pero por el otro lado tenemos el País de la Lluvia. Estamos cerca del punto donde las tres fronteras se unen. Así que, vamos a seguir avanzando por dos razones. La primera, el País de la Lluvia es un sitio peligroso y está muy bien protegido. No podemos acercarnos a su territorio sin que alguna patrulla nos descubra. Además, tenemos información de que en el País de la Lluvia se esconden algunos de los miembros de alto rango de los Akatsuki. Así que preferiría poner distancia, para evitar problemas. El País de los Ríos, por otro lado, tiene muy pocos controles fronterizos. Es un país que no participa en conflictos e intenta mantener, siempre, una posición neutral. Podremos cruzar su frontera sin ser advertidos, si no armamos demasiado alboroto.

»Y la segunda, el País de los Ríos tiene muchas montañas, por lo que también hay muchas cuevas en lugares recónditos. Si seguimos avanzando, tenemos muchas posibilidades de encontrar una antes de que se haga de noche. Eso nos evitará el tener que preparar todo para acampar. Además, el cielo no está despejado, así que, guarecernos en una cueva no parece una mala idea considerando que en estas áreas suele llover bastante.

—Vale, vale… —murmuró Naruto—. ¿Siempre piensas tanto las cosas, Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó.

—Un buen shinobi debe tener en consideración su entorno, Naruto. Quizás sea buena idea que intentes memorizar lo que te he contado de los otros países. Nuestro trabajo como shinobis consiste, en parte, en proteger Konoha, por lo que necesitamos conocer ciertos detalles del resto de naciones. Es información útil.

—Supongo —masculló el chico.

—De hecho… quizás no fuera mala idea conseguirte un libro sobre los puntos fuertes estratégicos y los puntos débiles de las diferentes naciones de shinobis —consideró Kakashi.

—Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada… —dijo para sí mismo Naruto.


	7. Las dudas de Naruto, odio y control de chakra

Por supuesto, Kakashi tenía razón. No mucho tiempo después, ambos cruzaron la frontera para entrar al País de los Ríos sin ser advertidos.

—Bueno, Naruto. Ya no estamos dentro del territorio de Konoha, así que es importante que seamos más precavidos a partir de ahora. Otras naciones no suelen ser especialmente amables cuando descubren a shinobis desconocidos dentro de sus fronteras, incluso aunque sean viajeros.

—Vale —asintió Naruto.

—Además, si queremos pasar completamente desapercibidos, no estaría de más que intentaras mantener bajos los niveles de tu chakra.

—Es fácil decirlo —murmuró Naruto.

No tardaron en encontrar una cueva solitaria detrás de unos cuantos árboles y arbustos. Justo a tiempo, entraron y antes incluso de estar acomodados unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo. Kakashi sacó una cazuela para poder recolectar agua fresca para cocinar y llenar la cantimplora. Además, el hombre utilizó una de sus técnicas para prender fuego a unas ramas secas que habían recogido anteriormente ese mismo día.

Una vez se hubieron establecido, Kakashi comenzó a preparar algo de comer. Naruto se fue a descansar sobre una roca cercana. No podía dejar de mirar a su profesor. Nunca había visto al hombre hacer esa clase de tareas. Habían viajado antes como equipo bajo el liderazgo de Kakashi, pero normalmente era Sakura la que se ofrecía voluntaria para preparar la comida. Kakashi solía estar ocupado asegurando el sitio donde iban a acampar, estableciendo trampas y barreras, como había hecho hacía poco. Naruto se sentía hipnotizado observando los movimientos de su profesor.

—¿Te da miedo que vaya a envenenar la comida o algo de eso, Naruto? —Kakashi trajo al chico de vuelta de su ensoñación—. Me estabas mirando fijamente…

—Lo siento, sensei —respondió Naruto—. Es que disfruto viéndote hacer cosas — _oh, dios, ¿en serio he dicho eso?,_ pensó Naruto comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso? —preguntó de forma inocente el hombre.

—Eh… no sé… no hay ninguna razón, supongo —respondió Naruto, avergonzado todavía por su anterior confesión.

—Bueno, si has estado prestando atención, habrás notado que sólo estoy hirviendo verduras y arroz. Así que esta noche nada de ramen.

—Mmm —respondió Naruto sin mucho interés. Se había quedado mirando fijamente la boca de su profesor, que se movía tras la máscara. _¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de verle la cara…?,_ se preguntó Naruto.

 _—Porque quieres ver cómo es su boca_ —intervino Kurama, metiéndose en medio de sus pensamientos.

 _—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué querría verle la boca, zorro idiota?_ —respondió el chico al demonio de su consciencia.

 _—Porque te gustaría besarla, crío_ _estúpido_ —se burló Kurama.

—¡Venga ya, eso es ridículo! —respondió Naruto en voz alta.

—¿Qué es ridículo, Naruto? —preguntó repentinamente, Kakashi.

—Eh… no… nada, Kakashi-sensei. Estaba hablando con el Kyūbi.

—Ya veo —respondió Kakashi vacilante—. Si hablas con él, Naruto… creo que lo mejor sería que… bueno… que no te confíes demasiado, ¿vale? Sé precavido.

—Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei —dijo Naruto mientras intentaba ignorar los gruñidos cabreados de Kurama, en su mente.

Los dos shinobis cenaron y después se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que, inesperadamente, Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

—Lo siento…, Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Ha estado mal por mi parte decirte lo peligroso que puede ser el Kyūbi. Desde que naciste has tenido que convivir con el demonio que mató a tus padres. Debe haber sido horrible para ti… Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso —dijo en voz baja.

—La verdad es que no ha sido fácil, sensei. Sé que Kurama ha matado a millones de shinobis y ciudadanos inocentes —murmuró Naruto. Después de un incómodo silencio, continuó—: Pero la peor parte es que todavía haya personas que me miren y vean al zorro que mató a sus familias y amigos. No sé por qué el cuarto Hokage eligió sellarlo en mi interior. Tal vez fuera coincidencia o quizás fue porque sabía que era huérfano. Pero, a veces, le odio por haberlo hecho. Decidió hacerme un paria. Alguien a quien el pueblo entero odia y desprecia. Sé que sellar al demonio era la única forma de salvar la villa. Pero, sin embargo, todo el dolor que he tenido que soportar ha sido por su culpa —dijo Naruto con voz contenida.

—Por favor, Naruto —Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. No le odies. No odies a Minato Namikaze. Era una gran persona. Amable, encantador y un increíble shinobi. Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, sé que te habría gustado —dijo con suavidad. A Kakashi le dolía no poder decirle a Naruto la verdad. El tercer Hokage se lo había prohibido con el fin de proteger al chico. Después de todo, Minato también era conocido como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, y había hecho muchos enemigos, al igual que el propio Kakashi. Si se supiera que el hijo de Minato y Kushina había sobrevivido al ataque del Kyūbi, la gente buscaría venganza. Por lo tanto, el tercero y la quinta Hokage, habían prohibido decirle a Naruto quiénes eran sus padres antes de que cumpliera dieciocho años. Entonces, su padrino, Jiraiya-sama le contaría la verdad.

—Lo intentaré, Kakashi-sensei. Sé que tienes muy buena opinión de él porque fue tu profesor —dijo Naruto con tristeza en la voz.

Kakashi sabía que debía animar un poco al chico, así que se ofreció a ayudarle a controlar su chakra. Un poco de entrenamiento antes de irse a dormir sería una gran forma de despejar la mente, después de todo.

—Muy bien, ahora Naruto, céntrate en disminuir tu chakra. Te avisaré cuando sea lo suficientemente bajo como para que los enemigos no lo perciban —le dijo Kakashi mientras se descubría el ojo con el _Sharingan_.

Así podría ver el flujo de chakra de su estudiante. Cuando lo usaba sobre Naruto, siempre podía ver con claridad dos tipos diferentes de chakra. El azul que pertenecía a Naruto y el rojo que pertenecía al Nueve Colas. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el chico era capaz de controlar ambos, sin embargo, reducirlos a un nivel bajo era una enorme tarea teniendo en cuenta los niveles que alcanzaban habitualmente. Kakashi tenía que disminuir una gran cantidad, pero Naruto tenía que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para intentar acercarse a un nivel aceptable. Su _Sharingan_ también le mostró que el chakra de Naruto fluctuaba. No tenía un flujo estable porque tenía que lidiar con los dos tipos diferentes que existían de forma independiente en su interior.

—Vale, Naruto. Ya veo cuál es el problema —le dijo el hombre—. Tus reservas de chakra, así como las del Kyūbi son de tal envergadura que ni siquiera puedes acercarte al nivel necesario para no ser localizado. La razón es simple. Cuanto más chakra tienes que contener, más difícil te es controlarlo —le explicó Kakashi—. En otras palabras: necesitas ponerte una meta y trabajar paso a paso hasta llegar ahí. Primero, baja de nivel cierta cantidad de chakra, entonces, estabilízala, y cuando tengas pleno control, pasa a un nivel inferior. ¿Entiendes? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Naruto—. Pero, ¿cómo sé qué meta poner? ¿Cómo sé cuánto puedo bajarlo de golpe? Yo no percibo tu chakra, sensei.

—Puedo mostrártelo —respondió Kakashi después de darle una vuelta al tema—. Voy a traspasarte parte de mi chakra. La cantidad exacta que tienes que mantener para que los enemigos no te perciban. Quiero que tengas claro cuánto chakra mantengo cuando me estoy escondiendo. Eso te dará una idea de cuánto tienes que bajar el tuyo —le explicó a su estudiante.

—Así que, ¿vamos a intercambiar chakra? —preguntó Naruto. La idea de hacerlo con su sensei, le hizo sonrojar. El chakra era algo muy personal para un shinobi. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que el proceso tenía algo de íntimo. Iba a tener una parte de Kakashi dentro de él. El simple hecho de pensarlo le puso nervioso y le hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior—. ¡Buena idea, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! —respondió un poco ansioso.

—Muy bien, tenemos que cogernos de la mano para hacerlo, Naruto —le dijo Kakashi mientras la extendía hacia el joven shinobi. Se pudo escuchar a Naruto tragar con fuerza justo cuando situaba su mano sobre la de Kakashi—. ¿Listo? —le preguntó su profesor con determinación.

Naruto asintió.

De pronto, el chico sintió como si se le estuvieran clavando en la mano cien agujas. Alarmado por la experiencia extraña y dolorosa, inmediatamente la apartó. La separación repentina de las dos manos provocó que el chakra de Kakashi estallara en el aire en forma de rayo.

—¡Aaah, joder, Kakashi! ¡Menuda idea! —gritó Naruto mientras se miraba la mano, buscando heridas.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien. Creo que me he pasado con la cantidad de chakra. Voy a concentrarme para pasarte menos —dijo Kakashi avergonzado por la situación.

Lo volvieron a intentar y esta vez el profesor redirigió su chakra con más lentitud y en cantidades más pequeñas.

—Ahora… ahora es diferente —dijo Naruto—. Tu chakra lo es. Es como muy brillante y afilado. ¡Como si tuviera púas! —exclamó Naruto.

—Deja que me concentre no vaya a ser que te vuelva a dar otra descarga —le dijo Kakashi riéndose entre dientes. Después de unos minutos, Kakashi empezó a transferirle el chakra con más seguridad y enseguida reunió la cantidad que quería en el cuerpo de Naruto.

—¡Ah, vale! —los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par—. ¡Es bastante poco! ¡No me extraña que no me salga!

—Intenta retener la sensación, Naruto. Tienes que memorizarla —le dijo con paciencia Kakashi.

—Creo que ya lo tengo, Kakashi-sensei —le dijo Naruto después de un rato—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Intenta reunirlo todo en una mano. Después, intenta liberarlo como si fuera tu propio chakra.

Naruto hizo lo que se le había dicho. Enseguida reunió el remolino de chakra en la palma de la mano. Se parecía un poco al _Rasengan_ , excepto por los pequeños rayos que se deslizaban de un lado a otro.

—Ten cuidado con eso, Naruto —le advirtió Kakashi. Entonces el chico liberó el chakra y el orbe desapareció ante sus ojos. El joven no pudo contener un grito cuando un último relámpago se liberó de su mano.

—Madre mía, sensei. Tu chakra es bastante impredecible, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras se soplaba en la mano ligeramente chamuscada y hormigueante.

 _—Nah,_ lo sientes de esa forma porque no pertenece a tu cuerpo —le informó—. En realidad, yo también he obtenido un poco de tu chakra durante el intercambio. Y para mí, el tuyo es muy ligero y fluido. Mientras que el del Kyūbi es bastante caliente.

—Sí, es una buena forma de describirlo —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando miró la mano de su profesor su sonrisa desapareció en un instante.

La mano de Kakashi estaba bastante quemada por la zona interior. Como si hubiera sujetado un trozo de carbón al rojo vivo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Tu mano! —gritó Naruto, sobresaltado.

—Sí, el chakra del Kyūbi es bastante potente —respondió despacio—. No pasa nada, Naruto. Es mi culpa por permitir que el flujo de chakra circulara en ambas direcciones. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría el tuyo y en el proceso parte del chakra del Nueve Colas también pasó.

—¡Ese estúpido zorro! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Quédate aquí, sensei! ¡Voy a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios de tu mochila! —gritó y se apresuró hacia allí.

 _Vaya, está preocupado,_ pensó Kakashi. Incluso a pesar de que la mano le dolía bastante, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Así que ahí estaba, sonriendo como un idiota con la mano chamuscada.

Cuando Naruto volvió, se agachó al lado de Kakashi, sus rodillas tocando una de las piernas del shinobi mayor. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres. Naruto cogió la mano herida y se la acercó. A Kakashi le impactó la forma gentil pero firme que tenía Naruto de sujetarle la mano. Primero aplicó con cuidado una pomada refrescante e hidratante. Entonces, envolvió diligentemente la mano con vendas limpias. Trabajó con extrema precisión y atención. Kakashi no pudo evitar fijarse en la lengua que sobresalía de la boca del joven mientras se concentraba en hacer el trabajo. Incluso aunque sentía pinchazos intermitentes en la palma de la mano, no pudo reprimir una sensación agradable de hormigueo en su bajo vientre. Entonces agradeció silenciosamente que los pantalones del uniforme ninja fueran bastante holgados, aunque, por si acaso, se cruzó de piernas. Cuando Naruto terminó, le dio las gracias al joven shinobi por su esfuerzo.

Kakashi se sintió aliviado cuando Naruto decidió irse a dormir no mucho más tarde. No había sido capaz de moverse debido a que ahora estaba completamente duro.

 _Por el amor de dios, ¿por qué la presencia de Naruto me afecta tanto?,_ se reprendió una vez más. Pero conocía la respuesta. El chico le gustaba. Y ya no solo como amigo o estudiante. Las cosas se estaban complicando para el shinobi.


	8. ¡Entrenamiento en el País del Viento!

Unos cuantos días después, Naruto y Kakashi llegaron a su primer destino fijado, el País del Viento. Se encontraban en los áridos y escarpados terrenos que marcaban los límites del vasto desierto de roca y arena. Ambos shinobis habían estado entrenando duro y estaban empezando a estar cansados. Cuando llegaron a un lugar abierto no demasiado lejos de un pequeño estanque natural, decidieron establecer el campamento. A pesar de que el suelo era duro como una piedra, seguía creciendo vegetación alrededor del lugar, lo que les ofrecía cierto refugio del viento y de la arena que volaba por los alrededores. Todas las plantas parecían estar bastante secas. O eran de color verde oscuro o carecían de ramas. Y algo que todas parecían tener en común eran los pinchos.

—No hay hierba ni flores por aquí… —dijo Naruto con nostalgia.

—Vamos, Naruto, comienza a montar tu tienda. Me gustaría enseñarte algunas cosas antes de que se ponga el sol —le dijo Kakashi al shinobi más joven. _Y no te haces a la idea de cuánto me gustaría mostrarte también unas cuantas cosas agradables y pervertidas…._ Añadió en su mente con anhelo.

Naruto suspiró mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y comenzaba a hurgar en su interior para buscar lo que necesitaba para montar la tienda. El clima era mucho más cálido allí y por enésima vez se maldijo por no haber llevado consigo una cantimplora. Extendió la tienda y después se quitó su chaqueta de entrenamiento y la camiseta.

—Naruto, asegúrate de clavar bien la tienda al suelo antes de levantarla, ¿vale? —le gritó Kakashi mientras observaba el mapa que había desplegado en el suelo y anotaba algo.

—Sí, sí. ¡Creo que sé cómo se monta una tienda, sensei! —le respondió con impaciencia Naruto—. Dame un respiro —murmuró. Enseguida el chico intentó clavar algunas piquetas en el duro terreno. Era muy difícil atravesar el suelo y la mitad se le rompieron o terminaron entrando torcidas. No tardó en sentirse frustrado, lo que provocó que su tienda recibiera una fuerte patada. _Joder,_ pensó. _Voy a levantarla y después le voy a poner unas cuantas rocas pesadas en los extremos. Con eso debería bastar._

Cuando terminó de meter las varillas por el interior de la tela y la levantó, se volvió y caminó hacia una pared escarpada para recoger algunas rocas que había por allí. No había andado más de cinco metros cuando escuchó a Kakashi gritar su nombre.

—¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve!

Rápidamente corrió de regreso a la zona donde se habían establecido, donde fue golpeado en la cara por su propia tienda.

—¡Mierda, el viendo debe haberla arrancado del suelo! —dijo, con un tono frustrado en su voz.

La tienda voló incluso más lejos, hasta desaparecer de su vista, arrastrada por una fuerte brisa. Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás de ella, sintiéndose como un idiota. Entonces, se escuchó un fuerte ruido de desgarro cuando la tienda se chocó contra una enorme planta que parecía un cactus. Como era de esperar, la tienda quedó hecha jirones cuando, enganchada entre los pinchos, se vio zarandeada para un lado y para otro agitada por otra ráfaga de viento. Kakashi llegó justo en ese momento a su lado.

—Lo siento, Naruto, a veces el viento sopla bastante fuerte por esta zona —dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro a su estudiante.

—No pasa nada, sensei. Debería haberte escuchado y haber fijado la tienda al suelo primero —contestó Naruto bastante sombrío.

—Sí, supongo que deberías haberlo hecho —se rio Kakashi mientras le daba a Naruto un pequeño empujón con la mano.

—Bueno. ¡Supongo que ahora somos compañeros de cuarto, Kakashi-sensei! —respondió Naruto dándole al hombre mayor una palmada amistosa en el hombro. La sonrisa de Kakashi vaciló.

—Adiós a mi privacidad —se quejó en voz alta. _Y a mis esfuerzos por mantener un poco de autocontrol,_ pensó.

No mucho después, Kakashi terminaba de levantar su propia tienda, mientras Naruto colocaba las trampas y barreras alrededor del campamento.

 _Le he enseñado bien,_ pensó Kakashi mientras revisaba, más tarde, el trabajo que había realizado Naruto. _Las trampas son decentes y ha elegido sitios bastante efectivos para ponerlas._ Kakashi estaba satisfecho. _Desde que comenzamos el viaje, ha progresado bastante,_ pensó.

Cuando regresó al campamento, Naruto y él comieron algo ligero.

—¿Qué vamos a practicar hoy, Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó Naruto, después de apoyarse contra la fuerte espalda del shinobi. Disfrutaba de la calidez y la intimidad que le proporcionaba el compartir aquel momento con Kakashi. Y sabía que estarían más tiempo en aquella posición si hacía que el Jōnin hablase.

Kakashi entró completamente en _modo profesor_ mientras respondía a la pregunta de su alumno.

—Mientras estemos aquí, Naruto, voy a enseñarte a mejorar algunos de tus puntos débiles —respondió el hombre con tono serio, lo que provocó que a Naruto lo recorriera un agradable escalofrío.

»Tal como luchas en la actualidad, puedo afirmar que confías principalmente en tus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en técnicas taijutsu o ninjutsu, pero eso te exige estar en las proximidades del enemigo. Me gustaría enseñarte alguna técnica nueva que te permita asaltar a tu objetivo a distancia. Simplemente porque acercarse al adversario no siempre es una opción. Algunos enemigos pueden intuir tu situación cuando estás a poca distancia de ellos. Tu amigo Shikamaru es un buen ejemplo de ello. Mantiene a los enemigos a raya en cuanto se acercan demasiado. Tu amigo Shino, por otro lado, tiene a sus bichos que obligan a la gente a mantener las distancias. Y Gaara tiene su arena. Cuando luchas contra enemigos como ellos, tus técnicas de taijutsu o ninjutsu de corto alcance pueden ser una desventaja. Yo mismo utilizo el _Chidori_ o el _Raikiri_ para combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero cuando quiero atacar al enemigo a distancia, puedo usar a mis Perros ninja, alguna técnica de genjutsu o mi ataque de espacio-tiempo, el _Kamui_ , por ejemplo. Así que, me gustaría enseñarte algún que otro ataque a larga distancia.

Naruto se mantuvo quieto mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra los hombros del Jōnin.

—Además, quería hablarte sobre la Transformación de la Naturaleza —añadió Kakashi mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener la voz estable y sus impulsos bajo control—. Como sabes, mi disposición natural va ligada al elemento rayo, así como la tuya lo está al elemento viento. Mis técnicas relacionadas con la electricidad son más potentes que, por ejemplo, mis técnicas de agua o fuego. Soy uno de los pocos shinobis que han conseguido dominar las cinco Transformaciones de la Naturaleza: rayo, viento, fuego, tierra y agua. No hay mucha gente que tenga afinidad con los cinco. Sin embargo, no es imposible que te encuentres con alguien en el futuro. Viendo que actualmente sólo hemos descubierto tu afinidad con el tipo viento, te encontrarías en gran desventaja en semejante situación. Al igual que si te toparas con un usuario del elemento fuego. Así que me gustaría comprobar si tienes afinidad con cualquier otro elemento y si es así, querría enseñarte técnicas relacionadas con ese elemento —le explicó Kakashi cuidadosamente a su alumno.

»Y, para terminar, también intentaremos mejorar tus técnicas de taijutsu entrenando diariamente.

Era demasiada información como para ser procesada en tan poco tiempo.

—Así que, si te he entendido bien —dijo Naruto—, vas a enseñarme ataques ninjutsu de largo alcance, veremos si tengo afinidad con otro elemento aparte del viento y mientras tanto seguiremos practicando taijutsu, ¿no? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí y no —respondió vagamente Kakashi—. Verás, Naruto, el _Chidori_ y el _Raikiri_ son dos ninjutsu que aprendí yo solo cuando era joven. Tenía que pensar en nuevas formas de utilizar mi afinidad con el rayo con el fin de desarrollar algunas nuevas técnicas que fueran poderosas. Quiero que hagas lo mismo. Creo que sería beneficioso para ti que crearas un nuevo ninjutsu del elemento viento con el que te sientas cómodo. De esa forma, crearás una técnica completamente nueva que desconocerán los enemigos, incluso aunque tu adversario sea un usuario del elemento viento, como tú —le explicó Kakashi.

—Ah, vale… —respondió Naruto, algo inseguro.

—Aunque sería bastante útil que tuvieras afinidad con otro elemento, Naruto —le aclaró Kakashi—. Siempre es mejor poder usar más de un tipo, teniendo en cuenta que cada elemento es débil o fuerte sobre otro. Te vendría bien ser afín con el elemento agua, por ejemplo. ¿Sabes por qué? —le preguntó a su estudiante.

Naruto se tomó un rato para pensar en la respuesta.

—Porque el viento es débil contra el fuego. Así que, si tengo que enfrentarme contra un usuario del elemento fuego, estaría en clara desventaja. Excepto si además pudiera utilizar técnicas acuáticas —indicó hábilmente Naruto.

—Exacto —lo elogió Kakashi.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Kakashi le enseñó a Naruto todo acerca de las cinco Transformaciones de la Naturaleza. Le hablo sobre las ventajas, desventajas, puntos fuertes y debilidades de cada una. Además, le demostró la teoría con unos pocos ejemplos. Después de eso, le explicó a su estudiante cómo los cinco elementos podían fortalecerse mutuamente si se combinaban. A Naruto todo aquello le pareció bastante interesante, pero, aun así, se sintió un poco cansado después de un par de horas escuchando hablar a su profesor acerca del tema.

 _Kakashi-sensei tiene una voz muy agradable… y sabe muchas cosas sobre los ninjas… es un genio._ Ése fue uno de los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de Naruto antes de empezar a dar cabezadas.

—Creo que es hora de irse a la cama —le dijo Kakashi cuando vio que a su estudiante se le cerraban los ojos.

—¿Eh? Si tú lo dices, Kakashi-sensei —respondió Naruto somnoliento.

Kakashi le revolvió el pelo rubio con la mano para despertarle un poco antes de que ambos se dirigieran hacia la tienda del mayor.


	9. Compartir la tienda puede ser complicado

_Ahora mismo deben ser las dos o las dos y media de la madrugada,_ pensó Naruto mientras se sentía completamente frustrado.

—¿Por qué no puedo dormir? —suspiró. Kakashi estaba profundamente dormido justo a su lado. Su profesor tenía una espaciosa tienda para dos personas, por lo que no era como si estuviera confinado allí; no obstante, Naruto se sentía más cerca de su profesor que nunca.

Al principio, Naruto se había alegrado por dormir en la misma tienda que Kakashi. Y sabía bastante bien el motivo. No podía seguir negándose los sentimientos que tenía por su profesor. Especialmente ahora le quedaban dolorosamente claros. La presencia de Kakashi, su olor, su cuerpo cálido a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo… El joven shinobi suspiró de nuevo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería conciliar el sueño… Su miembro estaba duro como una roca y había estado así durante un buen rato, pero ¿cómo iba a satisfacerse con su profesor tan cerca? _Kakashi tiene un oído impecable…_ contempló Naruto. _No hay forma de hacerlo… no… no puedo arriesgarme. ¿O sí?_

 _—Si quieres dormir algo esta noche, me temo que sólo te queda una opción_ —dijo burlona la voz de Kurama en su mente.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Naruto en voz baja—. _¡Vale! ¡Pero aquí no!_ —le dijo al zorro.

El chico descorrió con cuidado la cremallera de su saco de dormir y se deslizó hacia la entrada de la tienda. Tan silencioso como un ratón ninja abrió la tienda para salir fuera.

 _La respiración de Kakashi sigue siendo lenta y regular,_ pensó para sí mismo. _Perfecto._ Entonces, se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la tienda. Una vez fuera, exhaló un profundo suspiro. Inconscientemente había estado aguantando la respiración. _Por fin. Ahora vamos a encargarnos del tema que nos ocupa…_ Naruto se alejó de la base del campamento un poco, con algo de dificultad, hasta que encontró unos discretos arbustos. Una vez allí, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que su palpitante miembro le había manchado los pantalones del pijama y los boxers con líquido preseminal.

 _—Te gusta de verdad, ¿eh, cachorro?_ —rio Kurama en su subconsciente.

 _—¿No puedes darme un respiro, por una vez, maldito zorro?_ —respondió Naruto obviamente enfadado.

_—Ooh, estamos un poco irritables, ¿no?_

_—Al menos déjame algo de privacidad para… esto… ¿vale?_ —pidió.

 _—Vale, vale. Tu pervertida cabecita es toda tuya de nuevo. Diviértete, cachorro_ —respondió Kurama y Naruto sintió como su presencia se desvanecía de nuevo.

 _Por fin,_ pensó Naruto mientras bajaba las manos para meterlas en sus boxers. En cuanto agarró su longitud dura y caliente comenzó a bombear frenéticamente. No se estaba masturbando por diversión, aquello era pura lujuria y necesidad, ya que su cabeza estaba llena del olor de Kakashi, de su calidez, de su profunda voz… su cuerpo tumbado tan cerca del suyo hacía tan solo unos segundos… La respiración de Naruto se aceleró.

—Joder, estoy a punto —se dijo.

Entonces se sintió como un pequeño pervertido, allí de pie, machacándosela entre los matorrales, pensando en su profesor. Pero no le importó, en cierta forma incluso le pareció estimulante. Su excitación nunca había sido tan apremiante, tan salvaje. Aceleró el ritmo cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y unos gemidos, apenas perceptibles, comenzaron a escapar de su boca. Se mordió el puño para evitar gritar cuando sintió la gran explosión de semen salir de su pene. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando con pesadez. Necesitó un rato para recuperarse.

—Joder… —susurró de nuevo mientras iba recobrando lentamente sus sentidos—. Eso ha sido… —Naruto respiró profundamente—, impresionante… —bajó la mirada y se vio la mano cubierta por su propio semen. Suspiró, subiéndose los boxers y colocándose los pantalones; después, se dirigió hacia el pequeño lago. Que era la única fuente de agua disponible por la zona—. Mmm, qué putada. No debería lavarme las manos en el sitio que utilizamos como suministro, ¿no? —murmuró. Cogió con la mano izquierda un poco de agua y se la echó por encima de la mano derecha. También intentó quitarse las manchas que tenía en el pantalón del pijama. Soltó un gran bostezo cuando terminó de limpiarse.

 _—Parece que ha llegado la hora de dormir_ —le informó Kurama igualmente somnoliento.

Naruto gateó dentro de la tienda y se tumbó bocarriba en su saco. Gracias a la presencia de Kurama, nunca sentía frío, al revés, el saco le parecía que estaba demasiado caliente. _Kakashi-sensei sigue dormido…,_ pensó Naruto vagamente.

 _—Buenas noches, Kurama_ —Naruto le habló a su mente.

_—Buenas noches, cachorro. Que descanses._

Naruto no tenía ni idea de que su profesor no estaba tan dormido como parecía. _¿Por qué habrá salido?_ , pensó Kakashi adormilado. _Supongo que habrá ido a… ¿Qué es ese olor?,_ reflexionó. De pronto su ojo se abrió de par en par, cuando comprendió lo que había pasado. _¡Huele a… a sexo! ¿Se habrá estado masturbando?,_ se preguntó mientras sentía cómo sus boxers se volvían de pronto más apretados. _Mierda, no deberías pensar en esas cosas, Kakashi. ¡No lo pienses!,_ pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kakashi se pasaría lo que quedaba de noche, en vela.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el hombre seguía observando la parte más alta de la tienda de campaña. Sus boxers incómodamente tensos, sus manos, tentadas a bajar para resolver el problema. Suspiró mientras escuchaba la respiración de Naruto. _Parece que está profundamente dormido,_ pensó. _Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto duerme como un tronco… ¡Déjalo, Kakashi, enfermo pervertido!,_ se reprendió mentalmente. _Es tu estudiante, por el amor de dios. ¿En serio quieres meneártela en presencia de un estudiante? ¡¿al final has acabado perdiendo el norte?!,_ a Kakashi lo desgarraba su lucha interna, mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

—Mmm, Ka… Kashi… Kakashi —Naruto arrastró suavemente las palabras mientras dormía.

 _Mierda, el mocoso está soñando conmigo,_ pensó sobresaltado el hombre.

—Kakashi, cerca… más cerca… Ka… shi… —murmuró Naruto en su sueño. Los ojos del hombre no se podían separar del chico que yacía a su lado. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Naruto tenía un distintivo bulto marcándosele en el pantalón del pijama. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par. Sentía que estaba rompiendo mil reglas, como si estuviera presenciando un espectáculo privado que no debería ver. Tragó de forma audible, mientras pensaba qué debería hacer. Su mano estaba estirada muy cerca del muslo del muchacho. _¿Cómo demonios ha llegado mi mano ahí?,_ se preguntó vagamente. Ahora, su mano descansaba sobre el muslo de Naruto.

—Es tan… tan suave y cálido… —musitó Kakashi. Movió su mano lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo del muslo del chico, con cuidado de no despertarle. Su miembro, dolorosamente duro estaba rogando atención. Con cuidado se lo sacó de los calzoncillos, sin hacer ni un ruido. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su erección, no pudo evitar soltar un siseo entre los dientes apretados. Tenía que reprimir el impulso de comenzar a bombear desesperadamente. Eso, con toda probabilidad, despertaría a Naruto.

Su mano seguía acariciando el muslo de Naruto y, entonces, el chico comenzó a gemir en voz baja. De pronto, el chico que estaba acostado de lado, se giró para acabar tumbado sobre la espalda, provocando que la mano de Kakashi fuera a parar del muslo a su entrepierna.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo el profesor. No se atrevía a mover la mano, que ahora se encontraba bastante cerca del bulto de Naruto. _Quita la mano de ahí, Kakashi, quítala…,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _¡Si Naruto se despierta ahora, no habrá excusa que valga para justificar por qué tu mano estaba ahí! ¡Apártala!,_ Kakashi se debatía internamente y por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía eufórico y estaba muerto de miedo a la vez. Estaba muy cerca de tocar la dura polla de Naruto y, por alguna razón, nunca antes había querido tocar algo tanto como lo que tenía justo allí delante. Pero, por otro lado, le daba miedo traicionar la confianza de Naruto, echar a perder su relación como profesor-estudiante, traicionar la amistad que habían construido durante aquellos años. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de él si… si le tocaba de aquella forma? El propio Naruto resolvió el conflicto interno de Kakashi cuando gimió el nombre del shinobi más mayor de forma que sonó a desesperada necesidad, llena de deseo y lujuria. Y antes de que Kakashi supiera que iba a hacerlo, su mano se posó sobre el pene de Naruto. Sintió que el miembro duro y palpitante se retorcía ante el suave agarre que ejerció sobre el bulto. Lo situó entre sus dedos y la palma de la mano y apretó con suavidad. Su movimiento extrajo un fuerte jadeo del rubio mientras envestía con sus caderas hacia arriba, con el fin de conseguir más fricción contra la mano del Jōnin. Kakashi no pudo soportarlo más. Apretó el agarre que ejercía en el pene de Naruto y cogió el suyo propio con la otra mano. Después de cinco enérgicos movimientos se corrió mientras intentaba sofocar los gemidos a través de los dientes apretados.

—Guau, joder, ha sido bastante rápido... —jadeó en busca de aire mientras soltaba la polla del shinobi más joven y se tumbaba de nuevo sobre su estera para dormir. Exhausto por la constante tensión y por su enfervorizado orgasmo, consiguió meterse de vuelta en su saco para caer en un profundo sueño.

Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos, Naruto se despertó el primero. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y sus rayos entraban a través de la tela de la tienda. El chico parpadeó varias veces, somnoliento. No sabía dónde estaba hasta que se estiró y accidentalmente tocó el pelo de Kakashi. De inmediato retiró la mano.

—Vaya... Kakashi-sensei... —murmuró. Rápidamente se cubrió con su saco la erección mañanera, agradecido por el pequeño milagro que suponía el haberse despertado primero. Naruto comenzó a buscar su ropa por la tienda.

La ropa de Kakashi estaba doblada con cuidado al otro extremo de su saco de dormir junto a su mochila. Naruto, por otro lado, recordó haberla arrojado por algún lugar ayer por la noche, antes de irse a dormir. Echando un vistazo alrededor de la tienda, pronto consiguió juntar unos cuantos boxers limpios, sus pantalones, su cinturón y su protector frontal. Cuando encontró su camiseta se dio cuenta de que parecía haberse quedado pillada por debajo del brazo de Kakashi.

—Joder —maldijo Naruto. Con lentitud tiró de la camiseta con la esperanza de conseguir liberarla. No lo consiguió. Sus acciones sólo provocaron un gruñido del shinobi mayor.

 _Que sea lo que dios quiera,_ pensó Naruto.

 _—Sé lo que quieres hacer, cachorro. Te lo advierto… no lo hagas_ —Kurama interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Naruto ignoró la advertencia del zorro mientras reunía toda su valentía.

 _—Naruto, lo digo en serio_ —lo regañó el zorro, enojado.

El chico frunció el ceño y llevó con lentitud la mano hasta la muñeca de Kakashi para después levantar el brazo del jōnin con mucho cuidado. Antes incluso de que pudiera parpadear, Naruto sintió un dolor agudo disparándosele a través de las costillas, del brazo y la espalda. Vagamente sintió un objeto punzante que se le clavaba en la piel de la garganta mientras soltaba un agudo grito ante el repentino peligro. Kakashi había inmovilizado a Naruto contra el suelo mientras le retorcía el brazo con fuerza contra la espalda con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra presionaba un _kunai_ contra su cuello. Su Sharingan estaba expuesto y giraba formando violentos círculos. Kakashi soltó al chico inmediatamente, tan pronto como sus sentidos se pusieron al día con sus acciones. Se tambaleó hacia atrás lejos de Naruto mientras jadeaba con fuerza. Naruto inmediatamente se agarró la garganta con una mano mientras el otro brazo permanecía inmóvil sobre su espalda. Estaba gimiendo de dolor.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Kakashi sobresaltado—. Naruto, ¡lo siento! Deja que te eche un vistazo, por favor —Kakashi se acercó al joven shinobi y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Mantén la presión en la garganta —le dijo el hombre mientras recogía su protector frontal. Con un rápido movimiento usó la bandana para cubrir el corte sangrante. Lo analizó y vio que no era lo suficientemente profundo como para que su vida corriera algún tipo de riesgo. Naruto maldijo y se agarró del hombro mientras intentaba mover el brazo que tenía a la espalda. Kakashi lo ayudó con cuidado hasta que el brazo del chico volvió a su posición normal—. Creo que te lo he dislocado… —murmuró Kakashi.

—¿Sí?, ¡no me jodas, Kakashi! ¡Casi me lo arrancas, bastardo! —Naruto estaba comenzando a enfadarse ahora que ya se había recuperado del susto.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué demonios me estabas agarrando del brazo? ¿eh, mocoso? Creía que me conocías mejor, ¡después de todo eres mi compañero! —respondió Kakashi, también cabreado. Su furia se amainó rápidamente cuando vio a Naruto agarrarse el dolorido hombro mientras apretaba los dientes. Kakashi suspiró—. Lo siento, Naruto. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Cuando duermo a menudo revivo batallas o malos recuerdos… —dijo con calma, Kakashi.

—Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. Yo también lo siento. No debería haberte agarrado mientras estabas durmiendo. Sé que tienes algunos… recuerdos… no muy buenos de cuando formabas parte del ANBU —Naruto se sonrojó—. Es que, estabas durmiendo con el brazo encima de mi camiseta… —le explicó.

—Vamos —dijo Kakashi, suspirando cansado—, voy a echar un vistazo a tus heridas y a buscar algo para el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estupendo —Naruto le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

 _—Te-lo-di-je_ —canturreó Kurama en su mente.

 _—Cállate Kurama, a nadie le gustan los sábelo-todo_ —siseó Naruto enfadado.

_—No cuentes con mis poderes de curación, mocoso. Elegiste ignorar mi advertencia, así que ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias._

_—Sí, sí, déjalo ya_ —respondió con amargura.

∞∞∞

Naruto estaba sentado en una gran roca mientras Kakashi le estiraba con cuidado el dolorido brazo en diferentes direcciones, provocando gruñidos de dolor en el joven shinobi.

—Vas a tener el brazo rígido durante unos días, y creo que sería conveniente ponerlo en cabestrillo al menos hasta que el dolor desaparezca —Kakashi continuó palpando las costillas de Naruto, revisando si tenía alguna rota. Cuando vio que sólo tenía magulladuras, le frotó un ungüento analgésico por el hombro y el torso.

Incluso aunque Naruto estaba dolorido, no le fueron indiferentes los insistentes dedos del Jōnin que se movían a través de su cuerpo.

—A ver si encuentro algo que presione sobre la herida del cuello, ¿vale? —le dijo Kakashi, el alivio reflejándose en su voz porque no había encontrado ninguna herida seria.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sirve lo que usaste en la tienda? —respondió sorprendido, Naruto.

—Ah, bueno, cogí lo primero que encontré... Te puse... te puse mi protector frontal.

—Ah —respondió Naruto—. Así que, por eso es por lo que mantienes todo el rato el ojo cerrado, ¿eh?

—Sí, el Sharingan es un auténtico drenador de chakra... no puedo tenerlo todo el rato activo... Aparte de la cicatriz y todo eso. Es más cómodo mantenerlo cubierto, como imaginarás —Kakashi se sintió molesto al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose, aunque no sabía por qué—. Estoy seguro de que tenemos algunas vendas en el botiquín —murmuró mientras rebuscaba en el kit de primeros auxilios—. Aquí están.

Kakashi retiró lentamente su protector frontal del cuello de Naruto, con algo de miedo por lo que se encontraría debajo. Su _kunai_ había dejado un longitudinal corte a lo largo del cuello del chico. Era una herida reciente y profunda, pero nada que no se pudiera curar con algo de tiempo. Naruto hizo una mueca cuando terminó de quitarle la bandana. La herida casi había dejado de sangrar. Kakashi echó un poco de desinfectante en un paño estéril y la limpió. Naruto siseó cuando el producto tocó el corte. Cuando estuvo convencido de que la herida estaba limpia, Kakashi la cubrió con vendas. No pudo evitar oler el pelo de Naruto al hacer un nudo entre los extremos del vendaje.

Después de eso se alegró de poder sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a Naruto mientras el rubio le cambiaba el vendaje de la mano quemada. Cuando hubo terminado lo que estaba haciendo sobre la mano de su profesor, Naruto insistió en lavarle la bandana para quitarle la sangre.

Un poco más tarde, los shinobis estaba sentados espalda contra espalda, mientras desayunaban, alrededor de las doce del mediodía…

—Como puedes ver, Naruto, a menudo es increíblemente valioso tener en tu equipo algún ninja-médico, sobre todo en una misión larga —le dijo Kakashi bromeando.

—¿No me digas? —respondió Naruto riéndose entre dientes, lo que hizo que el Jōnin sonriera.


	10. Rasengan y ramen

Más adelante ese día, Kakashi hizo que Naruto continuara con su entrenamiento de control de chakra. El shinobi más joven estaba aprendiendo rápido. Por otro lado, a Kakashi le estaba costando bastante concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Intentando centrarse, se levantó la banda protectora para utilizar el _Sharingan_ y estudiar el flujo de chakra de Naruto.

—Ha mejorado mucho bajando su chakra… —musitó Kakashi para sí mismo—. Y también es mucho más estable ahora. Parece que le ha pillado el truco bastante rápido…

Naruto sintió que estaba siendo observado y se giró para mirar los ojos desiguales de su profesor. Siempre había pensado que Kakashi tenía una expresión interesante en los ojos. Su ojo negro revelaba pereza, amabilidad, inteligencia, mientras que el ojo del _Sharingan_ transmitía un apabullante nivel de conocimiento, de control e incluso cierto instinto asesino.

 _Me alegro de no tener que enfrentarme a él en un combate a muerte…,_ pensó Naruto mientras seguía mirando hipnotizado a los ojos del hombre.

—Estás haciéndolo muy bien, Naruto —dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo los pensamientos del genin—. Sigue así y pondremos a prueba tus habilidades en un par de días.

—De acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei —respondió Naruto con un cierto tono de orgullo en la voz.

—Por ahora, sabiendo que sólo tienes heridas superficiales… —dijo Kakashi incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca—, nos centraremos en que aprendas alguna de las cosas de las que hablamos ayer. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? —preguntó el profesor a su alumno.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar la conversación del día anterior.

—Tú… querías que… —Naruto arrugó todavía más la frente—, …quieres enseñarme una nueva técnica que pueda usar a larga distancia… y que entrenemos taijutsu… y también ver si tengo predisposición para otro elemento de la naturaleza aparte del viento —le explicó Naruto dubitativo.

—Correcto —suspiró aliviado Kakashi—. Muy bien, dos de esas cosas están relacionadas entre sí. Vamos a añadir tu elemento viento en las nuevas técnicas — _o eso sería lo ideal,_ añadió en su cabeza el profesor.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba frente al shinobi de pelo plateado.

—Verás, Naruto, actualmente utilizas técnicas de ninjutsu, pero ninguna de ellas tiene infundida tu elemento de la naturaleza. En otras palabras, son técnicas básicas, ninguna es una técnica avanzada. Tu _Rasengan_ , por ejemplo, está hecha con chakra puro. Ejerces cierta manipulación en su forma, pero al final no deja de ser chakra que se convierte en una esfera giratoria en tu mano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kakashi. Naruto asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo—. Las técnicas avanzadas de ninjutsu requieren no sólo manipular la forma del chakra, sino además alterar su naturaleza al mismo tiempo. Te lo demostraré para que lo entiendas —le dijo Kakashi con calma. Se puso de pie y continuó con la explicación—: Primero, reúno algo de chakra en la palma de la mano —dijo agarrándose la muñeca de la mano herida. Una luz ligeramente púrpura se arremolinó en la mano del hombre mientras Naruto observaba a su profesor con gran interés—. Ahora, voy a manipular su forma —le dijo mientras la luz de su mano se convertía en un pequeño orbe giratorio muy parecido al _Rasengan_ de Naruto—. A continuación, voy a infundir al chakra algo de electricidad de mi naturaleza de rayo, provocando un incremento en su poder destructivo.

—Es como un _Rasengan_ eléctrico… —le interrumpió Naruto mientras miraba con los ojos de par en par el orbe giratorio eléctrico.

—Correcto —dijo Kakashi—. Sin embargo, Naruto, hay un tercer paso. Ahora, podemos aplicar más fuerza para cambiar la potencia o el alcance. Por ejemplo, puedo moldear nuestro pequeño _Rasengan_ eléctrico para realizar el ataque con un _Chidori_ , cambiando su forma —le explicó el hombre mientras se lo demostraba. El orbe inmediatamente se vio modificado y se convirtió en un puñado de rayos eléctricos, que corrían de un lado para otro de la mano de Kakashi a su muñeca, para acabar estrellándose contra el suelo—. Viendo que controlas a la perfección la técnica del _Rasengan_ , entiendo que tienes maestría a la hora de moldear el chakra, Naruto. Lo que necesito que hagas ahora es que te centres en infundir al _Rasengan_ tu naturaleza de viento o cualquier otra naturaleza si resulta que tienes afinidad con alguna más. Y, finalmente, quiero que practiques hasta conseguir que ese nuevo ninjutsu consistente en el _Rasengan_ mezclado con dicha naturaleza, se convierta en una nueva técnica que puedas utilizar en peleas a larga distancia. ¿Lo pillas? —añadió sonriente.

—Eh… sí… claro, Kakashi-sensei —afirmó Naruto, no muy seguro.

—Dominar los pasos que te he mostrado es un proceso largo y complejo, Naruto. Muy poca gente es capaz de infundir a un _Rasengan_ su naturaleza porque la propia técnica ya requiere de mucha resistencia y concentración para mantener la forma y el control.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que necesitaré para conseguirlo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno… lo habitual es que a cualquier shinobi le lleve 4.800 horas dominarla a la perfección.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó Naruto—. ¡4.800 horas! ¡Es una locura! Eso son… —Naruto se quedó callado mientras hacía cuentas.

—200 días —le dijo Kakashi, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico—. Bueno, 400 si te gusta dormir por las noches… —añadió con una sonrisa tímida—. Sin embargo… —continuó rápidamente cuando vio la mirada decepcionada en el rostro de Naruto—. Si puedes usar tus clones de sombra, deberías ser capaz de dominarla más rápido —añadió Kakashi.

—¿Cuánto más rápido? —preguntó, la cara de Naruto iluminándose.

—¿Cuántos clones puedes hacer? —le preguntó Kakashi, con cierta curiosidad.

—Mi límite está en doscientos clones —respondió entusiasmado.

—Veamos —dijo el hombre—, eso significa que aprenderías la técnica doscientas veces más rápido de lo normal. Así que el tiempo de aprendizaje debería reducirse a 24 horas. Teóricamente hablando —añadió Kakashi rápidamente al ver la sonrisa emocionada del chico—. Pero, en realidad, Naruto, no hay necesidad de apresurarnos. Usaremos tus clones de sombra, pero tenemos más cosas que hacer aparte de trabajar en técnicas de ninjutsu avanzadas —dijo el shinobi mayor, sin admitir réplicas.

—Claro, claro —asintió Naruto a toda prisa, antes de gritar—: _¡Técnica de Multiplicación de Cuerpos!_

—No, Naruto, ¿y qué pasa con tu brazo? —Kakashi intentó hacerse oír por encima de lo que parecían alrededor de 100 voces a la vez gritando: _¡Rasengan!_

»Adiós a lo de comprobar si tiene afinidad con otro elemento de la naturaleza… —murmuró Kakashi para sí mismo—. Tal vez en otro momento —musitó mientras sacaba su libro Paraíso Erótico Icha Icha y caminaba hasta un agradable sitio bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Después de unas tres horas llenas de maldiciones, sudor y jadeos, Naruto se unió a su profesor.

—Hueles a mocoso apestoso —olisqueó Kakashi con la vista fija en su novela.

—Y tú pareces un viejo vago —le respondió Naruto, respirando pesadamente.

—¿No deberías estar practicando, como, por ahí? —respondió Kakashi mientras levantaba la mirada.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar ayudándome, como profesor?

Naruto se rio cuando Kakashi le dio un golpe estirando la pierna.

—Estoy observando a mi molesto alumno —respondió serio.

—Estás observando tu pervertido librito. No me engañas, Kakashi-sensei —Naruto sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Coge jabón y el bol azul, el que NO usamos para comer… —Kakashi hizo hincapié en la palabra—. Y ve a lavarte. Yo mientras voy a ir haciendo la cena.

—Vale, vale —murmuró Naruto mientras se alejaba.

∞∞∞

Cuando volvió, no podía creer lo que estaba oliendo.

—¡¡Ramen!! —gritó mientras corría hacia el olor celestial—. ¡Has hecho ramen, Kakashi-sensei! —dijo como si no pudiera creer su suerte.

—Sip —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¡Eres el mejor! —exclamó el frenético rubio mientras metía la cuchara en el plato. Después de unos segundos, la sonrisa del shinobi desapareció.

—¿Pasa algo, Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi con fingida preocupación.

—Se han confundido… —respondió con amargura—. Han olvidado el pollo o la ternera y parece que han echado extra de verduras.

Kakashi no pudo evitar mirar el adorable puchero en la cara de Naruto mientras sentía que le había salido bien la jugada.

—Venga, vamos, Naruto, no está tan mal. Míralo como una especie de trato. Tú consigues ramen y yo verdura —le dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía.

Naruto musitó algo inaudible mientras se giraba, dándole la espalda. Kakashi lo pilló y se volvió también para apoyarse contra el chico y poder retirarse la máscara.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿no te preocupa que sólo se te ponga morena una parte de la cara si sigues llevando la máscara? —le preguntó el chico, astuto como un zorro, con el objetivo de vengarse. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó a Kakashi atragantarse con la comida.

—Felicidades Naruto, te ha tocado lavar los platos hoy —respondió ácidamente tan pronto como consiguió controlar la tos.

No obstante, el rubio siguió riéndose. A sus espaldas, Kakashi también sonreía. Le encantaba ver a Naruto feliz.

∞∞∞

Más tarde esa noche, ambos shinobis jugaron a las cartas alumbrados por el fuego antes de irse a dormir. Naruto se quedó dormido rápidamente puesto que estaba bastante cansado del entrenamiento. Kakashi, por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, sin estar seguro de si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho o no.

Sí, Naruto era su estudiante y su amigo. Y sí, Naruto era menor y no se parecía en nada al propio Kakashi. Pero eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba del joven. Su alegría, su actitud positiva, su brutal honestidad y su fuerza de voluntad. _Por no mencionar que el chico es increíblemente mono,_ pensó. _Y anoche parecía que estaba soñando conmigo… Aunque, eso podría no significar nada… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y, además, ¿por qué iba a estar interesado en mí? Soy trece años mayor y estoy bastante seguro de que le gusta Sakura. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!,_ el cerebro de Kakashi iba a mil por hora, mientras trataba de analizar todo tipo de corazonadas y dudas.

—Uf, tengo que dejarlo —concluyó mientras cogía su novela de Tácticas Icha Icha para distraerse. Encendió una pequeña linterna y comenzó a leer mientras escuchaba la tranquila respiración de Naruto. Después de media hora le entró sueño y dejó el libro a un lado. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó su nombre en un suave susurro.

—¿Naruto? —dijo en voz baja.

—Ka… Kashi-sensei… quédate… no… —murmuró el chico, en sueños.

Kakashi observó a su estudiante. Temiendo que el más mínimo movimiento lo despertara acabando así con aquel interesante monólogo que estaba intentando seguir.

—Por favor... ven... más cerca, sensei —susurró Naruto.

Kakashi contuvo la respiración cuando el rubio comenzó a revolverse, moviendo las caderas y gimiendo suavemente.

—Ka… Kashi… por favor… —continuó diciendo el joven shinobi.

—Tal vez está soñando que estamos luchando uno contra el otro —intentó engañarse a sí mismo—. A menos que… si tiene de nuevo una erección…

Nunca antes había sentido tanta curiosidad. El saco de dormir de Naruto estaba cerrado sólo un tercio de su longitud. Kakashi agarró con cuidado la cremallera y la bajó muy lentamente. La anticipación fue estresante. Con calma fue levantando la pesada tela que cubría el cuerpo del joven ninja, evadiendo hábilmente las extremidades en movimiento. Ver a Naruto, sólo con los boxers, con una creciente erección y un visible punto húmedo en la ropa interior casi puso al límite a Kakashi. No podía apartar los ojos de aquella escena, por lo que lentamente abrió su ojo del _Sharingan_ , permitiéndose grabar aquel momento en su cerebro para siempre. Sintió una intensa sensación golpeándole en el corazón cuando comprendió que el chico estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con él.


	11. Situaciones incómodas

Al día siguiente Kakashi se despertó primero, incorporándose de golpe. Su mente inmediatamente volvió a lo que había descubierto durante aquella noche. Cerró los ojos y se los frotó con fuerza. Se había despertado con dolor de cabeza, un montón de dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

—Tengo que saberlo… —se dijo a sí mismo—, antes de volverme completamente loco por la incertidumbre.

Tocó vacilante la parte superior del brazo de Naruto, intentando despertarle con suavidad. Naruto se giró quedando tumbado bocarriba y dejó escapar un fuerte ronquido. Kakashi suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Naruto, vamos, despierta. Tengo que hablar contigo…

—Mmmm, ¿queeé? —respondió semidormido.

—He dicho que tengo que hablar contigo, así que, por favor, levántate.

Naruto adormilado, abrió con pereza los ojos mientras se estiraba. Tan pronto como fue consciente de la presencia de Kakashi, se incorporó a toda prisa en un intento no-muy-sutil de esconder su erección matutina.

—Eeh, Kakashi-sensei… —Naruto se había puesto rojo como un tomate—. ¿Qué… eh… qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se encogía internamente por su pobre elección de palabras.

Kakashi se había perdido ante aquella visión. Nunca antes había experimentado semejante dificultad para expresarse.

—Eh… Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —le dijo, de forma educada.

Naruto asintió, con timidez.

—Verás, Naruto, como líder del equipo 7, no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que, eh... de que al parecer estás, o estabas, colado por Sakura, ¿no es así? —Naruto se puso todavía más rojo—. Ya lo sé. No es de mi incumbencia —dijo el hombre sintiéndose increíblemente fuera de lugar—, pero, eh, ¿cómo te va con ella? —preguntó Kakashi mientras odiaba lo idiota que parecía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sakura le ha dicho algo, Kakashi-sensei?

—No, no. No me ha dicho nada. Sólo me preguntaba si seguías… —respondió Kakashi, incómodo.

—Ah, vale. Qué va. No hay nada entre nosotros. Sakura y yo somos buenos amigos y me preocupo por ella, pero eso es todo —respondió el chico, un poco confuso.

—Vale, vale. ¿Y qué pasa con la chica Hyūga del Equipo 8? Kurenai-sensei me dijo que llevaba bastante tiempo pillada por ti —añadió rápidamente Kakashi.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Naruto—. Eh, bueno, es una buena amiga, pero nada más. Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué me estás preguntando todo esto a estas horas de la mañana? —soltó Naruto.

—Eh, bueno… por ninguna razón en especial, Naruto. Ya sabes, la curiosidad de un viejo —Kakashi sonrió a su alumno de forma inocente mientras le revolvía el pelo rubio.

 _Es tan suave y brillante,_ pensó Kakashi sintiéndose miserable mientras salía fuera de la tienda unos segundos después.

Durante el día, Kakashi se entregó a una rigurosa sesión de entrenamiento en la cual practicó sus técnicas ninjutsu y taijutsu casi sin parar con el fin de asegurarse de caer rendido en la cama cuando se acostara aquella noche. Naruto también estuvo ocupado intentando infundir al _Rasengan_ su naturaleza de viento. Cuando anocheció, Kakashi se fue pronto a dormir y Naruto decidió quedarse frente al fuego un poco más, afilando sus armas.

Cuando el chico entró en la tienda alrededor de una hora más tarde, se dio cuenta de que dentro había un peculiar aroma.

 _¿Qué será?_ se preguntó.

 _—Así, mi joven amigo, es como huele la excitación masculina_ —respondió Kurama como si estuviera dando las noticias.

_—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo, zorro raro?_

_—Estoy diciendo, cachorro, que tu compañero shinobi está excitado. O lo ha estado hace poco_ —replicó el Nueve Colas mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

_—¿Lo dices en serio?_

_—Sip. Más serio que un Hokage con un ataque al corazón_ —respondió Kurama alegremente.

—Vaya —dijo Naruto en voz alta.

 _—Mira a ver si tiene una erección_ —le tentó Kurama.

 _—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ni de coña!_ —gritó Naruto al zorro de su subconsciente.

 _—Venga, vamos, cachorro, vivo DENTRO de ti_ —Kurama acentuó las palabras con intención—. _Sé lo que pasa en esa cabecita tuya, así que sé que al menos sientes tanta curiosidad como yo._

_—¿Y qué? Aun así, no tengo ganas de morir. Ya sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que lo toqué. ¡Y eso que sólo fue el brazo!_

—Gatito miedica. Sabes de sobra que está profundamente dormido —resopló el zorro, decepcionado.

 _—¡Cállate y vete a dormir antes de que vaya para allá y te golpee en tu vieja narizota!_ —le amenazó Naruto sintiéndose irritado por el demonio zorro.

 _—Mmm, me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, mocoso. Un simple estornudo y estarías noqueado durante una semana_ —murmuró Kurama mientras se daba la vuelta en su jaula.

Quince minutos después, el Nueve Colas estaba roncando relajadamente mientras Naruto seguía dando vueltas en el saco.

—Joder, joder, joder, ¿por qué Kakashi tiene que tumbarse tan cerca? —maldijo para sí mismo. Naruto quería tocar a su profesor. Dejó que su mano se deslizara un poco más cerca minuto tras minuto—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad tan fuerte de tocarle, incluso de besarle? ¡Es mi profesor! ¡Mi profesor, trece años mayor que yo y que, además, es uno de mis mejores amigos!

 _¡A la mierda! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? ¿Romperme el brazo? ¿Cortarme la garganta?,_ valoró ansioso Naruto. _Vamos a probar, al menos, así seré capaz de descansar un poco._ Naruto cerró los ojos, y estiró el brazo para apoyarlo después con cuidado alrededor de la delgada cintura del Jōnin. Naruto apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir un increíble dolor o alguna clase de castigo.

Después de unos minutos sin que nada sucediera, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lo había conseguido. Su brazo envolvía la cintura de Kakashi-sensei y su mano descansaba no muy lejos de la entrepierna de su profesor. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió la erección de Kakashi temblar contra sus dedos. Una sensación cálida se extendió por el cuerpo de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dio cuenta de que sus boxers le apretaban muchísimo justo en el preciso momento en el que movía la mano y sentía a su profesor, provocando un profundo gemido del shinobi mayor.

—Por favor, no te despiertes, por favor, no te despiertes… —repitió una y otra vez Naruto, muerto de miedo por lo que su profesor le podía hacer si se despertaba justo ahora. No sucedió nada. La mano de Naruto seguía descansando sobre el palpitante miembro de Kakashi, y el hombre todavía parecía dormido. El chico se acercó más hacia su profesor para ponerse un poco más cómodo. Quería dejar su mano ahí para siempre—. Sólo un rato más —se dijo cerrando los ojos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

La mañana siguiente, Kakashi fue el primero en despertarse. Una sensación de pánico lo embargó cuando sintió una cálida presión contra su espalda, y lo que le pareció más preocupante, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano tocándole la…

—¡Qué-demonios…! —siseó Kakashi perdiendo la calma. No se atrevió a moverse, asustado por si despertaba a Naruto mientras estaban en esa postura increíblemente incómoda. Sin embargo, sintió una fuerte excitación que no pudo ignorar—. Joder, no. Ahora no… —suplicó Kakashi. Pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Su erección estaba volviendo a endurecerse y estaba apretándose contra los dedos del joven. Naruto, de forma instintiva agarró el hinchado miembro del hombre, provocando un fuerte gemido del ninja de pelo plateado. Entonces, los ojos Naruto se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, apartó el brazo y se alejó lo más posible de Kakashi. Nunca se había sentido más avergonzado en su vida, se hizo evidente cuando sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

—Ka… Kakashi-sensei… lo… ¡lo siento mucho! No sabía… ¡estaba dormido! Por favor, no te cabrees. ¡Lo siento! —comenzó Naruto a disculparse mientras una vez más, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su propia excitación.

—Naruto… —Kakashi interrumpió los balbuceos del joven shinobi con un ligero temblor en su voz—. No estoy enfadado. No pasa nada. No tengas miedo —dijo el hombre, con suavidad—. No hay necesidad de disculparse. Estabas dormido.

Al ver que el joven no respondía, Kakashi le miró a los ojos. Al seguir la vista del joven, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba observando la polla dura de su profesor. Kakashi suspiró, haciendo que Naruto levantara la cabeza repentinamente mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse de nuevo.

—¡Lo siento! —repitió una vez más.

—No pasa nada, Naruto. Es… normal… que los hombres tengan erecciones… matutinas… o en otros momentos poco convenientes… —añadió con torpeza—. También es normal que sientas curiosidad…

 _—Cachorro, esto ya no puede volverse más embarazoso o raro, ¿no crees?_ —intervino Kurama.

 _—La verdad es que no estoy de humor para tus comentarios sarcásticos_ —respondió cortante Naruto.

_—Tranquilo, cachorro. He estado pensando acerca de todo esto. Viendo que la situación se puede volver aún más incómoda… ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Podrías llevarte una sorpresa… después de todo, ¿no fue él quien te dijo que era gay? ¿Y no ha sido él quien ha estado preguntándote por todas las chicas que conoces del pueblo?_

_Lo que dice Kurama tiene sentido,_ pensó Naruto. _Nuestra amistad se ha vuelto algo extraña, de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no hacer todo lo posible por…?_

 _—Exacto_ —añadió con sabiduría Kurama.

—Naruto, ¡por favor, di algo! —pidió Kakashi, temiendo que el chico se hubira quedado traumatizado por lo que había sucedido.

—Kakashi-sensei —comenzó el rubio—. Tengo algo que decirte… algo que es bastante personal.

—Sí, claro, Naruto —el ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó—. Está… está bien —dijo con calma.

—Anoche, cuando… eh… cuando me acosté a tu lado en la tienda… me costó bastante dormirme porque… —Naruto se detuvo, inseguro de cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

—Por favor, Naruto, continúa. No pasa nada —Kakashi intentó reconfortar al aterrorizado adolescente.

—Cuando te miro, o cuando estás muy cerca de mí… me… me excito —dijo Naruto murmurando la última parte.

—Nunca me he alegrado tanto por tener un oído tan agudo —musitó Kakashi.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. No sé por qué me siento así, no sé por qué me atraes tanto. Yo no… no creo que sea gay. La verdad es que no lo había pensado hasta ahora. Si te soy sincero, nunca me había sentido así tampoco —Naruto resopló mientras sus vergonzosas emociones y sentimientos se veían expuestos.

—Naruto —dijo Kakashi con un tono de voz serio. El chico levantó la mirada—. Está bien. Te entiendo completamente. Eh… por parte última, yo… también he estado experimentando sentimientos parecidos hacia ti… —declaró el hombre igualmente avergonzado.

Naruto se sonrojó y de nuevo bajó la mirada, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Kakashi se movió acercándose a Naruto. Estiró la mano y con cuidado levantó la barbilla del chico para poder mirar la preciosa cara del joven. Aquellos grandes ojos azules estaban húmedos, pero no por tristeza o por vergüenza. Lo que Kakashi vio ahí fueron las emociones más puras. Le dedicó al muchacho una débil sonrisa y le pidió permiso de forma implícita, mirando fijamente con su ojo gris los azules de Naruto. Sintió cómo el chico asentía ligeramente en forma de respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Y por una vez, Kakashi apagó completamente su cerebro, se bajó la máscara y simplemente besó los suaves labios del joven shinobi. Su corazón dio un salto de júbilo cuando sintió que el rubio le devolvía el beso con fuerza. Para ambos, las dudas y la incertidumbre se disolvieron en lujuria y deseo.

Kakashi hizo con cuidado que Naruto volviera a acostarse sobre su esterilla. Y se inclinó para conquistar la boca del adolescente más profundamente. Su pelo plateado caía sobre la frente de Naruto. El rubio cerró los ojos y permitió que la lengua de su profesor lo explorara a fondo. Agarró ansiosamente los hombros de Kakashi para acercarlo más a él. Quería sentir el peso del jōnin presionando contra su propio cuerpo. Una mano de Naruto se movió hacia arriba, del hombro del profesor a su cuello, donde lo agarró con firmeza, sin querer que el hombre se retirase.

Kakashi estaba perdido en el beso mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Naruto. Quería sentir aquel maravilloso torso moreno que había observado durante tantas veces con anterioridad. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por las abdominales del chico y después las situó justo por encima de la cinturilla de sus boxers naranjas. Naruto comenzó a gemir y a mover las caderas, entonces, Kakashi rompió el beso.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan impaciente como siempre —Kakashi se rio entre dientes en la oreja de Naruto, provocando que al rubio se le pusiera la piel de gallina. El profesor continuó situando pequeños besos en el cuello del joven shinobi, provocando que el chico se riera y se retorciera—. Eres muy sensible, ¿eh? —concluyó.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto consiguió ver de forma clara la cara de Kakashi. Y se sintió asombrado. Kakashi era bastante guapo por decir lo menos, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida que encajaba bastante bien con sus desiguales ojos y su pelo ladeado.

—Impresionante… —susurró Naruto mientras se incorporaba para alcanzar los labios del jōnin de nuevo. Kakashi correspondió al entusiasmo del joven, dejando a Naruto explorar su boca.

—Uf, Kakashi, mis boxers me están apretando mucho —se quejó el chico mientras rompía el beso.

—Mmm, veamos —dijo Kakashi asintiendo mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de la cinturilla y agarraba el caliente y palpitante miembro de Naruto.

Naruto siseó y embistió con sus caderas hacia arriba tratando de conseguir más fricción con la mano de Kakashi. Su profesor le chupó de forma seductora el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Quédate quieto, Naruto —le susurró—, no hagas que tenga que sujetarte…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron la malvada sonrisa en la atractiva cara de Kakashi. El hombre comenzó a acariciar el hinchado pene del joven. Al principio muy lentamente. Quería ver pasión y necesidad reflejados en los ojos del rubio. Cuando aceleró el ritmo, Naruto empezó a perderlo. Envolvió con sus piernas a Kakashi y atrajo al jōnin de pelo plateado para sumergirlo en un profundo y desesperado beso. Kakashi sintió el puño del chico apretándose alrededor de su cabello tirando de él para acercarle más todavía mientras se sujetaba con la otra en su fuerte espalda. Muy pronto, el joven rompió el beso y comenzó a respirar más rápido. Sus jadeos se volvieron más graves y salvajes.

—Ka… kashi…

La forma en la que Naruto dijo su nombre… casi rogando, como cuando había hablado desde su subconsciente durante sus sueños… Kakashi nunca se había sentido más apasionado por nadie en toda su vida.

—Naruto… —susurró el nombre del chico en su oreja mientras sentía cómo el joven llegaba al clímax. Aquello fue suficiente para llevarle al límite, extrayendo un fuerte gemido del adolescente. Kakashi sintió las uñas de Naruto clavándose en su espalda, uñas largas, demasiado largas… Kakashi levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver los ojos de Naruto cambiar del color rojo a su precioso color azul oscuro.

—Lo siento, creo que perdí un poco el control —dijo Naruto, excusándose. Tenía un encantador sonrojo en las mejillas. Kakashi le besó en la nariz y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Está bien —respondió mientras retiraba la mano. La boca de Naruto se abrió cuando vio a su profesor chupar sugerentemente el semen que había en sus dedos—. ¡Sabes muy bien, Naruto! —dijo Kakashi provocativo. Naruto comenzó a reírse alegremente, puesto que se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

—Bueno, pues descubramos cómo sabes tú, Kakashi-sensei.

Dicho profesor comenzó a reírse también.

—Que me llames así me hace parecer un pervertido, ¿verdad? —dijo bromeando el hombre.

—Deja de sentirte orgulloso por ello, idiota —respondió Naruto mientras hacia que su profesor se tumbara sobre la esterilla—. ¡Mi turno! —exclamó con energía.

—Soy todo tuyo —respondió Kakashi alegremente.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Naruto mientras besaba a su profesor. El chico rompió el beso unos minutos después y se tomó su tiempo moviendo las manos a lo largo del torso de Kakashi. El hombre colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza como si estuviera disfrutando de una maravillosa vista. El atractivo rubio sentado sobre sus piernas, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo. Explorando cada centímetro de piel.

 _Tiene las manos muy suaves…_ pensó Kakashi, _y la forma en la que sale su lengua rosada de entre sus labios cuando está concentrado… es adorable…_ Kakashi sonrió cuando sintió esa boca y esa lengua ahora moviéndose sobre su torso, Naruto mordisqueándole mientras se dirigía hacia su cuello. Las manos del joven comenzaron a bajar hacia la cinturilla del pantalón de Kakashi y de los calzoncillos. Murmuró apreciativamente cuando las manos del rubio se encontraron con su dura polla. Sintió el pulgar de Naruto acariciar la punta, extendiendo el líquido preseminal del jōnin. A Naruto le encantó el profundo sonido que hizo su profesor ante ese movimiento.

—Más rápido, Naruto —le dijo Kakashi al joven que estaba acariciándole la entrepierna.

—Un buen shinobi sabe ser paciente —soltó Naruto a su profesor, arrojándole sus propias palabras a la cara mientras apretaba el duro pene de éste. Kakashi siseó ante la repentina sensación.

—Mocoso —gruñó a través de los dientes apretados.

Naruto se rio y aceleró el ritmo. Le encantaba saber que era capaz de hacer que su profesor, Kakashi del Sharingan, el famoso ninja imitador, gimiera de puro placer. Le hizo sentir orgulloso el provocar semejantes sonidos en el hombre. Muy pronto, escuchó la rápida respiración de Kakashi convertirse en sofoco. Se esforzó más todavía, e intentó que el semen de su profesor se le quedara la mano. Sentía una curiosidad genuina por conocer el sabor de Kakashi. Se tumbó sobre el torso de su profesor, sin importarle que parte del semen quedase atrapado entre sus estómagos. Se perdió dentro del ojo gris oscuro y se chupó con curiosidad la mano.

—Mmm, no está mal —anunció Naruto con suficiencia—. ¡No está mal en absoluto! —sonrió mientras se volvía a chupar la mano. Kakashi le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la boca mientras cerraba los ojos, contento. Devolvió el abrazo al chico cuando notó que los brazos del joven shinobi lo apretaban con fuerza.

∞∞∞

Kakashi se despertó unas horas después. Su mente a mil por hora cuando sintió a Naruto tumbado sobre él.

—No ha sido un sueño… está aquí de verdad… —Kakashi lo abrazó y apoyó su frente contra el pelo del joven—. Huele tan bien… —dijo Kakashi—. A naturaleza y a rayos de sol y… a felicidad… ¿cómo es posible?

Kakashi besó el pelo rubio mientras el joven shinobi se despertaba. Éste se sonrojó casi de inmediato.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —le dijo el hombre sonriendo ligeramente.

Naruto se levantó un poco y le plantó un beso a Kakashi en su torcida sonrisa.

—Gracias. Me ha sentado genial esta siesta —respondió Naruto.

—Así que, bueno… ¿cómo te sientes?

—Muy feliz —declaró el joven con una sonrisa de par en par.

—Vale. Bien, de acuerdo —dijo Kakashi dubitativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba.

—No estoy seguro de hacia dónde va todo esto, Naruto —suspiró—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi pudo oír el miedo en la voz del joven shihobi.

—Mira, Naruto. Me gustas un montón. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pero, no obstante, hay algunas cosas de las que deberíamos hablar… y otras tantas en las que debemos pensar. ¿Esto ha sido algo de _una sola noche_? ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que queremos de verdad?

—¿No te ha gustado? —preguntó Naruto, el miedo ahora obvio en su rostro.

—No, no, no es eso. Es sólo que… bueno… soy tu profesor y tengo trece años más que tú, Naruto… creo que es algo que deberías considerar antes de decidir que… ya sabes… antes de decidir si quieres que esto sea algo _duradero_ —dijo Kakashi, incómodo.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —soltó Naruto.

—Eso es irrelevante, Naruto. Antes de responder eso, necesito saber en qué punto estás tú. Esto puede haber sido sólo algo puntual o puede ser algo más. Pero necesito que consideres lo que implicaría ese _más._

—Ya veo. Te asusta que la diferencia de edad me incomode. O que cambie de parecer en un futuro o algo así —aventuró inseguro Naruto.

—Sólo quiero que pienses bien las cosas. Necesito que estés seguro de tu decisión sin que mi presencia influya sobre ti. Así que, creo que es mejor que te dé algo de tiempo para que puedas pensar en el asunto. ¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó Kakashi un poco preocupado.

—Creo que lo entiendo —respondió Naruto serio—. Pero, ¿dónde vas a ir?

—Bueno, ya llevamos aquí cinco días. Creo que no estaría de más revisar las trampas que pusimos en los alrededores y recorrer el terreno para asegurarnos de que sigue estando tan aislado como en un principio. Comprobar que no nos haya seguido nadie hasta aquí o que haya alguien buscándonos a poca distancia del campamento. No deberíamos quedarnos mucho más en este lugar, así que creo que nos moveremos para buscar una localización alternativa en poco tiempo.

—Vale. Me parece bien, Kakashi-sensei. Intentaré pensar en el… tema… mientras estés fuera.

—Genial. Gracias, Naruto. Es importante para mí saber que estás seguro al cien por cien de lo que quieres —Kakashi se sentó provocando que Naruto se deslizara hasta su regazo, entonces, besó al rubio en la frente.


	12. Determinación

—¿Pensar sobre esto? ¿En serio? ¡No hay nada que pensar! —gritó Naruto furioso a nadie en particular. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la zona del campamento mientras Kakashi estaba fuera reconociendo el terreno.

 _—Sabes que eso no es verdad, cachorro_ —intervino tranquilo Kurama.

 _—¡Sí lo es, Kurama! Le quiero. Lo sé. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tengo que pensar?_ —respondió Naruto frustrado consigo mismo y con Kakashi.

_—¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Quizás el que tenga trece años más que tú? ¿O el hecho de que un ninja de su clase no suele vivir demasiado tiempo? ¿Quizás el que sea tu profesor? ¿Piensas que la Hokage aprobará que salga con un estudiante que encima es menor? No seas estúpido, cachorro._

_—Vale, vale, vamos a ver_ —dijo Naruto, más para sí mismo que para Kurama—. _Sí, es mayor que yo, y yo encima soy menor de edad, pero ya tengo dieciséis años y estoy a punto de cumplir los diecisiete. Si se me considera un adulto a la hora de matar, entonces la gente debería estar de acuerdo en que también soy lo suficientemente maduro como para elegir con quién quiero estar._

 _—Ésa es la perspectiva equivocada, cachorro_ —intervino Kurama—. _Lo que las otras personas verán no será la elección de un menor, será a un profesor de veintinueve años saliendo con su estudiante y quebrantando las normas de Konoha._

De pronto, el comportamiento de Naruto cambió.

 _—¡No! ¡No lo verán así, Kurama! ¡Es perfecto!_ —Naruto sonrió—. _Kakashi y yo vamos a pasarnos viajando cerca de dos años, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que dijo Kakashi. Y en dos años yo ya seré mayor de edad. ¡Tendré dieciocho!_ —exclamó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

_—De acuerdo, sin embargo, seguirás teniendo que lidiar con la reacción de la Hokage, de tus amigos y de otras personas de Konoha. ¿Podrás sobrellevar que la gente juzgue tu relación?_

_—Esto vale la pena, Kurama. Además, si son mis amigos de verdad, intentarán entenderlo. Y sobre la abuela Tsunade, la convenceremos, ¡estoy seguro!_

_—Bien, cachorro. ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Podrás soportar el hecho de que este tipo te entrene, te regañe y luche contra ti como tu profesor además de ser tu amante? ¿Podrás separar el trabajo de vuestra relación?_

_—Bueno, es posible que no siempre sea sencillo… lo sé. Aun así, seguiré queriendo que Kakashi-sensei sea objetivo conmigo cuando ejerza como mi profesor. No sabemos si podremos llevarlo a cabo si no lo intentamos, ¿o no?_

_—Claro, cachorro. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces, al menos, tienes que intentarlo._

_—En cuanto a la otra cosa que dijiste…_ —continuó Naruto en voz baja—. _Sobre su vida como shinobi… Sí. Eso no me supondrá ningún problema. Haré lo que sea necesario, incluso liberaré tus poderes, zorro, si no me queda alternativa. Pero me aseguraré de que permanezca vivo. Cueste lo que cueste._

 _—Cuanta determinación…_ —dijo el zorro suavemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras—. _Admirable y peligrosa._

∞∞∞

Kakashi volvió al campamento justo antes del atardecer. Vio a Naruto sentado en un tronco seco junto a un pequeño fuego con una olla suspendida encima.

—Ey, Naruto, ¿qué hay para cenar? —preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

—Arroz y carne enlatada, sensei —respondió el chico con seriedad. No había ni rastro de su habitual alegría. Se sentía demasiado inseguro, demasiado nervioso acerca de lo que Kakashi pensaría sobre sus decisiones—. ¿Te has topado con algún problema? —le preguntó al ninja mayor por cortesía.

—Nop. Ni rastro de otros shinobis, aldeanos ni viajeros. Hemos elegido un buen lugar. Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor que continuásemos nuestro viaje mañana. Teniendo eso en mente me he tomado la libertad de desarmar las trampas que habíamos montado. De todas formas, estaban vacías.

—¿Y adónde vamos a ir, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó el chico, genuinamente interesado.

—Hasta ahora hemos estado viajando hacia el suroeste alejándonos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Desde ahora en adelante, vamos a dirigirnos hacia el norte. De nuevo bordearemos el País de la Lluvia y entraremos al de la Tierra. El lugar tiene un montón de áreas rocosas aisladas y solitarias que nos permitirán viajar a través de ellas sin ser detectados, siempre que nos mantengamos a una distancia prudencial de Iwagakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. Iwa y Konoha fueron enemigos acérrimos durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi e incluso ahora, tenemos razones para creer que podrían estar apoyando a los Akatsuki.

—Ya veo —asintió Naruto—. Así que tendremos que ser sigilosos.

—Exacto. Por lo tanto, el control del chakra podría ser algo muy importante una vez que hayamos cruzado la frontera.

—Lo pillo —respondió Naruto, con determinación.

Kakashi cogió el cucharón y puso algo de comida en el bol de Naruto y en el suyo antes de darse la vuelta.

—Sabes que ya te he visto la cara, ¿verdad? —soltó Naruto sin rodeos.

—Lo sé… —Kakashi suspiró y volvió a sentarse frente a él—. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con alguien que me haya visto sin la máscara. Ni siquiera mis Perros ninja me han visto así —añadió en voz baja.

—Me daré la vuelta si quieres que lo haga —le respondió el chico mientras se giraba.

—No, no pasa nada —respondió Kakashi mientras se bajaba la máscara. Le dedicó a Naruto una tenue sonrisa cuando pilló al joven mirándole. Naruto le devolvió el gesto.

Después de cenar, Naruto rompió el tranquilo silencio en el que se habían sumido.

—He estado pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste —comentó.

—Muy bien —dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su novela Paraíso Erótico Icha Icha. Naruto estiró una mano y la puso cuidadosamente en la parte superior del libro abierto. Después, le lanzó al shinobi mayor una significativa mirada, como si estuviera reprochándole sus actos sin palabras.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kakashi mientras miraba a los cerúleos ojos de Naruto—. Es un hábito. Un mal hábito, cuando se presentan cierto tipo de conversaciones —añadió, excusándose.

—Ya lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. Para conversaciones que te aburren o te hacen sentir incómodo —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo al mayor.

—Así que, ¿soy tan obvio? —preguntó Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

—Digamos que te he estado observando. Con propósitos educativos, por supuesto —comentó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro —Kakashi se rio por lo bajo—. Por favor, Naruto, continúa.

—Kakashi-sensei… me preguntaste si lo que hicimos era algo esporádico para mí… Y si te soy honesto, ni siquiera puedo soportar el pensarlo —dijo Naruto, en voz baja—. Cuando hicimos lo que hicimos… el besarnos… y lo demás —continuó con las mejillas rojas—, nunca me había sentido tan apasionado por nada. Me hizo sentir bien y no quería que acabara… nunca. Así que no. Si la decisión depende de mí, definitivamente no quiero que sea algo de una noche. Quiero más, mucho más —agregó con fuerza—. Sé que hay entre nosotros cierta diferencia de edad… —dijo Naruto ignorando la ceja levantada de Kakashi—, y he estado pensando acerca de lo que eso podría significar para nuestro futuro, o lo que le podría parecer a la gente que nos conoce. Especialmente porque eres mi profesor. Pero siendo completamente sincero, no podría importarme menos tu edad o la mía ni lo que otras personas puedan pensar al respecto —dijo con el corazón encogido—. Siento una felicidad que no puedo describir cada vez que estoy junto a ti —declaró Naruto con ternura mientras miraba a los ojos de Kakashi—. Y no voy a renunciar a eso por nada.

—Gracias por tu honestidad, Naruto —respondió Kakashi en voz baja—. Es… es más de lo que había esperado que dijeras. Hace tiempo que siento esta atracción por ti y no siempre ha sido fácil. He pensado un montón de veces el problema que representa la diferencia de edad y el asunto de las leyes de Konoha o incluso que seas mi estudiante. Pero cuando estás cerca de mí, si te soy sincero, no podrían preocuparme menos esas cosas. Lo único que me importa somos tú y yo, Naruto, y lo felices que podemos hacernos el uno al otro.

Cuando Kakashi vio una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de Naruto, atrajo al joven y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Sé que quizás podría sonar algo extraño, pero… —continuó—, aunque seamos muy diferentes en unos cuantos aspectos, siento que nos pertenecemos. Así que, si quieres estar conmigo, entonces no dejaré que nada se interponga en el camino hacia nuestra felicidad. Lo prometo —dijo con firmeza, mientras besaba la cabeza de Naruto.

Sostuvo al chico contra su pecho durante un rato, asegurándose de que el rubio se sintiera querido. Posó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Naruto y escuchó su respiración. Le dio tiempo para que se recompusiera.

—Me daba miedo que me rechazaras —dijo Naruto en un murmulló después del silencio.

—Ya me imagino… y lo entiendo. Está bien —añadió Kakashi en voz baja con la intención de reconfortar al chico—. No sería capaz de renunciar a ti, Naruto —susurró.

Entonces sintió los labios del joven shinobi sobre su boca provocando que un cálido sentimiento se acumulara en sus entrañas. Cuando sintió las manos de Naruto moviéndose hacia su pelo, rompió el beso y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello del joven. El sentir la lengua de Kakashi y sus dientes sobre su piel sensible hizo que Naruto se riera y se retorciera. Entonces el shinobi mayor tiró del chico para que se pusiera sobre su regazo.

—Ah, no. No vas a ir a ningún sitio, mocoso —dijo Kakashi jocoso mientras metía la cabeza por la parte baja de la camiseta de Naruto haciendo que el chico rompiera a reír—. Mmmm, delicioso —escuchó la profunda voz diciendo por debajo de su ropa. La risa de Naruto rápidamente se transformó en suaves gemidos cuando el hombre comenzó a lamerle el torso, prestando especial atención a los pezones del joven. Naruto sintió cómo las manos de Kakashi comenzaban a levantarle la camiseta con intención de quitársela. Cuando vio que su profesor tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual, Naruto lo atrajo para darle un apasionado beso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Kakashi con una tímida sonrisa.

—Mmmm, sí, bastante mejor —respondió Naruto, entre besos.

—No es que no esté disfrutando lo que estamos haciendo, porque la verdad es que sí lo estoy haciendo… —comenzó Kakashi.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta, ahora que estoy sentado en tu regazo y esas cosas —Naruto sonrió con picardía.

—Bueno. Aun así, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, Naruto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó impaciente el chico.

—No estoy seguro de cómo exponer esto. Pero asumo que no has… ya sabes, que nunca has tenido sexo con un tío. ¿Es así? —Naruto recuperó su color rojo tomate.

—Sí… es correcto —respondió incómodo.

—Bueno, con eso en mente… y teniendo en cuenta las leyes de Konoha y mi posición como jōnin y profesor… creo que podría ser prudente… esperar para llevar a cabo el acto sexual hasta que tengas dieciocho años —dijo Kakashi con cautela.

—Aaah, vale —respondió Naruto, sorprendido—. Así que, ¿no quieres que hagamos nada sexual?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso a lo que me refería. Y no creo que fuera capaz de cumplir con algo así —dijo Kakashi siendo franco—. No tengo ningún problema con tener sexo contigo, Naruto. Pero creo que deberíamos esperar para llevar a cabo la… penetración… hasta que seas más mayor —dijo Kakashi, incómodo.

—Aaaah, vale. De acuerdo —respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo entiendo, Kakashi-sensei. Quieres ir con cuidado.

—Exacto. Así que, si es posible, me gustaría que esperásemos un poco para eso. Pero no te preocupes, mocoso. Hay unas cuantas cosas pervertidas que puedo enseñarte —Kakashi sonrió con picardía mientras levantaba al chico y lo llevaba a su tienda.


	13. ¡Hacia el País de la Tierra!

Cuando Kakashi se despertó al día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado fuertemente a Naruto. Respirar el increíble olor del rubio instantáneamente lo hizo sentir feliz y relajado. Cerró su ojo mientras acariciaba distraídamente la mano del chico. Muy pronto, Naruto se despertó también. Estiró las extremidades como si fuera un gato e intentó apartar el sueño de su semblante.

—Buenas, Kashisensei… —murmuró somnoliento cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme sólo Kakashi, ¿verdad? —el hombre se rio entre dientes—, ahora que somos novios y todo eso —añadió mientras apretaba el abrazo.

—¿Novios? —el joven se sonrojó—. Creo que me gusta como suena —dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa mientras se movía para darle un beso al shinobi.

—Ya lo imaginaba —respondió Kakashi sonriéndole.

—Y me encanta, cada vez más, compartir la tienda contigo —añadió Naruto alegre.

—Pequeño pervertido. Apuesto a que rompiste la tuya a propósito, ¿verdad? —bromeó.

—Vaya, al final me has pillado —Naruto le siguió el juego.

—Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor, Naruto, se supone que eres un shinobi, ¿sabes? —fingió regañarle.

—A sus órdenes, sensei —respondió Naruto, sonriente.

 _Me encanta escuchar su risa,_ pensó Kakashi mientras se inclinaba para volver a besarle.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, ambos shinobis recogieron sus pertenencias y se prepararon para continuar su viaje. No había un camino como tal delante de ellos, pero Kakashi sabía que tenían que dirigirse hacia el norte hasta que el camino arenoso y seco que estaba bajo sus pies cambiara a un color rojo más oscuro. Ésa era la señal de que la tierra se estaba volviendo más arcillosa. El País de la Tierra se encontraba en un entorno implacable también, formado por enormes montañas, profundos cañones y rocas por todos lados. Kakashi había visto los lugares en los que vivía la gente de Iwa. Sus casas habían sido excavadas en las paredes de roca que rodeaban la ciudad utilizándolas como una enorme barrera natural, manteniendo a los civiles a salvo de cualquier ataque. Excepto, quizás, de los ocasionales desprendimientos. Los hogares y las casas de Konoha estaban hechos de madera, rodeados por la naturaleza y por un tupido bosque. Tanto a Naruto como a Kakashi les gustaba aquel frondoso bosque y lo echaban de menos ahora.

Mientras Naruto caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de Kakashi, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado eclipsado por la forma en la que el viento jugaba con el pelo del hombre. Su profesor, por otro lado, iba leyendo su novela Icha Icha.

—Vaya color más extraño —musitó Naruto para sí mismo—. No es un gris tan claro como el del Seninfómano… más bien es algo así como plateado. Le queda muy bien ese color. Aunque le hace parecer más mayor de lo que es en realidad. Pero no le sienta mal —sonrió Naruto—. Su pelo casi parece formado por alambres. Es duro, como si por su naturaleza del rayo lo tuviera así y eso hiciera que se mantuviese en su lugar. Me gusta que lo lleve ladeado y que apenas se le mueva con el viento… —los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par—. ¡El viento! —gritó de pronto a nadie en particular.

El repentino sonido sobresaltó a Kakashi que estuvo a punto de tropezar y dejar caer el libro.

—¡NARUTO! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de viajar sin ser detectados? —le gritó Kakashi a modo de reprimenda.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, pero estaba pensando en el… el viento… —añadió un poco más bajo—. De todas formas, ¿no te acuerdas? Dijiste que intentaríamos descubrir si tenía otras afinidades con la naturaleza del chakra —le recordó.

—Me acuerdo, Naruto, pero la última vez que quise…

—¡Vamos a averiguarlo! —gritó Naruto entusiasmado, interrumpiéndole.

—Vale, vale —suspiró el shinobi de pelo plateado—. Ven aquí —dijo mientras hurgaba en su mochila. Sacó cinco trozos de papel de chakra—. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? —le preguntó Kakashi.

—Claro. Lo usamos antes de saber que tenía chakra de naturaleza viento.

—Correcto. Ellos nos mostraron que tu chakra tiene una disposición más fuerte por el viento. Sin embargo, sería posible que poseyeras una afinidad, aunque menor, hacia otras naturalezas. Con el fin de descubrirlo, vas a tener que utilizar cinco papeles a la vez —Kakashi esparció los cinco papelitos sobre el suelo formando un pequeño círculo—. Pon un dedo en cada papel, Naruto —el joven shinobi obedeció—. Ahora envía un poco de chakra a través de los cinco papeles, y sigue haciéndolo hasta que consigas una reacción en cada uno —Naruto asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho su profesor.

El primero, el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto trozo de papel se cortaron casi al instante, haciendo referencia a la naturaleza de viento de Naruto. El quinto, por otro lado, permaneció intacto.

—No muevas la mano, sigue así, Naruto —dijo Kakashi para alentar a su alumno. El chico se concentró en el quinto trozo de papel que se encontraba debajo de su dedo meñique. Kakashi esperó con paciencia. Después de unos minutos el papel de pronto se empapó entero.

—¡SIIIII! ¡Lo conseguí! —gritó Naruto eufórico mientras movía las manos frenéticamente en el aire.

—Felicidades, Naruto. Tienes afinidad con dos naturalezas de chakra diferentes, viento y agua —proclamó Kakashi con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver a Naruto feliz—. Buen trabajo —le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo rubio—. Ten en mente que los papeles han mostrado que tu naturaleza de viento es mucho más fuerte que la de agua —añadió con seriedad—. Así que tu entrenamiento debe enfocarse primero en las técnicas de viento. Podrás aprender alguna técnica acuática más adelante. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei. Estoy en ello —dijo el rubio mientras le brindaba una radiante sonrisa.

—Vamos, continuemos nuestro camino. Me gustaría llegar a algún sitio un poco más civilizado antes de que se ponga el sol.

—¿En serio? ¿Vamos a ir a la ciudad?

—No, no. Por esta zona no hay ciudades como tal, Naruto, pero deberíamos toparnos con un pequeño pueblo que está a unos días caminando de nuestro anterior punto de acampada. Sólo aldeanos, probablemente, no habrá ningún shinobi de verdad.

—¿Tendrán algún puesto de ramen? —preguntó Naruto, esperanzado.

—Lo dudo —cuando vio el puchero en la cara del joven, no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras atraía al rubio hacia sí y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros—. Podemos ver si tienen algún pequeño supermercado. Tal vez podamos comprar ramen allí. ¿Qué te parece?

—Genial, sí, ¡vamos a hacer eso! —dijo Naruto mientra se le iluminaba la cara de nuevo.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, ambos shinobis estaban cerca del pueblecito y de la frontera entre el País del Viento y el País de la Tierra. El entorno cambió del área desértica y poco accidentada a una con la arena más oscura, enormes rocas y pendientes por todas partes, así como un montón de polvo y arenisca. Empezaron a caminar más rápido a medida que iba oscureciendo. Kakashi caminaba deprisa a tan solo unos metros detrás de Naruto, quien estaba ansioso por llegar a algún lugar civilizado para dormir bajo un techo y poder darse una agradable ducha para quitarse la arena y el polvo, especialmente el que se le había quedado adherido al pelo. Sabiendo la prisa que llevaba el rubio, Kakashi se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando de pronto colisionó contra el chico, quien se había quedado parado en el sitio.

—Ay, Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te has detenido así, tan repentinamente? —preguntó Kakashi mientras se frotaba en el sitio en el que se había golpeado contra la mochila del chico.

—Ssssh. Escucha —susurró.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y escuchó a su alrededor. Entonces también lo oyó. Un leve grito de auxilio, una voz, de niño o de mujer, a unos trescientos metros al este.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto sin titubear.

—Espera un minuto, Naruto. Se supone que somos unos viajeros ordinarios, no… —comenzó Kakashi en vano porque Naruto ya se había ido. Kakashi fue tras él inmediatamente.

∞∞∞

Después de unos minutos, el camino de pronto terminó en un empinado barranco que pilló por sorpresa a Naruto. Trató de detenerse, pero sus sandalias no pudieron agarrarse a la tierra cubierta de grava y arena. Se resbaló y se cayó por el borde, arañándose las manos y las rodillas en el proceso. Afortunadamente, Kakashi estaba justo detrás de él. Se lanzó por el borde del acantilado y se dejó caer mientras iba frenando la caída con un _kunai_ reforzado con chakra que clavó en la dura pared de piedra.

Llegó justo a tiempo para agarrar la magullada mano de Naruto, provocando una fuerte sacudida en sus hombros mientras soportaba el peso del joven. Naruto rápidamente concentró algo de chakra a sus pies para poder escalar de nuevo hacia el borde del acantilado utilizando su propio _kunai._ Inmediatamente se volvió par ayudar a Kakashi quien estaba llegando justo ahora al borde. Una vez en tierra firme, el hombre se dejó caer sobre la espalda jadeando, no por el cansancio sino por la pura adrenalina y el miedo que había sentido al ver cómo su amante se caía por el barranco.

El rubio silbó entre dientes.

—Deberían poner una valla alrededor de este acantilado. Echa un vistazo, ¡puede haber, fácilmente cincuenta metros de caída! —proclamó Naruto mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Kakashi se levantó en un segundo y agarró al joven por los hombros mientras lo giraba en su dirección.

—¡No-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso-de-nuevo! —le gritó entre jadeos. Sabía que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de Naruto, pero no le importó. La idea de que Naruto fuera tan imprudente y descuidado incluso con su propia vida cuando pensaba que podía haber otras personas en peligro, lo enfureció. Especialmente porque sabía que no era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido.

—Lo siento... —dijo Naruto en voz baja, temeroso de añadir algo más que pudiera hacer que la furia de Kakashi aumentara.

Kakashi sintió los brazos de Naruto apoyarse en su cintura cuando el rubio se inclinó para besarlo en el cuello. En realidad, el único sitio al que alcanzaba, mientras Kakashi no dejara de sujetarle por los hombros.

El shinobi mayor suspiró mientras movía las manos hacia la espalda del chico.

—No… no vuelvas a pegarme estos sustos, ¿vale? —le pidió.

Naruto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Kakashi se preocupaba por él. Sabía que a Kakashi ya le importaba mucho antes de que se conocieran tan íntimamente. Lo había mostrado con pequeños gestos, como proteger a Naruto durante las misiones, asegurándose de que comía las suficientes verduras cuando estaba solo, hablando con él cuando había estado deprimido por algo... Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Su relación había cambiado. Kakashi siempre había mantenido el control y la calma, incluso en situaciones peligrosas o en batallas. Pero ahora, realmente temía perder a Naruto, era como si se preocupara incluso más que antes.

—Kakashi, qué...

—Ya he perdido suficiente gente que me importa —lo interrumpió—. Y no te voy a perder a ti también.

Ambos pegaron un bote cuando escucharon la voz de antes otra vez.

—¡Viene de allí! —exclamó Naruto mientras señalaba unos cuantos metros hacia abajo por el borde del acantilado.

Tenían que moverse con más precaución a medida que la noche se acercaba. Intentaron seguir el sonido de la voz que cada vez se volvía más tenue.

—¡Mira allí! —gritó de pronto Naruto mientras se inclinaba por el borde.

Kakashi agarró la parte posterior de la chaqueta del rubio para sujetarlo mientras se unía a él y miraba también hacia abajo. Como a unos metros había un pequeño montículo que sobresalía del acantilado. Allí vieron a un joven que estaba sepultado contar la pared rocosa sosteniendo un gatito contra su pecho.

—¡Por favor, ayudadme! ¡Sacadme de aquí! —el chico tenía lágrimas rodándole por la cara.

—¡No te preocupes! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Vamos a sacarte, pero no te muevas! _¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!_

Kakashi entendió inmediatamente el plan del rubio. Los clones se fueron sujetando unos a otros por los tobillos, formando una cuerda viviente hasta el pequeño saliente, entonces el verdadero Naruto descendió por ésta. Al parecer el chico se había hecho daño en la pierna así que Naruto usó la ayuda de un clon para colocárselo en la espalda y subir con él. Kakashi inmediatamente cogió al chico herido en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo y comenzó a examinarle las heridas. Tenía la piel enrojecida por haber estado bajo el sol durante todo el día y también estaba deshidratado, pero lo que más le preocupaba al profesor era que el chico no podía mover la pierna.

—Naruto, tráeme la cantimplora. Necesita agua —Kakashi incorporó un poco al chico, cogiéndole de los hombros para que Naruto pudiera ayudarle a beber.

—Dámelo, voy a darle también a él un poco de agua —le dijo Naruto con amabilidad, refiriéndose al pequeño gatito que se escondía en los brazos del chico.

Era obvio que el muchacho estaba asustado, pero parecía confiar en Naruto así que le sonrió débilmente mientras le entregaba el gato.

—Su nombre es Kosho —le indicó el joven en un susurro.

—¿Y el tuyo? —le preguntó Kakashi intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer agradable. El niño lo miró con sus ojos grandes llenos de miedo—. ¿Y bien? —insistió—, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde está tu casa? —el labio inferior del chico comenzó a temblar y Kakashi suspiró—. Naruto, por favor, ¿puedes hablar tú con él? —le dijo, cansado.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? No llores. No vamos a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a Kosho. Sólo queremos ayudar, incluso el tipo que parece aterrador —Naruto le sonrió radiante mientras le devolvía el gato. Kakashi puso el ojo en blanco.

—Me llamo Yuri —dijo el chico en voz baja mientras miraba a Naruto—. Cumplí cinco años la semana pasada. Ahí fue cuando mi papá y mi mamá me regalaron a Kosho. Tenía que vigilarle, pero se escapó de casa y luego se quedó atrapado ahí abajo en esa piedra mientras perseguía a un pájaro. Intenté ser valiente y ayudarle, pero me caí y ahora me duele mucho la pierna —el niño comenzó a llorar.

—Ssssh, está bien. Mi amigo le echará un vistazo a tu pierna y después te llevaremos a casa, ¿vale? —Naruto intentó calmar al chico.

—Mantenlo sujeto, voy a revisarle la pierna —le dijo Kakashi a Naruto.

El rubio se puso por detrás de Yuri y lo levantó un poco hasta que consiguió que se quedara sentado en el suelo con las piernas extendidas.

—Ahora, mírame, Yuri. Mi nombre es Naru... —entonces, Kakashi comenzó a toser ruidosamente.

—Siento interrumpirte, NARUSHI —lo reprendió Kakashi no con demasiada sutileza.

—Vale, vale. Me llamo Narushi y yo también he querido tener siempre un gato. Aunque creo que al mío lo llamaría Noodle. Me encanta el ramen como podrás imaginar... —comenzó Naruto a charlar para distraer al niño.

Kakashi utilizó un _kunai_ para cortar la pernera del pantalón del chico. La pierna estaba bastante magullada. Mientras revisaba la movilidad del pie del niño y su rodilla, escuchó a Naruto preguntarle a Yuri por qué se había asustado de su amigo. Intentó ignorar la respuesta: _porque parece un espantapájaros sin cara_ y las risillas de Naruto.

—Tiene la pierna rota, Narushi. Aunque, por lo menos, parece una fractura limpia —dedujo Kakashi—. Voy a buscar madera para inmovilizarla antes de llevarle a casa.

Mientras recogía algunas ramas, escuchó al chico preguntarle a Naruto que por qué el espantapájaros llevaba una máscara y un ojo tapado. Suspiró mientras cogía una última rama y volvía para atarlas a la pierna del niño. Después lo aupó y le pidió que señalara hacia su casa. Les iba a resultar difícil encontrar el camino ahora que estaba completamente oscuro excepto por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.


	14. Narushi y Kaishou

Kakashi y Naruto sintieron cómo la suerte estaba de su lado cuando llegaron a la casa del niño. Sus padres resultaron ser los propietarios de una pequeña posada.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Kakashi pensó que sus orejas comenzarían a sangrar y que se quedaría sordo para el resto de su vida. Una mujer que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas se aproximó corriendo hacia ellos y tomó al chico en sus brazos.

—¡Yuuriiiiiiiii! Oh, Yuri, no puedo creerlo. ¡Has vuelto! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Te hemos buscado por todos sitios! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Isamuuuu! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ha vuelto!

Kakashi dio un paso hacia atrás sobresaltado ante el comportamiento histérico de la mujer. Alarmado por todo aquel ruido, un hombre llegó corriendo desde detrás de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina de la posada.

—Querida, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Yuri...? —el hombre se quedó callado cuando vio a su hijo aplastado contra el pecho de su madre.

—¡Ha vuelto Isamu! ¡Ha vuelto de verdad! —gritó la mujer mientras comenzaba a sollozar de forma escandalosa.

Después de unos diez minutos de abrazos y un montón de lágrimas de los padres y el niño, al ver que se estaban comportando de forma un poco imprudente con respecto a la pierna lesionada del pequeño, Kakashi carraspeó para llamar la atención de la familia, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el padre estaba dándole palmadas en la espalda y estrechándole la mano, agradeciéndoles profundamente a Naruto y a él por salvar a su hijo.

—Está bien, señor. No pasa nada, no nos supuso ningún problema… —Kakashi habló tranquilo para ver si así se calmaba un poco el hombre, que le hacía sentir incómodo con tanto contacto.

Cuando Kakashi y Naruto les explicaron lo que les había sucedido a Yuri y a Kosho y les comentaron sobre la gravedad de la herida, la madre del niño se marchó para ir en busca del doctor del pueblo.

 _Así que en esta aldea no hay ninjas médicos. Interesante,_ Kakashi tomó nota mental de esa información.

—Disculpe, señor. En realidad, estábamos buscando alguna posada para pasar la noche cuando escuchamos los gritos de Yuri pidiendo ayuda. ¿Cree que sería posible que nos quedásemos aquí? —preguntó Kakashi de forma educada.

—¿Cree que podríamos comer algo también, anciano? A ser posible, ramen —añadió Naruto con descaro.

Isamu no tardó en ofrecerles a ambos shinobis un lugar donde quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran y les incluyó en la invitación el desayuno y la cena. Sin embargo, aquella noche había un guiso de pescado, no ramen, para decepción de Naruto. Isamu registró sus nombres: Narushi y Kaishou y después les mostró sus habitaciones. Les dio habitaciones separadas, asumiendo que eran amigos o compañeros de viaje. Después de asegurarles que les subiría la cena a sus habitaciones en una media hora, los dejó tranquilos.

Tanto Naruto como Kakashi utilizaron el tiempo libre para darse una ducha, por fin pudiendo quitarse el polvo, la arena y el sudor de los días de entrenamiento bajo el sol caliente del desierto. Kakashi se apoyó contra los azulejos blancos y fríos mientras disfrutaba del agua que le caía sobre la cabeza y su cansado cuerpo.

 _Por fin un poco de descanso. Qué noche tan complicada…_ pensó mientras cogía la pastilla de jabón.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla suave de color blanco y se tomó su tiempo para asearse. Se miró en el espejo y se rascó el vello plateado que tenía sobre las mejillas y la barbilla. Cuando comenzó a afeitarse, miró las diversas cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse viejo y agotado. Se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la espuma de afeitar de la cara. Se puso unos pantalones cómodos de color gris y se sentó en la cama. Unos minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se puso la máscara e invitó a la persona a entrar. Era Isamu que le traía la cena.

Un poco después escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta de al lado. No pudo contener una sonrisa cuando escuchó a Naruto tropezar con la puerta y golpearse con algo. _Él y su impulsividad…_ pensó Kakashi, riéndose. Acercó la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y dejó la comida ahí. Entonces se inclinó, cogió uno de sus libros, se bajó la máscara y comenzó a comer.

Un instante después escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo cauto, preguntándose qué querría el anciano ahora.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Naruto emergió por el marco.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, un poco sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría que cenásemos juntos —preguntó Naruto inseguro—. Sé que hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, y lo entenderé si prefieres pasar algo de tiempo a solas o algo de eso… —dijo disculpándose, como si esperara que Kakashi lo fuera a rechazar.

—¿Qué? No, no. Entra, Naruto —dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía de forma honesta.

—¿En serio no te importa? —insistió Naruto inseguro, mirando a su profesor que sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones.

—¿Por qué me iba a importar? Lo haría si fueras otra persona, pero contigo es diferente. Tu presencia nunca me molesta ni nada de eso. Ya sabes… me gustas… —dijo Kakashi, incómodo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no estaba seguro porque sé cómo eres y eso.

—Cierto —dijo Kakashi sin saber si debía alegrarse o sentirse ofendido por ese comentario.

Kakashi bajó su libro y se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama, estirando las piernas. Naruto que llevaba puestos unos bonitos pantalones naranjas con un patrón de _shurikens_ y una camiseta blanca, se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de estar lo más cerca posible del shinobi de pelo plateado. Ambos se comieron el guiso de pescado en un cómodo silencio. Cuando terminaron de cenar, decidieron jugar a las cartas.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando le dijiste a ese niño que querías un gato para llamarle Noodle? —le preguntó Kakashi mientras echaba una carta.

—¡Claro que lo dije en serio! ¡Me encantan los animales! —exclamó Naruto.

—Bueno, sí, pero ¿un gato? —preguntó Kakashi mientras hacía una mueca.

—¿Preferirías tener un perro? —le dijo Naruto curioso.

—Ya tengo perros. Ocho para ser exactos, ¿recuerdas?

—Los perros Ninja no cuentan, son animales que convocas. Estoy hablando de animales reales. Esos que no dependen de tu chakra.

—Ah, bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado. Ya estoy bastante ocupado con Mister Ukki, por si no lo habías tenido en cuenta.

Naruto comenzó a reírse. Estuvieron un rato tranquilos hasta que Naruto comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿te acuerdas de tu madre? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Nop. Murió cuando era muy pequeño —respondió serio mientras barajaba las cartas. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre sus padres. Se sentía raro hablando del tema con Naruto ahora y no estaba muy seguro de si quería hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Naruto.

—Siempre me han dicho que algunas madres puedes actuar como unas locas, a veces —le dijo Kakashi tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres —dijo Naruto con una débil sonrisa—. Esa señora estaba histérica y perturbada.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

 _Esa risa ha sonado tan jovial y despreocupada,_ pensó Naruto feliz. _Me encanta poder ver todos los gestos que hace, ahora que conmigo no lleva la máscara puesta._ Sonrió mientras observaba la cara de su profesor de nuevo.

Cuando terminaron la partida de cartas, ya estaba bastante entrada la noche. Kakashi estaba recogiéndolas mientras Naruto se levantaba de la cama para marcharse.

Kakashi lo vio dudar cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo para abrir la puerta. Como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó y el rubio se volvió—. ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? —dijo Kakashi, sin estar seguro de si había acertado con sus suposiciones.

—¿No te importa? —dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Kakashi se dirigió hacia el chico. Apretó a Naruto contra la puerta provocando que se cerrara tras él.

—Nunca —respondió el profesor mientras echaba el cerrojo.

Levantó a Naruto de forma que le quedaron las piernas colgando en el aire, las cuales envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Kakashi. Abrazó con fuerza al chico y lo llevo hasta la cama. Una vez allí se sentó en el borde, provocando que Naruto terminara en su regazo, entonces besó suavemente al chico en los labios. Cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto presionando contra su boca, la abrió y dejó que el joven la explorase.

 _Cada vez besa mejor…_ pensó Kakashi mientras invadía con su propia lengua la boca de Naruto.

Se dio cuenta de que, por lo general, no solía actuar así. Naruto se mostraba algo inseguro cuando se trataba de tomar la iniciativa hasta que Kakashi le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo. _Es extraño lo directo que puede ser en la vida y lo tímido que se vuelve en cuestiones sexuales,_ reflexionó Kakashi. _Probablemente es porque todavía no tiene mucha experiencia,_ concluyó. Exactamente por eso era por lo que Kakashi quería que Naruto fuera descubriendo las cosas poco a poco. Sin embargo, no podía evitar llevar las riendas; sin pensarlo, comenzó a marcar el ritmo de los besos. No estaba muy seguro de por qué le sucedía _. Quizá sea porque sigo siendo su profesor. O tal vez es simplemente porque soy el más dominante en nuestra relación,_ se dijo. _Supongo que ambas opciones tienen su lógica. Al fin y al cabo, soy mayor…_ Intentó concentrarse en el joven que estaba sentado en su regazo mientras dejaba de pensar.

Kakashi sintió entonces las cálidas manos de Naruto sobre la espalda, para enseguida deslizarse hacia su pelo. Naruto podía sentir el duro miembro del hombre presionándose contra él y se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi mientras mordía el cuello del rubio.

—Estás cachondo —soltó Naruto sin rodeos.

—Sí, bueno, ¿y qué pasa contigo, gamberro? —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras arrojaba a Naruto sobre la cama. Inmovilizó las piernas del chico con sus rodillas. Había un evidente bulto en los pantalones de Naruto que empujaba contra la tela naranja. Kakashi le subió la camiseta e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en el cuello del chico. Naruto comenzó a moverse mientras la mano de Kakashi se deslizaba por su costado.

—Tienes cosquillas, ¿eh? —dijo Kakashi—. Sé bueno y quédate quieto —le dedicó a Naruto una sonrisa lobuna mientras comenzaba a besar el vientre del joven, descendiendo lentamente hacia su ombligo.

Sabía que Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no retorcerse, pero falló miserablemente cuando Kakashi comenzó a besarle las costillas.

—No, no —le advirtió Kakashi mientras apretaba las caderas del joven hacia abajo, contra el colchón. Metió los dedos por la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Naruto mientras observaba los abdominales del chico y el pequeño rastro de vello rubio.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí —Kakashi le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente mientras bajaba el pantalón naranja con _shurikens_ de Naruto. Entonces, la erección del joven shinobi saltó a la libertad y tan pronto como Kakashi la agarró, comenzó a gotear en el estómago del chico.

El rubio siseó cuando Kakashi comenzó a mover su mano con lentitud. Embistió con las caderas cuando sintió la respiración del hombre cerca de la cabeza de su palpitante erección. Naruto soltó un gemido cuando notó la lengua de Kakashi chupar el líquido preseminal de su tripa.

—Paciencia, Naruto —dijo, provocándole. Usó una mano para jugar con los testículos del joven, consiguiendo que comenzara a jadear aún más—. Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ka... kashi, por favor... —rogó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños entre las sábanas.

Naruto gimió con fuerza cuando sintió repentinamente la boca de Kakashi envolviendo su ahora necesitada polla. La boca era cálida y húmeda, y sólo esa sensación fue casi suficiente para llevar a Naruto al límite. Cuando el profesor deslizó la lengua sobre la punta, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Kakashi asintió apreciativamente provocando una pequeña vibración a través de su cuerpo. La respiración del rubio se aceleró. Cuando Kakashi empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo sobre su pene y comenzó a chupar y lamer la punta, Naruto perdió todo el control. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a gemir mientras intentaba mover las caderas. Kakashi seguía sujetándoselas con uno de los brazos.

El hombre levantó la vista para perderse en los ojos del chico. En el rostro del adolescente quedaba patente que estaba desesperado porque continuara. Kakashi se levantó la bandana dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo.

—No quiero olvidar ni un segundo de este momento... —explicó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Naruto lo miraba ahora a los ojos desiguales, sus azules orbes rogando porque siguiera.

—Kakashi-sensei, por favor... —suplicó.

El profesor se rio al escuchar aquel título mientras deslizaba su lengua desde la base de la longitud de Naruto hasta la punta. Hizo una espiral con la lengua en la cabeza antes de presionar sus labios alrededor, bajando lentamente y volviendo a subir. Los sonidos que Naruto emitía le hicieron sonreír, mientras sentía su propia polla empezando a gotear también.

Decidió darle a Naruto una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, mientras metía hasta el fondo de su boca el miembro del chico. Relajó los músculos de la garganta y tragó. Sabía que Naruto estaba a punto de correrse puesto que estaba emitiendo sonidos estrangulados y apretaba los puños con fuerza contra las sábanas. Cuando Kakashi apretó los labios alrededor del pene y succionó, Naruto no aguantó más.

—¡KAKASHI! —gritó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y arqueaba la espalda. El profesor siguió succionando ligeramente cuando sintió el semen del rubio en la boca. Se aseguró de atrapar hasta la última gota mientras chupaba la punta una última vez antes de soltar la polla de Naruto con un sonoro pop. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio que el rubio estaba completamente agotado.

Entonces se acostó junto al chico, puesto que también necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano.

—Así que, esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que me llames sólo por mi nombre, ¿no? —Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa voraz.

Naruto no respondió. Permaneció en la cama, tirado, jadeando pesadamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, Naruto? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Mmm, ha sido impresionante, Kashi-sensei... Kakashi... —respondió Naruto con timidez mientras abría los ojos. Afortunadamente, seguían siendo azules.

 _Parece exhausto,_ pensó Kakashi mientras observaba con ternura al joven. Con gentileza, movió la cara de Naruto y lo besó en los labios. Entonces, se levantó, colocó las sábanas y se acurrucó de nuevo a su lado. Naruto se acercó más todavía para apoyar la cabeza sobre el torso de Kakashi. Naruto consiguió abrir ligeramente los ojos.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasa contigo Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó confuso.

—Estoy bien, Naruto. Estoy mejor que nunca —respondió sincero. El shinobi de pelo plateado puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amante y lo mantuvo cerca mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos.

Sonrió cuando escuchó a Naruto quedarse dormido mientras ronroneaba suavemente.


	15. El amor y el odio arden profundamente

—¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!

Kakashi se despertó con un sobresalto. Naruto todavía estaba apoyado en su pecho, pero estaba moviendo sus brazos con sacudidas breves y violentas. Kakashi no pudo evitar notar el pequeño charco de baba que tenía sobre el torso.

—¿Está luchando en sueños? —Kakashi se rio por lo bajo al obtener su respuesta cuando Naruto murmuró algo que sonó como Kjagebunshinssssnojusu. Intentó sofocar la risa mientras su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, temiendo despertar al rubio.

Cuando el puño de Naruto le dio de refilón en el torso seguido de otro _¡Rasengan!_ no pudo aguantar más. Soltó una carcajada, una risa profunda y despreocupada como no había escuchado en años.

Naruto se despertó con el ruido y miró con sus azules ojos somnolientos a Kakashi.

—¿De qué te ríes? —murmuró medio dormido.

—De... de nada —consiguió decir Kakashi entre risas.

—Espantapájaros idiota... —murmuró Naruto mientras se tumbaba bocarriba y apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

—Eres adorable cuando te enfadas —se burló Kakashi—. Qué puchero tan mono.

Naruto le clavó el codo en las costillas.

—Au —se quejó el hombre y entonces comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

A Naruto se le pasó rápidamente el enfado cuando el shinobi mayor comenzó a besarle en la cabeza y le abrazó con fuerza. Kakashi sabía que a Naruto le encantaba que lo abrazasen. Ansiaba la atención que le había sido negada durante su infancia y Kakashi se sentía más que feliz de poder cubrir esa necesidad.

Mientras yacían allí tranquilos tumbados durante un rato, Kakashi pensó en algo que había querido preguntarle al shinobi rubio desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio le miró curioso.

—¿Cómo es posible que le hayas puesto mote a todos tus superiores y amigos y todavía no me hayas puesto uno a mí?

—Casi no los uso —respondió con un ligero resoplido.

—Cejotas, Súper cejotas-sensei, Chucho, Bicho raro, Abuela Tsunade, Seninfómano, Anciana, incluso a Teuchi lo llamas Abuelo, por no mencionar lo que les dices a los clientes durante las misiones... —Kakashi enumeró los primeros apodos que se le habían venido a la cabeza.

—Quién te ha dicho que no tengo uno para ti, ¿eh? —respondió Naruto sonriendo con picardía—. Tal vez algo en la línea de Perezo-sensei o Perve-vago-sensei, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó a Kakashi mientras tiraba de él para que se acercase.

—Olvida la pregunta —respondió Kakashi mientras cubría la cabeza de Naruto con el edredón.

El chico comenzó a reírse mientras forcejeaba con la ropa de cama. Entonces, se metió por dentro de las sábanas y un escalofrío recorrió a Kakashi cuando sintió el peso de Naruto caer entre sus piernas. Unas cálidas manos separándole los muslos.

—Eh, ¿Naruto? —dijo Kakashi dubitativo.

—Tranquilo. Estoy preparándome para saltar, como Kurama —respondió Naruto, serio.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! —soltó Kakashi confuso y un poco preocupado por lo que el rubio fuera a hacer. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió al chico mordiéndole la parte interior del muslo.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Kakashi mientras trataba de alejarse del loco zorro.

Naruto utilizó todas sus fuerzas para separar las piernas de su profesor mientras comenzaba a reírse.

—Oh, no. ¡No pienso dejar que mi presa se escape! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Kakashi se rindió pronto, en cuanto sintió al joven volver a mordisquearle el muslo mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pene semi duro a través de los boxers. Entonces, notó cómo los dedos de Naruto se metían a través del elástico de la ropa interior, así que se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas para poder ver lo que iba a hacer.

Los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada desde su entrepierna. Estiró el brazo y deslizó los dedos a través del sedoso pelo rubio del chico. Naruto agarró con calma el palpitante miembro de Kakashi mientras, con la otra mano, acunaba los testículos de su profesor. Naruto sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la, ahora completamente dura, erección.

Kakashi contuvo el aliento cuando sintió los suaves labios de Naruto presionándose contra la punta.

—Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? No tienes que sentirte obligado porque…

Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto envolvió su miembro con la boca y le pasó la lengua arriba y abajo por toda su longitud. Después se la sacó.

—Sí, estoy seguro, Kakashi… sabes increíble —respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Kakashi se relajó y se acomodó contra la almohada mientras el rubio probaba algunas cosas.

—Aunque, es mi primera vez… —dijo dubitativo—. Así que no te cortes si tienes que decirme que algo no te gusta o si hago algo mal.

—Bueno, después de todo, soy tu profesor, así que puedo guiarte si quieres —respondió Kakashi mientras se recostaba perezosamente.

—Quiero que después me pongas nota —bromeó Naruto.

—Lo haré —dijo Kakashi levantando el pulgar—. Ve a por ello, mocoso.

Kakashi soltó un pequeño grito cuando Naruto rozó la piel con los dientes.

—Lo ziento, zenzei, me hiciste deír —murmuró con una disculpa sincera reflejada en los ojos.

—Por favor, no hables mientras tengas mi polla en la boca… me da miedo —regañó en broma a su joven amante—. Y procura no reírte tampoco.

Naruto asintió mientras continuaba con su tarea.

Kakashi se estremeció cuando la ágil lengua de Naruto se movió sobre su hendidura. Una de las manos agarraba con firmeza la base de la polla, mientras que la otra se aferraba con fuerza a su muslo. A Kakashi le gustaba ver el despeinado pelo de Naruto y su par de maravillosos ojos azules entre sus piernas. Tragó cuando sintió que el chico aceleraba el ritmo, cogiendo más confianza en sus movimientos. Su lengua giraba arriba y abajo sobre la punta. La boca era agradablemente cálida, pero era el hecho de que fuera la boca de Naruto lo que verdaderamente volvía loco a Kakashi, junto con el hecho de que Naruto pareciera estar disfrutando. Realmente quería hacerlo, quería probar a Kakashi. El shinobi de pelo plateado lo encontró encantador.

—Estás haciéndolo muy bien, Naruto —lo felicitó Kakashi mientras respiraba pesadamente—. Tienes un don innato —añadió con una tenue sonrisa.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia él. A Kakashi le pareció intuir un pequeño brillo de orgullo en sus ojos azules. El cumplido hizo que Naruto acelerara sus movimientos y Kakashi cerró los ojos centrándose en las sensaciones... en las rápidas caricias, el calor, la presión, la humedad y sobre todo los sonidos que Naruto hacía. Estaba cerca, perdido en las acciones del muchacho.

—Na... Naruto, si no… no quieres que... que me... agghh... corra en tu boca, entonces deberías... —no pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto volvió a mover su lengua sobre la punta, para después metérsela entera en la boca.

Kakashi perdió el control. Arqueó la espalda abrumado, corriéndose con fuerza. Su polla estaba pulsando y el aliento pareció quedársele atorado en la garganta. Sintió cómo el chico se tragaba todo. Ansioso por más, el rubio continuó moviendo la mano para exprimir todo lo que pudiera de la sensible longitud de Kakashi. Con avaricia chupó hasta la última gota.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó mientras sonreía a su profesor, quien ahora estaba respirando rápidamente con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama.

—Genial —respondió Kakashi con esfuerzo—. Realmente genial —y lo decía completamente en serio.

El rubio se sonrojó mientras se acercaba para besar la boca entreabierta de Kakashi.

—Me encanta cómo sabes —dijo el chico con felicidad mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del hombre.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondió Kakashi al joven shinobi mientras lo envolvía con los brazos y apoyaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza del rubio.

—Nunca te llegué a poner un mote porque me sentí intimidado por ti cuando nos conocimos… —añadió entonces Naruto un poco avergonzado.

Kakashi se rio ante esa información, provocando que el rubio sintiera las vibraciones de su pecho.

A Naruto le gustó la sensación y sonrió.

∞∞∞

Después de descansar en los brazos del otro, Kakashi señaló que tal vez deberían darse una ducha.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y tiró del brazo del hombre, quien voluntariamente se dejó guiar hacia el baño.

—Insaciable —se dijo el profesor en voz baja mientras sonreía.

∞∞∞

Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban desayunando abajo y hablando de trivialidades.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad.

—Mmm... creo que el azul —respondió Kakashi mientras se perdía en las profundidades de los ojos de Naruto—. Ya sé cuál es el tuyo. El naranja, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas? —bromeó Naruto—. Aunque debo admitir, que últimamente siento cierta fijación por el plateado —le dijo Naruto a su amante con picardía. Kakashi se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Y cuál es tu comida favorita, sensei? — Naruto continuó con su jueguecito.

—Sopa de miso con berenjenas o champiñones —respondió Kakashi—, y también siento cierta debilidad por el yakitori y el sushi. De nuevo, creo que no tengo necesidad de preguntarte cuál es la tuya —añadió Kakashi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero no sabes cuál es mi segunda comida favorita —le picó Naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—A ver...

—También me gustan los onigiri —le dijo—. Aunque, por supuesto, no se pueden comparar con el ramen —añadió rápidamente.

—Claro, obvio —dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo ante el entusiasmo del chico.

—¿Y cuál es tu jutsu favorito, Kashi? —le preguntó, ignorando la provocación del hombre—. ¿El _Chidori?_

—Antes sí —respondió el hombre.

—¿Y por qué ya no? Es bastante chulo con el sonido de los pájaros y los rayos de luz corriendo alrededor de tu brazo y todo eso —argumentó Naruto haciendo frenéticos gestos con las manos.

—No tiene importancia... —murmuró Kakashi, incómodo con el tema.

No era el punto fuerte de Naruto el interpretar los cambios de humor de las personas. Kakashi lo sabía así que suspiró y dejó los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Inventé el _Chidori_ cuando era pequeño. En aquel entonces estaba muy orgulloso de su potencia y su precisión. El sonido proviene de la electricidad al concentrarse en un mismo punto. Como me recordaba al sonido de los pájaros decidí llamarlo _Chidori_. Cuando lo usas, te lanzas a tu enemigo muy rápido, tan rápido que te provoca visión de túnel y te deja vulnerable a los ataques. Puedo usarlo porque gracias al _Sharingan_ tengo mayor percepción visual, con la que compenso esa debilidad. Cuando estaba en los ANBU, era de lejos mi jutsu favorito por su precisión mortal. Ahora solo deseo no tener que volver a usarla de nuevo, si te soy sincero —le explicó Kakashi en voz baja.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó cauto el chico, notando por fin el cambio en el ambiente.

—Empujo el brazo a través del pecho de otra persona, Naruto —soltó Kakashi—. Siento cómo se desquebrajan sus costillas. Siento cómo su corazón golpea contra mi propia mano cuando lo golpeo. Los trozos de hueso me raspan la piel cada vez, seguido de chorros de sangre tibia.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que su profesor tenía que pasar cada vez que usaba aquella técnica.

—No es igual que usar un _shuriken_ , un _kunai_ , una espada o un cuchillo, ni siquiera se asemeja al _Rasengan_ —continuó Kakashi—. Siempre hay distancia o una explosión entre tu enemigo y tú. Incluso con el _Rasengan_. Empujas el orbe con el remolino de chakra hacia el cuerpo del enemigo y entonces explota, pero con el _Chidori_ , no hay nada por medio. Es tu propia mano y tu brazo lo que atraviesan al oponente —se detuvo durante un segundo atormentado por algunos recuerdos del pasado. Rin... Empujó el nombre de vuelta a las profundidades de su mente antes de continuar—. Y si fallas porque el enemigo consigue moverse y no impactas en su corazón, le perforas alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, lo que provoca que sientas los latidos contra tu muñeca —deslizó una mano a través de su pelo, frustrado consigo mismo por haber perdido el control y haber hablado tan abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos con Naruto—. Lo siento —dijo en un susurro —no quería estropear el momento.

—No pasa nada, Kakashi-sensei —dijo Naruto con sinceridad. Sentía que debía explicarse, así que continuó—: Te hago estas preguntas porque quiero conocerte mejor —se sinceró—. Para el mundo exterior, eres una persona calmada que nunca pierde el control. Como si nada pudiera sorprenderte o como si no te importara nada excepto tu equipo, las misiones y tus libros Icha Icha. Yamato me dijo una vez que lo aceptara y que no te molestara. Que muchos ex ANBU se vuelven solitarios y estoicos...

 _Yamato, ¿eh?_ pensó Kakashi. _Interesante._

—Pero en estas semanas que hemos estado viajando juntos —añadió Naruto—, he descubierto este otro lado tuyo. Despreocupado, jovial, travieso, ansioso... sexy... —enumeró con una sonrisa. Kakashi puso su ojo en blanco—. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor. Si vamos a tener una relación... —Kakashi tragó ante aquella palabra aterradora—, quiero saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya de vez en cuando.

—De acuerdo, Naruto —respondió Kakashi—. Imagino que es difícil para ti, puesto que tú eres muy expresivo. Me gusta poder interpretarte con tanta facilidad, así que entiendo que a ti te gustaría ser capaz de conocerme al mismo nivel también... —Kakashi titubeó—, Quiero... quiero que me preguntes cosas... no estoy acostumbrado a compartir mis asuntos personales con nadie, pero te prometo que intentaré hacerlo.

—Gracias —respondió Naruto complacido.

∞∞∞

Por la tarde, ambos shinobis decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblecito. Necesitaban abastecerse antes de volver a emprender su viaje. Cuando descubrieron un pequeño supermercado, se aventuraron a entrar. Naruto llevaba la cesta mientras Kakashi la llenaba con lo que creían que podían necesitar. Compraron algo de arroz, pan, productos enlatados, comida que fuera fácil de preparar y después de que Naruto se quejase, también cogieron algunos tentempiés y unos cuantos paquetes de ramen con sabor a pollo y a ternera. Su corazón se llenó de calidez al ver a su zorrito sonreír ante el tesoro que acababa de conseguir.

Después de eso, se dirigieron hacia el pequeño puesto de verduras y fruta que había bajando la calle. Un hombre robusto que le sacaba una cabeza a Kakashi, quien no era precisamente bajito, se chocó con Naruto, provocando que el joven se diera contra la espalda de Kakashi que estaba pagando a la joven que estaba en el mostrador de la fruta, provocando que se le cayeran todas las monedas.

—¡Oye! ¡Mira por donde andas, grandullón! —gritó Naruto hinchando el pecho mientras se frotaba el punto dolorido de la cabeza donde el hombre le había golpeado con el codo. El hombretón se volvió y miró a Naruto con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos oscuros que yacían profundos en su cráneo, haciéndole parecer increíblemente imbécil.

—¿Qué me has llamado, enano? —gruñó el hombre, haciendo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor retrocedieran.

—Creo que se me ha oído bastante bien —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—, incluso por ahí arriba —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, como si el tipo no valiera la pena su atención.

—Naruto, la verdad es que no creo que debas montar un espectáculo aquí… Vamos a…

—¡Oye, tú, flacucho! No te metas, ¡esto es entre el enano y yo! —gritó el hombre de forma amenazante mientras ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Kakashi y lo empujaba.

—No me toques —respondió Kakashi con calma, demasiada calma. El aldeano no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba a punto de pinchar a un tigre con un palo.

—¡Ooooh, al flacucho no le gusta que lo toquen! —se mofó el tipo—. ¡Entonces no te METAS donde no te llaman!

Naruto sintió que el instinto asesino de Kakashi se disparaba cuando el hombre le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—¿Y por qué te tapas el careto? ¿Tan feo eres? —los dedos del tío se alzaron hacia la máscara.

Kakashi había llegado al límite de su paciencia, en menos de una fracción de segundo, preparó su puño, listo para golpear al bastardo en la cara, cuando de pronto se vio apartado a un lado por una fuerza explosiva que vino acompañada de la voz de Naruto.

 _—¡Rasengan!_ —gritó, con un tono que destilaba ira y furia.

—¡Mierda! ¡Naruto, no! —gritó Kakashi mientras intentaba desviar el brazo del joven, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El grandullón se quedó tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, a unos veinte metros calle abajo. Tenía la frente quemada y los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar noqueado o peor… algo mucho peor. Lo cual era bastante más probable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? ¡Son aldeanos! —gritó mientras tiraba del brazo del rubio hacia él. Se estremeció cuando vio los ojos rojo sangre de Naruto. _Las emociones…_ pensó Kakashi.

—¡Shinobis! ¡Advertir a los soldados! —escucharon gritar a una mujer y Kakashi cogió al joven por la chaqueta y usó la técnica del _Cuerpo Parpadeante_ para alejarlos a toda leche de allí. Les transportó a las afueras de la ciudad. Naruto cayó sobre él cuando aterrizaron en la hierba. El joven seguía jadeando pesadamente, su mente perdida en la furia y las emociones.

—Naruto, Naruto mírame. ¡Tienes que calmarte! —Kakashi le sujetó de los hombros.

—¡MÍO! —gritó lleno de frustración mientras fijaba sus ojos en los del hombre. Sus manos, ahora con uñas largas y punzantes, se apretaban alrededor de las ropas del shinobi mayor. Kakashi no pudo evitar notar el profundo odio que destilaba la voz de Naruto y los largos colmillos que le asomaban por la boca.

—Sí, tuyo —dijo con tranquilidad mientras se inclinaba hacia Naruto. Se escuchó un pequeño sonido metálico cuando sus bandanas chocaron una contra la otra. Su ojo se abrió de par en par cuando sintió los dedos de Naruto tocando su mejilla cubierta por la máscara, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula. Cuando se posaron sobre sus labios tapados, dejó escapar un suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su color original.

—Kakashi… lo… lo siento —susurró. Su boca a tan solo unas pulgadas de la de Kakashi—. Cuando vi que te tocaba y que iba a agarrarte de la máscara… me dolió… porque sé lo mucho que lo odias…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Kakashi—. Perdiste el control —añadió.

—Sí. Pero no fui sólo yo. Creo que Kurama también se está volviendo un poco protector cuando se trata de ti —añadió, sonrojándose un poco—. Sentía su furia encenderse junto con su chakra. Me sobrecogió. Y ahora ese hombre está…

—Sí… Sé que se supone que no deberíamos matar civiles, Naruto. Pero este caso es diferente. Perdiste el control. Y, para ser honestos, me dio la sensación de que no era la primera vez que el tipo se metía en problemas.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así… —Naruto envolvió la cintura de Kakashi con sus brazos. El shinobi mayor puso una mano en su espalda y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el rubio comenzó a sollozar suavemente contra su camisa. Como no sabía qué decir, les transportó hasta un callejón cerca de la posada.

—A estas alturas ya se habrá extendido el rumor de que somos shinobis. Tenemos que irnos, Naruto. ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo un poco preocupado. Se sintió aliviado cuando el chico asintió, aunque mantuvo los ojos en el suelo.

 _Todavía sigue temblando…_ pensó Kakashi. _No está acostumbrado a matar gente si no es durante una misión. No está acostumbrado a muertes innecesarias._ Ver a su amante sentirse tan culpable y tan perdido en sus pensamientos, le dolía. Sin embargo, sabía que no podían bajar la guardia, justo en ese momento.

Naruto siguió los pasos de su profesor mientras éste entraba en la posada, haciendo todo lo posible por ser discretos. Vieron a Isamu de pie delante de su mujer y su hijo. Tenía los brazos extendidos de forma protectora, sosteniendo en una de las manos un gran cuchillo de cocina. Sus ojos reflejaban furia, pero Kakashi podía oler su miedo. Y sentía cómo éste se aferraba a la habitación llenando el aire de tensión.

—Sois shinobis —dijo Isamu. No era una pregunta.

Kakashi asintió ligeramente.

—¿De qué país? —preguntó, con ansiedad.

Kakashi decidió decirles la verdad. Sabía que hacerlo no era muy prudente, viendo lo rápido que se extendían los rumores por allí. Pero no podía mentir al hombre que les había abierto su hogar a Naruto y a él, ofreciéndoles comida y techo gratis. No le parecía bien y tampoco creía necesario o apremiante hacerlo. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así.

—De la Hoja —respondió con seriedad. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió la reacción de sorpresa de Naruto. Kakashi sabía que Isamu y su familia no tratarían aquella información a la ligera… El País del Fuego había provocado una gran cantidad de bajas al País de la Tierra durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Estaba seguro de que la gente todavía les guardaría un gran resentimiento a los de la Hoja.

—Coged vuestras cosas e ¡iros de una puñetera vez! —le gritó el posadero, temblando de ira.

 _Es probable que haya perdido a un hermano o algún otro familiar en la guerra,_ pensó Kakashi.

—Subimos, cogemos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos. Denos cinco minutos —respondió midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Un rato después, ya habían recogido sus pertenencias y cruzaban la puerta principal de la posada. Kakashi se volvió una última vez.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad —añadió de forma educada, mientras se inclinaba y cerraba la puerta.

Suspiró mientras empezaban a recorrer las calles de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido en la zona. Los aldeanos retrocedían cuando se aproximaban y susurraban cosas desagradables a su paso. Escucharon murmullos acusadores sobre los shinobis, sobre que Naruto y él eran unos ladrones y unos asesinos. Alguien incluso se preguntó en voz alta si no serían ninjas renegados.

Kakashi miró de reojo y vio a Naruto encogido. Sus ojos estaban centrados en sus propios pies.

 _No es nuevo para él que la gente lo rechace y chismorree a sus espaldas,_ pensó Kakashi con amargura. Eso le hizo sentir furioso por dentro. Provocó que le doliera el corazón y le hirviera la sangre. Entonces, decidió hacer frente a los aldeanos.

Cuando se detuvo, Naruto lo miró con cierta curiosidad. Entonces Kakashi se levantó el protector frontal y abrió los ojos.

En ese momento, se escuchó un audible jadeo a través de la multitud congregada.

—Es él.

—¡Es Kakashi el del Sharingan! —gritó alguien.

También escucharon decir Kakashi el ninja Imitador, Kakashi el Despiadado y una voz a sus espaldas murmuró Kakashi el Mata-amigos. _Menuda reputación…_ pensó.

Convocó algunos rayos que corrieron a través de su brazo para acabar formando un círculo alrededor de la mano mientras se extendían hasta el suelo. De pronto, la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr en diferentes direcciones, empujándose unos a otros, sumergidos en una histeria colectiva, mientras trataban de alejarse. Naruto se rio entre dientes cuando entendió lo que pretendía hacer Kakashi. El shinobi mayor le guiñó un ojo y continuaron su camino en un más que bienvenido silencio.

—Te llamaron Kakashi el Mata-amigos… —dijo Naruto después de un rato—. No sabía que fueras conocido con ese sobrenombre.

—No en la Hoja —respondió—. Sólo en los pequeños pueblos como éste.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei —murmuró Naruto.

—No pasa nada. No me escondo ni de la verdad ni del pasado —respondió con simpleza.

Naruto asintió.

—Sigo prefiriendo Perve-vago-sensei —dijo el rubio travieso.

—Eres un mocoso —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Sensei?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué te comportaste de forma tan educada cuando ese viejo nos echó? Actuó como si fuéramos unos extraños, ignorando el hecho de que habíamos salvado a su hijo. ¿Y por qué le dijiste que somos de la Hoja? ¿Y si los Akatsuki se enteran de que dos shinobis de la Hoja están merodeando por el País de la Tierra? No dejarán de buscarnos hasta que nos encuentren… —Naruto expresó sus preocupaciones en voz alta.

Kakashi imaginó que el joven había estado dándole vueltas durante un buen rato a lo que había sucedido. Pensó largo y tendido cómo iba a explicarle que lo había hecho porque lo había creído necesario, pero que no podía apoyar o justificar sus acciones si se basaba en las normas de un shinobi.

Naruto casi se había resignado a no recibir una respuesta cuando Kakashi habló.

—Cuando alguien te miente, Naruto, es porque no te respeta lo suficiente como para decirte la verdad y piensa que eres demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta. Isamu y su familia se ganaron mi respeto al tratarnos con tanta amabilidad. Más tarde se han visto cegados por su odio debido al dolor del pasado. Pero debes recordar que es difícil odiar a alguien que es honesto, sincero y educado contigo, y así ha sido, puesto que nos respetaron a pesar del odio. La gente fácilmente olvida lo que se les dice o se les hace, pero difícilmente olvidan lo que se les hizo sentir. Yo hice que Isamu y su familia sintieran duda con respecto a su impulsivo odio hacia nosotros, o hacia los shinobis de la Hoja. Con respecto a los otros aldeanos, hice que sintieran miedo. Lo que en retrospectiva podría no haber sido muy inteligente por mi parte ... Pero quería hacerlo, así que lo hice.

Naruto se mantuvo callado, ya que ni siquiera podía comenzar a contemplar las profundidades de la mente de Kakashi. Sintió orgullo en su pecho, orgullo por el tipo de persona que era su amante.

Podía parecer un asesino despiadado a los ojos del mundo, incluso era posible que él mismo se viera así, pero día a día Naruto iba descubriendo que el shinobi de pelo plateado era mucho más de lo que se podía ver en la superficie.


	16. Icha Icha Sigilo

Mientras iban avanzando hacia el norte, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kakashi.

—Naruto, cuando usaste el _Rasengan_ … —el hombre no pudo evitar notar el cambio en el comportamiento del chico cuando trajo de vuelta el incidente—. No te vi usar _Clones de Sombra._

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par mientras alzaba la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Creo que no lo hice —respondió impactado—. ¿Pero...? No lo entiendo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de formar el _Rasengan_ con uno sólo.

—Sentir furia o tristeza puede impulsarnos a hacer cosas de las que no sabíamos que éramos capaces —comentó Kakashi—. O tal vez sea porque has estado entrenando un montón usando el _Rasengan_ combinado con tu naturaleza de viento... —valoró Kakashi en voz alta—. En cualquier caso, creo que deberías intentar utilizarlo sin clones más a menudo. El cuarto Hokage era capaz de hacerlo, Jiraiya y yo también, así que estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo. Practica en ello, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo Naruto feliz ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento—. He estado practicando en infundir al _Rasengan_ mi naturaleza de viento y creo que estoy bastante cerca de conseguirlo. También he estado practicando para disminuir los niveles de mi chakra.

—Lo sé, me he dado cuenta. Aunque todavía tenemos que ponerlo a prueba.

—Cuando quieras —respondió el rubio con aire de suficiencia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugué por última vez al escondite —añadió jocoso Kakashi—. Pero, vale. Te doy de margen media hora. Dirígete al norte sin desviarte demasiado del camino y piensa cómo vas a acercarte sigilosamente hasta mí, un enemigo shinobi, sin revelar antes tu posición.

—¡Sí, sensei! —gritó Naruto antes de salir corriendo.

—Por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad para seguir leyendo mi Icha Icha Paraíso... —Kakashi sonrió mientras se sentaba contra algunas rocas en la oscuridad.

∞∞∞

Alrededor de unos treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, se levantó, estiró las piernas y los brazos, consiguiendo un satisfactorio crujido a cambio y se puso en marcha. Cerró los ojos brevemente, intentando encontrar algún rastro de chakra por los alrededores. Como no pudo encontrar nada, siguió caminando. Después de un paseo de unos veinte minutos, escuchó un ruido hacia la derecha del camino. Intentó sentir el chakra de nuevo y sonrió de forma arrogante cuando encontró un rastro que parecía apuntar a Naruto. Salió del camino, agachándose, manteniéndose cerca del suelo y moviéndose hacia el sonido, con un _kunai_ en la mano. Su propio chakra era indetectable en aquel punto y sus movimientos eran completamente silenciosos. Sabía que tenía que aproximarse al adolescente desde el noroeste, puesto que el viento, actualmente, soplaba desde el sur. Naruto conocía su olor demasiado bien así que tenía que ser cuidadoso al respecto.

Estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros de la fuente de chakra. Se tumbó bocabajo y echó un vistazo a través de unos arbustos. No podía creer lo que vio su ojo. Naruto estaba sentado contra un árbol masturbándose con su libro Icha Icha Tácticas en la mano.

—Supongo que él también necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad para leer —musitó Kakashi—. Qué mocoso. ¿Cuándo me habrá robado el libro? —Kakashi sacó en silencio algunos _shurikens_ de su cartuchera. Pegó un salto y los arrojó hacia el rubio.

Naruto inmediatamente se lanzó a un lado mientras los _shurikens_ atravesaban la corteza del árbol.

Kakashi había utilizado aquellas armas como una distracción a fin de utilizar la técnica del _Cuerpo Parpadeante_ para situarse justo detrás del rubio. Sabía que Naruto se movería a la derecha, siempre lo hacía. Le dio un puñetazo, pero Naruto lo esquivó girando en dirección a Kakashi. En pleno movimiento trató de darle una patada a Kakashi en el cuello.

El shinobi mayor se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y dio un salto hacia delante para tratar de derribar a Naruto ahora que estaba soportando todo su peso con una pierna. Acertó de pleno contra el jadeante rubio, quien de pronto desapareció en una nube de humo con un pequeño _pop._

—Mierda, un clon. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

—Porque estabas distraído con esa imagen calentorra —escuchó gritar a Naruto desde lo alto de un árbol.

Inmediatamente reaccionó a la triquiñuela del chico arrojando algunos _kunais_ hacia la dirección de la que parecía provenir la voz. Vio al joven aterrizar de pie antes de salir pitando de nuevo.

—¡Eso, corre, mocoso! —gritó mientras se preparaba para perseguir al joven.

Pero rápidamente cambió de parecer cuando vio un parpadeo en el camino.

—Una trampa ninja —musitó—. Buen intento, Naruto, pero no voy a caer tan fácilmente.

Rápidamente escaneó su alrededor de nuevo en busca de la presencia del chico. Nunca sabías cuántos clones podía esconder por ahí el rubio shinobi. No detectó nada excepto el clon que se alejaba corriendo en la distancia. _Puedo sentir cómo te alejas, mocoso. Baja tu maldito chakra,_ pensó molesto ante el descuido de Naruto. Suspiró mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro que le habían robado, murmurando algo sobre las páginas arrugadas. Cuando se incorporó, movió la mano a la parte trasera de su cadera para guardar el libro en su cartuchera. Su ojo se abrió cuando escuchar el familiar _pop_ sonar de nuevo.

Una mano le agarró la muñeca mientras la otra le apretaba un _kunai_ contra la garganta. Suspiró cuando escuchó una voz familiar y demasiado feliz.

—¡TE PILLÉ! —gritó en su oreja. El _kunai_ le cortó la piel cuando tragó.

—Sí, me has pillado... Buen trabajo, Naruto —sonrió cuando sintió que le daba un beso por detrás de la oreja.

—Tus libros son tu punto débil —le dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa mientras apartaba el arma.

—Así que usaste la técnica de _Transformación_ para convertirte en uno, sabiendo que lo recogería.

—Exacto —la sonrisa de Naruto casi llegaba a las orejas.

—Usar la técnica de _Transformación_ requiere una emisión constante de chakra para mantener la forma. Así que estabas usando tu chakra, pero lo mantenías lo suficientemente bajo como para que no pudiera detectarlo. Impresionante —dijo alborotándole el pelo.

—Sí, y no fue nada fácil. Ya sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno con la técnica de _Transformación_. Estoy bastante seguro de que fui capaz de reproducir bien la portada, pero las páginas de dentro seguramente estarán en blanco o borrosas. He aprendido a formar equipo con Kurama. Yo me centré en controlar mi chakra y él se centró en controlar el suyo. Pero ambos tenemos bastante chakra, así que ésa era la parte más difícil, mantenerlos a la par sin que ninguno fluctuase.

—Ya veo. Estoy muy impresionado, Naruto. Tanto Kurama como tú sois perfectamente capaces de esconderos de los enemigos —sonrió Kakashi mientras Naruto se sonrojaba.


	17. El entrometido zorro peludo

Ambos shinobis siguieron viajando hacia el norte a través del País de la Tierra, todavía actuando de la forma más discreta posible. Manteniendo la mirada baja y sus niveles de chakra controlados.

En el decimoséptimo día de sus viajes, pudieron ver las altas montañas que rodeaban Iwagakure, la Villa oculta de las Rocas o Iwa como lo llamaba la mayoría de la gente. Los dos sabían que no serían bienvenidos allí. Su objetivo era internarse más profundamente en el País de la Tierra. Las montañas naturales del país y el terreno rocoso lo hacían un lugar ideal para esconderse, lo cual les permitía entrenar sin correr el riesgo de ser vistos. Una vez que encontraron un buen lugar para montar la base del campamento, cerca de un río y una gran cueva, se asentaron.

Ambos shinobis establecieron pronto una rutina diaria. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, ocasionalmente se bañaban juntos en el río y entrenaban juntos. Kakashi se había asegurado de mejorar las técnicas y los puntos débiles de Naruto. Necesitaba que el chico estuviera preparado para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a los Akatsuki.

Ocasionalmente, Kakashi iba hasta un pueblecito cercano, el cual sólo tenía unas pocas calles con casas, —una de ellas utilizada como escuela—, una pequeña tienda, un restaurante, una granja con verduras locales y algo de ganado y un edificio con aspecto descuidado que hacía la función de oficina de correos, juzgados, ayuntamiento y centro comunitario. El pueblo se encontraba a un día de viaje desde su campamento y cuando Kakashi iba hasta allí, siempre se aseguraba de mandar un mensaje a Konoha con su progreso y se encargaba de traer unos cuantos suministros. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en un rostro conocido para los aldeanos, quienes lo conocían como Kaishou.

Había recibido información de la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade, sobre los recientes progresos de Konoha en cuanto a la búsqueda de Sasuke. También informaba acerca de los avances de Sakura, a quien estaba entrenando ahora personalmente para convertirla en una hábil ninja-médica. Kakashi se sintió aliviado al enterarse de que había decidido especializarse en esa rama. Creía con firmeza en la chica de pelo rosa, pero sabía que no tenía la suficiente entereza como para matar a gente de forma regular. Sin embargo, no dudaba en que se convertiría en una gran sanadora.

Tsunade mencionaba en su carta que los Akatsuki habían tenido éxito en capturar y asesinar a unos cuantos Jinchūrikis. Sospechaban que sólo quedaban tres a salvo, Naruto entre ellos. Los otros dos se encontraban bajo una alta protección de sus respectivas villas. Una vez recibida semejante información, Kakashi decidió que debían ser más cautelosos todavía. Debía asegurarse de que Naruto y él no se volvieran demasiado descuidados, especialmente porque una de sus misiones era no ser descubiertos. Era fácil volverse más y más negligente a medida que el tiempo pasaba en su pequeño escondite sin la presencia o la sensación de peligro. Los hacía sentirse seguros, demasiado confiados de su entorno. Hizo una nota mental sobre revisar las trampas y las barreras más a menudo. Debían estar preparados para luchar en cualquier momento. Pero, ¿lo estaban? No lo tenía muy claro.

Pronto, habían pasado dos meses y ambos shinobis se habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca. Las reservas de chakra de Kakashi habían aumentado exponencialmente después de luchar contra Naruto durante todo el tiempo. Además, había mejorado su velocidad y eso lo hacía más peligroso. Sus músculos se habían fortalecido de entrenar y practicar sus técnicas de taijutsu diariamente contra el rubio durante horas y horas. Incluso las noches resultaron ser extenuantes, ya que no podían mantener alejadas sus manos el uno del otro. Sus cuerpos y su relación se habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca.

Naruto también había progresado bastante. Ahora tenía un control completo de su chakra, armas mejoradas y habilidades de taijutsu, se había vuelto increíblemente rápido y dominaba a la perfección el _Rasengan_ y la nueva técnica que había llamado _Rasengan Viento Liberado._ La cual consistía en un orbe modificado con naturaleza de viento. Actualmente estaba trabajando en cambiarle la forma un poco. Quería que se pareciera a un shuriken gigante, como el que Sasuke había utilizado un montón de veces en el pasado. También había comenzado a tantear un poco algunas técnicas con naturaleza de agua.

Kakashi sabía que estaban haciendo progresos mucho más rápido de lo que habían previsto Tsunade o Jiraiya. Si Naruto mantenía ese ritmo de aprendizaje y adquisición de habilidades, estaría listo para una batalla real en un año, en lugar de en dos. Especialmente porque Naruto a menudo utilizaba _Clones de Sombra_ mientras entrenaba. Kakashi se sentía satisfecho.

∞∞∞

 _Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan sexy…?,_ maldijo Naruto en silencio mientras se escondía detrás de unas rocas. _No puedo concentrarme así._ Una vez más volvió a arriesgarse a echar una ojeada por el borde de las rocas hacia donde estaba Kakashi. Habían estado luchando durante una hora bajo el sol y ambos se habían quitado las camisetas. _Está cubierto de sudor, arena y polvo y sigue estando increíble. ¿Cómo es posible?,_ Naruto suspiró, frustrado.

 _—Tienes que centrarte, cachorro. Has sido capaz de darle unas cuantas buenas patadas y puñetazos, pero no ganarás si no te concentras_ —intervino Kurama.

Naruto observó cómo un pequeño chorro de sangre se deslizaba por debajo de la bandana de Kakashi, pasando por su ojo derecho hasta la mejilla cubierta de polvo. Su amante estaba jadeando pesadamente, mientras el _Sharingan_ drenaba su chakra.

 _—Lo sé. ¿Viste la patada que le di? Intentó esquivarla, pero le golpeé en toda la cabeza_ —le respondió Naruto a Kurama. Entonces escuchó al zorro reírse—. _Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo antes_ —declaró Naruto con orgullo.

 _—Sí, lo vi. Menuda velocidad, cachorro. Pero, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?_ —preguntó curioso, Kurama.

_—No estoy seguro. Es difícil atacarlo de forma directa. Su Sharingan lo percibe todo. Estaba pensando en utilizar algunos Clones de Sombra, pero los detectaría de inmediato y eso delataría la ubicación de mi escondite._

_—¿Qué opinas sobre una táctica de distracción? Lanzas algunos kunais, intentas deducir a qué lado se moverá para esquivarlos y utilizas la técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante para ponerte detrás de él_ —sugirió Kurama.

 _—Ya lo había pensado_ —dijo Naruto a su subconsciente—. _No es una mala idea, excepto por el hecho de que es impredecible. Es imposible deducir a qué lado se va a mover. De todas formas, creo que sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción por ahora_ —musitó Naruto.

 _—Vamos a hacerlo_ —respondió Kurama—. _Y usaremos el Rasengan Viento Liberado._

_—No puedo. Ya he utilizado esa técnica cuatro veces hoy. Mi nivel de chakra está demasiado bajo._

_—Te ayudaré si quieres_ —se ofreció Kurama, serio.

Naruto suspiró. Siempre se mostraba un poco reacio a hacer tratos con el Nueve Colas. Por un lado, sabía que no podía confiar en el demonio zorro. El tercer Hokage siempre le había hablado acerca de la inteligencia del animal y de su astucia, pero también sobre el profundo odio que sentía. Le había advertido sobre que no confiara nunca en la criatura, que los demonios eran seres peligrosos y malévolos. Y, en parte, no se equivocaba. Naruto podía sentir su odio. Pero también notaba que en su interior había algo más que eso. Casi como si Naruto le hubiera influido de alguna forma.

Cuando Naruto era pequeño, sólo un niño, había pasado por momentos difíciles. Los aldeanos de Konoha le habían tratado de forma horrible porque pensaban que era parte del demonio. No entendían que Naruto y el zorro eran dos seres independientes y que lo único que sucedía era que el segundo vivía en el cuerpo del primero. Creían que el zorro influía en su mente, en su carácter y que se convertiría en alguien malvado y peligroso, así como lo era el zorro. Cuando le miraban, venían a un asesino, a un monstruo.

Aunque al final parecía que había sido Naruto el que había influido en el comportamiento del zorro, no al revés. Cuando los aldeanos lo habían maltratado tanto psíquica como físicamente, había podido sentir el odio y la furia del zorro. Sabía que Kurama quería hacerlos daño, herirlos, torturarlos y matarlos. Podía notar al zorro revolviéndose contra las paredes de su jaula, podía sentirlo gruñendo, aullando, arañando todo de pura rabia y rencor. Fue la profunda soledad de Naruto y su ansia de contacto y afecto lo que le hizo acercarse al Nueve Colas en primera instancia.

Al principio, el zorro había despreciado al niñito débil que estaba ahí de pie, sollozando y gimoteando frente a su jaula. No veía nada más que un patético humano que lo mantenía prisionero. Fue mezquino con él, cruel incluso, pero a pesar de eso, el chico siguió volviendo. En cierto momento le había preguntado al muchacho por qué seguía regresando, por qué no le tenía miedo. Naruto le había respondido que no había ningún otro lugar al que pudiera ir. Fue entonces cuando Kurama se dio cuenta de que el chico prefería estar con el zorro demoniaco, sus miradas de odio y sus resoplidos, que con los humanos y su entorno. Finalmente, un día que Kurama se aburría y se sentía solo, los dos comenzaron a hablar. Esto los había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraban a día de hoy.

Naruto veía a Kurama como la única constante en su vida. El único ‘ser’ que estaba ahí siempre para él, independientemente de si quería o no. Kurama había aprendido a aceptar al chico, a confiar en él e incluso a guiarle. Después de todo, cuanto más fuerte fuera Naruto, menos probabilidades habría de que fuese asesinado. Si Naruto moría, el Nueve Colas desaparecería durante un tiempo también, lo cual sería bastante inconveniente. Así que continuaron haciendo las cosas juntos. Kurama podía sentir todo lo que Naruto sentía, y Naruto obtenía consejos y ayuda del zorro. Aun así, el rubio seguía mostrándose cauto cuando Kurama le ofrecía su chakra o sus poderes, temeroso de que el chakra de la bestia lo dominase y perdiese el control.

 _—Así que, ¿qué va a ser, cachorro?_ —le preguntó Kurama con impaciencia.

 _—Hagámoslo_ —respondió Naruto mientras intentaba ocultar sus dudas. Lo cual, por supuesto, no tenía sentido puesto que Kurama sabía todo lo que le pasaba por la mente.

 _—No tendré más control del necesario, cachorro_ —le dijo Kurama al chico, con desdén.

 _—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, Kurama_ —se disculpó Naruto por su desconfianza, de forma sincera. Sabía que era razonable tener miedo del Nueve Colas, pero también sabía que el zorro no era el mismo de antes. Estaba claro que seguía siendo un demonio inmoral y malvado, pero era el demonio de Naruto y había cambiado, aunque fuera un poco.

Naruto sintió cómo Kurama liberaba su inmenso chakra. Consiguió controlarlo y añadirlo a sus reservas. Cogió un _kunai_ y lo arrojó en dirección a Kakashi, apuntando hacia la parte superior de su pierna izquierda. Casi instantáneamente utilizó la técnica del _Cuerpo Parpadeante_ para aparecerse por el lado derecho del hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Kakashi no había esquivado hacia la derecha, ni hacia la izquierda. Había pegado un salto hacia arriba, situándose en la posición más ventajosa.

Simultáneamente ambos shinobis utilizaron un _Rasengan_. El de Kakashi estaba potenciado por la naturaleza del rayo, así como el de Naruto con la del viento. La explosión que provocaron los dos orbes al colisionar fue inmensa. Kakashi salió volando por los aires mientras que Naruto se vio arrojado contra el suelo. La tierra a su alrededor formó un cráter. Sintió cómo el chakra de Kurama lo envolvía para formar una barrera protectora, la cual desapareció en cuanto la explosión se desvaneció. Naruto sintió de forma inmediata el chakra de Kakashi acercarse hacia él a alta velocidad desde arriba. Antes de que pudiera moverse, el shinobi mayor había aterrizado con rapidez sobre el abdomen de Naruto, sujetándolo con eficacia y colocando un _kunai_ en la garganta del joven. Estaba jadeando con pesadez, pero la sujeción aplicada a Naruto era firme y mortalmente precisa. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras escuchaba a Kurama suspirar en su mente.

—Vale, me pillaste —respondió sintiéndose exhausto.

Kakashi se relajó un poco mientras volvía a situarse la bandana sobre el ojo para cubrir el _Sharingan._

—Has luchado bien —dijo con su tono-de-profesor.

—No lo suficientemente bien —respondió Naruto mientras se aupaba sobre los codos.

—Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo, Naruto. El progreso que has hecho en estos dos últimos meses ha sido increíble —replicó Kakashi con firmeza.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —le preguntó el chico mientras sus dedos alcanzaban la bandana de Kakashi. La levantó con cuidado mientras el mayor hacía una mueca. Debido a la patada de Naruto, le había salido una protuberancia, la cual estaba rodeada de magulladas y coronada por un profundo corte. La sangre volvió a brotar alimentando la pequeña corriente roja que se había formado anteriormente.

—Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero estaré bien. Sabes que quiero que no te contengas —respondió Kakashi apartando la mano del shinobi más joven y colocándose la cinta de nuevo en su sitio.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que vas a necesitar unos cuantos puntos de sutura si quieres que se detenga el sangrado.

—Tenemos asuntos más urgentes que tratar ahora —dijo Kakashi con seriedad, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la boca al joven shinobi.

Kakashi se relajó cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto deslizarse entre sus labios. No pudo contener un gemido de placer mientras las manos de Naruto se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. Acercándolo.

Después de estar observando a su profesor medio desnudo durante tanto tiempo en la pelea, Naruto no podía aguantar más. Sintió la sangre de Kakashi deslizándose por su propia frente mientras se besaban. Pero no le importó, estaba demasiado perdido en la lujuria que sentía hacia su amante. La batalla había sido tan salvaje que se sintió increíblemente emocionado, vivo y enérgico, a pesar de sentirse también exhausto. Como si no hubiera parado ni un segundo para descansar y ahora que por fin podía estar junto a Kakashi, su energía estuviera regresando multiplicada por diez. Sabía que era pura adrenalina lo que le hacía sentir de aquella manera y la liberó toda sobre el cuerpo de su profesor. Su beso se volvió más apasionado, más demandante, como si necesitara hacerlo para mantenerse vivo. Las manos comenzaron a moverse hacia abajo por el dorso de Kakashi, tratando de llegar a todos aquellos lugares más sensibles. Sus atenciones fueron recompensadas con los gemidos del shinobi mayor, que se volvieron más intensos. Como no podía contenerse más, se encaramó encima de su profesor, provocando que ambos cambiaran sus posiciones. Ahora él estaba sentado sobre éste y no perdió el tiempo en presionar de nuevo sus labios contra los de Kakashi, casi con violencia. Su mano se deslizó por las abdominales del hombre hasta su entrepierna, para comprobar si estaba excitado. No se sintió decepcionado. El profesor estaba duro como una roca y envistió con las caderas cuando sintió la mano del rubio acariciando su longitud a través de los pantalones. Naruto no dudo ni un segundo mientras llevaba la mano por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón del hombre para agarrar su ansioso y palpitante miembro. Kakashi comenzó a retorcerse ante la sensación mientras notaba la boca de Naruto mordisqueándole el cuello. Pensó que era un poco peculiar cómo Naruto estaba repentinamente llevando el control con tanto ímpetu, pero lo atribuyó a la adrenalina de la lucha y a la apremiante necesidad que el joven debía estar experimentando.

La respiración de Kakashi se volvió más pesada mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Naruto. Los sonidos que su profesor comenzó a hacer fueron demasiado para el chico. El cuerpo semidesnudo y caliente de Kakashi, retorciéndose bajo él. Su impresionante olor, la mirada en su rostro cuando estaba excitado, su ojo gris nublado por la lujuria, su blanca piel ahora pegajosa por culpa del sudor, la sangre, la arena y el polvo. Todo esto hizo que Naruto se sintiera posesivo con respecto a su amante. Necesitaba estar cerca del hombre que estaba apretado contra la tierra y sus piernas. Atrapado bajo su peso, a salvo, a su lado y completamente suyo. Mientras estaba besando el cuello de Kakashi bajando hacia la clavícula, perdió el control. Le mordió con fuerza, hundiendo los dientes profundamente en el hombro de Kakashi hasta que pudo saborear la sangre. Kakashi gritó ante la repentina sensación de dolor, al ser marcado por su amante. Intentó apartarse, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Naruto lo tenía inmovilizado, sus manos ahora presionando sobre los brazos de Kakashi para mantenerlo presionado firmemente contra el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando Naruto clavó los dientes con más fuerza. Entonces fue cuando lo notó…

El chakra de Naruto estaba ardiendo inmensamente, el agarre que aplicaba a los brazos de Kakashi era demasiado fuerte y los dientes que se clavaban en su piel eran demasiado largos, demasiado afilados.

—Kyūbi —dijo Kakashi, su voz ronca de dolor. Los ojos rojos se alzaron hacia él mientras el mordisco se hacía más profundo. Kakashi gruñó ante la sensación perforante. El Nueve Colas insertó algo de su chakra en la herida, provocando una profunda quemazón que ocasionó que Kakashi clavara las uñas en la espalda de Naruto para evitar gritar. Su ojo se abrió ampliamente cuando sintió una profunda voz entrar en su mente. Una voz de alguien más viejo que el tiempo, una voz grave y autoritaria, emanando intenciones aviesas.

 _—Kakashi Hatake_ —dijo en un susurro.

La voz resonó en su cerebro y provocó una sensación dolorosa y vibrante en su cabeza que excluía cualquier otro sonido o voz, incluyendo la suya propia.

 _—Kyūbi. ¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó, tenso.

 _—No, Hatake. Esto es acerca de lo que quieres tú. Siento curiosidad por saber lo que planeas hacer con mi recipiente_ —a medida que el dolor fue remitiendo, la mente de Kakashi se fue aclarando.

 _—¿Tu recipiente? Estás hablando de Naruto_ —concluyó—. _No estoy planeando hacer nada con él. Si te refieres a que le he hecho daño, es parte de nuestro entrenamiento._

 _—No estoy hablando de dolor físico, Hatake. Soy consciente de lo mucho que ha progresado bajo tu supervisión. Me beneficia que se vuelva más fuerte y estoy dispuesto a ayudar para que así sea. Pero ahora me estoy refiriendo a que quieres que sea tu compañero_ —respondió con voz siniestra el Nueve Colas.

_—¿Eso te molesta, Kyūbi?_

_—Depende_ —dijo Kurama mientras su voz se volvía más amenazante—. _Tal vez, si esta relación es para ti una forma de poner a prueba tus proezas amatorias, Hatake, un juego que terminará cuando lo hayas hecho todo con él. No voy a permitir que la gente de Konoha le haga más daño._

 _—¿Qué ha pasado para que el poderoso Kyūbi, el odioso demonio responsable de miles de muertes inocentes, se preocupe por los sentimientos de un niño? ¿Te estás ablandando, Nueve Colas?_ —le preguntó Kakashi con arrogancia.

Kurama liberó con furia un potente gruñido que hizo que los oídos y la cabeza de Kakashi palpitaran.

 _—No te burles de mí, humano_ —bufó Kurama mientras su instinto asesino flotaba a través de la mente de Kakashi _—. Cada vez que el chico se siente así, viene a mí. Lo ha hecho desde que tenía dos años. He intentado asustarlo de forma implacable, pero ha sido en vano. Así que me es más fácil protegerlo de ese sufrimiento en primera instancia. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con él?_

 _—Tenemos una relación. Una que pretendo mantener todo el tiempo que sea posible. Incluso después de que nuestro viaje termine y aunque tenga que lidiar contigo de vez en cuando. Le quiero y quiero protegerlo_ —respondió Kakashi, con sinceridad.

_—Bien. En ese caso, la marca que te he dejado en el hombro se quedará ahí como un indicativo de que te hemos reclamado._

_—¿Nosotros? ¿Reclamado?_ —repitió Kakashi inseguro, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente Kurama, aunque asumía que tendría que ver con la forma en la que los zorros buscaban compañero—. _De acuerdo, bien_ —dijo, con voz seca.

 _—Ahora que perteneces a Naruto, también me perteneces a mí. Si decidieras dejar tu marca sobre el chico, me abstendría de curarlo para que no desaparezca_.

 _—Eh, de acuerdo. Gracias_ —respondió Kakashi un poco incómodo—. _Le daré una pensada._

Entonces Kakashi sintió cómo el Kyūbi desaparecía de su mente. La sensación neblinosa desapareció de su cerebro mientras volvía de vuelta con Naruto. El rubio seguía estando encima de él, jadeando pesadamente con los dientes hundidos en la piel de Kakashi. Sus ojos se fijaron en el del hombre.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó con suavidad, ignorando el punzante dolor en el hombro. Observando los ojos del chico, vio cómo el rojo desaparecía dando paso a su color azul celeste. El doloroso agarre del mordisco también remitió. Naruto parecía aturdido, mientras se chupaba los dientes y saboreaba la sangre.

—Kashi, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he…? —miró hacia el hombro de Kakashi, asustado y conmocionado.

—No estoy seguro, Naruto… estábamos… no, tú estabas… estabas pletórico y llevando las riendas de la situación. Terminaste inmovilizándome. Bueno, no. Creo que fue el Kyūbi quien lo hizo y entonces me mordiste en el hombro. Kurama envió su chakra a través de la herida y tuvo una conversación conmigo… nosotros… —le explicó Kakashi un poco confundido—, quería saber cuáles eran mis intenciones hacia ti… en cuanto a nuestra relación.

—Voy a matar a ese bastardo peludo entrometido por hacerte daño. Mierda, mírate. ¡Estás sangrando, joder! —respondió Naruto furioso.

—¡No, espera! Naruto, creo que el Kyūbi estaba intentando protegerte o algo así. El único propósito de la conversación era asegurarse de que no iba a hacerte daño, o eso creo —intervino Kakashi mientras agarraba al chico del hombro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Le asombraba que Kurama se preocupara por algo así.

—Me mordió para marcarme como tu… compañero… —dijo Kakashi sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

—¿Mi compañero? —las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron—. Ah.

—Supongo que eso significa que soy tuyo, ¿eh? —respondió Kakashi con una tenue sonrisa para confortar al chico.

—Supongo —le sonrió de vuelta—. Siento haberte hecho daño.

—Está bien. Ha valido la pena.

—¡Kakashi, tu cabeza! —gritó de pronto Naruto con las manos en la cara de su profesor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —respondió frenéticamente intentando averiguar a qué se estaba refiriendo el rubio.

—Está curada —le dijo Naruto sorprendido—. La herida de tu cabeza, ¡está casi cerrada!

—Supongo que debería darle las gracias a Kurama, ¿no? —replicó Kakashi un poco perplejo.

 _—De nada_ —la voz profunda resonó a través del subconsciente de Naruto.

—Parece que tenías razón —dijo Naruto riéndose entre dientes—. Creo que a Kurama le gustas, Kashi-sensei —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Genial, ahora nuestra pequeña familia se compone de ocho perros y un zorro —dijo Kakashi con tono jocoso sentando a Naruto en su regazo.

Sonrió cuando el chico comenzó a reírse alegremente y lo besó en el hombro herido.


	18. Las trampas del amor

—¿Naruto? —dijo Kakashi para desviar la atención del joven de su hombro.

—¿Sí, Kashi? —respondió el chico un poco adormilado.

—Creo que deberíamos lavarnos, ya sabes…

—Así un poco desaliñado estás muy atractivo —le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

—Es posible, pero yo no me siento así. Me siento más bien… asqueroso y polvoriento.

—De acuerdo. Vamos —dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del regazo de Kakashi.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos shinobi se dirigieron hacia el río. Sus toallas colgaban perezosamente sobre sus hombros. Cuando llegaron, Naruto inmediatamente se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. La ropa voló despreocupadamente por el aire mientras su toalla aterrizaba sobre el torcido pelo plateado de Kakashi.

Kakashi sintió vergüenza ajena ante semejante descuido mientras lentamente se quitaba la máscara, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Los dobló con cuidado y los puso sobre una roca junto con su toalla y un _kunai_ por si las moscas. Entonces se metió poco a poco en el agua fría.

Su atención se dirigió hacia Naruto, quien estaba de pie sobre un pedrusco sobresaliente.

—¡Kakashi-senseeeeeei, mira! —gritó emocionado agitando los brazos.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, vio al joven dar un gran salto, haciendo una no muy elegante pirueta y cayendo de culo al agua provocando una gran explosión, que mojó a Kakashi de la cabeza a los pies. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando el agua fría lo golpeó como un mazo.

—¡Narutoooooo, mira! —gritó burlonamente, imitando al rubio.

Naruto levantó la mirada para ver a Kakashi poniendo la mano sobre la superficie del agua. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se dio cuenta, un poco demasiado tarde, de lo que su enfadado amante pretendía hacer. Unos segundos después sitió la electricidad atravesar su cuerpo mientras soltaba un grito de dolor.

—¡Au! ¡Kashi! ¡Eso no era necesario! —chilló el rubio, haciendo aspavientos.

—¡Depende de cómo lo mires, mocoso! —dijo Kakashi con enfado mientras se alejaba.

—¡Ten cuidado con los tiburones! —exclamó entonces Naruto de forma amenazadora.

—En los ríos no hay tiburones, Naruto —dijo Kakashi mientras ponía el ojo en blanco y miraba por encima del hombro sólo para descubrir que Naruto había desaparecido—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? —se preguntó. Como no podía ver ni sentir a Naruto, se encogió de hombros, el dolor provocando que frunciera el ceño. Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la suciedad de la piel.

Alzó la vista cuando vio una aleta cortando el agua a unos metros de distancia. Bueno… más bien una mano fingiendo ser una aleta, aunque imitaba bastante bien los movimientos de un tiburón. Kakashi comenzó a sonreír ante el jueguecito del chico. _Supongo que algunas veces olvido lo joven que es…_ pensó el hombre. _Sin embargo, olvidar su edad hace que tener una relación con él sea mucho más fácil… me hace sentir un poco menos pervertido,_ se recordó.

Miró de nuevo hacia la misma dirección, pero la aleta había desaparecido. _Mierda, se le está dando demasiado bien eso de esconder su chakra… ni siquiera puedo sentirlo… pero sé que está cerca…_ pensó Kakashi mientras se giraba, registrando su entorno. Dio un pequeño salto cuando la aleta apareció de pronto sólo a un metro de distancia de él. _Joder, Kakashi, ¿en serio has pegado un bote porque un adolescente está fingiendo ser un tiburón?,_ se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que admitir, que toda aquella situación era un poco inquietante. _Naruto ha desaprovechado una exitosa carrera como actor,_ reflexionó, mientras sonreía un poco.

Su sonrisa vaciló un instante cuando sintió _al tiburón_ agarrarle de la cintura y tirar de él, sumergiéndole en el agua. Entonces notó cómo Naruto le mordía el abdomen e intentó agarrar los brazos del joven. Se soltó y logró atrapar _al tiburón_ por el torso. Cogió impulso desde el fondo para emerger a la superficie. Kakashi tenía a Naruto apretado contra su pecho mientras ambos luchaban por coger aire. El joven comenzó a forcejear contra los brazos que lo apresaban.

—Ah, no. No vas a ir a ningún sitio, mocoso. ¡Esta noche voy a cenar sopa de aleta de tiburón! —dijo con fingida furia.

—¡Nooooo! El tiburón lo siente, profesor —dijo Naruto mientras lograba liberarse del agarre de Kakashi.

—Más te vale —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras daba un manotazo en el agua, salpicándole en toda la cara.

Naruto nadó hasta la espalda del profesor y lo envolvió con sus brazos por el pecho. El mayor sonrió cuando sintió que Naruto depositaba varios besos detrás de su oreja y sobre la nuca. Kakashi no podía permanecer impasible ante las seducciones del rubio.

—¿Me haces un favor? ¿Me acercas el jabón? —le preguntó el hombre mientras le besaba en la mano.

—Claro, holgazán —respondió Naruto juguetón mientras se impulsaba con los pies para alejarse de la espalda de Kakashi. Nadó hacia la orilla del río. Kakashi, taimado como siempre, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar embobado el perfectamente formado, moreno y ahora completamente desnudo cuerpo de Naruto. Se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir una punzante sensación más abajo.

Cuando Naruto cogió el jabón y regresó, vio que su profesor lo estaba observando. Curioso miró a su alrededor para ver qué era lo que Kakashi miraba con tanto interés. Se encogió de hombros cuando no vio nada especial. _¿Qué estará…?,_ se preguntó confuso.

 _—Te está mirando a ti, idiota. Bueno, sería más exacto decir que te está comiendo con los ojos_ —Kurama se rio por lo bajo.

La cara de Naruto se volvió roja como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de que el zorro tenía razón.

—¡Eh! ¡Deja de mirarme así, pervertido! —gritó mientras se tapaba la entrepierna.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —le preguntó Kakashi—. Sabes que te he tocado y te la he chupado mil veces, ¿verdad?

—¡Aun así, sigue siendo raro! —exclamó Naruto, avergonzado.

—¡No seas tímido! —le dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba la bandana y abría el ojo del _Sharingan_ para añadir más humillación a la situación.

—¡Qué te den, idiota-sensei! —gritó mientras le tiraba el jabón directo a la cabeza.

Kakashi lo esquivó en el último segundo y buceó para cogerlo antes de que se hundiera hasta el fondo. Naruto agradeció esa tregua y aprovechó para meterse en el agua con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Kakashi nadó hasta él y lo abrazó.

—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? —dijo mientras presionaba un beso contra la mejilla del rubio—. Te lo compensaré lavándote. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es un comienzo —respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba con los dedos la barba plateada de dos días que tenía Kakashi en las mejillas. Le encantaba ver al hombre sin la máscara. El mayor sonrió y volvió a ponerse la empapada cinta sobre el _Sharingan_ , después, se puso manos a la obra para ejecutar la agradable tarea.

∞∞∞

Esa tarde ambos shinobis se sentaron al fuego. Kakashi estaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra una de las rocas que había en su campamento. Naruto estaba sentado entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho del hombre. Naruto era un poco más bajito que Kakashi, así que el mayor podía apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza del rubio. Estuvieron sentados así durante horas, sin hacer nada más que deleitarse con la presencia del otro. Kakashi disfrutaba de la calidez de Naruto y Naruto disfrutaba sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su profesor alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos descansaban confortablemente en el regazo del joven.

Al principio a Kakashi no le había gustado la dolorosa charla que había mantenido con Kurama, pero ahora cada vez la apreciaba más y más. Le había costado entender el concepto de “pertenecer al Kyūbi y a Naruto”, pero en cierta forma, empezaba a disfrutarlo. Sentía como si se hubiera convertido en parte de ellos, como si no fuera a ser capaz de perderlos nunca. Y, en cierta forma, la idea era bastante reconfortante.

∞∞∞

Unos pocos días después, Kakashi se quitó de nuevo su bandana y su atuendo de ninja y se dirigió a la ciudad como Kaishou. Se detuvo en el edificio de correos y preguntó si había algún mensaje para él. Le entregaron un pergamino con el sello de Konoha.

—Recibes muchos mensajes del País del Fuego, ¿no, Kaishou? —le preguntó el viejo hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio.

—Sí, Yoshi-san. Tengo familia allí que dirige una tienda local. Me gusta estar informado sobre Aiko, mi sobrinita —dijo Kakashi sin vacilar.

—Muy comprensible —respondió el anciano—. ¿A qué me dijiste que te dedicabas?

—Trabajé como soldado durante un tiempo para el País del Fuego. Cuando me hirieron… —dijo refiriéndose a su cicatriz y al parche en el ojo—, me despidieron. Ahora estoy haciendo buen uso de mi tiempo libre para viajar, disfrutar de la naturaleza y realizar alguna que otra chapuza por aquí y por allí.

—Bien, bien. Una sabia decisión para un joven como tú, viajar, conocer gente nueva… —murmuró el anciano como si estuviera pensando en su propio pasado.

—Exacto. Tengo que irme, Yoshi. Todavía tengo que comprar algunas verduras. Nos vemos —le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras cogía el pergamino y salía de la oficina.

Rápidamente compró algo de comida y suministros y se metió en un callejón para utilizar la técnica del _Cuerpo Parpadeante_ para transportarse fuera de la ciudad. Entonces, se dirigió hacia un lugar más apartado, rompió el sello y abrió el pergamino. Éste procedía de uno de los Legendarios de Konoha, de Jiraiya, el sabio ermitaño. Leyó rápidamente lo que aparecía escrito, memorizando lo más importante. Una pequeña parte estaba dirigida a Naruto, puesto que Jiraiya era su padrino. Kakashi se saltó ese párrafo, pero maldijo interiormente por no poder destruirlo de forma inmediata, sin mostrárselo antes a Naruto. Los shinobis solían destruir los pergaminos con sello casi al instante, puesto que solían contener información relevante y era su forma de prevenir que la información se pudiera filtrar a enemigos o espías. Escondió el trozo de papel entre sus ropas y se dirigió hacia su campamento base.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Naruto profundamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en su chaqueta de entrenamiento. Kakashi suspiró. _Y así es cómo está alerta y atento durante mi ausencia…_ pensó con cansancio.

—Maldito mocoso… ni siquiera se enteraría si un enemigo tropezara y se le cayera encima —gruñó.

 _Bueno, supongo que no lo puedo dejar pasar, tengo que darle una lección… Después de todo, sigo siendo su profesor._ Kakashi se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía su ropa de ninja y caminaba hacia el río que estaba al lado del campamento. Comenzó a formar sellos con las manos.

—¡Técnica del _Dragón de agua!_

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó el grito de Kakashi y pegó un salto cuando vio dos grandes ojos amarillos dirigiéndose hacia él. Intentó esquivar a la gigante criatura acuática, pero fue en vano. Cuando la boca del dragón lo atrapó, se vio arrollado por la devastadora y fría agua que formaba el cuerpo de la bestia. Fue golpeado con fuerza mientras era arrastrado por los movimientos del dragón. Kakashi, que era quien guiaba el jutsu, hizo que el dragón se elevara sólo para hacer que Naruto cayera desde el aire el agua fría del río.

Naruto comenzó a nadar hasta que emergió a la superficie.

—¡Joder, Kakashi! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó enfurecido mientras se sacudía el pelo húmedo que le caía por los ojos.

—Se llama técnica del _Dragón de agua_ , y deberías dar gracias a que no haya añadido ningún rayo, mocoso. ¿Por qué estabas dormido cuando te dije que te mantuvieras alerta? —le preguntó con voz severa, pareciendo más el profesor de Naruto que su amante.

—¡Porque me quedé dormido! ¿Vale? —replicó con enfado.

—No. No vale, Naruto. ¿Y si hubiera sido un enemigo? O peor todavía, un miembro de Akatsuki. ¡Te habría matado sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo! —amonestó al joven.

—¡No hemos visto ni un ninja en dos meses! ¡Estás exagerando, Kakashi! —exclamó.

—No me hables así, Naruto, sigo siendo tu profesor y el capitán de esta misión. Así que, si te digo que estés atento, ¡espero que lo hagas!

—Que te den, _sensei_ —respondió soltando la última palabra como si supiera mal. Entonces, formó varios sellos con las manos y desapareció.

Kakashi suspiró mientras sentía cómo se le comenzaba a levantar un dolor de cabeza.

∞∞∞

Naruto se transportó a un kilómetro del campamento. Después, comenzó a correr hasta que encontró un lugar sombreado bajo una roca escarpada. Le dio una patada a una piedra que había en el suelo y ésta salió despedida a tal velocidad que no pudo seguir su trayectoria con la vista.

—Estúpido idiota… —murmuró. Se quitó la mayor parte de la ropa empapada y la puso a sacar al sol.

 _—¿Problemas para separar el trabajo de la relación?_ —intervino Kurama ante sus protestas.

 _—¡Cállate, Kyūbi!_ —replicó enfadado mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Flexionó las rodillas y envolvió los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Una posición que adoptaba sin darse cuenta cuando se sentía triste. Le sorprendió que el zorro le hubiera obedecido por una vez.

El tiempo pasó y Naruto comenzó a tranquilizarse. Enseguida se le llenó la cabeza de dudas. Cerró los ojos y se permitió hundirse de nuevo en el subconsciente de su mente.

 _—¿Kurama?_ —susurró al lugar más oscuro de la jaula del zorro.

 _—Piérdete, cachorro. Ya me he cansado de lidiar con tus cambios de humor_ —le respondió el zorro con frialdad.

 _—Vamos, Kurama, no seas así. Lamento haberte gritado, ¿vale?_ —dijo Naruto disculpándose.

Como el zorro siguió ignorándole, Naruto decidió volver al mundo real.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas, no pudo contener un sollozo, y en seguida las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Ahora no sólo se sentía triste, sino también avergonzado.

—¿Qué clase de shinobi llora? ¡Joder! —se gritó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Entonces, escuchó a Kurama suspirar en su mente.

 _—¿Por qué estás llorando, cachorro?_ —preguntó aparentemente cansado de lidiar con las emociones de Naruto.

 _—Creo que Kakashi y yo acabábamos de tener nuestra primera discusión_ —respondió débilmente.

 _—Sí, me despertó_ —respondió el Nueve Colas con cierto tono acusador—. _Mira, cachorro. No es raro que la gente que está involucrada en una relación discuta de vez en cuando. ¿Sabes? Esas cosas suceden._

_—Ya lo sé, Kurama. Pero fue… raro y molesto. ¡No estaba seguro de si estaba discutiendo con mi profesor o con mi novio!_

_—Bueno, ésa es una de las cosas que conlleva vuestra relación. Como tu profesor y tu superior debes esperar que te dé órdenes y te corrija si te equivocas. Al igual que hacen los otros dos… Iruka y Yamato creo que los llamas._

_—Vale… Pero quería gritarle, estaba enfadado con él, con mi novio, no con mi profesor. Pero no podía hacerlo como su estudiante o como un genin a un jōnin._

_—¿Por qué estabas enfadado con él? ¿Porque te indicó el peligro en el que tú mismo te habías puesto, como se supone que debería hacer un profesor?_

_—¡No! Bueno, tal vez… sí. Estaba enfadado porque me pilló por sorpresa, supongo… y es raro para mí que sea mi novio y mi profesor. Unas veces me despierta con un beso y otras… ¡atacándome con un jodido dragón!_

_—Por eso, al principio, te dijo que pensaras acerca de tener una relación con él, cachorro_ —le recordó Kurama.

 _—¡Lo sé!_ —exclamó Naruto con despecho—. _¡Ya lo sé, zorro! Pero a pesar de eso, quiero estar con él. Cuando estamos juntos soy increíblemente feliz. ¡Excepto en momentos como éste que todo se complica!_

 _—¡Entonces deja de lloriquear, vuelve con él y explícale por qué te has enfadado, mocoso molesto!_ —respondió Kurama cansado mientras se daba media vuelta en la jaula sólo para golpear a Naruto con sus colas, provocando que el rubio saliera de su estado de inconsciencia.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Estúpida bola de pelo naranja! —gritó en voz alta.


	19. Peligro en las alturas

Naruto se levantó, se puso la ropa todavía húmeda y se limpió las lágrimas con furia. De repente, dejó de moverse.

—Siento dos chakras acercándose a toda velocidad.

Kurama también lo había notado. Sus ojos se habían abierto ampliamente y sus orejas se habían echado hacia atrás. El pelaje de su espalda se había erizado.

 _—Esconde tu chakra y quédate bajo la roca, vienen desde arriba_ —le dijo tenso el Nueve Colas.

Naruto hizo lo que le decían. Su chakra ahora era demasiado bajo como para ser detectado. Aguantó con paciencia la ominosa sensación de sentirse observado. Sabía que las dos fuentes de chakra venían de algún lugar por encima de él y también sabía que estaban dando vueltas por donde se encontraba, como si estuvieran buscándole. Maldijo internamente cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse.

Sintió las dos fuentes de chakra acercándose más todavía, como si hubieran aterrizado en el suelo no demasiado lejos de dónde permanecía escondido. Le dio la sensación de que habían estado viajando en una criatura con alas. No podía usar una técnica de Transformación o de Transportación para escapar de aquella peligrosa situación. Elevar el chakra haría que los dos extraños se dirigieran directos hacia él. Así que decidió esperar pacientemente, su espalda presionando contra la pared de roca.

De pronto, se sintió arrojado por una fuerza invisible. Salió despedido y aterrizó bruscamente sobre el suelo, quince metros más allá. Sentía un retumbar en los oídos y vio humo elevándose a su alrededor. _¿Una bomba?,_ se preguntó con la mente confusa mientras se frotaba su dolorida y abrasada piel.

—Ahí está. ¡Te dije que podía olerlo! —escuchó.

—Venga, deja ya de presumir. Ni que oler a alguien fuera para tanto. Fue mi arte explosivo lo que lo hizo volar —dijo una segunda voz, claramente molesta.

—Si escucho la palabra arte de nuevo te juro que me vuelvo a suicidar —respondió la primera voz sin tapujos.

—Otra vez no, Hidan.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese mocoso es un Jinchūriki?

—Sí. Es el Jinchūriki de la Hoja, el recipiente del Kyūbi. Lo verás en cuanto libere su chakra.

Ambos shinobis caminaron hacia Naruto, quien estaba incorporándose.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y por qué me habéis atacado? —exigió saber.

Tan pronto como vio sus bandanas, las cuales llevaban los símbolos de Yugakure e Iwagakure, la aldea oculta de la Aguas Termales y la aldea oculta de las Rocas respectivamente, pero con una profunda raya cruzándolos, se temió lo peor.

—Sois ninjas desertores —murmuró.

—Mejor aún, Jinchūriki. Somos ninjas desertores y formamos parte de los Akatsuki —respondió el más alto.

Naruto había oído que el otro lo llamaba Hidan. Llevaba una enorme guadaña de triple hoja que parecía increíblemente peligrosa. El que era rubio, no llevaba nada excepto una larga túnica negra con un patrón de nubes rojas al igual que su compañero, pero aparentemente era capaz de utilizar explosivos, dedujo Naruto.

 _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!,_ pensó. Había oído demasiadas cosas sobre los miembros de Akatsuki como para deducir que él sólo no era rival para enfrentarse a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo. _Si pudiera avisar a Kakashi de alguna forma…_ reflexionó.

 _—Tú concéntrate en la pelea. Yo me encargo de avisar a Hatake_ —respondió el Kyūbi, la preocupación patente en su voz.

Naruto se puso en posición y esperó a que sus oponentes hicieran el primer movimiento. No sabía lo suficiente sobre el par como para tomar la iniciativa. Tenía que ser paciente, como le había enseñado Kakashi. Una dolorosa punzada cruzó su corazón cuando pensó en el hombre. _¿Y si muero aquí? ¿Y si me secuestran? La última cosa que le dije fue ‘que te den’,_ pensó Naruto mientras sentía cómo la garganta se le cerraba.

 _—¡NARUTO! ¡Céntrate en la pelea!_ —le gritó con furia Kurama.

 _—Vale_ —respondió, apartando los pensamientos a un lado.

Hidan se había dado cuenta de esa pequeña distracción y había aprovechado el tiempo para lanzarse hacia adelante maniobrando con la guadaña alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Estaba claro que tenía un perfecto control sobre el arma. Naruto pegó un salto al ver la guadaña dirigirse hacia sus pies. Utilizó el momento para realizar un medio giro y arrojarle tres _kunais_ hacia la espalda del hombre de pelo gris. Los _kunais_ fallaron el objetivo cuando Hidan los bloqueó moviendo su arma hacia atrás. Naruto maldijo mientras aterrizaba dando un traspiés. Mientras tanto, sintió al Kyūbi acumulando más y más de su chakra rojo fuego.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que tramaba el zorro porque estaba concentrado en convocar cinco Clones de Sombra. Arremetieron todos juntos y a la vez, dos de los Narutos formaron un _Rasengan_ mientras los otros cuatro continuaban atacando al enemigo con taijutsu. Hidan hizo un movimiento raro con la guadaña y ésta inmediatamente se alargó, puesto que era extensible. Hizo girar el arma formando un círculo, eliminando de forma efectiva a todos los clones de Naruto y golpeando al verdadero en el estómago con una de las cuchillas.

Naruto maldijo cuando vio que el _Rasengan_ se disolvía. No se había dado cuenta de que la guadaña podía ser usada como arma a corto y largo alcance. Le había cortado en el abdomen y aunque le dolía, no parecía ser una herida muy profunda. Le quedó claro que sería difícil luchar contra Hidan mientras tuviera que mantener un ojo sobre el otro miembro de Akatsuki también. Dudaba que el rubio, usuario de explosivos, se mantuviera alejado de la pelea durante mucho tiempo.

De pronto, Naruto sintió cómo Kurama soltaba una cantidad masiva de chakra hacia el aire. Un rayo rojo se formó en el cielo, elevándose cada vez más alto. Escuchó al zorro jadeando en su mente.

—Deidara, ¿ése es el chakra del Kyūbi? —le preguntó Hidan a su compañero.

—Eso parece —respondió tranquilo Deidara—. Date prisa con tu repugnante ritual de sangre para que podamos salir de aquí.

—¿Ritual de sangre? —a Naruto no le gustó cómo sonaba eso.

—Sí, un ritual de sangre, idiota —respondió Hidan con rudeza—. Ahora cállate y deja de lanzar rayos al aire —dijo mientras extendía las gotas del líquido rojo de su guadaña a través del suelo. Movió su pie formando un círculo, entonces extendió la pierna para dibujar un triángulo con lo que quedaba de sangre.

 _¿Qué va a hacer con ese diagrama?,_ se preguntó Naruto. No le gustaba nada aquella situación. No sabía qué clase de ataques o ninjutsus podía esperar de ese par, y ellos se aseguraban de no dar mucha información tampoco. Nunca antes había oído nada sobre una técnica de ritual-de-sangre.

—Estás confuso, ¿verdad, pequeño Jinchūriki? —dijo el hombre, con mofa—. Déjame mostrarte lo que puede hacer la insignia de Jashin. Los dioses castigan a aquellos que no comprenden el dolor de los demás —añadió de forma misteriosa.

—No bajes la guardia, Hidan —le advirtió Deidara.

—No te metas, rubito —le soltó Hidan. Entonces volvió a mirar a Naruto y chupó algo de sangre de la guadaña con la lengua.

—Este tipo está completamente loco —murmuró Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio cambiar la piel de Hidan. Se volvió más y más negra, con marcas blancas que se asemejaban a los huesos de un esqueleto.

—Recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo, Hidan. Me parece bien que quieras torturarlo, pero asegúrate de que sobrevive —añadió Deidara que parecía bastante aburrido con toda aquella situación.

Preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, Naruto comenzó a formar los sellos para hacer un ataque con el _Rasengan Viento Liberado._

—Creo que empezaré con las manos —dijo Hidan con una expresión maníaca en sus ojos de color púrpura—. Ya que parece que las usa mucho.

Naruto de pronto sintió un dolor insoportable cuando vio a Hidan perforarse la mano con un _kunai_. Bajó la vista hacia la suya y vio que estaba sangrando bastante. Cayó de rodillas gritando mientras Hidan clavaba el _kunai_ con más fuerza, perforando con efectividad la mano de Naruto.

—¿Con qué sigo ahora? ¿Las piernas… el hombro… o tal vez los ojos? —dijo Hidan con una sonrisa cruel en la cara mientras Naruto se quedaba paralizado por el dolor.

∞∞∞

_Mientras tanto…_

Kakashi caminaba de un lado a otro por la zona del campamento. Naruto se había marchado hacía unos quince minutos y se debatía entre ir a buscarle o darle al joven algo de tiempo para que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y se tranquilizase. Kakashi no estaba acostumbrado a tener una relación, así que no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer ahora que habían tenido su primera pelea.

 _¿Tal vez he sido demasiado duro con él? Hemos estado entrenando mucho. ¿Es tan extraño que se haya quedado dormido?,_ reflexionó. _Pero, aun así, no puedo permitir que baje la guardia. Tiene que aprender a actuar como un shinobi. Independientemente de si estoy aquí o no. ¡Es como si no le preocupaba en absoluto su seguridad!,_ frunció el ceño.

 _¿Habría actuado de la misma forma si le hubiera pasado a otro miembro del equipo, como a Sasuke o a Sakura?, seguramente. Naruto ha reaccionado así porque soy su profesor y también su amante. En cierta forma es lógico, si lo piensas…_ Kakashi suspiró mientras intentaba averiguar el paradero del joven. Sabía que Naruto podía ser muy impulsivo a veces, lo cual no le servía de mucho consuelo.

Su preocupación aumentó cuando vio que no podía sentir el chakra de Naruto.

—Maldita sea. Le enseñé a ocultar su chakra para cuando viajáramos o nos escondiésemos, ¡debería saber que no tiene que hacerlo conmigo! —frunció el ceño profundamente—. ¿O lo está escondiendo por otro motivo? No es muy probable. Como él mismo dijo no nos hemos encontrado con ningún shinobi desde hace bastante tiempo…

»A la mierda, si quiere actuar como un niño, allá él. Ya volverá, tarde o temprano —murmuró Kakashi mientras se dejaba caer sobre una roca. Al sentarse, sintió cómo se le clavaba el pergamino de Jiraiya—. Pero, por otro lado… soy su responsable. ¿Y si se ha metido en algún lío? ¿Qué debería hacer? —cerró el ojo mientras sus sentimientos y las dudas se volvían a cada segundo más y más frustrantes.

Abrió el ojo de par en par cuando sintió una enorme oleada de chakra a la distancia. No era de Naruto, pero le resultó muy familiar. La marca en su hombro comenzó a hormiguear de forma ominosa.

 _¡Kyūbi!,_ pensó de inmediato cuando vio la línea roja cortando el cielo por la mitad.

Salió disparado.


	20. La ira de Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos días he estado de vacaciones, por eso no me he dejado ver mucho por aquí. Desafortunadamente, las vacas ya se me han acabado, así que he vuelto de nuevo ^^ . Espero que tod@s estéis bien en estos tiempos que corren! :D

Naruto estaba jadeando intentando conseguir aire cuando el dolor se disparó por su cuerpo una vez más. Hidan le había perforado ambas manos, una pantorrilla y un hombro. En ese punto, había comenzado a sentirse débil ante semejante pérdida de sangre. Sabía que probablemente se desmayaría pronto. Kurama había empleado un montón de chakra intentando alertar a Kakashi, y lo que le quedaba, lo estaba usando para curar las heridas de Naruto tan rápido como le era posible. Pero era en vano. Cuando una herida estaba casi cerrada, Hidan volvía a abrírsela de nuevo.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de esa mirada llena de odio que me dirigen esos extraños ojos azules, mocoso —dijo Hidan con saña—. Llegó la hora de despedirnos de ellos —se rio como un maníaco mientras ponía el _kunai_ justo debajo de su propia pupila. Naruto estaba tan indefenso que sólo podía limitarse a sentir cómo las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos. Los cerró y se preparó mentalmente para el inmenso dolor que estaba por llegar.

Pero, en lugar de sentir dolor, escuchó un silbido pasar por su oreja izquierda. Esta vez no se oyeron sus propios gritos, sino que escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa proveniente de donde Hidan había estado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sólo para ver cómo la cabeza de Hidan se estrellaba contra una pared rocosa a veinte metros de distancia. En su sitio, bajo el diagrama de sangre había ahora de pie una figura distinta.

—¡KAKASHI! —gritó Naruto, el alivio palpable en su voz. El hombre se volvió y le miró. Naruto no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. El aura asesina de Kakashi se proyectaba con furia desde su interior. Naruto podía sentir la emanación a través del aire. Su _Sharingan_ estaba expuesto y giraba descontrolado. Parecía increíblemente peligroso mientras los relámpagos corrían a través de su silueta. Respiraba con pesadez, pero no porque estuviera exhausto sino por la ira salvaje que lo invadía.

Kakashi vio a su amante de rodillas, cubierto de sangre. Ver la cara de Naruto, la cual estaba contorsionada por el dolor y el rastro de lágrimas sobre las mejillas, lo enfureció todavía más. El Ninja Imitador, que normalmente mantenía la calma durante la batalla, perdió ante la rabia. Su _Sharingan_ cambió de forma a una más avanzada: el _Mangekyō Sharingan._

El golpe de Kakashi no había dejado noqueado a Hidan, quien se incorporó utilizando como soporte la ahora desquebrajada roca.

—Deidara, ¿vas a quedarte ahí de pie como un idiota o vas a ayudarme? —gritó hacia su compañero mientras presionaba una mano contra su cabeza ensangrentada.

—Pensaba que me habías dicho que no me metiera, Hidan —respondió Deidara con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Mientras ambos hombres intercambiaban miradas de odio el uno hacia el otro, Kakashi decidió que era el momento de pasar a la acción.

 _—Técnica Ignea: ¡Gran bola de fuego!_ —gritó después de realizar los necesarios sellos con las manos. Inhaló aire y, entonces, soltó por la boca una gran bola flamígera hacia la dirección de Hidan. El hombre pegó un salto sin perder tiempo sólo para ver cómo las rocas que estaban debajo de sus pies se incineraban. Maldijo para sus adentros ante la velocidad del portador del _Sharingan_.

Justo después de atacar a Hidan con la técnica de fuego manipuló el chakra relampagueante en su mano. Cuando convocó la técnica _Bestia de Rayo Rastreo de Colmillo,_ los rayos de su mano tomaron la forma de un animal con cierto parecido a un perro de presa, el cual se dirigió hacia donde estaba Deidara. Éste inmediatamente respondió arrojando con una mano algunos _kunais_ en dirección a la bestia, mientras mantenía la otra mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Los _kunais_ atravesaron al perro mientras saltaba para esquivar el ataque.

Cuando sacó la mano del bolsillo, extendió la palma hacia arriba y Kakashi pudo ver una pequeña boca en el centro de ésta la cual empezó a mascar una masa blanca. La desconocida masa tomó la forma de una araña gigante. Deidara arrojó la criatura hacia donde estaba Kakashi. El profesor redirigió al sabueso relampagueante para que saltara hacia Deidara, consiguiendo derribarle y envolviéndole con una fuerte explosión eléctrica. Kakashi saltó para esquivar a la araña blanca que había llegado hasta él con rapidez. Cambió su dirección para llevar a la criatura lejos de la posición de Naruto. De pronto, la araña pegó un salto con la intención de acercarse a Kakashi, entonces Deidara detonó el pequeño explosivo utilizando el comando _Katsu_. La devastadora explosión provocó una nube de polvo y rocas que cayeron al campo de batalla.

Naruto intentó sentir el chakra de Kakashi para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

—Se está escondiendo. Debe estar escondiéndose. Está bien —se dijo en un desesperado intento por calmarse. En realidad, Kakashi había anticipado la explosión y había utilizado la _Técnica Terrestre: Ocultación de Topo,_ para desaparecer bajo tierra.

Cuando la nube de polvo comenzó a desvanecerse, utilizó la _Técnica Terrestre: Emboscada Bajo Tierra,_ para sepultar a Deidara. Sólo quedó sin enterrar la cabeza, dejándole así las manos inutilizadas.

Mientras Kakashi saltaba, saliendo a la superficie, escuchó la guadaña de Hidan cortando el aire mientras éste corría en su dirección. Como estaba en medio de un movimiento, no podía esquivarle, así que hizo un medio giro y bloqueó las cuchillas de la guadaña con un _kunai_ antes de dirigir el arma hacia la tierra para quitársela de encima. Las cuchillas no le dieron a Deidara por un pelo. Maldiciendo audiblemente, Hidan, de forma inmediata, recuperó el control del arma y corrió de nuevo en dirección a Kakashi moviéndola como si fuera una espada.

Kakashi sabía que se encontraba en desventaja, luchando contra dos miembros de Akatsuki a la vez, aunque hubiera hecho un buen uso del elemento sorpresa. Y no podía evitar que su preocupación aumentara cada minuto que pasaba acerca del estado de Naruto. El joven seguía de rodillas mientras jadeaba pesadamente. _Ha perdido mucha sangre,_ pensó Kakashi mientras esquivaba los ataques de Hidan. _Su chakra oscila peligrosamente. Tengo que sacarle de aquí antes de que decidan atacarlo a mis espaldas._

Kakashi formó rápidamente los sellos de un _Bunshin Daibakuha_ o, en otras palabras, un _Clon de Sombra_ con la habilidad de disolverse con una poderosa explosión. Mandó al clon hacia delante mientras con la otra mano formaba los sellos para convocar la _Técnica Terrestre: Pared de Tierra._ La técnica crearía un muro reforzado de tierra con la que podría separar de forma efectiva a Naruto y a sí mismo del _Clon de Sombra Explosivo,_ de Deidara y de Hidan.

Kakashi sabía que había utilizado una gran cantidad de chakra con los constantes ataques que había realizado, pero tenía suficiente para llevar a cabo su siguiente movimiento, para el cual había pensado emplear su _Mangekyō Sharingan_. Cogió a Naruto por su chaqueta de entrenamiento y utilizó su _Kamui_ para transportarles a una larga distancia. Tuvo que emplear bastante chakra y fuerza para lograrlo, puesto que su cuerpo todavía no estaba completamente sincronizado con el _Sharingan_ prestado. Había utilizado la técnica con anterioridad para crear una espiral de vacío en la proximidad de un enemigo, enviándolo a él o a una parte de su cuerpo a una dimensión diferente. Sin embargo, nunca había utilizado la habilidad para moverse a otra localización. No obstante, sabía que había sido un movimiento inteligente por su parte, puesto que la técnica no parecía haber dejado ningún rastro de chakra.

Cuando Naruto y él comenzaron a coger forma, pudo sentir la sangre goteando desde su ojo del _Sharingan_. Antes de darse cuenta, aterrizaron a salvo en medio de su campamento. Inmediatamente fue a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su mochila para curar las heridas más apremiantes de Naruto. Además, cogió una bolsita que contenía varías raciones de píldoras de soldado. Las especiales tenían la habilidad de reponer el chakra y nutrir el cuerpo, permitiéndole al usuario continuar en la batalla durante tres días y tres noches sin descansar. A pesar de sus impresionantes habilidades, Kakashi se mostraba reluctante a utilizarlas, puesto que al final de los tres días, el shinobi era llevado al punto de agotamiento total. Como no tenía mucho tiempo para dudar, decidió tragarse una. A Naruto, en cambio, no le dio. En tres días, su cuerpo y su chakra colapsarían por completo y sabía que, a partir de ese momento, tendría que confiar en el rubio.

Mientras mordía la píldora, ató su mochila y la de Naruto a la espalda del joven, asegurándose de empaquetar sus pertenencias más importantes. Apoyó al apenas consciente Naruto sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr hacia el sur. Repitió un trozo del mensaje parcialmente encriptado de Jiraiya en su cabeza.

_Sabueso,_

_Me encontrarás en el lugar donde escribí la escena del baño que tanto te gusta. Nos vemos allí, cinco días después de la siguiente luna llena, al mediodía en la posada que se encuentra al este de la ciudad. Me encargaré del entrenamiento del Zorro. Asegúrate de que esté listo. Cada segundo, cuenta._

_Sapo._

A Kakashi no le gustaba particularmente que Jiraiya utilizara para dirigirse a él, el apodo que tenía cuando formaba parte de los ANBU, pero tenía que admitir que usar referencias animales era bastante útil para ocultar sus identidades. Su escena de baño favorita hacía referencia a un momento particularmente picante que se describía en la edición Icha Icha Hora del Baño, de la que Jiraiya era autor. Recordaba que tomaba lugar en Takigakure, también conocida como la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, la cual quedaba al sureste de su actual localización.

Kakashi sabía que tenía por delante un largo camino por recorrer. Tenía que asegurarse de utilizar la mayor cantidad posible de las habilidades que le proporcionaría la píldora para poner distancia entre ellos y los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Intentaría mantenerse corriendo hasta que pudiese encontrar un lugar seguro donde revisar las heridas de Naruto, pero sabía que el Kyūbi tendría que encargarse de la mayor parte de la curación. Por ahora, debía centrarse en moverse tan rápido como fuera posible sin perder de vista los peligros que los rodeaban.


	21. Técnica Kashi: ¡Negociación con el Nueve Colas!

Kakashi se pasó toda la noche corriendo con Naruto apoyado sobre sus hombros. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y en ese momento decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso. Encontró un lugar protegido detrás de una colina empinada, rodeado de algunos pequeños matorrales. Dejó a Naruto en el suelo con cuidado y desató las mochilas que estaban amarradas a su espalda. Entonces, las situó de tal forma que Naruto pudiera apoyar la cabeza en ellas. Kakashi rápidamente trató de detectar chakra en el entorno para comprobar que estaban a salvo. Cuando se aseguró de que no había ninguna amenaza en las inmediaciones, se retiró tras unos arbustos para hacer pis.

Naruto seguía dormido cuando regresó. Bebió algo de agua de su cantimplora y volvió a coger el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Las heridas del chico no estaban curándose tan rápido como esperaba, lo cual tampoco le sorprendió teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de chakra que había empleado el Kyūbi durante su situación crítica. Kakashi se puso a cambiarle las vendas al joven.

Comenzó con las que le había puesto en las manos. Ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo, quería desinfectar las heridas antes de envolverlas de nuevo. Las manos del rubio parecían haberse llevado la peor parte. Kakashi maldijo porque sabía que las heridas ahí podrían tener un efecto negativo cuando Naruto intentara formar sellos. Se dio cuenta de que Kurama había curado una parte del daño, pero si era honesto, sus palmas todavía parecían un colador. Kakashi sopesó sus opciones y decidió arriesgarse.

Levantó la chaqueta de entrenamiento de Naruto empapada en sangre y la camiseta y puso la mano sobre la marca que tenía el rubio alrededor del ombligo. Se centró en su subconsciente e intentó llamar al demonio de Nueve Colas. Se sobresaltó cuando de pronto se sintió empujado hacia una habitación oscura que tenía el suelo húmedo.

 _—¿Kyūbi?_ —preguntó Kakashi inseguro, sintiéndose como si estuviera invadiendo un área muy privada.

 _—Hatake_ —respondió el zorro con un grave gruñido.

 _—He venido a pedirte ayuda_ —dijo Kakashi tanteándole.

 _—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso es una buena idea, Hatake, ninja de la Hoja?_ —respondió con rudeza el zorro.

 _—Se me ha ocurrido algo para curar a Naruto_ —dijo con paciencia el shinobi de pelo plateado.

_—Habla._

_—Sé que tienes el chakra bajo y también sé que has centrado parte de éste en curar varias de sus heridas. Quería pedirte que te centraras sólo en los daños que ha recibido en las manos. Si las heridas le dejan tendones mutilados, nervios, huesos, articulaciones o músculos, tendrá dificultades para formar sellos y poder utilizar técnicas._

_—¿Y qué pasa con el resto de heridas?_

_—Yo mismo me encargaré, sin tu ayuda. Al menos hasta que hayas recuperado tu chakra._

El Nueve Colas se quedó callado durante un largo rato, gruñendo.

_—Muy bien. Ahora, vete._

_—Gracias, Kurama_ —añadió Kakashi antes de romper el contacto.

Kakashi se sintió aliviado porque sus precarias negociaciones con el demonio zorro hubieran funcionado. Envolvió de nuevo las manos de Naruto con vendas limpias y las situó sobre el abdomen del rubio. Lo siguiente que hizo fue coger un _kunai_ y cortarle el pantalón a Naruto hasta la rodilla. Kakashi le quitó las vendas manchadas de sangre de la pantorrilla. Se alegró de ver que la herida había dejado de sangrar. La desinfectó, le puso un vendaje nuevo alrededor y situó la pierna encima de su propia mochila. Lo siguiente que hizo fue bajarle la cremallera de la chaqueta de entrenamiento. Mientras lo hacía, vio que Naruto abría los ojos.

—¿Ka… Kashi? —preguntó el joven débilmente.

—Estoy aquí, Naruto. Te han hecho daño, pero no corres peligro. Intenta estar quieto, por favor.

—Kakashi… —dijo el joven shinobi mientras las lágrimas se le derramaban de los ojos—. Lo… lo siento por marcharme y… y por ponerme en peligro.

—Deja de disculparte, Naruto —dijo Kakashi serio—. No es momento para eso.

—Mis… mis manos —Naruto hizo una mueca mientras intentaba moverlas—. Me duelen.

—Lo sé. Kurama se va a encargar de eso, Naruto, escúchame. También te han herido en el hombro y tengo que echarle un vistazo.

Naruto murmuró algo sobre el dolor mientras Kakashi comenzaba a quitarle la ropa al joven. La camiseta naranja estaba empapada en sangre, puesto que anteriormente, Kakashi sólo había tenido tiempo de envolverle el hombro de forma superficial. Demasiado superficial.

Naruto gritó cuando Kakashi le levantó los brazos para intentar sacarle las mangas de la camiseta. El sonido le hizo sentir como si lo apuñalaran en el corazón. Rápidamente se los bajó de nuevo, teniendo mucho cuidado con las manos lesionadas. Cogió su _kunai_ y comenzó a rasgar la ropa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro shinobi, Kakashi habría levantado una barrera de sonido y le habría sacado la camiseta por los brazos para ahorrar tiempo. Pero no con Naruto. Ya era bastante duro ver a su amante sufriendo, no necesitaba escuchar sus gritos también.

Gimió cuando vio la sangre brotar del desagradable agujero del hombro de Naruto. Recordando que le había dicho al Kyūbi que se encargaría de ello, sabía que tendría que darle puntos. Maldijo mientras empezaba a rebuscar en el botiquín, en busca de hilo y aguja.

—Kashi, ¿qué pasa…? ¿Por qué no me cubres la herida? —le preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo su amante.

—Tengo que coserte —le respondió Kakashi mientras colocaba una barrera de sonido. Escuchó a Naruto maldecir.

Kakashi comenzó a limpiar la piel alrededor de la herida con desinfectante. A continuación, abrió el paquete con la aguja esterilizada, hilo y gasas. Cuando terminó, se limpió las manos a conciencia y se puso a ello. Mientras empujaba la aguja a través de la piel de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir como si estuviera torturando al joven más todavía, pero sabía que debía continuar. Después de cada punto doble, tenía que tirar del hilo para cerrar la herida. Cada vez que lo hacía, escuchaba un jadeo que salía de la boca de su pareja. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, mientras se aislaba de cualquier sonido y se centraba en su trabajo. Cuando hubo terminado, envolvió el hombro de Naruto completamente.

—Ya está, Naruto. Voy a buscar una camiseta limpia y te dejo que descanses, ¿vale? —le dijo Kakashi en voz baja. El rubio asintió lentamente sin decir ni una palabra. Como Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mochila naranja, Kakashi decidió coger la suya. No quería volver a molestar al rubio.

Cuando encontró una camiseta en su mochila, ayudó a Naruto a sentarse y a ponérsela. Sin poder evitar que el chico volviera a gemir de dolor una vez más. Obligó a Naruto a beber un poco de agua, después de lo cual comenzó a recoger sus cosas de nuevo. Más tarde, subió al rubio sobre sus hombros, a pesar de las quejas del joven, y continuó su viaje hacia La Villa Oculta de la Cascada. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió a Naruto dándole un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja. Pronto, el chico se quedó dormido.


	22. Siendo un poco retorcido

Kakashi siguió corriendo, haciendo el mayor uso posible de la píldora del soldado. De vez en cuando se detenía un momento para revisar las heridas de Naruto y darle al joven un poco de agua y comida. Era un inconveniente que sus heridas no se curasen tan rápido como siempre, pero Kurama tenía suficiente trabajo centrándose sólo en las manos del rubio.

Cuando hizo la última parada, Kakashi calculó que había estado viajando dos días y dos noches enteras. En el momento en el que vio salir el sol el tercer día, supo que su tiempo se agotaba. Mantuvo el ritmo por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero sabía que estaba alcanzando sus límites. Naruto había estado consciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Había insistido en caminar sólo sin que Kakashi tuviera que llevarlo, pero el shinobi mayor se había negado. Tenía claro que Naruto requeriría de toda su fuerza para el momento en que la píldora dejara de hacer efecto y sabía que la pantorrilla del joven necesitaba tanto reposo como fuera posible. Afortunadamente, Kurama había recuperado su vigor esa misma mañana y estaba listo para comenzar a curar el resto de las heridas de Naruto también.

Y así sucedió, que en la tercera mañana a las 7:30 horas, Kakashi colapsó repentinamente. Levantó la vista hacia el rubio que se había caído de su espalda. Kakashi yacía tendido en el suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras miraba a Naruto. El joven todavía llevaba puesta su camiseta dos tallas más grande, llevaba los pantalones rasgados y sus manos, su pierna y su hombro todavía estaban vendados. Se podría decir fácilmente que parecía harapiento y andrajoso. Pero cuando Kakashi miró a los ojos azules de Naruto, sólo vio determinación y confianza en sí mismo. Sonrió orgulloso ante la fuerza del joven.

—Na… Naruto. Escúchame —murmuró Kakashi exhausto. Estaba claro que trataba de controlar los espasmos musculares, fallando miserablemente. Se arrastró hasta el tronco de un árbol para poder apoyarse contra éste y así ganar algo de estabilidad—. Antes de encontrarnos en esta desagradable situación, recibí un mensaje de Jiraiya-sama. No he tenido oportunidad de dártelo hasta ahora —dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino con manos temblorosas.

Naruto leyó rápidamente el documento. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando leyó la pequeña parte que estaba dirigida a él personalmente.

—Kakashi, ¿qué es lo que dice sobre una casa de baños? ¿En qué dirección tengo que ir?

—Escucha cuidadosamente, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, era evidente que no quería tener que repetirlo—. Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el este hasta llegar a un espeso bosque. Sigue recto e intenta buscar una cascada enorme. Para acceder a la villa, debemos atravesar un sistema de cuevas submarinas que se encuentra debajo de la cascada y esa zona estará vigilada. Las cavernas te llevarán hasta un lago que está en medio de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Desde ese punto podrás ver un árbol gigantesco. La aldea está construida a su alrededor, de forma que éste marca el centro. Cuando estés junto al árbol, ve al este de nuevo hasta que llegues a una posada. Intenta sentir a Jiraiya allí, pero sé cauto. Queremos que la gente piense que somos viajeros inocentes y cansados. Nada más. Habrá shinobis presentes y debemos ser convincentes y movernos rápido. Jiraiya estará por la zona en veintiocho horas y media. Olvida lo que dijo sobre que estuvieras listo para el entrenamiento. Entenderá nuestra situación actual y querrá que descansemos primero. ¿Entendido? —preguntó Kakashi con severidad.

Naruto asintió brevemente.

—Kakashi... antes de que te duermas, quería decirte algo —dijo Naruto mientras miraba al suelo—. Sobre nuestra discusión... —ignoró el gemido de Kakashi—. Estaba enfadado contigo, como tu novio. Pero estabas actuando como mi profesor así que no debería haberme comportado así. Estaba confundido y frustrado y por eso me fui. Quería disculparme porque ahora me doy cuenta de que tenías razón al regañarme como mi superior. Me lo tomé mal porque me es difícil ser tu amante y tu estudiante. No estoy acostumbrado a tener un conflicto contigo y no sabía qué hacer. Debido a eso, me encontré con esos dos miembros de Akatsuki, Hidan y Deidara.

Kakashi escuchó la voz del joven, tensa por la emoción y decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Naruto, no pasa nada. Es comprensible que nuestro _acuerdo especial_ requiera algo de tiempo para acostumbrarnos —respondió con seriedad—. También es difícil para mí ser tu amante y tu profesor. Y a veces intento ser ambos al mismo tiempo, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando tengo que corregirte —Naruto le miró—. No quiero ser demasiado blando contigo.

Naruto esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Es muy probable que nos encontremos con un conflicto semejante de nuevo y, para ser honesto, preferiría que me gritaras a que salieras corriendo. Si me estás gritando, sabré que lo estás haciendo como mi pareja. Sé que no le faltarías el respeto a tus profesores a propósito... excepto por los motes que les pones —añadió guiñándole el ojo.

—Es un trato —dijo Naruto sonando aliviado y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lamento que nuestra situación te esté dando problemas, Naruto.

—Merece la pena, Kakashi-sensei... —respondió Naruto con sinceridad—. Y, además, algunas veces, esto es como que... un poco retorcido... ¿sabes? Eso de que seas mi profesor. En el buen sentido, me refiero... —dijo el joven mientras se ruborizaba por la vergüenza.

—Y luego me llaman a mí pervertido —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido por el bochorno del joven.

—Creo que los dos somos un poco pervertidos, _sensei_ —dijo remarcando la última palabra.

Kakashi se alegró porque su máscara ocultara su sonrojo.

—Bueno, ahora, como tu profesor, voy a tener que decirte que deberías empezar a moverte. Así que, dame las mochilas, súbeme a tu sexy espalda y ¡en marcha! —animó al joven, la risa de Naruto fue cómo música para sus oídos.

La pierna lesionada de Naruto pareció doblarse un poco mientras ayudaba a Kakashi a subirse a su espalda, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando el peso de Kakashi descansó sobre su hombro herido no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y gemir. Después de protestar internamente porque Kakashi pesara tanto, continuó su camino.


	23. ¡Hacia la Villa Oculta de la Cascada!

Naruto sabía que tenía que moverse sin parar hasta encontrarse con Jiraiya en la posada. Reprimió el dolor de la pierna, el hombro y las manos. Las heridas ya se habían cerrado completamente gracias a Kurama, pero sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que los músculos y los nervios se recuperaran del todo, puesto que éstos siempre se curaban algo más despacio. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su profesor todavía dormido. Lo esperado. Naruto había oído hablar acerca de las desventajas de tomar píldoras de soldado.

Después de dieciocho horas, llegó por fin al denso bosque. Unas ocho horas después, Naruto fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de la cascada. Cerró los ojos e intentó ubicar el lugar exacto de donde provenía. Sólo tenía una hora de margen antes de tener que presentarse en la posada y sabía que todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Se apresuró hacia la dirección del sonido.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando llegó a la catarata. La primera cosa que vio fue una enorme pared rocosa que se extendía hacia arriba. La pared contaba fácilmente con ciento cincuenta metros de alto y tenía una cascada azul cristalino que caía directamente desde ella. Podía ver árboles asomando al borde del acantilado. Era como si el bosque existiera en dos niveles, uno de los cuales se elevaba hasta el cielo, sin nada que lo conectara con la otra parte excepto la enorme cascada. El agua caía desde tal altura que esparcía pequeñas gotas por todas partes, hasta el punto de empapar su ropa. A Naruto le pareció un paisaje impresionante. Ahora entendía por qué Takigakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, nunca había sido invadida con éxito.

—Supongo que la entrada a las cavernas estará por detrás de la cascada... —murmuró, mientras se acercaba a la pared de piedra. No podía ver lo que había detrás de la catarata sin pasar a través de ella. Sostuvo los brazos de Kakashi con fuerza contra la parte superior de su pecho y se metió en el agua. Intentó nadar hacia la cascada, lo que le resultó difícil porque todavía tenía que sujetar a su amante con una mano. La presión del agua era tan fuerte que lo empujó hacia abajo. Cuando se estrelló contra el fondo del lago, sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

Frustrado por la situación y la falta de oxígeno, decidió usar su naturaleza de agua recién descubierta. Se dio una vuelta, buceando, extendió la palma de su mano y creó un pequeño vórtice que utilizó para empujarse hacia adelante a través de la cascada.

—Es como crear un pequeño tornado con mi naturaleza de viento, pero bajo el agua... —reflexionó mientras observaba la técnica. Rápidamente aprendió a colocar el remolino para moverse en el agua y salir con Kakashi a la superficie.

En cuanto llegó hasta el borde del lago, vio un gran agujero en la pared, un túnel que conducía a la ciudad. A cada lado había un guardia shinobi; ambos sostenían un arma, las cuales apuntaban ahora a la garganta de Naruto. El rubio sabía cómo desempeñar su papel, por lo que miró las armas con sorpresa y miedo.

—¿Quiénes sois y cuáles son los asuntos que os traen por aquí? —le preguntó el guardia más alto.

—Mi amigo y yo somos viajeros. Venimos de Iwagakure, la Aldea Oculta de entre las Rocas. Dos hombres nos atacaron y nos robaron. Por eso estamos heridos. Nos quitaron la mayoría de nuestras posesiones, incluso nuestra tienda de campaña. Esperábamos poder encontrar refugio y seguridad aquí… —dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Si es así —dijo el guardia más pequeño, levantando una ceja—, ¿por qué ambos lleváis pantalones ninja y bolsas porta-armas?

—Los ladrones se llevaron la mayor parte de nuestra ropa —contestó Naruto tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Conseguimos éstas de un shinobi que nos encontramos en nuestro camino. Las armas son sólo para protegernos y ser capaces de despellejar conejos y otras presas.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? —preguntó el más alto mientras cogía un portapapeles y un lápiz.

—Narushi y Kaishou —respondió Naruto sin titubear.

—¿El shinobi que os encontrasteis llevaba alguna bandana u os dio su nombre?

—Lo siento, señor. La verdad es que no presté atención a su bandana. Creo que era parecida a la vuestra. Dijo que se llamaba Lee —murmuró Naruto, dando gracias a lo bien que había aprendido a mentir.

El shinobi más alto asintió.

 _Bingo,_ pensó Naruto, alegrándose de su elección. Lee era un nombre que los shinobis solían utilizar para ocultar su verdadera identidad, puesto que era bastante popular.

—Muy bien, joven. Tu amigo y tú podéis pasar. Mi compañero os guiará por el sistema de cavernas y os indicará la dirección hacia el hospital más cercano.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor —dijo Naruto, con sinceridad.

—Si infringís alguna ley robando, cometiendo fraude o mediante vandalismo, o si descubrimos que habéis mentido sobre vuestra identidad, seréis detenidos y obligados a abandonar la aldea. ¿Está claro?

—Por supuesto —respondió Naruto antes de seguir al más bajo de los dos.

∞∞∞

Después de una larga caminata por los túneles, en los cuales a menudo fueron cambiando de dirección, por fin vieron la luz filtrarse a través del final del pasadizo. Cuando entraron al pueblo, la primera cosa que Naruto percibió fueron los árboles. Había una gran cantidad de ellos. Eran muy altos y las copas se tocaban unas a otras, como si la aldea tuviera un techo hecho sólo de ramas y hojas. Era impresionante.

El guardia shinobi sonrió cuando vio a Naruto mirar a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Entonces, le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—El hospital está por allí —le indicó—. No está muy lejos, sólo tienes que seguir las flechas azules —le dijo de forma amigable.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le respondió Naruto asintiendo, mientras el shinobi se daba media vuelta y regresaba a su puesto. Tan pronto como el hombre desapareció de su vista, caminó hacia el árbol más grande, que marcaba el centro de la villa—. Ahora al este... —murmuró—. Después tendré que buscar la posada o al Seninfómano.

La carta decía que debían encontrarse al mediodía, pero a juzgar por la altura del sol, Naruto imaginaba que ya debía de ser la una de la tarde. Bajó con cuidado a Kakashi y se agachó frente a él.

—¿Kashi? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Kakashi-sensei? —repitió un poco más alto. Suspiró mientras tocaba la máscara de la cara del hombre con gentileza, provocando instantáneamente que se sobresaltara—. Lo siento, Kashi, pero tenía que despertarte.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó adormecido.

—En el centro de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Tenemos que atravesar las calles y dirigirnos hacia el este, que es donde está la posada. Y si no queremos llamar demasiado la atención, creo que sería mejor que intentaras andar solo.

—Claro. Por supuesto —murmuró mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Naruto ayudó a su profesor cuando vio que le fallaban las piernas debido a la fatiga.

—Te ayudaré a caminar —dijo Naruto decidido, sin permitir ninguna réplica sobre el asunto.

Kakashi gruñó algo ininteligible mientras se apoyaba en el joven.

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia el este.

∞∞∞

—Uf, me alegro de que Gai no me vea en estas condiciones. No me dejaría vivir en paz —dijo Kakashi con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Por cierto, ¿quién va ganando? —le preguntó Naruto, sonriendo.

—Vamos 74-76 a mi favor —respondió Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo ganaste la última vez? ¿Competición de taijutsu? ¿Técnicas de ninjutsu? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—El papel le gana a la roca —admitió Kakashi un poco avergonzado.

—Ah... vale, bien —respondió Naruto con una expresión escéptica—. ¿Y antes de eso?

—Conseguí comerme dos piezas más de sushi que él... —respondió Kakashi abochornado.

—No puedo creer que todavía sigáis sintiendo semejante rivalidad —replicó Naruto mientras sofocaba la risa.

—Espera a que le enseñe el nuevo trofeo que he adquirido —dijo Kakashi bromeando mientras le agarraba del culo a Naruto.

—Uf. Eres un pervertido sin remedio, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba.

—Soy _tu_ pervertido sin remedio. ¿Recuerdas? —respondió Kakashi mientras se golpeaba la marca del hombro.

—Gai-sensei y el capitán Yamato van a sentirse decepcionados en cuanto se enteren de que ya no estás en el mercado —le provocó Naruto.

—Se lo diré con delicadeza —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron andando en silencio durante un rato, sus ojos centrados en encontrar a Jiraiya o la posada.

—Y ahora, hablando en serio, Naruto… —continuó Kakashi—. ¿Te parece bien que se lo contemos a nuestros amigos cuando volvamos a casa?

—Supongo que al principio será un poco raro y loco. Pero no creo que tengamos otra alternativa. Además, hay regulaciones especiales para los shinobi que son pareja. Podemos pedir que nuestro tiempo de descanso coincida entre misión y misión y también podremos trabajar juntos más a menudo.

—Cierto y habrá incluso más beneficios en cuanto se designe al Sexto Hokage —dijo Kakashi y le guiñó el ojo a Naruto.

—¿En serio piensas que me convertiré en el Sexto Hokage, Kashi? —preguntó Naruto un poco sorprendido porque el hombre confiase tanto en él.

—Bueno, todavía eres demasiado joven y no tienes mucha experiencia, pero si sigues trabajando tan duro como hasta ahora, creo que algún día lo serás.

Kakashi sonrió mientras Naruto presionaba un beso en la mejilla del mayor.

Mientras caminaban, vieron la señal de una posada más abajo en esa misma calle.

—Creo que debe ser ahí, Naruto —dijo Kakashi mientras asentía hacia la señal de madera que tenía una pequeña cama dibujada.

—Entremos a reservar una habitación y así aprovechamos para preguntar por Jiraiya. Hay demasiados shinobis aquí como para buscar su chakra —dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Sí —confirmó Kakashi mientras entraban dentro.

El hombre que estaba en la recepción de la posada les dijo que la persona que le estaban describiendo se había marchado hacía una hora aproximadamente. Tanto Kakashi como Naruto estaban demasiado cansados como para ir a buscarle, así que le dejaron un mensaje al empleado para Jiraiya antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Kakashi se quedó dormido unos segundos después de tumbarse en la cama doble. Naruto se encogió de hombros y se fue al baño para darse una ducha caliente. Mientras se quitaba la ropa y las vendas, se dio cuenta que de sus heridas tenían buen aspecto. La piel del hombro todavía tenía los puntos de sutura. Se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura y volvió a la habitación para coger el kunai más afilado que tenía. Cuando hubo terminado, limpió bien la zona, ahora libre de hilos y se colocó una venda sobre las pequeñas heridas. Se puso unos pantalones ninja negros y holgados y su camiseta negra con la rana. La que Jiraiya le había regalado cuando había estado en el hospital. _Parece que han pasado años desde que Jiraiya vino a visitarme… de locos…,_ pensó. No pudo evitar echar de menos al desenfadado hombre. Para Naruto era la única familia que todavía le quedaba. Bueno… junto con la abuela Tsunade, quizás. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que ponía Tsunade cuando la llamaba así.

Cuando estuvo vestido, volvió a la habitación y recogió su ropa sucia y la de Kakashi. Era difícil quitar las manchas de sangre seca, de hierba y polvo sólo con agua del río así que puso todo en una gran bolsa y se dirigió hacia la recepción.

—Oye, recepcionista-san, ¿puedes indicarme dónde está la lavandería más cercana?

Naruto se paseó por las calles de Takigakure siguiendo las indicaciones que el chico le había dado. Le encantaba encontrarse en una aldea. Acampar también era divertido, pero el bullicio de las calles le perdía. Disfrutaba mientras se abría paso entre grupos de personas que no sabían que era un _Jinchūriki_ o un shinobi. No le miraban con desagrado ni le ponían motes. Los tenderos de los puestos eran educados y el miedo no se reflejaba en sus ojos. Naruto estaba encantado. Allí sólo era un joven adolescente que quería lavar su ropa y comprar algo de comida por aquí y por allá. Nada más y nada menos.

Cuando se dirigía de vuelta a la posada, ya había hecho la colada, comprado algo de tempura en un puesto, un par de nuevos pantalones y camisetas, una piedra para afilar kunais, una nueva cantimplora de color naranja y algunas piezas de sushi con forma de corazón especialmente para Kakashi. Mientras callejeaba, de pronto visualizó por el rabillo del ojo una melena blanca y puntiaguda que sobresalía por encima del resto.

—¡SENINFÓMANOOOO! —gritó tan alto que la gente que estaba a su alrededor pegó un bote. La melena blanca llena de pinchos se volvió. Naruto corrió hacia allí, dejando caer las bolsas y llevando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padrino—. ¡Seninfóooomano! ¡Te he echado de menos! —exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo.

—¡Naruto! —dijo Jiraiya sorprendido mientras le devolvía el abrazo al chico.

Después de eso, le puso las manos en los hombros al joven para mirarle de la cabeza a los pies.

—Has crecido y mira qué fuerte te has vuelto. ¡Viajar con Kakashi te ha sentado bien, chico!

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¡Te tengo que contar muchas cosas, Seninfómano! —dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kakashi? ¿Y por qué no os encontrasteis conmigo en la posada al mediodía? Os he estado buscando por toda la aldea.

—Kakashi está bien. Está descansando en nuestra habitación. Llegamos tarde y ya te habías ido así que estábamos esperando a que volvieras —le explicó Naruto, feliz.

—Ya veo. Recoge tus compras, chico. Tengo que hablar con tu sensei.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la posada. Naruto no dejó de hablar sobre la nueva técnica que había aprendido, las cosas que Kakashi y él habían visto y lo mucho que había echado de menos a Jiraiya y a sus amigos de la villa. Lo único que no le contó a su padrino fue que la relación que tenía con Kakashi había pasado de ser de profesor a alumno a algo mucho más serio.

Jiraiya sabía que el chico no debería estar hablando sobre Kakashi y las técnicas ninjas de forma tan despreocupada en medio de una aldea extranjera tan abarrotada como lo era aquélla, pero no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para decirle que se callara. Tenía que admitir que también había echado de menos al chico, incluso a pesar de su comportamiento impulsivo. Cuando Naruto y Kakashi no se habían presentado al mediodía, se había preocupado. Ahora, se sentía aliviado y feliz mientras despeinaba el pelo rubio de aquel bocazas.

Mientras subían las escaleras de la posada, Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto que su habitación era la 27. El chico le llevó hasta la suya, donde estaba descansando Kakashi, la 32. Cuando Naruto iba a entrar, Jiraiya lo sostuvo del hombro.

—Naruto. Es la habitación de tu profesor. Ten la decencia de llamar —lo reprendió.

 _Qué coñazo que Jiraiya no sepa lo de mi relación con Kakashi…,_ pensó Naruto, mientras asentía hacia su padrino y hacía lo que le había dicho.

—No creo que responda, Seninfómano. Está lidiando con las consecuencias de haberse tomado una píldora de soldado, así que dudo que esté despierto.

—Vale. Abre la puerta —respondió Jiraiya con seriedad.

Cuando entraron en la habitación pudieron ver que Kakashi estaba dormido profundamente.

—Muy bien, Naruto —dijo Jiraiya suspirando—, Kakashi tomó una píldora de soldado y, francamente, tiene un aspecto horrible. Tú tienes vendas alrededor de las manos y cojeas ligeramente. Así que, suéltalo. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Naruto puso el sushi en la mini-nevera de la habitación y le ofreció al hombre de pelo blanco un refresco, después se sentó en la cama y comenzó a contarle la historia. Cuando terminó, Jiraiya asintió.

—Ya veo. Hidan y Deidara. He oído hablar de ellos. Me alegro de que Kakashi fuera capaz de ayudarte a salir de ese atolladero. Deberías saber que es peligroso merodear solo por terreno desconocido —amonestó al adolescente.

Naruto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Así que, ¿cómo están esas heridas? Había pensado comenzar con tu entrenamiento lo antes posible.

—Creo que para mañana estarán completamente curadas. El Nueve Colas está haciendo grandes progresos.

—Bien. Empezaremos mañana mismo, entonces. Discutiré los detalles con Kakashi esta tarde, supongo que sobre las nueve. Probablemente ya habrá vuelto en sí a esa hora.

—Muy bien, Seninfómano. Me aseguraré de transmitirle el mensaje —sonrió Naruto.

—De acuerdo. Me voy a mi habitación, chico. Tengo que tomar algunas notas acerca de la _investigación_ que he hecho en una de las casas de baños de aquí —sonrió maliciosamente—. Si te esfuerzas durante el entrenamiento, te llevaré allí en alguna ocasión. ¿Te parece?

—Es un trato, Seninfómano —dijo Naruto, levantando el pulgar.

Jiraiya se rio mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba la silla en su lugar.

—Te veo más tarde, chico —le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Después de contarle a Jiraiya todo lo que les había pasado se sentía terriblemente cansado. Se arrastró hacia Kakashi y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre mientras lo abrazaba. Se quedó dormido escuchando la respiración de su amante.


	24. Las tretas de Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Andrea, también conocida como AsiYepYep, porque si no me equivoco, hoy 27/10, es tu cumple!!! Muchas felicidades amiga, espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día :D un abrazote fuerte ^^

Naruto se despertó dos horas más tarde cuando su amante comenzó a agitarse en sueños.

—Una pesadilla… —gimió Naruto—, otra vez.

Se quedó quieto y observó la expresión angustiada de Kakashi. Lentamente estiró el brazo y le bajó la máscara para después poner la mano contra la mandíbula del shinobi. Naruto sabía que ésa era una forma segura de despertarlo.

Kakashi nunca había permitido que nadie tocara su máscara o su cara. Bueno, quizás a excepción de Rin, pero eso quedaba en el pasado. Ahora Naruto era la única persona que tenía permitido hacerlo y contra toda expectativa, hacía que Kakashi se sintiera más tranquilo. Tal vez porque de forma instantánea reconocía la mano de Naruto y eso le hacía sentir que todo iba bien. No estaba seguro. El gesto también hacía que se despertara, como sucedió ahora.

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió, el pánico claramente visible en la profundidad del iris de color gris oscuro.

—Kashi, tranquilo. Tu corazón va a mil por hora de nuevo —le dijo Naruto mientras presionaba la oreja contra el pecho del shinobi mayor.

—Mmmm, estoy bien Naruto, aunque gracias por despertarme. Era una de las malas —dijo mientras acariciaba el suave pelo rubio del chico. Había algo en la sensación de tener a Naruto cerca que siempre ejercía un efecto calmante sobre Kakashi después de una pesadilla. Incluso el olor del rubio era suficiente para hacerle sentir relajado y tranquilo.

—¿Era la de Rin? ¿O algo relacionado con perderme? —le preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

—La de mi padre —respondió Kakashi con solemnidad.

—Ya veo —respondió Naruto serio. Se incorporó un poco y le dio un beso a Kakashi. El shinobi de pelo plateado se lo devolvió con avidez.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo cuando Naruto rompió el beso.

—Yo también.

—¿Has visto a Jiraiya? —le preguntó Kakashi un poco preocupado.

—Sí, ha estado en nuestra habitación hace un rato, pero estabas dormido. Se supone que tienes que reunirte con él en tres horas. Quiere hablar contigo de algo.

—No le habrás contado lo nuestro, ¿verdad? Estoy demasiado débil como para luchar contra uno de los Legendarios de Konoha —dijo el hombre, inquieto.

—Nah. No le he dicho nada. Pero lo estoy considerando. Aunque, tal vez sea mejor idea hacerlo después del entrenamiento, cuando esté algo cansado —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Parece una sabia decisión. ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que reunirme con él, exactamente?

—Creo que va a venir aquí a buscarnos. Tu reputación de impuntual te precede. La cual, por cierto, ha empeorado debido a que no nos presentamos aquí a tiempo para reunirnos con él.

—Bueno —suspiró Kakashi—, qué se le va a hacer —dijo antes de besar la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto llevó las manos bajo la camiseta de Kakashi y las dejó viajar y explorar los costados y las abdominales del shinobi.

Kakashi se rio cuando Naruto le hizo cosquillas al acariciarle las costillas. Apretó el abrazo para acercar al chico más a él y poder besarlo. Lo que empezó con un simple beso se volvió algo más apasionado, ambos necesitando estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Los sonidos que el rubio estaba haciendo mientras Kakashi le exploraba la boca provocaron una sensación de agitación en los pantalones del Jōnin.

—Kakashi, ¿estás…? ¿Estás en condiciones de hacer algo más que besarnos? —le preguntó Naruto un poco dubitativo con una pícara mirada en sus profundos ojos azules.

—Uf. No sé si es buena idea, Naruto —respondió Kakashi, vacilante.

—¿No quieres? —la incredulidad era audible en la voz de Naruto.

Kakashi le dedicó al adolescente una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto hacia la parte frontal de sus pantalones.

—¿Te da la sensación de que no quiero?

Naruto siguió con la mirada hacia donde le señalaba su profesor, lo que vio le hizo sonrojar una vez más.

—No —dijo el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué dijiste…?

—Déjame adivinar —lo interrumpió Kakashi—, no te has tomado nunca una píldora de soldado, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Me encanta intimar contigo, Naruto. Es impresionante y lamento que llevemos tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, pero ahora mismo apenas soy capaz de moverme. Llevarte a cuestas durante tres días y tres noches mientras corría sin parar no es poca cosa… ni siquiera para mí… —añadió un poco sombrío.

—Lo entiendo, Kashi. Dejaré que te recuperes primero… —respondió Naruto un poco triste.

—Lo entenderás mejor cuando tengas que tomarte una píldora de soldado —le dijo Kakashi mientras se reía entre dientes.

—¿Mis _necesidades_ te divierten? —respondió el rubio con una mirada de reproche.

—Un poco —admitió el shinobi mayor—. Eres adorable cuando haces pucheros porque quieres sexo.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo golpeando al sonriente Jōnin en el pecho—, no puedo creer que te haya comprado un regalo cuando salí fuera.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Qué me has comprado?

—Nada que te merezcas —dijo Naruto enfadado mientras se sentaba y se daba la vuelta.

Kakashi sabía que su amante estaba fingiendo el cabreo. Con un poco de esfuerzo y gruñidos de dolor, consiguió reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus cansados músculos para envolver los brazos alrededor del pecho del rubio, consiguiendo que volviera a tumbarse a su lado. Naruto ahora yacía sobre el colchón con la espalda inmovilizada contra el pecho de Kakashi.

—Te cruje todo como si fueras un anciano. ¿En serio crees que puedes sujetarme así durante mucho tiempo con esa insignificante fuerza? —dijo Naruto, con confianza.

—Por favor, mocoso, guardo más de un as bajo la manga —respondió Kakashi mientras se sacaba la bandana del bolsillo.

Curiosos ojos azules le miraron de reojo.

Le puso la cinta a Naruto sobre los ojos y la ató con fuerza. Cuando terminó, besó el suave pelo de Naruto y volvió a pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor del pecho del rubio. Restringiendo tanto los movimientos del joven como su visión.

Lentamente Kakashi movió el otro brazo hacia el abdomen de Naruto. Los dedos trazando el camino por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones y la ropa interior del joven. Naruto se retorció ligeramente al sentir el toque de Kakashi. Abruptamente, el profesor metió la mano al completo en los bóxers del joven, encontrando la longitud creciente del chico.

—Estoy seguro de que no serás capaz de retener la información por mucho tiempo —susurró en la oreja del rubio.

Las mejillas de Naruto se volvieron rojas ante las repentinas sensaciones.

—Soy un shinobi y no revelaré mis secretos —respondió con valentía.

—Yo soy un shinobi de la élite y sé cómo hacer que hables —replicó Kakashi antes de mordisquear el cuello del chico. Se rio cuando sintió a Naruto retorcerse bajo su brazo—. ¿Algún problema, Naruto? —le provocó.

Naruto enseguida tuvo una completa erección, lo cual sucedía siempre desde el primer segundo en el que Kakashi le prestaba algo de atención a su entrepierna. Frunció el ceño ante su cuerpo traidor. Un gemido involuntario se escapó de sus labios cuando Kakashi comenzó a acariciarle.

—Olvídalo, Kashi, no voy a decirte qué te he comprado —le dijo con más confianza de la que sentía.

—¿Por qué tu respiración está tan acelerada, Naruto? —Kakashi se rio por lo bajo—. ¿Estás pasando un _duro_ momento _?_

Naruto comenzó a gemir de nuevo mientras sentía el pulgar de Kakashi tocando la húmeda punta de su miembro, ahora palpitante.

—Noooo, es… estoy bi… bien —consiguió murmurar entre jadeos y gemidos. Buscando venganza, decidió apretar su trasero contra la longitud de Kakashi. Sabiendo que la fricción no dejaría impasible al shinobi mayor.

—Buen intento, mocoso, pero estamos jugando a mi juego —respondió Kakashi antes de meterse el lóbulo del joven en la boca. Le estaba costando mantener al rubio sujeto con un solo brazo, pero estaba disfrutando de verdad viendo a Naruto tan necesitado y desesperado. Casi podía ignorar la presión que ejercía sobre sus doloridos músculos.

—Kashi, estoy a punto… —dijo Naruto después de varios minutos. No le pasó desapercibido a Kakashi el pequeño gimoteo en la voz del joven.

—Ya lo sé, así que, dime Naruto, ¿qué me has comprado? —preguntó Kakashi con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras aceleraba más aún el ritmo.

—No… no te lo voy a… decir —dijo Naruto, manteniéndose firme, aunque le costase hablar.

—Bueno, tampoco pasa nada —dijo Kakashi sin alterarse mientras retiraba de pronto la mano de los pantalones de Naruto, y la situaba sobre el abdomen del joven.

El rubio reaccionó exactamente como había anticipado. Naruto estaba tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo que la repentina falta de fricción provocó que embistiera con las caderas y se revolviera. Se retorció de forma frenética contra los dos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían.

—¡Nooo, no! ¡Te lo diré, Kashi! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Por favor, continúa! —gritó con una necesidad apremiante.

—Buen chico —dijo Kakashi travieso mientras besaba el cuello del rubio y deslizaba su mano de nuevo hacia el lugar donde había estado antes para terminar su agradable trabajo.

Naruto casi se movió con violencia contra la fricción de la mano de Kakashi. Cuando el Jōnin aceleró el ritmo, no le llevó demasiado tiempo a Naruto alcanzar el clímax. Después, yació completamente exhausto sobre el pecho de su amante, respirando pesadamente.

Kakashi se lamió alegremente el semen de los dedos. Naruto podía sentir las vibraciones contra su espalda mientras el Jōnin tarareaba con jovialidad. Después de que Kakashi le desatase la bandana, Naruto se dio la vuelta, agarró con fuerza al hombre de pelo plateado, el cual tenía una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro, y lo besó con violencia en los labios.

Kakashi gimió cuando la lengua de Naruto se metió en su boca a la fuerza. El shinobi mayor se rio con regocijo cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Naruto.

—Eres lo peor, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo Naruto mientras rompía el beso, unos minutos después.

—Esto se llama llevar al límite al oponente y es una herramienta bastante útil —dijo Kakashi con una risilla—. Es genial para enseñarle a los pequeños Genin que deben tener paciencia y autocontrol —no pudo contener la risa cuando vio la cara sonrojada e indignada de Naruto—. Venga, vamos Naruto, deberías alegrarte porque no tuviese energía para hacer que la tortura durase más.

—Creo que te mereces otra marca —dijo el chico justo antes de apretar los dientes contra el cuello de Kakashi. En lugar de morderlo con fuerza, le hizo varios chupetones alrededor de los cuales se podían ver varias marcas de dientes. Ahora era el turno de Kakashi de forcejear para intentar escapar de la húmeda sensación de cosquillas.

Cuando Naruto se mostró satisfecho con su venganza, levantó la mirada.

—Eso está mejor —dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Ahora es incluso más obvio que eres mío.

—Gran trabajo, mocoso, pero todavía no me has dicho lo que me has comprado —señaló Kakashi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Déjame enseñártelo —respondió Naruto mientras gateaba para bajarse de la cama. Se dirigió hacia la mininevera y sacó una bolsa. Volvió a sentarse y le dio a Kakashi la caja con el sushi con forma de corazón—. Sé que te gusta el sushi e imaginé que a estas alturas estarías hambriento.

Kakashi sintió que le dolía el pecho cuando vio la forma del arroz.

—Me encanta, Naruto. Gracias —dijo con sinceridad mientras atraía hacia sí al rubio para darle un beso.

 _Nunca pensé que me emocionaría porque alguien me regalara sushi_ …, pensó. Sonrió feliz mientras compartía la comida con su amante.

—¿Naruto?

—Mmm ¿qué? —respondió el rubio después de meterse una pieza entera de sushi en la boca.

—Está muy rico, pero tú sabes mucho mejor —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando su joven amante soltó una carcajada, Kakashi temió que cayeran pequeños granos de arroz sobre la colcha.

 _Bueno, supongo que es culpa mía,_ pensó feliz. La presencia de Naruto merecía la pena, a pesar de lo desastroso que pudiera llegar a ser el chico.

Cuando terminaron de comer el sushi, Kakashi decidió darse una ducha antes de reunirse con Jiraiya. Después le dio a Naruto un beso de agradecimiento por haberle lavado la ropa. Eligió ponerse su habitual atuendo ninja, no se sentía capaz de interpretar el papel de civil de forma convincente. En comparación con Naruto, no disfrutaba con un rol que no fuera el suyo propio. Naruto vio a su profesor merodeando por la habitación. Tenía su pelo plateado y torcido mojado y el ojo izquierdo cerrado. Estaba claro que buscaba algo.

—¿Has perdido esto? —le dijo Naruto juguetón mientras levantaba la bandana de Kakashi.

—Correcto… así que lo dejé ahí —respondió, un poco sonrojado.

—Ven a por él, sensei —dijo Naruto provocador, mientras se sentaba y se metía la bandana en los pantalones.

—Tan insaciable como siempre —sonrió Kakashi.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás cuando el profesor se acercó.

—Tú no eres el único que puede jugar, ¿sabes? —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Crees que puedes superarme, mocoso? —le preguntó Kakashi mientras abría su ojo del Sharingan.

—Tú lo has dicho, viejo —respondió Naruto mientras se bajaba de la cama para alejarse de la mano de Kakashi.

—Ahí está otra vez… —musitó Kakashi con una sonrisa—. Su risa desquiciada de puro júbilo.

Decidió perseguir al chico para no cortarle el rollo, lo cual, con toda honestidad, no fue nada fácil con la polla dura y los músculos cansados y doloridos. Pero no podía perder en un reto contra un Genin adolescente.

Mientras Naruto corría por toda la habitación como una mancha naranja, decidió saltar frente al enérgico rubio. Cuando lo tuvo delante, escuchó un puf y en su lugar se quedó sosteniendo un tronco.

—Mierda, la técnica del Cambiazo —dedujo Kakashi en un instante. Se lanzó tras él cuando vio un borrón naranja salir de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de chocarse contra la pared de enfrente de su puerta cuando intentó agarrar al rubio. Sus músculos ardían y se sentía exhausto, pero su voluntad le hizo continuar con la persecución. Vio a Naruto desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona. Cuando Kakashi llegó al corredor arrojó unos shuriken a los pies de Naruto, provocando que el rubio tuviera que pegar un salto y tropezara. Kakashi aprovechó ese momento para usar el Cuerpo Parpadeante justo frente al joven. Estaba a punto de atraparle cuando el chico se agachó. Naruto lo había anticipado y convocó dos Clones de Sombra para que lo ayudaran. Kakashi sintió la camiseta de la ranita negra escaparse de entre sus dedos mientras los clones lo presionaban contra la pared, ayudando de forma efectiva al verdadero Naruto para que continuara su carrera a través de los pasillos de la posada. El Jōnin rápidamente golpeó a los dos clones en el estómago, provocando que desaparecieran.

Kakashi continuó corriendo tras el rubio. Estaba seguro de que casi lo había alcanzado cuando el joven shinobi de pronto cayó repentinamente hacia atrás después de doblar en una esquina. Kakashi no pudo detenerse a tiempo y se chocó contra Naruto, golpeándose con fuerza la cara, lo que le provocó una hemorragia nasal.

—¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?! —la profunda voz de Jiraiya rugió por encima de sus doloridas cabezas, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

—¿Os creéis que esto es un patio de recreo? Vosotros dos… _shinobis…_ —susurró la última palabra—. ¡Y tú! —miró a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido—. Se supone que eres un _Jōnin_ de elite, temido por tu brillante mente y tus _despiadadas habilidades asesinas,_ y aquí estás, ¿jugando… al pilla-pilla?

Kakashi asumió que en su carrera Naruto había chocado contra su padrino, el cual era mucho más alto que él, a juzgar por la forma en la que el shinobi de pelo blanco se agarraba el estómago durante todo el tiempo que estuvo regañándolos. Rápidamente se incorporaron e intentaron mantener la compostura. Kakashi se inclinó y se disculpó con Jiraiya por olvidar su posición. Naruto, por otro lado, se disculpó por haberse chocado contra el pobre hombre a toda velocidad.

—Kakashi. Nos vemos en quince minutos, abajo. ¿De acuerdo? —le gruñó al shinobi de pelo plateado.

—De acuerdo, Jiraiya-sama —respondió con respeto antes de girar sobre sus talones, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para que Jiraiya no le escuchara.

Cuando regresaron a su habitación, Naruto fue empujado adentro con fuerza por Kakashi, después lo llevó hacia la cama; cuando el chico levantó la mirada se encontró con la expresión severa de su sensei.

—Muy mal. Eres un estudiante muy rebelde —dijo Kakashi fingiendo decepción.

Se agachó y rápidamente le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Recuperó su bandana y después le dio al desconcertado Genin un pequeño beso en la punta de su miembro. Miró a Naruto con una sonrisa torcida.

Naruto sonrió ante la reacción juguetona del hombre.

—Aaah, genial —dijo Kakashi mientras olía el trozo de tela—. Huele a sudor, a desesperación y necesidad de tu adictiva entrepierna. Es asombrosamente intoxicante. ¡Me encanta! —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se apartó el pelo y se colocó la cinta, atándosela en la nuca, alrededor de la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse la nariz sangrante en el espejo y entonces sintió un golpe aterrizando sobre su trasero. Se echó a reír mientras empujaba al rubio de vuelta a la cama, con una mano.

—Quédate ahí. Tengo que hablar con tu enojado padrino acerca de por qué estoy actuando como un niño pequeño —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 _Ha cambiado mucho…_ caviló Naruto feliz. _Creo que por fin está aprendiendo a disfrutar de la vida de nuevo._ Sonrió ante el pensamiento y cerró los ojos.


	25. Los verdaderos sentimientos dejan marcas profundas

Cuando Kakashi salió al pasillo, inmediatamente tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Se había divertido bastante persiguiendo a Naruto, pero ahora estaba notando las consecuencias de sus jueguecitos. Se esforzó por recobrar la compostura y después siguió hacia delante, trastabillando, ignorando a sus doloridos músculos. Suspiró profundamente cuando alcanzó las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llegó donde Jiraiya lo estaba esperando, el Ninja Legendario le dio un golpe en el hombro no-demasiado-amistoso, provocando que Kakashi se sacudiera hacia delante y gimiera de dolor.

—Te lo mereces —dijo Jiraiya con seriedad.

—Qué puedo decir. Al final se le acaba cogiendo cariño —respondió Kakashi mientras se frotaba su dolorido hombro. De repente se acordó de los chupetones y los mordiscos que Naruto le había dejado en la piel.

—Mmm, supongo. Aunque no creía que su idiotez pudiera ser contagiosa.

—Parecer ser que sí —suspiró Kakashi.

—Estás actuando diferente, Kakashi y no hace falta ser un Ninja Legendario para darse cuenta.

—¿Diferente? Sólo fue un momento puntual. El chico ha estado trabajando duro, así que había pensado...

—No estoy hablando de vuestro _jueguecito_ en medio de los pasillos —dijo Jiraiya con paciencia—. Me refiero a ti.

Kakashi suspiró y sacó uno de sus libros Icha Icha. Mostrando un evidente desinterés hacia la conversación. No necesitaba que le recordasen cómo era su vida antes de tener una relación con Naruto.

Jiraiya ignoró aquel gesto.

—Creo que te ha venido bien viajar con Naruto. Parece que te ha sentado mejor que estar en el ANBU o que hacer misiones de rango S.

—No voy a volverme más _blando_ , si es lo que estás insinuando —le dijo Kakashi con confianza, sin apartar la vista de las páginas—. Pero debo admitir que ha sido un cambio agradable —añadió.

Jiraiya asintió en respuesta, mostrándose de acuerdo con la última declaración de Kakashi.

—Entonces, ¿vas a encargarte de Naruto a partir de mañana? —preguntó el hombre para cambiar de tema.

—Sí. Tsunade y yo hemos estado hablando sobre qué enseñarle y hemos elaborado un plan de entrenamiento y un calendario con lecciones. Te libero de la responsabilidad de hacerte cargo de él durante un mes, dependiendo de lo rápido que aprenda.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras tanto?

—Tsunade no fue muy específica. Siéntete libre de unirte a las sesiones de entrenamiento.

—Le daré una pensada. Aunque voy a tener que ausentarme durante unos días.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Jiraiya picado por la curiosidad.

—Pronto será el cumpleaños de Naruto y quería comprarle un regalo. El asunto es que necesito atravesar la frontera para conseguirlo.

—Nunca te había visto tan interesado en nada, Kakashi, y mucho menos tratándose de un evento como ése —dijo Jiraiya escéptico, levantando una ceja.

—Ya te lo dije. Se le acaba cogiendo cariño. Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos y quería recompensarle por el progreso que ha hecho.

—Ya veo. De acuerdo, le echaré un ojo durante tu ausencia.

—Gracias. Pero no le digas por qué me he marchado. Le contaré que es por una misión o algo así.

—Bien.

—¿Y qué le vas a enseñar exactamente? —le preguntó Kakashi con interés, apartando la vista del libro.

—Básicamente, Tsunade y yo hemos pensado que sería buena idea entrenarle en senjutsu. De esa forma podrá utilizar la energía natural y el modo Sabio. Así sus técnicas se volverán más poderosas. La mayoría del tiempo nos transportaremos al Monte Myōboku, pero volveremos de vez en cuando para mantener informada a Tsunade. Como te dije, eres bienvenido a acompañarnos.

Kakashi asintió, en reconocimiento al gesto.

—Además —continuó Jiraiya—, me gustaría que también siguiera practicando sus habilidades con el ninjutsu. Podría ser una buena idea que entrenara contra ambos.

—Ya veo. No suena mal. Debería ser capaz de hacernos frente. Se ha vuelto muy fuerte en los pasados meses.

—Me he dado cuenta. Empezaremos mañana a las ocho, pero creo que será mejor que tú te quedes descansando para recuperarte.

—Supongo que no vendría mal tomarlo con calma también con Naruto, por lo menos al principio. Le hirieron de gravedad durante nuestro combate contra los dos miembros de Akatsuki —le advirtió Kakashi.

—Ya me lo contó —le respondió Jiraiya—. Al menos no serán capaces de seguirnos la pista hasta el Monte Myōboku. Allí estará a salvo.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi con seriedad—. Me marcharé en tres días. Estaré de regreso en unas dos semanas aproximadamente, así que no le quites la vista de encima hasta que vuelva. Me gustaría que se me informara acerca de su progreso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jiraiya levantándose—. Iré a buscarlo mañana por la mañana. Nos vemos entonces.

—Jiraiya…

—¿Sí, Kakashi?

—Gran trabajo con la última novela —dijo el hombre mientras levantaba el librillo.

—Veo que sigues siendo mi fan número 1, ¿eh? Pues de momento voy a tener que dejar a un lado la escritura, con el entrenamiento de Naruto y todo eso.

—Me lo temía —dijo Kakashi con un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

 _Un mes,_ pensó. _Me pregunto cómo se tomará Naruto la noticia…_

∞∞∞

—¿Así que vamos a irnos a entrenar con el Seninfómano durante un mes, Kashi? —dijo Naruto excitado ante la perspectiva.

—No. Tú entrenarás con él durante un mes. Yo no estaré con vosotros al principio.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Naruto, indignado.

—Bueno, para empezar, todavía necesito descansar. Y, después, tengo que realizar una misión. Volveré a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, creo. Y, más tarde, podré unirme a tu entrenamiento.

—Menuda mierda. ¿Así que voy a tener que echarte de menos durante varias semanas?

—Seguramente. Pero tal vez no sea algo malo, Naruto. Quiero que te centres en tu entrenamiento, no sólo en mí o en nosotros —le dijo Kakashi con severidad.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas —replicó Naruto con petulancia.

—No olvides por qué estás entrenando, Naruto. Necesitamos que te hagas lo más fuerte posible para cuando los Akatsuki vengan a por ti.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto resoplando antes de dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo.

—Estarás bien. El tiempo vuela cuando estás ocupado —dijo Kakashi con una alentadora sonrisa.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Kakashi.

—Anímate, mocoso y te contaré un secretito —le dijo el profesor inclinándose hacia el chico para besarle en la nariz.

Naruto le pasó los brazos por la nuca y lo acercó hacia él.

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Te voy a conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños que te va a encantar —susurró Kakashi en su oído.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Naruto ahora evidentemente entusiasmado.

—Venga, venga, Naruto. ¿Tengo que volver a enseñarte cómo ser paciente? —le susurró el hombre tan cerca de la oreja que el rubio casi comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo.

Kakashi presionó un beso en el cuello del chico mientras se tumbaba encima del joven. Presionándole ligeramente contra el colchón.

—¡Uf! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan delgado y pesar tanto? —protestó Naruto debajo de su profesor.

—Lo siento, los músculos no me responden —le dijo Kakashi riéndose entre dientes contra su oreja—. Eres bastante cómodo.

Naruto disfrutó de las vibraciones que emanaron del pecho de su profesor cuando éste se rio.

—Sí, pero creo que estarías más a gusto en tu cama, además así prevendríamos que te quedases dormido aquí y me asfixiaras —respondió Naruto con falsa preocupación.

—Pero ésta es nuestra última noche juntos antes de que comiences tu entrenamiento y voy a echarte mucho de menos —se quejó Kakashi mientras hacía casi una perfecta imitación del puchero de Naruto.

—Buen intento Ninja Imitador —dijo Naruto riéndose a carcajadas—, pero tú no eres ni la mitad de mono que yo. Así que tu puchero no funciona.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de desdén.

—¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que te hice correr alrededor del campo de entrenamiento por ser un mocoso maleducado e insufrible? Añoro esos días.

—Apuesto a que sí, malvado espantapájaros —dijo Naruto mientras jugaba distraídamente con el pelo de Kakashi.

Kakashi se rio mientras se bajaba de encima de Naruto y se arrastraba hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Qué gamberro —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos, adormilado. Sintió a Naruto acurrucarse a su lado.

El joven sonrió cuando Kakashi de forma instintiva le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

∞∞∞

A la mañana siguiente, Jiraiya se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi para comenzar el entrenamiento del joven shinobi. Naruto no estaba muy contento con el cambio. Quería mucho a su padrino y durante mucho tiempo había querido estar a todas horas con el Sabio Sapo. Después de todo, Jiraiya era uno de los Ninjas Legendarios y, por lo tanto, uno de los shinobis más valiosos de Konoha. Naruto estaba seguro de que el hombre sería capaz de hacer que se volviera mucho más fuerte. Además de eso, también sabía que Jiraiya podía contarle más sobre sus padres fallecidos, y quería saber tanto como fuera posible acerca de ellos.

Sin embargo, Naruto se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar cerca de su Jōnin favorito. No habían estado separados más de unas pocas horas al día desde que su relación habían comenzado. A Naruto le dolía el corazón cuando pensaba que tendría que estar lejos de Kakashi durante tanto tiempo. Encima, sabía que aquélla no sería la última vez que tendrían que hacer frente a una situación parecida. Los shinobis a veces tenían que acudir a diferentes misiones, incluso aunque estuvieran involucrados sentimentalmente. Era un hecho y formaba parte de la vida de los ninjas. Naruto lo sabía y, aun así, temía el momento en el que se viera separado de su amante. Asumió que Kakashi se debía sentir igual. Por supuesto, el Jōnin era un experto en esconder sus sentimientos y poner una expresión ilegible en el rostro ro fuera posible acerca de ellos, así que no era demasiado obvio. Pero Naruto lo notaba. La atmosfera que rodeaba la presencia de Kakashi había cambiado. Sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban ocultos tras una capa de fría indiferencia, despreocupación, impuntualidad y actitud antisocial. Ése era el Kakashi que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero Naruto lo conocía mucho mejor ahora.

Cuando Jiraiya llamó a la puerta, Naruto gritó que ya iba. Se abrazaron una vez más y compartieron un apasionado beso. Kakashi le dijo a Naruto que lo hiciera lo mejor posible y Naruto le pidió a Kakashi que no tardara en regresar. Ambos asintieron, aceptando la petición del otro.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, cogió la mochila y su nueva cantimplora y desbloqueó el cerrojo de la puerta.

De pronto Kakashi se acercó casi con violencia. Agarró a Naruto por el hombro y tiró del chico hacia él. Le tapó la boca con la mano, eliminando cualquier sonido. Acumuló algo de chakra alrededor de los dientes, apartó el cuello de la camiseta del adolescente hacia un lado y le mordió con fuerza en el hombro. Exactamente como Kurama y Naruto habían hecho hacía unas semanas con él. Escuchó el pequeño grito de dolor de Naruto y reafirmó su agarre sobre el cuerpo del joven. Naruto prácticamente se dejó caer contra su pecho.

—Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo —susurró en el oído del muchacho—. Sé que no es la experiencia más agradable del mundo, pero la mía siempre me recuerda a ti cuando estamos separados y no quería privarte de esa sensación.

—Como si pudiera olvidarme de ti durante un segundo —respondió Naruto en voz baja, las emociones tensando su voz.

—Bueno, ahora ya tienes un recuerdo extra —le dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y Kurama me prometió que no te curaría del todo, para que se quedase como la mía.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al hombre, se colocó la camiseta y se perdió en el profundo ojo gris de Kakashi.

—Te quiero —le dijo con firmeza, sin siquiera parpadear.

Kakashi pudo ver la determinación en los ojos azules de Naruto. Sabía que aquélla era una verdad indiscutible y darse cuenta de eso le produjo un cálido sentimiento en el pecho. Le dolió el corazón y por un breve segundo consideró utilizar una técnica ilusoria sobre Jiraiya. Cuando vio a Naruto mirándolo, se recobró de la sorpresa inicial que le había embargado de felicidad y de una sensación hormigueante. Atrajo a Naruto hacia él y presionó su cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo.

—Yo también te quiero, Naruto —respondió en voz baja antes de besar al joven shinobi una vez más.


	26. Vinculación en el Monte Myōboku

Cuando habían pasado unos cuantos días, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no olvidaría con facilidad su viaje al Monte Myōboku. Por fin entendió por qué Jiraiya también lo llamaba La Tierra de los Sapos. Había toneladas de ellos de todas las clases, tamaños y colores. Y por mucho que le disgustara oírlos croando constantemente y la horrible comida local basada en insectos, tenía que admitir que el sitio transmitía cierta paz.

Jiraiya le había presentado a Naruto al Gran Sabio Sapo Gamamaru, quien le dijo que el futuro le aguardaba grandes cosas y le advirtió de la pérdida de un ser querido. Al principio, Naruto se sintió un poco perturbado por la advertencia, no quería perder a nadie que fuera importante para él... Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, Iruka... Los nombres bailaron en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir un poco de nostalgia. Más tarde, consiguió apartar el aviso de su mente, jurándose que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a ninguno de ellos. Ignoró la voz de Kurama que le preguntó cómo iba a protegerlos a todos estando tan lejos de Konoha. La lógica y el razonamiento del zorro podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza a veces...

Naruto también conoció a un viejo sapo de color verde llamado Fukasaku. Aparentemente, era el sapo que le había enseñado Senjutsu a Jiraiya cuando era un niño, así que el hombre estuvo incordiando al sapito para que le ayudara a enseñarle también a Naruto. Para el joven shinobi estaba claro que la mayoría de los sapos, si no todos, consideraban a Jiraiya como un gran amigo, a pesar del hecho de que era humano. Como resultado, también lo aceptaban a él. Así que antes de que se diera cuenta, su entrenamiento había comenzado.

Lo primero en lo que se centraron fue en aprender cómo reunir energía natural de la Fuente del Aceite Sagrado, la cual básicamente era una catarata con una estatua de un sapo gigante en medio del estanque. Trabajar con el aceite requería que Naruto se quitase la chaqueta y la camiseta, algo que ni Kakashi ni él habían tenido en cuenta durante sus "actividades amorosas".

 _Mierda. Si me quito la camiseta el Seninfómano verá la marca del mordisco que me hizo Kakashi hace días,_ pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a estresarse por su precaria situación.

 _—Kurama, ayúdame a ocultar la marca. ¡Cúrala o algo!_ —dijo Naruto al ver las extrañas miradas que le dirigieron Jiraiya y Fukasaku al ver que se quedaba parado sin hacer nada.

_—No puedo hacerlo, cachorro. Le prometí a tu Jōnin que no lo haría._

_—¿Puedes escucharme por una vez y hacer lo que te digo?_ —le gritó el chico mientras comenzaba a sudar.

 _—Es tu padrino, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique, seguro que será comprensivo, cachorro_ —le dijo Kurama aburrido antes de recostarse y cerrar sus grandes ojos rojos.

—Venga, vamos, Naruto. ¿Quieres que se te empape la ropa en aceite o qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan vergonzoso? —preguntó Jiraiya más que sorprendido por el comportamiento de Naruto.

Naruto suspiró aceptando su destino y quitándose la ropa.

Jiraiya levantó una ceja cuando vio el mordisco. No dijo nada, pero Naruto se dio cuenta del cambio en su comportamiento. Incluso Fukasaku intercambió una significativa mirada con el shinobi de pelo blanco.

Naruto se colocó debajo de la fuente y comenzó con su entrenamiento. Centrarse en el cambio de su energía natural de pronto se volvió mucho más desafiante bajo la penetrante mirada de Jiraiya.

Su entrenamiento finalizó con la puesta de sol. Lo cual significaba que era el momento de pasar a la siguiente parte de su rutina diaria: compartir la comida con Fukasaku y su esposa. Ambos sapos demostraron ser muy hospitalarios. La mujer del pequeño sapo verde siempre les ofrecía una gran cantidad de comida. Naruto se esforzaba todo lo que podía por tragar los repugnantes platos llenos de bichos sin ofender a sus anfitriones. Por otro lado, Jiraiya parecía haberse acostumbrado a aquello. Después de la cena, el shinobi mayor le preguntó a Naruto si podían hablar en privado. Naruto ya había esperado un _tenemos que hablar,_ puesto que Jiraiya había estado inusualmente serio y callado durante todo el día. El hombre se levantó y les dio las gracias a ambos sapitos por la comida. Naruto fue detrás del hombre, obedientemente.

—Muy bien. Suéltalo, chico —dijo Jiraiya con calma mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de una pequeña roca.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su padrino.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, intentando hacerse el tonto. Algo en lo que generalmente solía tener bastante éxito.

—No actúes así conmigo, Naruto —le dijo Jiraiya con severidad.

—Estás hablando del mordisco de mi hombro —respondió Naruto con un suspiro.

—Ajá.

—Es... bueno... es que me he estado viendo con alguien en Takigakure... —respondió Naruto mientras empezaba a sudar por los nervios.

—Kakashi y tú habéis estado en Takigakure alrededor de 20 horas, de las cuales has empleado unas 12 en dormir. Así que, por favor, explícame cómo es posible que hayas conocido a alguien en tan poco tiempo y cómo lo has convencido para intimar hasta el punto de dejarte marcas de mordiscos en el hombro en tan poco tiempo —dijo Jiraiya ahora claramente molesto.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse frustrado cuando se sintió bajo un interrogatorio que a su parecer estaba fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué vienen todas esas preguntas, Jiraiya? —dijo Naruto un poco enfadado—. No es de tu incumbencia quién me lo hizo o por qué.

—Si no me equivoco, ahora mismo tienes 16 años, casi 17. Teniendo en cuenta que tus padres están muertos y que fueron ellos los que decidieron que yo fuera tu padrino, diría que tengo cierto derecho a preguntarte cualquier cosa que crea conveniente, ya que actualmente soy tu tutor legal —la voz de Jiraiya había comenzado con calma, pero al final se había vuelto más fuerte y autoritaria.

—Vaya, ¿así que ahora vas a actuar como mi tutor? ¿Y qué pasa con los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida? Creo que en ese periodo de tiempo te habré visto unos cinco días al año, y eso con suerte —le replicó Naruto al shinobi mayor—. Todo el mundo sabe que tus novelas pornográficas son tu prioridad.

—No es tan simple como eso, Naruto —le dijo Jiraiya evidentemente irritado por la actitud grosera del joven.

—Bueno, no veo por qué… —empezó Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por la voz grave de Jiraiya.

—¡Porque eres demasiado joven para entenderlo! —le gritó el shinobi mayor—. Estar en Konoha, quedarme en Konoha… ver tu cara… todo eso me recuerda a… a los errores que estoy tratando de olvidar —dijo Jiraiya, quedando patente que se sentía afligido—. Conocía a tus padres, Naruto. Desde hacía mucho tiempo y me preocupaba por ellos sobremanera. No estuve allí cuando murieron, tal vez si hubiera estado podría haber… —Jiraiya suspiró—. No sé si las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Para ser honesto, cuando decidieron que fuera tu padrino nunca pensé que tendría que hacerme responsable de ti a tan temprana edad… Y no sabía cómo hacer frente a la situación. Pero me preocupo por ti y por tu bienestar, Naruto. Siempre lo he hecho.

Naruto suspiró mientras se echaba hacia delante, entrelazando las manos alrededor de las rodillas.

—Lo sé. Lo siento… —respondió en voz baja.

—Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre tus padres cuando cumplas dieciocho años, Naruto. Sé que debe ser duro para ti, pero sabes que ahora mismo el Tercero y la Quinta Hokage de Konoha no me permiten hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

—Les dije a tus padres que cuidaría de ti, Naruto. Así que, por última vez, ¿qué pasa con ese mordisco?

—Primero —Naruto suspiró—, prométeme que no perderás la cabeza y que no se lo contarás a nadie.

—Vale, lo prometo —Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eh… estoy enamorado de alguien… y he estado saliendo con esa persona durante casi cuatro meses.

—Has estado viajando con Kakashi durante 3 meses y 31 días, ¿no es así, Naruto? —le preguntó Jiraiya emanando un aura asesina.

—No es lo que piensas. Él no… sé que es más mayor que yo… pero no hemos hecho nada si eso es lo que te preocupa… —añadió Naruto rápidamente.

—¿Si _eso_ es lo que me preocupa? —repitió Jiraiya casi con agresividad—. ¿Estás de coña? ¡Es tu PROFESOR, Naruto! —gritó Jiraiya tan alto que el chico pegó un bote—. ¡Es tu profesor, es un hombre y te saca trece años! ¿¡Cómo demonios ha podido pasar algo así!?

—Esto… no lo sé —dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz.

—Espera a que encuentre a ese bastardo pervertido que se dedica a abusar de niños. No va a vivir lo suficiente para escuchar los castigos a los que va a tener que hacer frente por todas las leyes que ha quebrantado —murmuró Jiraiya más para sí mismo que para Naruto.

Jiraiya casi se cayó del borde de la roca donde estaba sentado cuando un chakra de color rojo fuego empezó a llamear sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Los ojos del chico se volvieron de color escarlata y sus dientes comenzaron a alargarse, provocando que el viejo shinobi se levantara, sorprendido.

La cabeza de Naruto se movió hacia un lado mientras centraba su mirada en los ojos de su padrino.

—No le pondrás una mano encima —habló el chico con una voz maliciosa y grave que no se parecía en nada a la suya.

—Naruto, necesito que te calmes ahora y… —Jiraiya fue interrumpido cuando el joven shinobi se movió con rapidez hacia delante y le agarró de la ropa justo por debajo de la garganta.

—Ni un dedo —le amenazó Naruto con su profunda voz, la furia irradiando por cada poro de su ser.

—De acuerdo. Pero entonces tendrás que darme alguna explicación. Y será mejor que sea buena —dijo Jiraiya desafiante mientras les devolvía la mirada a aquellos ojos rojos.

Naruto relajó el agarre y volvió a poner la mano de vuelta sobre sus rodillas. Respiró hondo varias veces. El chakra carmesí fue desvaneciéndose lentamente a medida que el chico se relajaba. Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, ambos shinobis habían recuperado la calma y la compostura.

—Kakashi no ha hecho nada malo. Le he admirado en secreto desde que lo conocí. Aparte de nuestra relación como profesor-estudiante, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos. Mi tienda se hizo jirones cuando estábamos entrenando en El País del Viento. Kakashi permitió que durmiera en su tienda y ahí fue dónde comencé a insinuarme. Al principio se resistió a la idea, pero fui… persistente… —dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo—. Resultó que yo también le gustaba a Kakashi, pero él tenía dudas sobre si sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo —comentó Naruto ignorando el bufido de Jiraiya—. Me concedió un día entero para meditar acerca de eso y decidí que quería estar con él… —después de un corto silenció, Naruto continuó—, incluso se niega a tener sexo conmigo hasta que no sea mayor de edad —admitió en voz baja, ahora completamente avergonzado por toda aquella situación.

Jiraiya suspiró.

—Así que… —Naruto miró de reojo hacia su padrino—, ¿se lo vas a decir a alguien?

—Puedo meterme en unos cuantos problemas por ocultar algo como eso, Naruto —Jiraiya suspiró una vez más—. Por no mencionar en los que acabaría metido Kakashi…

—Lo sé. Pero me prometiste que no lo harías.

—Así es.

—¿Y?

—No se lo contaré a nadie. Pero quiero hablar con Kakashi la próxima vez que lo veamos.

—Pero no le harás daño, ¿verdad?

—Intentaré no hacerlo —dijo Jiraiya poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Bien.

Ambos shinobis se quedaron allí sentados en silencio durante un rato.

—No había esperado que reaccionases de forma tan violenta, Seninfómano —dijo Naruto en voz baja—. Siendo tan pervertido y todo eso… —el joven shinobi comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

—No esperaba que mi ahijado también lo fuera. Tal vez, después de todo, sí he sido una mala influencia para ti —dijo el shinobi mayor con una sonrisita.

—Quién sabe. Al fin y al cabo, Kakashi es tu fan número uno. Así que ambos sabemos de dónde ha sacado sus pensamientos pervertidos.

—No me eches la culpa a mí de esto, chico. Yo no escribo sobre menores.

—Lo que digas, viejo.

—Eres un mocoso maleducado y depravado.

Naruto de pronto volvió a ponerse serio.

—Nunca habíamos sido tan felices. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Seninfómano?

—El cambio en Kakashi es bastante remarcable. En cuanto a ti… siempre pareces un chico enérgico y feliz. Aunque sé que eso forma parte de tu fachada.

—Soy feliz cuando estoy cerca de Kakashi.

—Lo sé —dijo Jiraiya suspirando profundamente de nuevo, aceptando definitivamente aquella complicada situación.

De pronto, el hombre comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

—Así que, Naruto… —dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio—, dime… ¿qué se esconde debajo de esa máscara? ¿Eh?

Naruto sonrió al recordar los días en los que él mismo había sentido esa misma curiosidad.

—Un rostro asombroso —dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Jiraiya.

∞∞∞

_Mientras tanto…_

Kakashi había dejado Takigakure después de descansar tres días, los cuales estuvieron plagados de sueños con cierto shinobi rubio. Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la aldea, comenzó a correr. Sabía que era innecesario apresurarse. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que llegara el cumpleaños de Naruto, pero le había prometido al rubio que regresaría tan pronto como le fuera posible y así lo haría. Mantuvo su dirección hacia el sur hasta que llegó a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, también conocida como Kusagakure. El país y la villa eran aliados del País del Fuego y de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja así que Kakashi conocía el lugar bastante bien y le gustaba estar por allí. El país tenía un frondoso bosque con una enorme población de hongos y plantas gigantes de bambú. Mientras corría por sus alrededores, decidió que debía llevar allí a Naruto cuando regresasen a Konoha, convencido de que a su amante le gustaría tanto como a él.

Cuando atravesó las puertas de la ciudad, fue directo a buscar algo para comer. Cuando se terminó la sopa de miso con berenjena que había pedido, preguntó la dirección de una pequeña armería llamada “El Cortapedrero”. Después de caminar alrededor de veinte minutos, llegó al establecimiento y entró.

∞∞∞

Veinte días después de haberse despedido de Kakashi, Naruto terminaba de forma exitosa la primera parte de su entrenamiento. Ahora era capaz de reunir energía natural de su entorno y podía mezclarla correctamente con su propio chakra. Esto le permitía al joven entrar en el llamado Modo Sabio, mejorando significativamente su fuerza y sus habilidades. Sin embargo, mantener el Modo Sabio había resultado ser un gran reto para el joven shinobi. Por lo habitual, solía perder el control en unos pocos minutos. Sin embargo, Jiraiya estaba muy satisfecho con el progreso que había hecho. El siguiente paso sería que Naruto aprendiera cómo reunir energía natural de su entorno habitual, donde solía ser un poco más complicado que en la Tierra de los Sapos y, a continuación, tendría que aprender a combatir en el Modo Sabio y para eso, sería bastante más beneficiosa la ayuda de Kakashi que la de Fukusaku. Después de agradecer efusivamente a los sapos por su sabiduría y su hospitalidad, Jiraiya los transportó a ambos de vuelta a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

Naruto se sintió aliviado por estar de vuelta. No sólo porque había echado de menos a Kakashi y al ramen más de lo que podía describir, sino porque sólo quedaban dos días para su cumpleaños. Y aunque Naruto hubiera estrechado lazos con su padrino, no tenía intención de pasar ese día con él.


	27. Avaricia y placer

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Jiraiya y Naruto regresaron a Takigakure. Se aparecieron junto al gran árbol que Naruto había visto antes. El centro de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

—Muy bien, Naruto. No más entrenamiento por hoy —dijo Jiraiya al joven—. Tengo que redactar un informe para Tsunade. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de saber que estás progresando mucho más rápido de lo que habíamos anticipado —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Vale, Seninfómano —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa—. Me muero de ganas por pasar algo de tiempo con Kakashi.

Jiraiya murmuró algo incoherente en respuesta mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Naruto sabía que su padrino había aceptado su relación, pero también sabía que al viejo ermitaño no le emocionaba especialmente.

—¡Te veo más tarde Seninfómano! —gritó Naruto mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la posada, intentando evitar cualquier discusión sobre el asunto.

Aumentó su velocidad en cuanto sintió el chakra de Kakashi. Podía reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Impaciente, cruzó las puertas de la posada como un torbellino, provocando que éstas chocaran contra la pared. Pasó volando por la recepción y todos los papeles salieron despedidos formando un remolino tras él. Subió corriendo las escaleras y buscó el lugar de donde procedía el chakra de Kakashi. Sin tener en cuenta las normas de educación o los protocolos, simplemente entró en la habitación, chocando contra el torso del shinobi mayor. Inmediatamente envolvió a su amante entre sus brazos.

Kakashi también había notado el chakra de Naruto, así como la velocidad a la que se aproximaba a él, pero a pesar de todo, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración cuando el rubio chocó contra él, casi derribándole. Sintió el fuerte agarre de Naruto y el corazón acelerado del adolescente.

 _Por fin,_ pensó. Ahora podría ser feliz de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Debo interpretar esto como que me has echado de menos? —le dijo Kakashi riéndose entre dientes mientras besaba al rubio en la cabeza.

—Un montón… —dijo Naruto suavemente mientras inhalaba el aroma de su amante. Era cierto que había extrañado a Kakashi. En especial todas las pequeñas cosas que le hacían ser quien era. Su olor, su risa, su voz, su pelo plateado y torcido, incluso sus dispares ojos que le miraban con tanta intensidad que podían ver en el fondo de su alma. Todo aquello hizo que Naruto se sintiera como si estuviera por fin de vuelta en casa, como si por fin estuviera donde se suponía que debía estar. Aunque no estuviera en Konoha, tenía todo lo que necesitaba entre aquellos dos brazos. Era perfecto.

—Yo también —respondió Kakashi en voz baja, apretando a Naruto con más fuerza.

Cuando Naruto le miró, Kakashi pudo ver la necesidad reflejándose en los ojos azules del adolescente, así que no se hizo de rogar y besó con ansia la boca del joven shinobi. Naruto casi de inmediato abrió los labios para dar la bienvenida a la lengua de Kakashi. Sus besos eran tan desesperados, tan llenos de lujuria y emociones, que provocó una sensación de agitación en los pantalones de ambos shinobis.

Kakashi deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto. Sus dedos deslizándose por los costados del chico, por zonas sensibles, que le hicieron cosquillas. Se dio cuenta de que su amante había perdido algo de peso, pero también observó que los brazos que lo envolvían se habían vuelto más fuertes. Movió las manos hacia la espalda de Naruto y se la acarició.

Naruto sabía que su amante estaba disfrutando de la cálida sensación de su piel. Por otro lado, él había echado de menos poder ver y tocar la cara de Kakashi. Sin romper el beso, deslizó los dedos por la mandíbula del hombre mayor. Después de eso, dejó que sus manos se perdieran entre el cabello plateado y torcido.

—Mmm, deberías afeitarte, Kashi —consiguió murmurar mientras mantenía los labios firmemente presionados contra los de Kakashi.

—Mmm sí _—jadeó—,_ pero _—jadeó—,_ soy un tío ocupado —respondió entre besos.

—¿Ocupado? ¿Tú? ¿Con qué? —preguntó Naruto mientras se reía, separándose.

—Masturbándome mientras pienso en ti —dijo Kakashi de forma descarada como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

La risa de Naruto fue como música para sus oídos. Kakashi dejó que sus manos se deslizaran desde la espalda del joven hacia delante, descendiendo hasta que se encontraron con algo duro que estaba presionando contra su muslo.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Naruto cuando sintió las manos de su amante acariciando su creciente longitud. Gimió mientras la boca de Kakashi lo encontraba de nuevo. Sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas cuando notó la mano de Kakashi frotándole a través de los pantalones mientras la lengua del shinobi mayor clamaba por introducirse en su boca. No pudo reprimir otro gemido mientras sentía que su necesidad aumentaba.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Naruto se sintió completamente perdido, Kakashi rompió el beso y se arrodilló frente a su rubio favorito. Con avaricia, casi con violencia, le bajó al joven los pantalones y los calzoncillos, provocando que su erección saltase hacia adelante, viéndose liberada por fin.

Naruto estuvo a punto de perder el sentido cuando repentinamente sintió la cálida boca de Kakashi envolviéndose alrededor de la punta de su miembro. De nuevo sintió que sus rodillas iban a ceder bajo su peso y tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de Kakashi. Jadeo cuando la lengua del hombre giró sobre su palpitante polla mientras succionaba a la vez. El shinobi de pelo plateado asintió complacido mientras se la sacaba de la boca.

—Tu sabor es tan impresionante como siempre —dijo Kakashi antes de lamerse los labios y continuar con su tarea.

La respiración de Naruto se volvió más errática a medida que Kakashi se metía más profundamente su longitud.

—Eres increíble, Ka… Kashi —replicó Naruto con voz tensa.

El cumplido provocó una sonrisa en la cara del shinobi mayor, el cual le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

Naruto estaba seguro de que su amante estaba siendo más que entusiasta en sus esfuerzos por complacerle. Podía sentir el anhelante deseo de Kakashi. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de rendirse a la impresionante experiencia. Movió una de sus manos hacia el pelo plateado y cerró los ojos.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Naruto se estaba volviendo más pesada y agitada. Utilizó una mano para coger los testículos del joven mientras situaba la otra alrededor de la base del miembro del rubio. Tomó la longitud de Naruto entera en la boca y la recorrió con la lengua. Presionó los labios alrededor y se la volvió a sacar, chupando todo el líquido preseminal del joven con una sola lamida. Continuó moviendo la mano con un ritmo rápido hasta que sintió cómo Naruto le agarraba del pelo con más fuerza. Ahora podía notar el peso de Naruto sobre su hombro y cómo gemía de forma descontrolada. Kakashi le miró con aprobación mientras el joven se derramaba en su boca. Se aseguró de tragar hasta la última gota antes de sacarse la polla de Naruto. Sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la ahora hipersensible punta.

Naruto se cayó finalmente de rodillas mientras esperaba que las manchas negras desaparecieran de su vista.

—Impresionante… —murmuró en voz baja. Kakashi lo atrajo hacia él y besó a su amante en la frente.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo lo mucho que Naruto había necesitado aquello.

Naruto se apoyó en Kakashi hasta que fue capaz de recomponerse un poco. Levantó la cabeza, se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta, se subió los boxers y comenzó a desvestir a su pareja. Cuando tuvo a Kakashi sólo con la ropa interior puesta, cogió al shinobi mayor de la mano y lo llevo hasta la cama.

—Mi turno —dijo con confianza, mientras empujaba a Kakashi y se situaba entre las piernas del Jōnin.

Después de varias horas de placer casi continuo y de disfrutar de la presencia del otro, ambos shinobis se tumbaron jadeando pesadamente sobre el colchón. Kakashi sostenía con firmeza la mano de Naruto. El hombre la levantó hacia su cara y la miró de forma interrogativa.

—¿Cómo están tus manos? ¿Las heridas te han dado problemas durante el entrenamiento? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Al principio, sí. Pero ya no. Kurama hizo un buen trabajo, como siempre —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y qué tal con Jiraiya? Me he dado cuenta de que te has vuelto más fuerte. Y también tienes más energía —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Fue bien —dijo Naruto riéndose entre dientes—. Pero te eché mucho de menos. Y la comida… la comida era lo peor, sólo bichos y cosas por el estilo. Asqueroso.

—Sip, pero te viene bien comer proteínas.

—Prefiero obtener mi ración diaria de proteínas de ti —Naruto se rio mientras se lamía traviesamente los labios.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kakashi mientras se giraba para quedar frente al rubio.

La mano de Naruto se dirigió lentamente hacia la cara de Kakashi. Levantó la bandana del shinobi mayor y apoyó la mano sobre la mejilla de su amante.

—He echado de menos tu cara… y tus ojos —murmuró somnoliento.

—Sé cómo te sientes —dijo Kakashi con sinceridad.

—Le conté a Jiraiya lo nuestro —soltó de pronto Naruto mientras observaba los ojos de color rojo y gris. Vio cómo una de las pupilas se dilataba mientras que el _Sharingan_ cambiaba de forma. _Emociones,_ pensó Naruto. _Probablemente preocupación._

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Kakashi mientras se apoyaba sobre un brazo.

—Al principio se enfadó bastante. Pero le expliqué nuestra situación y cómo había surgido todo. Probablemente sigue cabreado, pero lo ha aceptado, por mí. Y creo que no se lo dirá a nadie.

—Bien. Me alegro de que lo sepa. No me gusta tener que mentir o engañar a menos que sea necesario.

—A mí tampoco.

Kakashi se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo feliz, mirando el rubor en la cara de Naruto.

Atrajo al rubio hacia él de forma que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Estás cansado, Naruto. Duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, pero no te vayas a ningún lado, ¿eh? —dijo Naruto, serio.

—Estoy justo donde necesito estar —respondió Kakashi mientras sus dedos trazaban la marca en el hombro de Naruto.


	28. Morado

Naruto miró hacia sus dos profesores. Kakashi estaba de pie a la izquierda, con la postura despreocupada y perezosa de siempre. Jiraiya estaba a su derecha, con los brazos cruzados y las comisuras de los labios apuntando firmemente hacia abajo.

Jiraiya había ido a buscar a Kakashi y a Naruto por la mañana para empezar con el entrenamiento. Kakashi lo había saludado con un amigable _hola_ que había sido respondido con un murmullo apenas audible, pero claramente hostil. Las miradas que Jiraiya le había estado dirigiendo al Jōnin no habían sido tampoco de gran ayuda para suavizar la situación. Kakashi pilló el mensaje; Jiraiya estaba mosqueado. Pero el portador del _Sharingan_ , siendo como era, actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta o como si simplemente no le importara. A pesar de eso, la situación creó una tensión que estaba volviéndose dolorosamente clara.

—Muy bien, Naruto —dijo Jiraiya rompiendo el incómodo silencio—. Vamos a pelear contigo al mismo tiempo. Básicamente, quiero que mantengas el Modo Sabio mientras luchas con ambos. Intenta reunir energía natural cada vez que la batalla te lo permita. Vamos a simular un combate real, así que asegúrate de no perder la concentración. Bajo ninguna circunstancia te lo pondremos... o al menos yo... —dijo mirando con frialdad hacia Kakashi—, no te lo pondré fácil. ¿Lo has pillado?

Naruto asintió con una mirada seria en el rostro. Había comenzado a reunir energía natural durante el discurso de Jiraiya. Era capaz de hacerlo con bastante rapidez, puesto que había aprovechado cada momento libre que había tenido para practicar. Después de unos minutos cambió al Modo Sabio, creando una sombra naranja alrededor de sus ojos. El color azul que tanto le gustaba a Kakashi cambió a amarillo.

El _Sharingan_ de Kakashi detectó tres tipos de chakra diferente. El de Naruto, el de Kurama y el de la energía natural. La mejora en la fuerza y las habilidades del joven resultaron ser impresionantes.

De pronto, tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya se movieron hacia delante. Kakashi le lanzó tres kunais de modo que Naruto tuvo que saltar a la izquierda, justo donde Jiraiya se estaba preparando para atrapar al rubio con la Técnica Terrestre: Pantano del Inframundo. Naruto maldijo mientras sentía cómo sus pies eran succionados por el suelo pegajoso. Se agachó para evitar la patada que dirigió Kakashi hacia sus costillas y después convocó diez Clones de Sombra. Mientras los clones mantenían a raya a su profesor, Naruto intentó escapar de la trampa utilizando el _Rasengan_ , apuntando hacia el suelo. La explosión lo empujó de forma efectiva hacia arriba. Mientras volaba por el aire, vio que sus clones habían sido derrotados, así que rápidamente formó sellos con las manos y creó más. Estaba planeando usarlos como distracción para así poder atacar a Kakashi por la espalda con la nueva técnica que había perfeccionado durante su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Su idea era pillarlo con la guardia baja.

Simuló que sus clones y él atacaban a Kakashi de frente con un _Rasengan_ , como había hecho unas cuantas veces en el pasado. Mientras ponía en práctica la táctica de distracción, utilizó la técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante para aparecer cinco metros por detrás de la espalda del hombre. El Jōnin se dio cuenta rápidamente en cuanto escuchó a Naruto gritar.

_—¡Rasenshuriken!_

Se volvió en un suspiro y consiguió esquivar el poderoso ataque en el último segundo. Se precipitó hacia su cabeza y pudo sentir cómo la espiral le cortaba las puntas del pelo.

 _Me habría golpeado si hubiera apuntado al cuerpo en lugar de a la cabeza…,_ pensó Kakashi cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba siendo _cuidadoso_ con él.

Kakashi aumentó la velocidad y atacó a Naruto con técnicas de taijutsu. La rapidez del rubio había mejorado increíblemente gracias al Modo Sabio. Kakashi por otro lado también podía mantener el ritmo con facilidad gracias a su _Sharingan_.

—¿Qué te dije sobre que no tuvieras miramientos conmigo? —regañó a Naruto mientras bloqueaba una y otra vez los ataques del rubio. Le agarró el pie en medio de una patada y se lo retorció para que se viera forzado a girar, consiguiendo una apertura.

—Ese _Rasenshuriken_ te hubiera destrozado, no podía… —le explicó Naruto antes de verse interrumpido por el puño de Kakashi que se estrelló directo en su estómago.

—¡Nunca te contengas en una pelea, Naruto! —le gritó Kakashi mientras intentaba golpear a su amante una vez más ahora que había conseguido derribarlo sobre la tierra.

Naruto se levantó de un salto hacia atrás e intentó darle con un _Rasengan_ a Kakashi en el hombro.

Cuando el joven sintió a Jiraiya atacándole por la espalda con su propio _Rasengan_ , rápidamente utilizó la técnica del Cambiazo para escapar. Aterrizó de pie unos metros más allá. Con presteza, Naruto formó los sellos de otro _Rasenshuriken_ , el cual envió volando más allá de sus dos profesores. Ambos shinobis decidieron esquivar el ataque antes de moverse hacia Naruto. Ninguno de ellos sabía que el chico había aprendido a dirigir el shuriken gigante después de convocarlo. Naruto podía sentir su propio chakra en el arma permitiéndole manejarla a su antojo. Ahora estaba dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia las espaldas de sus desprevenidos profesores.

Kakashi escuchó el sonido silbante del ataque y también respondió con un Cambiazo. Jiraiya, por otro lado, fue capaz de esquivarlo con un rápido movimiento a la derecha. Naruto atrapó con facilidad el _Rasenshuriken_ con una mano y lo lanzó de nuevo. Casi como si no fuera más que un simple boomerang. Esta vez, Kakashi que estaba preparado utilizó su Kamui para enviar el disco de chakra a otra dimensión.

Mientras la batalla seguía, Kakashi no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Jiraiya no parecía estar de humor para el trabajo en equipo. Sintió que la tensión que se había establecido entre el Ermitaño de pelo blanco y él seguía en el mismo punto que al principio. Sus conjeturas fueron confirmadas cuando después de convocar un _Raikiri_ , Jiraiya lo empujó para poder golpear a Naruto con otro _Rasengan_. Kakashi soltó una maldición, pero ignoró el gesto hostil para concentrarse en el chico.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kakashi estuvo a punto de ser aplastado bajo un enorme sapo que Jiraiya convocó, llamado Gamabunta, de nuevo provocando que perdiera el control sobre su _Chidori._

—¡Ten más cuidado cuando convoques esa cosa, Jiraiya! —le gritó enfadado mientras se incorporaba de nuevo—. ¡Casi aterriza encima de mí!

—Lástima… —respondió el Ermitaño con rencor mientras miraba en dirección a Kakashi.

Kakashi saltó hacia la cabeza del sapo donde Naruto estaba atacando a su padrino con cinco Clones de Sombra que estaban utilizando técnicas de taijutsu. Cuando el rubio vio a Kakashi aproximándose, rápidamente adoptó una postura defensiva y se preparó para arremeter contra él. Sin embargo, resultó que Kakashi no quería pelear con él, puesto que se volvió hacia Jiraiya.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Sabio Sapo? —preguntó Kakashi con un tono retador, casi como si estuviera desafiando al shinobi de pelo blanco a decir que sí.

Naruto se detuvo, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado ante aquella escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él. Se sintió bastante tonto allí parado, preparado para atacar, pero no se atrevió a relajarse a pesar de que los dos profesores parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Jiraiya girándose lentamente en dirección a Kakashi—. ¿Creías que me parecería bien que alguien que se hace llamar _profesor_ sedujera y toqueteara a mi ahijado? —Jiraiya escupió la palabra _profesor_ como si fuera demasiado buena para describir a Kakashi—. ¿Cómo te atreves a guiarle o regañarle durante la batalla? Si dependiera de mí, no se te volvería a permitir estar cerca de ningún otro Genin o estudiante.

—Como si tú fueras mejor —dijo Kakashi con rabia—. Eres el mayor pervertido de todo Konoha, aunque, convenientemente, pareces haberlo olvidado. Y lo que hagamos Naruto y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Soy su padrino! ¡Y su tutor! ¿En serio esperabas que permitiera…? —comenzó Jiraiya antes de ser interrumpido por Kakashi.

—No tienes que permitir nada. Naruto ya es mayorcito para saber qué es lo que quiere. Así que éste no es tu problema —dijo Kakashi de forma maliciosa mientras la furia comenzaba a llenar el aire que rodeaba a los dos shinobis.

—Bastardo pervertido que se dedica a abusar de… —Kakashi no escuchó el resto de la frase porque el puño del Ermitaño de pronto se estrelló contra su cara, haciendo que le pitaran los oídos. El impacto le pilló por sorpresa provocando que se cayera de la cabeza de Gamabunta.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad y el Modo Sabio desapareció.

—Jiraiya, ¿qué demonios…? —comenzó a decir, sorprendido.

Pero el hombre no le estaba prestando atención al chico; pegó un salto de la cabeza de Gamabunta y se preparó para asestar otro golpe a Kakashi. El sapo gigante desapareció cuando vio que Jiraiya había olvidado su anterior combate.

Kakashi rápidamente se puso de pie esquivando el segundo ataque de Jiraiya en el último segundo. Bloqueó y evitó los siguientes golpes del hombre mientras intentaba averiguar cómo habían llegado a aquel punto. Le quedó dolorosamente claro que el Ermitaño tenía problemas con su relación. Kakashi suspiró mientras empujaba con fuerza al hombre de pelo blanco. Cubrió su cuerpo con rayos para mantener alejado al viejo shinobi.

—Jiraiya, no quiero pelear contigo. No estamos en la guardería.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, imbécil —dijo Jiraiya mientras lanzaba una patada hacia la cabeza de Kakashi, sabiendo de sobra que se llevaría una descarga cuando impactase.

Kakashi se echó hacia atrás y se chocó contra un enfadado Naruto, que amortiguó la caída del Jōnin.

—Suficiente, Jiraiya —dijo Naruto con una furiosa mirada en el rostro—. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí y que te preocupan las intenciones de Kakashi, ¡pero ya es suficiente! Eres libre de expresar tu descontento, ¡pero no puedo permitir que os hagáis daño el uno al otro! ¡No quiero! —Kakashi se dio cuenta de que la voz del joven temblaba. No estaba seguro de si era por el miedo, la furia o cualquier otra emoción. Tal vez era un poco de todo.

—De acuerdo, Naruto. Puedes decidir con quién quieres estar, pero yo soy libre de elegir que, por ahora, no quiero estar cerca de vosotros dos. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrenar por tu cuenta. Sigue practicando con el Modo Sabio y mantenme informado. Me vuelvo a Konoha —dijo Jiraiya conteniendo la ira antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer formando un remolino de hojas.

—Siento que haya tenido que ser de esta forma, Naruto… —dijo Kakashi en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la tierra.

—Esperemos que no todos nuestros amigos reaccionen de la misma forma —dijo Naruto, suspirando, decepcionado.

—Estoy seguro de que no será así. Jiraiya está siendo demasiado sobreprotector contigo, creo. Se preocupa…

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto con tristeza mientras se arrodillaba junto a Kakashi, suspirando de nuevo—. Sólo se te ve un ojo y te lo ha puesto morado.

—Por no mencionar el dolor de cabeza que me ha levantado. No me esperaba su ataque. Sabía que la situación lo molestaba, pero no hasta este punto.

 _—Ooooh,_ ven aquí —dijo Naruto mientras le besaba cuidadosamente los golpes y los moratones.

—Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy y nos vamos a la posada, ¿eh? —sugirió Kakashi más animado.

—Claro —respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, siento lo del corte de pelo —comentó mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia arriba.

—Mientras no intentes afeitarme con ese _Rasenshuriken_ , soy feliz.

—Qué buena idea —Naruto se rio entre dientes.

—La verdad es que es muy buen ataque, Naruto. Bien hecho. Te será muy útil en el futuro.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la boca y ayudaba al Jōnin a levantarse.

Naruto los llevó a ambos de vuelta a la posada.

∞∞∞

Una vez en la habitación, los dos se tumbaron en la cama.

—Creo que debería hablar con Jiraiya… —dijo Kakashi dubitativo.

Naruto sabía que su amante había estado dándole vueltas al incidente. Después de todo, Kakashi tendía a pensar todo en exceso, pero no había esperado esa sugerencia.

—Si crees que es lo mejor… —respondió Naruto con lentitud—. Pero no quiero que volváis a pelearos.

—Si vuelve a intentarlo, me marcharé. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No. Creo que tengo que hablar con él a solas. Una charla de hombre a hombre… —respondió Kakashi.

—Y qué se supone que soy yo, ¿eh? —dijo Naruto con el orgullo herido.

—Un adorable adolescente que cumplirá diecisiete años mañana —respondió Kakashi mientras besaba a Naruto en la cabeza y se incorporaba—. Volveré enseguida. Todo irá bien. Sólo quiero reparar parte del daño.

—Vale. Pero después no vengas llorándome si te da un puñetazo en el otro ojo —le dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

—Mocoso, si dejas de poner esa cara, mañana te llevaré a cenar ramen. ¿Qué te parece? —le dijo Kakashi guiñándole el ojo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Trato hecho. ¡Y no vale echarse atrás! —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba a Kakashi un beso.

∞∞∞

Cuando Kakashi se detuvo frente a la puerta de Jiraiya, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. No estaba asustado del viejo shinobi, incluso aunque fuera uno de los Ninjas Legendarios de Konoha. Lo que le daba miedo era empeorar las cosas. Jiraiya siempre le había gustado y lo admiraba, además, sabía que el hombre era alguien muy importante en la vida de Naruto. Así que quería llevarse bien con él y eso le estaba provocando mucho estrés. En realidad, nunca le había preocupado demasiado la opinión de otras personas, así que la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo era bastante nueva e incómoda. Suspiró y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Kakashi? —gritó una profunda voz desde el otro lado.

Kakashi abrió lentamente la puerta mientras se mantenía en guardia preparándose para otro puñetazo. Nunca se sabía…

Cuando entró, vio a Jiraiya escribiendo en un pergamino. Parecía haber recogido todas sus cosas.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestra situación —dijo el hombre con voz tranquila.

Jiraiya levantó la vista del papel y sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando vio el ojo morado de Kakashi.

—Bien. Hablemos —respondió con aire de suficiencia.

Kakashi se acercó al hombre y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Eres el padrino de Naruto y por eso es importante que nos llevemos bien. Siempre te he considerado como un compañero shinobi y no quiero que eso cambie.

—Mira, Kakashi. No es fácil para mí pensar en vosotros dos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre había imaginado que crecería y se convertiría en Hokage. Más tarde empezaría a salir con una chica mona de su edad y ambos formarían una familia. Como hizo Minato. Cuando os imagino juntos… no sé qué pensar. Y dudo que Minato y Kushina lo aprobasen.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Yo visualizaba el mismo futuro para él. Nunca habría imaginado que pudiera mostrar interés hacia mí de ninguna manera. Pero por alguna incomprensible razón, lo hace. Y él a mí no me es indiferente…

—Eso es más que obvio —murmuró Jiraiya.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy usándolo ni jugando con él ni nada por el estilo. Esto no es un capricho ni algo pasajero. Creo que me quiere de verdad, Jiraiya y siendo honesto, yo siento lo mismo por él. No quiero que nadie le haga daño. Quiero protegerlo y estar a su lado.

—¿Y qué pasa con el hecho de que seas su profesor? ¡Tienes trece años más que él!

—Que sea su profesor es una desafortunada circunstancia, sí. Y sé que tendré que vivir con las consecuencias si la noticia llega hasta Konoha o hasta Tsunade. Pero eso no me va a detener. Sobre la diferencia de edad, le pedí a Naruto que lo considerara y así lo hizo. Después de pensarlo me dijo que no le parecía un problema.

—Por supuesto. Es sólo un niño y probablemente ni siquiera entiende… —respondió Jiraiya antes de que Kakashi lo interrumpiera.

—¡Ya no es un niño, Jiraiya! —dijo Kakashi elevando la voz—. A veces se comporta como un idiota, otras, no deja de gastar bromas y sé que en ocasiones puede ser demasiado impulsivo. Pero ya no es un niño. Crecer solo y no depender de nadie ha hecho que madure antes de tiempo. Y sé de lo que hablo.

—Ya lo sé, Kakashi —Jiraiya suspiró—. No estoy ciego. Sé lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que estáis juntos. Su felicidad es ahora más sincera.

—Exacto.

—Bien, entonces. Por él, aceptaré vuestra relación. Pero te lo advierto aquí y ahora, Kakashi. Si le haces daño de cualquier manera o si decides romperle el corazón, te encontraré y te destrozaré de tal forma que tus días como shinobi habrán acabado. ¿Entendido? —preguntó Jiraiya mortalmente serio.

—Me parece bien —dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes pedirle a Naruto que venga a mi habitación? Quiero darle su regalo de cumpleaños antes de volver a Konoha.

—Claro. Se lo diré ahora mismo —respondió Kakashi mientras salía por la puerta.

∞∞∞

Kakashi recorrió los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación. Se alegraba del resultado de la conversación. Sabía que, en realidad, Jiraiya no aprobaba su relación, pero al menos tampoco parecía oponerse. El saber que había tenido éxito le hizo sentir que se había quitado un peso de encima. Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, de pronto tuvo una idea. Todavía recordaba todas las bromas que Naruto le había gastado hasta la fecha. Desde la primera, con el borrador de tiza que le había caído en la cabeza, hasta la última cuando le había robado la bandana. Se rio entre dientes mientras un maravilloso plan se cuajaba en su mente. Se subió la cinta hasta la frente y se puso manos a la obra.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kakashi tropezaba contra la puerta. Naruto se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó gemir al hombre. Vio que el ninja presionaba las manos contra su ojo izquierdo, el del _Sharingan_. Un rastro de sangre brotaba de debajo de éstas.

—¡Mierda! ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —gritó asustado ante aquella inesperada situación—. ¿Jiraiya…?

—¡Mi ojo, Naruto! —exclamó Kakashi—. ¡Me ha dado en el ojo, justo como dijiste!

—¡Quita, Kakashi! Déjame ver —dijo Naruto preocupado mientras intentaba apartar las manos del Jōnin.

Kakashi no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.

—¡Te pillé! —dijo mientras dejaba el ojo al descubierto.

Comenzó a reírse incluso más fuerte cuando vio la cara atónita de Naruto.

—¿Tú? ¿Gastándome una broma a mí? —dijo lleno de incredulidad. Pero, ¿y la sangre…?

—Bueno, tuve que morderme la mano. Pero ha valido la pena para poder vengarme de ti, mocoso —dijo Kakashi mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Naruto le golpeó en la parte superior del brazo con tanta fuerza que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared, pero Kakashi siguió riéndose, incluso más fuerte a pesar del dolor.

—¡Eres un capullo, Kashi! Voy a devolvértela algún día. ¡No lo olvides! —gritó irritado.

—No, no, no. Ésta te la estaba devolviendo _yo_ a _ti_. No puedes tomar represalias.

—Espera y verás —dijo Naruto de forma amenazante.

—Oooh, venga, no te enfades conmigo —le pidió Kakashi mientras hacia todo lo posible por contener la risa. Se sentó en la cama y arrastró a su despechado amante hasta su regazo—. Pensaba que te gustaban las bromas —dijo Kakashi dulcemente.

—Sólo cuando las gasto yo —respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quién lo habría imaginado? —preguntó Kakashi sonriendo también. Puso las manos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto mientras acercaba más al adolescente—. Y qué, ¿estás nervioso por tu cumpleaños?

—Supongo que sí. La verdad es que nunca lo he celebrado —dijo Naruto un poco incómodo—. Pero tengo curiosidad por ver lo que me has comprado.

—Jiraiya también tiene algo para ti. Me dijo que fueras a su habitación.

—¿No deberías habérmelo dicho antes?

—A lo mejor no quiero que vayas —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

—Vas a hacer que me gane la misma reputación de tardón que tú —le dijo Naruto, en broma.

—Bueno, me alegra ver que has aprendido algo de lo que te he enseñado.

—Idiota —dijo Naruto antes de besar a su amante—. Entiendo que la charla con Jiraiya fue bien, ¿no?

—Sí. Ya está arreglado.

—Genial, veo que eres bastante persuasivo. Bueno, me voy a por mi regalo.

—Lo siento, pero el precio para que te suelte son al menos cinco besos.

Naruto sonrió mientras le limpiaba a Kakashi la sangre de la mejilla y cumplía con las locas exigencias de su amante.


	29. Diecisiete

Como de costumbre, Kakashi fue el primero en levantarse. Estaba habituado a descansar con pocas horas de sueño y eso tenía sus ventajas, porque le encantaba ver a Naruto dormir. El joven shinobi solía hablar mientras dormía, y aquello le parecía adorable. Normalmente siempre era de lo mismo: ramen, Kakashi o alguna pelea. Sin embargo, era muy entretenido escucharle. La mañana de su cumpleaños, Naruto estaba soñando con ramen. _Probablemente porque le dije que hoy lo comeríamos,_ pensó Kakashi mientras observaba con ojos somnolientos cómo babeaba su amante.

Kakashi atrajo el cálido cuerpo de Naruto y se acurrucó contra él, abrazándole. Cuando el chico se despertó, le dijo un beso en la nuca.

—Buenos días, cumpleañero —le dijo Kakashi en un susurro.

Naruto asintió ante el saludo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su pareja.

—Buenos días —murmuró, adormilado. Fue correspondido con un beso en la nariz.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó Kakashi mientras le acariciaba el pelo rubio.

—Claro. Me parece genial —dijo Naruto algo más despierto.

—Yo me encargo —respondió Kakashi mientras le daba un beso en los labios y se levantaba. Estiró las extremidades y se puso un par de pantalones anchos y una camiseta. Sin molestarse en ponerse los zapatos, salió de la habitación mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, a pesar de saber que no iba a servir de nada.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, cogió una bandeja y dos platos de la barra del desayuno. Como no sabía qué le podía apetecer a Naruto, pilló un poco de todo. Cereales, fruta, algunos sándwiches, un poco de beicon y unos huevos revueltos. También cogió un par de vasos de zumo de naranja. Cuando terminó, subió de nuevo las escaleras y entró en la habitación. Resultó que Naruto se había quedado dormido de nuevo, bocabajo sobre una almohada. Ahora parecía estar murmurando algo sobre los clones de sombra.

Kakashi se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo.

—Ya está el desayuno —dijo en voz baja.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y puso la cabeza sobre el regazo de Kakashi, todavía somnoliento.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Prefieres dormir? —le preguntó Kakashi mientras jugaba con el pelo del rubio.

—La verdad es que no… hambre… —respondió Naruto.

 _Como siempre,_ pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya sé _qué_ me apetece —dijo Naruto juguetón mientras presionaba la cara contra la entrepierna de Kakashi y se reía.

—Tan joven y tan pervertido —dijo bromeando mientras Naruto mordisqueaba el creciente bulto—. Olvídalo, niño, ya he subido el desayuno y no lo vamos a tirar. De hecho, te he traído un montón de cosas no-saludables de ésas que te gustan.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto con gran interés—. ¡Genial! —exclamó mientras se incorporaba.

Kakashi se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama, con la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Como esperaba, Naruto se sentó frente a él. Antes de convertirse en pareja, siempre se habían sentado espalda con espalda, pero ahora, Naruto tenía el hábito de sentarse entre las piernas de Kakashi o frente a él. A Kakashi le encantaban esas pequeñas costumbres. Hacían que su vida pareciera más normal.

Cogió la bandeja y la puso entre ambos.

—No sabía qué te gustaría más, así que te he traído un poco de todo —le explicó.

—¿Un desayuno completo en la cama? Es perfecto —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? —le preguntó mientras cogía una manzana y le pegaba un mordisco—. Es tu cumpleaños, así que tú decides.

—¿Qué te parece si primero entrenamos un poco? Después, al mediodía, podemos hacer algo relajante y divertido, ¡como nadar! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Y después de eso? —preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

—Después de eso quiero visitar algunas tiendas locales y comercios. Me gustaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Aquí la gente no sabe que soy un Jinchūriki, así que me tratan como si fuera normal.

Kakashi se tensó.

—¿La gente de Konoha te trata mal, Naruto? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

—No todos. Bueno, antes sí. Pero ahora tengo unos cuantos amigos.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen? —preguntó con cautela, intentando interpretar la expresión del rubio.

—Cosas… —respondió de forma evasiva.

Kakashi le miró de forma penetrante y retadora de tal forma que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Ya lo sabes —suspiró Naruto—. Antes me llamaban un montón de cosas como demonio o monstruo o incluso asesino. Ahora lo siguen haciendo, pero a mis espaldas. A veces son pequeños gestos como apartar a sus hijos cuando paso a su lado o mirarme con odio. Y algunos tenderos suben los precios si quiero comprar algo… —le explicó cansado.

—Ya veo —respondió Kakashi serio.

—Kashi, para. Tu aura asesina se puede oler a kilómetros.

—Lo siento. Es que no sabía que habían llegado tan lejos. Nunca me habías dicho nada al respecto.

—Ya lo sé. He aprendido a vivir con ello —le dijo Naruto impasible.

—No se atreverán a volver a despreciarte cuando volvamos a Konoha y se enteren de que somos pareja —dijo Kakashi con frialdad.

—No creo que lo hagan cuando me vean besuqueándome con el infame Kakashi el del Sharingan, Kakashi el Despiadado, el Ninja Imitador de Konoha —recitó Naruto juguetonamente mientras se reía.

—Voy a agarrarte el culo por toda la aldea —dijo Kakashi siguiéndole el juego mientras se acercaba al rubio, riendo—. Quiero que corra la voz de que ahora eres mío.

Sonrió al escuchar la sincera risa de Naruto.

—Así que, ¿qué tienes planeado para después de las compras y de pasear por el pueblo? —le preguntó Kakashi cambiando de tema.

—Ramen, claro. Encontraremos algún lugar donde tengan.

—Ah, por supuesto. Cómo podía habérseme olvidado —dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza—. Así que, si lo he entendido bien, sólo quieres divertirte haciendo cosas normales, ¿no?

—Sí. No demasiadas cosas ninja. Quiero hacer cosas cotidianas contigo. Conocer otras facetas tuyas aparte de la de shinobi o profesor.

—Lo pillo —dijo Kakashi sonriendo—. ¿Y qué has pensado que hagamos después de cenar?

—¿Puede ser cualquier cosa? —preguntó Naruto un poco inseguro.

—Claro, ya te lo he dicho. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Entonces… me gustaría que tuvieras sexo de verdad conmigo —soltó Naruto de forma abrupta, a la vez que un sonrojo profundo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Kakashi se atragantó con un trozo de la manzana que se estaba comiendo y comenzó a toser.

—Y no estoy hablando de masturbarnos o de sexo oral. Me refiero a…

—Ya sé a qué te refieres —dijo Kakashi intentando sofocar la tos. Cuando se recompuso, miró al chico de diecisiete años que estaba rojo-como-un-tomate—. Naruto… ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Y estuvimos de acuerdo con esperar hasta que cumplieras los dieciocho y…

—Vamos, Kashi. No quiero esperar otro año más. No puedo. Llevo queriendo que nuestra relación avance desde hace tiempo y quiero hacerlo ya. Creo que diecisiete años es suficiente. No te preocupes por hacerme daño o algo de eso. Kurama me ayudará, ya lo sabes.

Kakashi escuchó los argumentos del joven. Había temido que Naruto se impacientara y se lo pidiera antes de cumplir los dieciocho, y parecía que su miedo no era infundado. No quería mirar aquellos orbes azules y suplicantes. Sabía que cedería con demasiada facilidad si lo hacía. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Me dijiste que podía pedir cualquier cosa. Y lo que quiero es sexo —Naruto intentó convencer a su amante.

—No es… no es que no quiera hacerlo, Naruto —le interrumpió Kakashi—. Yo también lo he pensado en múltiples ocasiones. Es el siguiente y más lógico paso en nuestra relación. Sin embargo… tienes que entender la posición en la que eso me pone. Si yo, que tengo veintinueve años tengo sexo con un adolescente de diecisiete, estaría cometiendo un crimen. Estaría teniendo relaciones sexuales con un menor. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Ya, sí. Pero de todas formas estarías quebrantando las reglas por tener sexo conmigo que soy tu estudiante, así que, ¿realmente importa tanto la edad?

—Bueno. Tener sexo con un estudiante sería considerado como una infracción grave y conllevaría un castigo tal como la suspensión, además, tendría que justificar mis actos ante la Hokage y el consejo y probablemente tendría que realizar trabajos tediosos, aburridos y sin remunerar para la comunidad. Y con toda seguridad se me prohibiría volver a tener estudiantes a mi cargo —razonó Kakashi—. Pero, ¿tener sexo con un menor? Por eso podrían meterme en la cárcel o, en el peor de los casos, me podrían expulsar de la aldea, obligándome a realizar trabajos de dudosa reputación. Aunque dudo que llegaran tan lejos. Al fin y al cabo, soy bastante valioso para Konoha —dijo rápidamente después de ver la expresión de indignación del adolescente.

—¿Incluso aunque sea consentido? —preguntó Naruto con una expresión triste.

—Mmm, no estoy muy seguro. Ejerces una fuerte influencia sobre Tsunade… Pero también se preocupa por ti. Como Jiraiya. Y ya sabemos cómo nos fue ayer…

—Sí… —respondió Naruto decaído mientras se comía un trozo de sándwich.

Kakashi maldijo por dentro.

—Naruto… ¿tan importante es para ti? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras situaba una mano sobre el rostro de su amante.

—Lo era, sí. O lo es. No lo sé. No sabía que podía meterte en tantos problemas sólo por eso.

—Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti, exactamente?

—Haría que nuestra relación fuera incluso más seria —respondió Naruto con sinceridad mientras se tocaba distraídamente la marca que tenía en el hombro—. O sea, ya es seria, por supuesto, la verdad es que es perfecta. Pero tener sexo sólo haría que fuera… más real, más infinita. No sé cómo explicarlo —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Naruto —intervino Kakashi asintiendo—, te dije que pidieras lo que quisieras. Y si eso es algo que realmente quieres, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero tienes que estar muy seguro, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sabes que puede ser doloroso o incómodo?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero cada vez que lo hagamos será mejor, ¿verdad? —respondió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eh… sí… bueno. Así es —dijo Kakashi un poco atónito, sorprendido por la determinación del chico—. Sabes que no podrás contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera a Jiraiya ni a ninguno de tus mejores amigos. ¿Crees que podrás guardar el secreto?

—Sí. No se lo diré a nadie hasta que no tenga al menos dieciocho años —dijo Naruto mirando a Kakashi a los ojos.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre sonrojándose un poco también.

—Así que… eh, tú ya has hecho _esto_ antes, ¿verdad, Kashi? —le preguntó Naruto de repente muy tímido.

—Sí… —respondió Kakashi sin saber a dónde quería llegar el chico.

—Así que… eh… —dijo Naruto dubitativo, poniéndose más rojo todavía.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y tú eres…? ya sabes… ¿el que… eh… el que da… o el que recibe? —soltó Naruto con gran dificultad mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Kakashi se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó haciendo que el adolescente se sintiera incluso más incómodo y avergonzado.

Naruto lo miró con grandes ojos inocentes e ignorantes. Kakashi conocía esa mirada. Cuando Naruto iba a clase solía ser un estudiante bastante despistado y ponía esa expresión cada vez que le hacían una pregunta difícil. La mirada que le dirigía ahora era exactamente la misma. Una mezcla de miedo a responder mal y una completa falta de conocimiento.

—¿Y bien? —torturó al joven shinobi, insistiendo. Al igual que había hecho en el pasado.

—¿El que… el que da…? —soltó Naruto, con cautela.

—Por lo general, sí. Aunque he probado ambas posturas. No hay una mejor o peor que la otra, simplemente son diferentes. Consiste más bien en lo que cada uno prefiera, es algo más bien personal. ¿Qué crees que te gustaría más a ti? Independientemente de mis preferencias, por supuesto —dijo con tono de profesor.

Observó la cara de Naruto mientras pensaba concienzudamente sobre lo que le había dicho. Era como si Kakashi le hubiera hecho una pregunta increíblemente compleja.

—Creo que prefiero ser la parte receptora —dijo levantando la mirada y sonrojándose una vez más.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, todavía con el modo-sensei activado.

—Porque… —comenzó Naruto, dándole unas vueltas en la cabeza mientras mordisqueaba algo de beicon—. Porque… cuando hacemos lo de _siempre_ … o sea, el sexo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, casi siempre eres tú el que toma la iniciativa. Y… me gusta… —dijo un poco avergonzado—, así que, basándome en eso y también en lo que he… bueno… en lo que he fantaseado sobre el tema… diría que prefiero recibir —terminó Naruto con bastante determinación.

—Muy bien. Bueno. Puedes elegir la postura que quieras esta tarde. Después habrá tiempo de sobra para que puedas probar ambas y así puedas comparar.

—Vale —respondió Naruto, inseguro.

—Eres tan mono cuando te sientes incómodo y comienzas a titubear —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, es que nunca has tenido que tratar contigo como profesor —respondió Naruto resoplando.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Kakashi con una risita—. Vamos, termínate el desayuno para que pueda darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Kakashi pudo ver el entusiasmo reflejado en los ojos azules del adolescente mientras se metía otro sándwich en la boca y se ponía a masticar de forma frenética.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto anunciaba excitado que había terminado. En aquel punto, prácticamente estaba botando de alegría e impaciencia.

—Déjame ver… —Kakashi sonrió ante las ansias de su amante—, dónde lo he puesto… —dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, con excesiva parsimonia.

—Vaaaaaaaamos, Kashi —le rogó Naruto mientras empujaba al shinobi mayor con sus pies gélidos para que se bajara de la cama.

—Vale, vale. Cierra los ojos un segundo.

Cuando Naruto obedeció, Kakashi buscó detrás de la mesita de noche, cogiendo un paquete bastante pequeño, que estaba envuelto torpemente con papel de regalo naranja. Con él en la mano, se sentó frente a Naruto.

—Muy bien, ya puedes mirar —dijo un poco incómodo. Nunca antes le había dado un regalo a nadie. Bueno… eso no era exactamente verdad. Recordaba haberle dado uno a su padre cuando era muy pequeño, y también le había comprado un detalle a Kushina y a Minato cuando se habían casado. Aun así, las interacciones sociales le hacían sentir en territorio desconocido.

—¡Gracias, Kakashi! —dijo Naruto mientras aceptaba, feliz, el paquete de color naranja brillante.

—Soy bastante malo envolviendo regalos… —le explicó Kakashi un poco avergonzado.

—Así que hay algo que se te da mal, ¿eh? —dijo Naruto guiñándole el ojo—. Cada día aprendo algo nuevo de ti.

Naruto puso el papel a un lado y se fijó en la pequeña cajita que sostenía, del tamaño de un libro. Levantó la tapa y echó un vistazo en su interior. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio dos cuchillas resplandecientes. Las sacó con cuidado y las tocó.

—Están hechas de un metal especial al que se le puede infundir chakra —le explicó Kakashi—. Son cuchillas de chakra de la naturaleza de viento.

—¿Cómo las que utiliza Asuma-sensei? —preguntó Naruto sin apartar la vista de las armas.

—Exacto, la verdad es que son del mismo tipo. Son bastante raras y una vez que se les infunde chakra, pueden cortar cualquier cosa con una fuerza increíble. Además, están bastante afiladas así que ten cuidado —le dijo un poco preocupado.

Naruto dejó a un lado la caja y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi, presionando un gran beso contra la boca del Jōnin.

—Me encantan. Muchas gracias, Kashi —dijo Naruto emocionado.

—Todavía no he terminado —dijo Kakashi sonriendo a su amante.

Se subió a Naruto al regazo y cogió una de las cuchillas. Naruto vio que al igual que las de Asuma, habían sido diseñadas como un arma de combate afilada y una especie de puño americano que terminaba en línea recta. Kakashi movió el arma hacia un lado, mostrándosela a Naruto.

—¿Ves esos signos que hay aquí en el lateral? —le dijo Kakashi señalándoselo—. Es un sello especial. Ambas cuchillas lo tienen. Si alguna vez consigues dominar la Técnica del Dios Trueno Volador, podrás utilizar los sellos para transportarte a un lugar determinado. Si arrojas una cuchilla unos veinte metros, por ejemplo, puedes transportarte instantáneamente al lugar donde esté. Lo cual te permitirá alcanzar a los enemigos muy rápido o, por el contrario, siempre tendrás una vía de escape si te encuentras en problemas.

—Transportación instantánea, guau —respondió Naruto impresionado.

—Sí. Pero sólo si aprendes la técnica del Dios Trueno Volador y, hasta ahora, sólo dos personas han tenido éxito. Una de ellas me enseñó los sellos, pero no he sido capaz de dominarla. Tal vez tengas la oportunidad de aprenderla en un futuro.

—¿Quiénes la utilizaban? —preguntó curioso Naruto.

—El segundo Hokage: Tobirama Senju y tu padre —dijo Kakashi un poco incómodo.

Naruto se volvió y abrazó a Kakashi con tanta fuerza que el shinobi mayor temió morir asfixiado. Naruto, por otro lado, se sintió aliviado porque Kakashi no pudiera ver las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

—Es… es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme, Kashi… —respondió Naruto, con un hilo de voz.

Kakashi se sonrojó mientras le devolvía el abrazo al joven.

Más tarde ese día, Kakashi y Naruto cumplieron con los planes establecidos. Primero entrenaron un poco, Naruto con sus nuevas cuchillas, por supuesto. Kakashi no fue demasiado duro con él para que consiguiera dominarlas con rapidez. Disfrutó al ver la expresión victoriosa que se reflejó en los ojos de Naruto cuando se apoyó contra su abdomen y sostuvo una de las cuchillas con chakra de viento cerca de su cuello. Después de la sesión de entrenamiento, estuvieron buscando el río que conectaba con la catarata de la ciudad. Naruto comenzó a picar a Kakashi y éste no se quedó quieto. Se retaron uno al otro a hacer locos saltos al agua desde los árboles colindantes y mantuvieron una pequeña batalla utilizando técnicas acuáticas. Casi todo, cosas inocentes. Cuando se cansaron, buscaron un sitio donde pegara el sol para poder secarse. Después se vistieron y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Se tomaron unos cócteles de frutas en un puestecillo de aspecto colorido y más tarde visitaron un pequeño mercado local con productos artesanos y algunas tiendas. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Naruto se lo estaba pasando en grande. Prácticamente corría de un puesto a otro, arrastrando a Kakashi para enseñarle todo lo que veía. Las cosas naranjas o divertidas parecían ser sus favoritas. Naruto terminó comprando una bolsa de caramelos, una camiseta con un rayo azul impreso en la parte delantera y un juego de cartas que había despertado su curiosidad. Tenía que admitir que la camiseta le quedaba bastante bien al adolescente.

Finalmente, cuando se estaba poniendo el sol, encontraron un puesto de ramen. Kakashi fue introducido en su interior antes de poder decir ni una palabra. Naruto pidió un bol con carne de cerdo y Kakashi uno con pollo. Cuando les sirvieron lo que habían pedido, Naruto inmediatamente le hincó el diente. Después de unos minutos, miró de reojo a Kakashi que se encontraba sumido en el dilema de no-me-quiero-quitar-la-máscara. El shinobi de pelo plateado observaba la comida, inseguro de qué hacer. Naruto sabía que su amante odiaba quitársela en público, pero allí no había nadie que los conociera o que les estuviera prestando atención. Los ojos de Naruto no podían dejar de observar la lucha interna que estaba librando el hombre. Después de otros tantos minutos observando al Jōnin remover la comida con los palillos, decidió ayudarlo. Naruto llevó con lentitud una mano hacia la cara de su amante y con cuidado le bajó la máscara mientras el ojo de Kakashi se centraba en los suyos.

—Gracias… —respondió en voz baja cuando Naruto retiró la mano.

—Ya puedes comerte el ramen —dijo Naruto serio, estaba claro que no aprobaba que no se hubiera comido los deliciosos fideos mientras todavía estaban calientes.

—A sus órdenes, sensei —dijo Kakashi bromeando, mientras comenzaba a cenar—. Así que, ¿te lo has pasado bien en tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó cuando terminó de comer.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida! No me malinterpretes, viajar, entrenar, hacer misiones, todo eso me gusta. Pero lo de hoy ha sido diferente… ha sido simplemente genial —respondió Naruto sintiéndose satisfecho.

—Me alegro. ¿Todavía quieres que pasemos a la siguiente parte? —le preguntó Kakashi, con precaución.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Vale. Entonces, volvamos a la posada. He oído que las calles principales de la ciudad están decoradas con pequeños farolillos. Me imagino que debe ser bastante bonito caminar por ahí al anochecer.

—Me parece bien —respondió el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Está nervioso,_ pensó Kakashi mientras se levantaba para pagar la comida al encargado del puesto.

Mientras seguía al rubio fuera, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Todo irá bien, Naruto. No te preocupes —le dijo con tranquilidad.

Sentir el cuerpo de su amante tan cerca de él, instantáneamente hizo que Naruto se sintiera más relajado. Asintió ante las palabras de Kakashi y juntos pasearon con calma observando las pequeñas luces que decoraban las calles.


	30. Sexo y caramelos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F E L I Z A Ñ O 2 0 2 1!!! 
> 
> Esperemos que este nuevo año se porte mejor con nosotros que el que dejamos atrás.   
> Un abrazos a tod@s y mis mejores deseos!!

Enseguida ambos shinobis se encontraron frente a la puerta de su habitación. Mientras Kakashi giraba la llave en la cerradura, miró sutilmente en dirección a Naruto. El joven jugueteaba inquieto con algunas monedas y envoltorios de caramelos que tenía en los bolsillos.

—Naruto, relájate —dijo Kakashi mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

—Lo siento —el rubio levantó la vista—, estoy un poco nervioso.

—¿Sueles sentirte nervioso cuando estás conmigo y vamos a hacer cosas íntimas?

—No, claro que no —respondió confundido.

—Entonces no hay razón para que estés nervioso ahora —dijo Kakashi entrando en la habitación—. Es lo mismo de siempre, excepto que podemos ir un paso más allá si quieres que así sea.

—Pero, ¿y si se me da mal? —soltó el joven, exponiendo en voz alta uno de sus temores.

—Naruto, la primera vez que te vi utilizar un kunai o un shuriken, eras malísimo —dijo Kakashi, notando cómo el rubio fruncía levemente el ceño.

—No todos podemos ser prodigios, ¿sabes? —replicó Naruto ofendido, mientras se metía un caramelo en la boca.

—Cierto, pero no me refería a eso. Cuando lo hiciste por primera vez, se te daba mal. Ahora en cambio eres uno de los mejores. No tienes que ser experto en todo desde el primer instante. Está bien aprender cosas e ir perfeccionándolas con el tiempo. Así que si se diera el caso de que fueras malo en _esto_ , lo cual dudo bastante, entonces, seguiremos practicando hasta que se te dé mejor. ¿Te parece bien?

—Eso suena muy divertido —dijo Naruto con una risilla.

—Exacto. Así que, por favor, deja de preocuparte —dijo Kakashi mientras abrazaba al rubio y lo besaba. Mientras presionaba los labios sobre los de Naruto, instó al adolescente a abrir la boca. Naruto gimió cuando la lengua de Kakashi tocó la suya. Cuanto más se prolongaba el beso, más relajado parecía Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió cuando los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, mientras alzaba las cejas. Kakashi rompió el beso.

—¡Oye! ¡El caramelo es mío, idiota! —replicó Naruto aturdido.

—Ya no, mocoso —dijo Kakashi riéndose, era evidente que se sentía orgulloso por su nueva adquisición.

Kakashi siguió riéndose cuando sintió las manos de Naruto empujándole hacia la cama. El joven shinobi le agarró de las muñecas y le forzó a tumbarse. Entonces, saltó sobre el abdomen del Jōnin y presionó a su amante contra el colchón con su peso.

—Lo voy a recuperar —dijo Naruto desafiante—. Con la comida no se juega. Y hablo en serio.

—Ya veo —respondió Kakashi antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de Naruto presionándose contra los suyos. No quería permitirle la entrada al joven, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo mientras se reía. Enseguida sintió la lengua de Naruto meterse en su boca. Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a rendirse todavía, así que comenzó a morder con suavidad el labio inferior del chico, consiguiendo que soltara un gemido.

—¡Deja de morder, Kashi! —consiguió soltar Naruto mientras el shinobi mayor seguía provocándole.

Kakashi sonrió mientras cedía a las súplicas de Naruto.

—Cuanto más tiempo estamos juntos, menos fuerzas tengo para decirte que no —suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado—. Aunque el caramelo ya se ha derretido, lo siento.

—Bueno, tendré que chupar otra cosa, entonces —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara mientras se movía del abdomen de Kakashi a sus piernas. Su cara ahora justo encima de la entrepierna del Jōnin.

—Si lo llego a saber, hubiera empezado a robarte los caramelos mucho antes.

—Deja mis caramelos en paz, pervertido —respondió Naruto amenazante mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

Sonrió cuando escuchó al hombre reírse entre dientes.

El shinobi mayor jadeó cuando Naruto presionó la boca contra la semi-dura longitud. Sintió la lengua del joven deslizándose por la punta, ansioso por complacer a su amante.

—Mmm… Naruto, sigue haciendo eso —dijo Kakashi disfrutando mientras se dejaba embargar por las oleadas de placer. Rápidamente consiguió formar algunos sellos con las manos para crear una barrera de sonido bastante chapucera alrededor de la habitación. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que aquella noche la iban a necesitar.

Determinado a agradecerle a su amante el maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños que le había hecho y el impresionante día que había pasado junto a él, Naruto decidió poner todo su empeño. Quería escuchar a Kakashi ahogarse en lujuria y deseo. Ya le había hecho al Jōnin suficientes mamadas como para saber qué le gustaba y qué lo volvía loco.

Naruto aceleró el ritmo de las pequeñas lamidas en la punta de la polla de Kakashi, consiguiendo más gemidos de su amante. Añadió algo de presión envolviendo con fuerza la mano alrededor de la erección de su pareja. Se metió el pene más profundamente en la boca y movió la lengua de forma que los dientes rasparan muy ligeramente la delicada piel. Kakashi se retorció y gimió ante la repentina y casi desagradable sensación. Sabía que Naruto estaba provocándole, podía verlo en la mirada traviesa del joven. Naruto continuó esforzándose, deslizando la lengua por toda la longitud de Kakashi. Apretó los labios más todavía y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo. Siguiendo el ritmo de la sofocada respiración de su amante. Kakashi supo que estaba a punto de perder el control cuando Naruto presionó un largo beso en la parte superior de su palpitante miembro antes de volver a bajar. Soltó un profundo gemido mientras situaba una mano sobre la nuca del rubio.

—Na… Naruto, pa… para —rogó.

Naruto relajó los labios y la erección se le salió de la boca con un pequeño _pop._

—¿Ya estás cerca? —dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

—Te estás volviendo bastante bueno, ¿sabes? —respondió Kakashi respirando con pesadez—. Pero, para variar, esta noche no me voy a correr en tu boca —dijo con una mirada tórrida en los ojos.

Naruto sonrió quitándole los pantalones y sacándole la camiseta por la cabeza. Quería a Kakashi completamente desnudo. Quería sentir la piel de su amante contra la suya.

Kakashi se sentó y ayudó a Naruto a quitarse la ropa antes de volver a poner al joven en su regazo. Se relamió con deseo mientras se fijaba en la sonrojada polla de Naruto completamente erguida y goteando líquido preseminal contra la suya propia, puesto que ambos penes estaban presionados uno contra el otro entre el abdomen de los dos hombres.

—Mmmm, muy bonito —dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

Naruto se echó hacia delante y comenzó a besarle el cuello a Kakashi, mordiéndole suavemente de vez en cuando para provocar profundos gemidos del shinobi mayor. Continuó hacia el pecho y los hombros de Kakashi. Sus manos explorando con ansia el cuerpo de su amante, sin dejar ningún lugar sin acariciar.

Kakashi presionó un beso sobre la frente de Naruto, en la nariz y en los labios antes de agacharse para acariciar la erección del rubio. El joven cerró los ojos brevemente mientras la mano de Kakashi se la agarraba con fuerza. Cuando sintió los dedos de su amante esparciendo el líquido preseminal por la hendidura de su miembro, soltó un grito ahogado. La sensación fue increíble cuando la mano comenzó a moverse marcando un ritmo agonizantemente lento.

—Por favor, Kashi… más… más rápido —imploró el chico mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el pecho del hombre.

—Tan impaciente como siempre —dijo Kakashi riéndose de forma perversa.

Sin embargo, complació al chico y aceleró el ritmo hasta que Naruto comenzó a sisear y gruñir. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza en el pelo plateado y torcido de Kakashi.

—No te corras todavía, Naruto —susurró el shinobi mayor en el oído del rubio.

—Estoy a punto —respondió Naruto con voz ronca.

—Naruto, ¿crees que puedes alcanzar mis pantalones? —le preguntó Kakashi mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la izquierda.

—Eh, sí, Kashi, ¿por? —respondió el rubio mientras estiraba un brazo hacia allí.

—Para lo que vamos a hacer voy a necesitar el tubo que está en el bolsillo.

—¡¿Llevas lubricante en los pantalones?! —le preguntó Naruto sorprendido mientras cogía el bote.

—Alguno de nosotros tenía que comprar algo sensato durante la pequeña excursión a las tiendas del pueblo —respondió Kakashi, guiñándole un ojo.

—Siempre diez pasos por delante —respondió Naruto negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Kakashi se levantó la cinta para poder abrir los dos ojos. Quería asegurarse de recordar este momento para siempre. Los ojos azules de Naruto se centraron en los suyos, memorizando sus colores: el profundo gris y el intenso rojo.

—Naruto, ¿sigues estando seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó Kakashi una última vez mientras se echaba lubricante en los dedos.

—Deja de preguntar, Kashi —replicó el rubio con una mirada determinada y ansiosa en los ojos.

—Si te duele, dime que pare y lo haré —le advirtió Kakashi de nuevo.

—Por favor, Kashi, sigue —le rogó Naruto desesperado.

Kakashi le dio un beso a Naruto mientras movía la mano hacia el trasero del rubio.

Naruto gruñó cuando los dedos de Kakashi se introdujeron, empapados del frío líquido, por su apretado agujero.

—Tienes que estar relajado, Naruto —le dijo Kakashi cuando sintió que su amante se tensaba—. No quiero hacerte daño —le dijo el hombre mientras le mordisqueaba la clavícula.

Mientras Kakashi seguía presionando el dedo contra la estrecha entrada de su amante, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en aprietos. El calor que emanaba de Naruto, su cuerpo retorciéndose mientras se presionaba contra su regazo, todo eso hizo que su propia excitación palpitara dolorosamente. Intentó ignorarlo. No quería precipitarse, no quería forzar a Naruto y arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

Naruto gimió profundamente cuando Kakashi metió el dedo lentamente en su interior.

—Estás tan apretado, Naruto —dijo con una voz grave y ronca.

—Uf… por favor, Kashi… más —rogó el rubio.

Kakashi sacó el dedo, provocando un gemido ahogado del muchacho. Rodeó el agujero de Naruto y comenzó a meterlo otra vez dentro. Se sintió agradecido al sentir que Naruto comenzaba a relajarse más y más mientras continuaba con su tarea.

El joven shinobi estaba intentando estar lo más tranquilo posible mientras una sensación extraña, pero-bastante-agradable lo invadía. El pensar en Kakashi haciéndole aquello, Kakashi… su amante… su profesor… hacía que toda aquella experiencia fuera mucho más significativa y excitante. Bajó la mirada para ver su longitud dura como una roca, presionándose contra la de Kakashi.

El hombre le metió el dedo más todavía mientras buscaba la próstata de Naruto.

Naruto gritó justo cuando Kakashi la encontró. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par mientras su polla se retorcía.

—Por favor, Kakashi, por favor, hazlo de nuevo —rogó estremeciéndose.

—Mmm —Kakashi repitió el movimiento, obteniendo fuertes gemidos y gruñidos de la boca del adolescente. Naruto ahora estaba prácticamente embistiendo contra la polla palpitante de Kakashi y eso hizo que el profesor tuviera que doblar sus esfuerzos por contenerse.

—Voy a meterte otro dedo, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, su voz tensa y excitada mientras cogía el tubo para echarse más lubricante.

El joven asintió en respuesta mientras presionaba la frente contra la mejilla de Kakashi. Al principio se puso algo rígido, pero pronto se acostumbró a la sensación de los dedos de Kakashi en su interior, estirándolo.

Kakashi sonrió triunfal cuando notó que Naruto estaba disfrutando de aquello. Prácticamente se movía hacia ellos para que acariciara su próstata de nuevo. Cada vez que lo hacía, el joven se dejaba llevar por la sensación.

—Kashi, estoy listo, por favor, ¡deja de torturarme con esto y fóllame ya! —suplicó Naruto mientras se agarraba la base del pene con fuerza para evitar llegar al orgasmo.

—Esa boca, Naruto y confía en mí, lo que estoy haciendo es necesario —respondió Kakashi con seriedad—. Pero ya casi está, sólo un poco más. Lo estás haciendo genial.

Unos minutos después, Naruto comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Se quejó cuando Kakashi retiró los dedos. El shinobi de pelo plateado cogió el lubricante y se echó una generosa cantidad sobre su dolorida y dura polla.

Después, el profesor reposicionó a Naruto de modo que la punta de su polla quedase presionando contra el estrecho agujero del joven. Naruto se volvió a tensar un poco. Kakashi apretó lentamente, provocando fuertes suspiros y gemidos de su ahora increíblemente excitado amante. Naruto jadeó y abrazó a Kakashi con fuerza. Se estaba dejando llevar por la impresionante sensación de plenitud que era dolorosa y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Se aferró a la espalda de Kakashi y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del Jōnin.

Kakashi le sonrió cuando consiguió metérsela entera. Se sentía increíblemente apretado y tuvo que reunir hasta el último resquicio del control que le quedaba para no ponerse a embestir contra el joven en ese mismo momento.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó un poco preocupado.

Naruto miró los dispares ojos de su amante. Había pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente del rubio, pero le dirigió una sonrisa tan brillante que el Jōnin se tranquilizó de inmediato. Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de su joven amante, mientras le daba al chico un profundo y húmedo beso.

Kakashi extrajo fuertes gemidos de su excitado amante mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente. Sus movimientos no eran ni apresurados ni bruscos, pero cada vez que empujaba hacia dentro, se aseguraba de dar contra la próstata de Naruto. Y eso casi estaba volviendo loco al muchacho. Kakashi se acercó más a su amante y comenzó a lamerle el suave lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello bronceado.

A Naruto no le salían las palabras. Había deseado aquello durante demasiado tiempo. Y quería llegar al orgasmo a la misma vez que Kakashi.

—Kashi... me gusta mucho —gimió, luchando desesperadamente por parecer que tenía algo de autocontrol. Al escuchar a su amante hablar con esa voz ronca de excitación, Kakashi no pudo evitar acelerar el ritmo. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más feroces, y empezó a notar cómo le faltaba el aire. Los jadeos de Naruto se volvieron más fuertes, su voz soltando incoherencias mientras rogaba por más y susurraba el nombre de Kakashi. El shinobi de pelo plateado se perdió en la sensación, la única cosa que existía para él ahora era Naruto, su voz, su olor, su calidez, aquella mirada increíble y excitada en sus ojos profundamente azules que él, su profesor, su amante, había provocado.

—Joder, Naruto, eres impresionante —dijo Kakashi mientras apretaba las caderas del joven. En aquel punto el ritmo que había mantenido se había roto y se había convertido en un movimiento demasiado salvaje, demasiado errático.

—¡Estoy a punto, Kashi! ¡Por favor, más fuerte! —gritó Naruto extasiado. Su mundo entero pareció desmoronarse a su alrededor. Se sentía perdido, y sólo podía pensar en Kakashi. Sentía una dicha absoluta, la sensación de dolor y los nervios hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido.

Kakashi obedeció los gritos de su amante, sacando su miembro hasta que sólo quedó la punta dentro de Naruto, para después, embestir de golpe, metiéndola entera, intentando golpear la próstata del adolescente con cada arremetida. El mundo de Kakashi comenzó a girar sin control también. Sintió cómo los testículos se le contraían cuando se corrió con fuerza dentro del culo de Naruto. Gimió con fuerza y después soltó varias maldiciones incoherentes. Se le nubló la visión y sus dedos se hundieron en la piel de Naruto.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto se corrió también. Su orgasmo como una enorme ola, que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Se aferró a los fuertes hombros de Kakashi mientras su dolorida polla se sacudía. Cuando terminó se sintió completamente agotado, pegajoso y satisfecho.

El pecho de Kakashi se agitó mientras sacaba el pene con cuidado, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera. Inmediatamente abrazó a Naruto, besándole hasta que la mueca de dolor desapareció de su cara.

Sosteniendo el peso del joven con un brazo, lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Sabía que su amante estaba completamente exhausto, al igual que él. Se dejó caer al lado de Naruto y lo acercó a su pecho.

Naruto disfrutó del cálido abrazo y de la sensación de los dedos de Kakashi deslizándose a través de su pelo. Sonrió al sentirse completamente henchido de felicidad. Cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y se centró en escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón de Kakashi.

—¿Todo bien? —le susurró el Jōnin en el oído.

—Eres tan cálido… te quiero —murmuró somnoliento mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del pecho de Kakashi.

—Yo también te quiero, Naruto —dijo Kakashi mientras besaba el pelo del rubio. Cogió su camiseta y limpió el abdomen del chico—. Lo has hecho genial. En serio —le aseguró a su amante a pesar de que se había quedado dormido, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.


	31. Historias y libros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpad por el retraso! Días atrás ha nevado muchísimo en la zona donde vivo y en el trabajo nos mandaron para casa a mitad de jornada, y se me quedaron todas las historias/traducciones en el ordenador del trabajo. Hasta hace un par de días no hemos podido volver a la oficina, así que ahora, por fin, he recuperado todo e iré actualizando poco a poco las historias que tenía pendientes :)
> 
> Espero que todos estéis muy bien *^_^*

Kakashi se despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose cansado y relajado al mismo tiempo. Miró hacia el joven que estaba acurrucado contra él. La cabeza de Naruto descansaba sobre su hombro, su brazo alrededor del pecho de Kakashi y sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas. Kakashi suspiró feliz mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. Abrazó a su amante con fuerza y le besó la cabeza para despertarlo.

—Bueno días... ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó un poco preocupado—. ¿Dolorido?

—Sí... —dijo Naruto, bostezando y estirándose—, un poco. Pero me siento bien y muy feliz.

—Yo también —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa—. Lo hiciste genial anoche —repitió ahora que el rubio estaba más consciente.

—Fue impresionante... —añadió Naruto adormilado—. Definitivamente tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Trato hecho —dijo Kakashi riéndose.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? —le preguntó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer las cosas por las que nos pagan.

—¿Te refieres a cosas-ninja?

—Sip. Cosas-ninja.

Naruto gimió mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de Kakashi.

—Venga, vamos. Prometo que no seré muy exigente contigo esta vez —dijo Kakashi mientras acariciaba la espalda del joven con un dedo.

—No tienes nada que hacer contra mí —resopló Naruto.

—Ahora que no eres un pequeño Genin te has envalentonado mucho —se rio Kakashi.

Gritó cuando el Genin le mordió la carne del cuello. El sonido provocó que Naruto se riera.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, ambos hombres se habían duchado y habían desayunado. Estuvieron echando unas cuantas carreras —mientras Naruto NO dejaba de quejarse— en un extenso campo rodeado de árboles. Luego continuaron con un entrenamiento ligero, centrándose en perfeccionar las técnicas de ninjutsu y taijutsu. Además, Naruto practicó bastante con sus nuevas cuchillas de chakra de viento.

La mayoría del tiempo, Kakashi le hizo ejercitar sus habilidades en el modo Sabio, lo cual requería mucha resistencia y un gran control del chakra. Kakashi siempre se sorprendía por lo rápido que Naruto aprendía nuevas habilidades y el poco tiempo que tardaba en dominarlas. Sabía que su joven amante no había sido muy hábil mientras había estado en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba siendo su maestro, más se convencía de que el rubio tenía un don natural cuando se trataba de demostraciones prácticas. Kakashi disfrutaba observando el proceso de aprendizaje de Naruto. Si le enseñaba algo nuevo y el joven fracasaba, éste desplegaba una increíble determinación y constancia, entonces, seguía trabajando en el problema hasta que lo resolvía y eso era lo que le hacía tan buen shinobi. Nunca se rendía hasta que no dominaba cada reto que le proponían sus profesores.

Después de varios días, le quedó muy claro que Naruto aplicaba ese mismo arrojo también en el sexo. Quería hacerlo a diario y también quería volverse más hábil. A Kakashi no le importaba, por supuesto, y cumplía felizmente con las necesidades e impulsos del joven shinobi. Enseguida tuvo que ir a comprar una segunda e incluso una tercera botella de lubricante. Su pequeño remolino rubio era insaciable.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que establecieron un patrón diario. Se despertaban juntos, acurrucados y abrazados, se duchaban, desayunaban, salían a correr, peleaban y entrenaban y, eventualmente, se dirigían de vuelta a casa juntos. Algunas noches paseaban por las calles principales del pueblo y otras se metían por callejuelas para poder ir de la mano. Incluso hacían juntos las tareas cotidianas, como comprar comida o suministros. Después de todo, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Algunas veces jugaban a las cartas, otras salían a tomar algo, en ocasiones leían libros o veían una película. Sin importar la actividad, todas las tardes terminaban igual: con placenteros actos sexuales que los dejaban exhaustos.

En total, ambos hombres habían pasado alrededor de un mes en la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada antes de decidir que era hora de seguir adelante. Kakashi había enviado a Naruto a por algunos suministros mientras él iba a la tienda a hacer unas compras. Sabía que la mayoría de las cosas que el rubio adquiriría consistirían en paquetes de ramen preparado, a pesar de la lista que le había dado, así que cuando se dirigía de vuelta a la posada se detuvo en el puesto de verduras. Después de pagar al posadero por su estancia y agradecerle al hombre por su hospitalidad, ambos shinobis volvieron de nuevo al camino. Kakashi estaba decidido a llevar a Naruto al pueblo que había visitado hacía unas semanas para comprar las cuchillas de viento: Kusagakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba.

—No se han complicado mucho para elegir el nombre de la aldea —dijo Naruto mientras observaba la hierba que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Nop. Aunque a mí me gusta —respondió Kakashi—. Estos parajes naturales son preciosos.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, disfrutando de las diferentes clases de flores salvajes—. Es todo tan verde que me recuerda a Konoha.

—En realidad, eso es porque está muy cerca. Para ser exactos, estamos en la frontera.

—Ya veo —respondió Naruto con una tenue sonrisa mientras intentaba reprimir la nostalgia.

Viajaron por el país hasta que encontraron un buen lugar donde acampar. Como de costumbre, eligieron un sitio apartado que no estuviera muy lejos de una fuente de agua, en este caso, un lago. Naruto tuvo que utilizar su Rasenshuriken para cortar la hierba antes de montar la tienda. Cuando terminó, apuntó con la técnica hacia la cabeza de Kakashi cuando el hombre bromeó diciendo que era una lástima haber desperdiciado su vocación como jardinero. Al final del día, ya se habían establecido en su nuevo campamento base.

Kakashi se sentó sobre un viejo tronco frente al fuego. Naruto estaba en el suelo entre las piernas del Jōnin. Su cabeza apoyada sobre el abdomen de Kakashi mientras éste le contaba una historia de miedo.

—Cuando el chico finalmente se metió en la cama, hizo lo que hacía siempre —dijo Kakashi con voz lúgubre—. Estiró la mano por el borde de la cama para acariciar a su perro y decirle buenas noches. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, el perro gruñó. No le hizo mucho caso, pensando que el animal debía estar cansado. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, en medio de la noche, se despertó —continuó, divertido ante la expresión hipnotizada de Naruto. El rubio estaba mirándole, adoptando una postura forzada.

»Se despertó porque escuchó algo gotear. _Ploc, ploc, ploc..._ —continuó Kakashi—. Así que el chico salió de la cama y revisó los grifos de la cocina y del baño, apretándolos con firmeza. Cuando volvió a la cama, volvió a sacar el brazo por el borde de la cama para acariciar al perro, el cual volvió a gruñir suavemente. El hombre intentó ignorar el sonido del goteo, pero no pudo. Se levantó de nuevo para ver si estaba lloviendo. Cuando pasó por delante del armario, notó que ahí el sonido parecía oírse más fuerte, así que decidió echar un vistazo. Cuando abrió las puertas vio a su perro colgando en el interior bocabajo y con la cabeza arrancada. El sonido que escuchaba era la sangre que goteaba desde su cuello —dijo Kakashi con una voz extremadamente seria.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba junto a su cama? ¿Qué estaba acariciando? —preguntó Naruto nervioso.

—Quién sabe —dijo Kakashi misterioso, alegrándose por haber conseguido asustar a su amante.

—Qué raro —dijo Naruto adormilado mientras apoyaba sus brazos en las piernas de Kakashi.

—No tienes miedo, ¿verdad, Naruto? —preguntó el Jōnin con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Yo? Nop. Y menos si un tipo duro como tú está a mi lado —dijo bromeando mientras apretaba las piernas de Kakashi.

—Así que —dijo Kakashi inflando el pecho, con orgullo—, ¿piensas que soy un tío duro? —preguntó, divertido.

—Bueno, sí, claro. O sea, no creo que pudieras ganarle al Capitán Yamato, por supuesto, pero, aun así, eres bastante fuerte —dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la pierna del hombre, como tratando de consolarle.

—¿Perdona? —soltó indignado el Ninja Imitador—. Me como con patatas a tu querido Capitán Yamato.

—Vamos, vamos, Kashi, no te confíes tanto. Al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a los ANBU —dijo Naruto disfrutando de la indignación de su amante.

—Sí, bueno, y quién te crees que le metió, ¿eh? ¿Y quién te crees que lo entrenó mientras estaba en los ANBU? No me llama senpai por nada, ¿sabes?

—Mmm, supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que tengo razón —dijo Kakashi un poco enfadado.

Naruto comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, mocoso? —le preguntó el hombre mayor.

—Ahora que te conozco bien, es fácil hacerte enfadar —respondió Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

Un cómodo silencio llenó el campamento cuando Kakashi no respondió a la pequeña broma de su amante. Durante unos minutos, ambos disfrutaron de los sonidos del crepitar del fuego y de la respiración del otro.

—Naruto… —dijo Kakashi después de un rato—, espero que no te importe, pero como me preocupa tu salud, cuando estabas ocupado montando la tienda tiré todo el ramen que habías comprado —añadió el hombre con un tono de voz serio, casi arrepentido.

—¡QUÉ! —gritó Naruto mientras pegaba un salto y miraba a Kakashi con una expresión furiosa en los ojos—. ¡QUÉ COJONES HAS HECHO, KASHI! ¿POR QUÉ?

El rubio continuó protestando durante un minuto entero antes de darse cuenta.

—Hacerte cabrear a ti sí que es fácil —dijo Kakashi con prepotencia mientras le sonreía de forma petulante.

—Idiota —dijo Naruto enfadado mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Oooooh, ven aquí mi pequeño, adorable y enfurruñado Genin —dijo Kakashi con un tono burlón y dulce a la vez mientras tiraba del rubio por la parte trasera de sus pantalones para que se volviera a sentar en su regazo—. Nunca te haría algo como eso —dijo el Jōnin mientras deslizaba los dedos por la columna del joven shinobi, masajeando algunos músculos doloridos por aquí y por allá—. ¿O tal vez sí? —preguntó, dibujando un signo de interrogación en la espalda del adolescente.

—Mejor que no. Ni siquiera bromees con eso —dijo Naruto airado mientras se levantaba.

—El ramen es vida, ¿eh? —Kakashi se rio entre dientes.

Como el rubio no respondió a sus intentos por engatusarle, decidió ir más allá. Volvió a colocar a Naruto en su regazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sabía que el joven era bastante sensible en esa zona así que enseguida comenzó a retorcerse y a reírse mientras le daba pequeños besos, mordiscos y lametones en su piel bronceada por el sol.

—¿Me has perdonado? —le preguntó el Jōnin con una sonrisa, unos minutos después.

—No —respondió el rubio petulante. Con el ramen no se jugaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kakashi mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

Después de unos minutos más riéndose y retorciéndose, Naruto tuvo que ceder.

—Vale, vale, te perdono —dijo sin poder aguantarse la risa.

—Es un alivio —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa antes de presionar sus suaves labios contra los de él.

Mientras se besaban, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la longitud de Kakashi estaba presionándose contra su culo. Saber que causaba ese efecto en su amante con tanta facilidad le hizo sentir inmensamente orgulloso. No pudo contener una enorme sonrisa, la cual pronto se transformó en un gesto travieso. Kakashi sabía lo que significaba esa expresión demasiado bien así que situó las manos en las nalgas de Naruto y levantó al joven mientras se ponía de pie. Naruto envolvió las piernas alrededor de la fuerte cintura de Kakashi para mantener el equilibrio, mientras dejaba que lo llevase a su tienda de campaña.

Una vez dentro, Kakashi puso a Naruto sobre su esterilla. Mientras intentaba formar los sellos para levantar una barrera de sonido, se distrajo con el rubio, que comenzó a tirarle de la ropa.

—Quiero todo esto fuera —exigió con impaciencia mientras agarraba los pantalones del Jōnin, la lengua sobresaliendo de entre sus labios, concentrado en su tarea.

Kakashi se rio y continuó formando los sellos. Sonrió cuando su joven amante le dio un beso en su ahora desnudo miembro antes de continuar con su labor de desvestirle. Aquello tuvo como resultado, probablemente, la más inestable e irregular barrera de sonido que nunca antes había formado, pero si era honesto, le daba igual. Las técnicas ninja perdían toda su importancia cuando Naruto exigía su atención. Algo que nunca habría pensado que pudiera ser posible.

Cuando terminó, hizo que Naruto se tumbara y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones de color naranja. Sonrió cuando vio que llevaba puestos los boxers nuevos con el estampado de ranitas de diferentes colores. Unos cuantos años atrás, seguramente habría considerado espantosa esa clase de ropa, pero ahora, en Naruto, le parecía adorable. Con toda probabilidad, era el único ninja que podía usar algo así y seguir siendo increíblemente atractivo. Por un breve instante se imaginó llevando algo semejante, pero rápidamente descartó la idea.

Naruto levantó los hombros para que su amante pudiera quitarle la camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza. Kakashi la tiró a un lado e inmediatamente comenzó a besarle el torso, prestando especial atención a los pezones del joven y a sus costados, que eran bastante sensibles. Las manos del adolescente estaban enredadas en las hebras de pelo plateado de la nuca de Kakashi. Cada beso provocaba que Naruto se sintiera más excitado mientras el hombre iba descendiendo lentamente. De pronto, el Jōnin levantó la mirada cuando una brillante idea cruzó por su mente. Se dio la vuelta buscando sus pantalones. Naruto le miró confundido mientras el shinobi mayor sacaba de un bolsillo un pequeño libro de color naranja.

—Capítulo 17, página 52. Léelo en voz alta —le dijo con voz seria mientras se lo entregaba a su amante.

—Vale, sensei —dijo Naruto con inocencia, riéndose mientras lo cogía.

Cuando comenzó a leer, Kakashi volvió a ponerse manos a la obra. Volvió a besarle los pezones para después dirigirse hacia su entrepierna. Cuanto más se acercaba, más tenues eran los besos. Lo que provocó que Naruto comenzase a retorcerse mientras su voz temblaba.

Kakashi le acarició las caderas. Las manos deslizándose por cada trozo de piel alrededor del miembro del joven, que ahora formaba un bulto bastante pronunciado en sus calzoncillos. Cuando Kakashi pasó los dedos por la parte interior de los muslos del rubio, provocó que gimiera y se arqueara. Le encantaban los sonidos que hacía su amante en momentos como aquél. Porque sabía que Naruto estaba increíblemente excitado y desesperado por conseguir más. Sobre todo, si estaba sosteniendo una novela porno en las manos.

Naruto, siendo de naturaleza impaciente, llevó una mano hacia su entrepierna para conseguir algo de alivio. Desafortunadamente para él, Kakashi lo conocía demasiado bien. El shinobi mayor agarró con presteza la muñeca del joven y le forzó a bajarla.

—Nop —dijo mientras continuaba con su tormento. Naruto dejó de leer y gimió audiblemente mientras los dedos de Kakashi comenzaban a moverse formando pequeños círculos en la zona interior de sus muslos. A veces el Jōnin movía la mano un poco más para arriba mientras besaba el abdomen del rubio, pero siempre se detenía cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Naruto.

—Por favor —casi gimoteó mientras comenzaba a embestir con las caderas, buscando algo de fricción.

—¿Te dije que dejaras de leer? —respondió con seriedad mientras le dirigía al rubio una mirada de profesor-enfadado.

Naruto intentó centrarse en las letras una vez más, obediente. De pronto jadeó y sacudió las caderas involuntariamente cuando Kakashi mordisqueó el bulto que sobresalía en sus calzoncillos de ranas. Su voz sonó un poco más alta mientras continuaba leyendo. Kakashi se rio con malicia mientras veía a Naruto luchar por mantener sus preciosos ojos azules centrados en el libro. Sabía que al rubio nunca le había emocionado demasiado la lectura a pesar de los infructuosos intentos que había hecho Kakashi por remediar aquello. Había resultado que el joven shinobi no tenía paciencia ni era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para leer. Algo que ahora estaba aprovechando.

Kakashi le bajó aquellos adorables boxers y agarró la palpitante polla del rubio. La apretó con fuerza y comenzó a mover la mano con lentitud, provocando que Naruto gruñera frustrado. El shinobi mayor notó que el adolescente echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Le encantaba controlar los impulsos de Naruto, sabiendo muy bien que podía llevarle al borde de la locura, solo para que después disfrutara del orgasmo con mucha más intensidad.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras echaba las caderas hacia delante para conseguir más caricias de las lentas manos de Kakashi. El hombre castigó el movimiento, soltándosela por completo, provocando que el rubio rogara y gimiera de forma incoherente.

—Lee —exigió el profesor.

Tan pronto como el joven continuó con la historia, Kakashi se volvió a poner manos a la obra. La voz del rubio estaba ahora temblando de manera casi incontrolable mientras intentaba formar las palabras a la vez que reprimía sus furiosos impulsos. Después de unos minutos, Kakashi apretó su agarre mientras comenzaba a bombear con rapidez. Naruto jadeó ante el cambio de sensaciones. La mano con la que sostenía el libro se apretó con tanta fuerza que formó profundos pliegues en las hojas. Ahora fue Kakashi quien tuvo que tragar con fuerza para mantener la concentración. Le encantaban sus libros y se maldijo por no haber previsto aquel doloroso resultado. Se encogió al escuchar el papel desgarrándose a la vez que el joven comenzaba a respirar con más rapidez. El chico estaba cerca y Kakashi lo sabía.

De repente soltó a Naruto, provocando que de la boca del joven salieran unos gruñidos en protesta.

—Sssh, está bien, Naruto. Voy a coger el lubricante —le dijo Kakashi levantando las cejas al ver lo excitado que estaba. Naruto le sonrió mientras señalaba hacia una de las esquinas de la tienda.

Kakashi se rio entre dientes mientras estiraba una mano para cogerlo y con la otra se acariciaba su propia longitud dolorida y temblorosa. Naruto no se perdió detalle de la escena, mirando al profesor con intensidad mientras empezaba a tocarse de forma inconsciente.

—Oye, deja eso, mocoso —le dijo Kakashi mientras se daba la vuelta. Le dio un golpe en la mano para que la apartara de su entrepierna—. Quiero ser yo quien haga que te corras y sé que ya estás peligrosamente cerca.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿Eh? —preguntó Naruto con inocencia.

—Compórtate —le dijo Kakashi sonriendo—, o haré que te retuerzas un poco más —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—Guau —Naruto se rio con ganas—, eres un tío duro de verdad, ¿eh, sensei?

Kakashi volvió a reírse mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del adolescente.

—Si lo fuera, no me molestaría tanto en dilatarte antes de hacer nada, mocoso —dijo mientras miraba hacia sus dedos.

Naruto jadeó cuando sintió uno deslizarse en su interior.

Kakashi se aseguró de moverlo un poco antes de meterle un segundo.

El cuerpo de Naruto se sacudió y su respiración se volvió errática cuando Kakashi encontró su próstata, causando que el Jōnin lo mirase, divertido.

—Nggg, Kashi... —gimoteó con voz aguda—. De nuevo... por favor... —susurró.

—De acuerdo, pero no te corras todavía —le dijo mientras intentaba encontrar el punto de nuevo.

Naruto maldijo mientras cerraba los ojos sintiéndose en la gloria. Gimió con fuerza mientras los dedos de Kakashi obraban su magia. Su polla comenzó a sacudirse con violencia y varias gotas preseminales cayeron sobre el vello rizado, debajo de su abdomen.

Kakashi siguió dilatando el estrecho agujero de Naruto mientras se echaba una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre su necesitada longitud. Hacerle aquello a Naruto y observarlo ahí tumbado y casi rogando porque lo follaran le hizo sentirse increíblemente cachondo, tanto que casi dolía.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó, reuniendo hasta el último ápice de control que le quedaba.

—¡Mucho! —prácticamente gritó Naruto con las manos apretadas en puños.

Kakashi se colocó mejor, levantándole un poco las piernas al rubio. Los gemidos de Naruto le hicieron sudar mientras entraba en la apretada y caliente cavidad, con lentitud y con cuidado. Todavía, en cierta forma, temía poder hacerle daño al joven.

Naruto exhaló cuando sintió la longitud de Kakashi llenándolo. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Gimió cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Kashi… —suspiró el chico—. Ven aquí —dijo mientras estiraba un brazo hacia su amante.

El Jōnin levantó la mirada un poco confundido mientras empujaba hacia dentro y movía la cara ligeramente hacia donde estaba la mano de Naruto. Sonrió un poco cuando el chico le levantó la cinta y dejó al descubierto su ojo del Sharingan.

—Mejor —dijo Naruto con voz temblorosa, mientras apartaba la mano.

—A mí también me gustan tus ojos… —susurró Kakashi, las emociones palpables en su voz.

Cuando el chico le sonrió, decidió aumentar el ritmo. Sus movimientos casi salvajes, mientras se acercaba al orgasmo.

Apartó la vista de Naruto para mirar a su miembro palpitante. Movió una mano hacia la polla de su amante y la agarró con fuerza, provocando que se escapara un ronco jadeo de la boca del joven. Empezó a acariciarle la longitud al mismo tiempo que embestía, consiguiendo gruñidos y gemidos del adolescente.

—Kashi, voy a… —le dijo el chico con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Quieres correrte, Naruto? —le preguntó Kakashi mientras detenía los movimientos de su mano.

—¡Síiiiii! ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí! —gritó el joven de forma frenética ante la pérdida de fricción, mientras sentía a Kakashi embistiendo contra su próstata una vez más.

—Entonces, córrete conmigo —dijo Kakashi con seriedad mientras continuaba embistiendo.

Aceleró el movimiento de su mano y de sus caderas mientras se metía más profundamente en la estrechez de Naruto, intentando golpear su próstata con cada estocada. Escuchar sus gemidos y ver a su amante perder el control, lo llevó al límite. Gruñó fuertemente mientras llegaba al orgasmo en el interior de Naruto. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio arqueó la espalda corriéndose en su abdomen. Su polla seguía goteando en la mano de Kakashi mientras el Jōnin se esforzaba por no perder el equilibrio mientras encontraba su propia liberación. El Sharingan de Kakashi estaba girando descontrolado cuando Naruto le miró a los ojos desiguales. A pesar de los puntos negros que bailaban frente a él, Kakashi consiguió centrar la mirada sobre el joven y sonreír. Trató de recobrar la compostura mientras sacaba el miembro con cuidado, provocando que el joven shinobi se estremeciera. Kakashi apoyó su peso sobre uno de sus brazos mientras se echaba hacia delante para reclamar la boca ligeramente abierta de Naruto. Sus dientes estuvieron a punto de chocar debido a la intensidad del acto. Entrelazaron las lenguas, como si llevasen una eternidad echándose de menos. Ambos hombres cerraron los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones. Mientras se besaban, los músculos de Kakashi comenzaron a temblar justo antes de que su brazo cediese bajo su peso haciéndole aterrizar justo sobre su pegajoso amante, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Naruto lo abrazó disfrutando de la delgada y musculosa figura de su pareja. Kakashi apoyó la cabeza junto a la de Naruto, totalmente agotado. Mechones plateados de pelo cayeron sobre la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que se deleitara con el increíble olor de Kakashi. Naruto presionó un beso contra la piel detrás de la oreja del Jōnin mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle la espalda. Sus dedos trazaron con amor las cicatrices que encontró hasta que su amante recobró algo de energía.

—No me dejes nunca —murmuró Kakashi con el rostro pegado a la esterilla que estaba debajo de ellos.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Naruto suavemente mientras presionaba otro beso detrás de la oreja de su profesor.

Kakashi levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla antes de girarse. Tenía el abdomen pegajoso por el semen de Naruto. Se rio por lo bajo—. Menudo desastre.

—Ya sabías que era un desastre mucho antes de empezar a salir conmigo, así que ahora tienes que aceptarlo como parte del paquete —le dijo Naruto sonriente.

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cogía una toallita de su mochila y se limpiaba. Extendió la mano para hacer lo mismo con el rubio. Cuando los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, le pasó rápidamente la lengua por la todavía sensible punta, causándole un escalofrío en la columna.

—Mmmm —murmuró el shinobi mayor con deleite.

—Cómo te gusta provocar —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras apartaba al hombre con uno de sus pies.

—Sí —Kakashi se rio mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas—. Me encanta ver cómo te retuerces, ahí todo cachondo…

Naruto cogió el Icha Icha y golpeó juguetonamente a su amante en la cabeza.

—Qué profesor tan malvado —dijo negando con desaprobación.

—El profesor no se arrepiente, mocoso —dijo Kakashi feliz mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, atrayendo al rubio más cerca.


	32. ¡Senpai!

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se despertó al amanecer. Miró con cariño a su amante, quien todavía estaba dormido, roncando suavemente. Con cuidado separó sus extremidades del cuerpo de Naruto y se estiró. Intentando no hacer ruido, el shinobi de pelo plateado salió de la tienda y se dirigió al árbol más cercano para orinar. Después, caminó hasta el lago para asearse, bostezando mientras lo hacía.

No mucho después, Naruto se despertó también. Hizo un puchero cuando descubrió que el Jōnin había salido de la tienda. Intentó sentirlo y descubrió que su firma de chakra estaba cerca del lago.

 _No es mala idea,_ pensó mientras se tocaba el estómago, el cual todavía estaba un poco pegajoso. Cogió una toalla y se dirigió hacia allí.

—Buenos días… —dijo Kakashi cuando vio a su amante entrar poco a poco en el agua fría.

El rubio siseó disgustado por la baja temperatura y se frotó los brazos y el pecho.

—Bu… buenos dí… días —dijo, temblando.

—Oooh, ¿demasiado fría? Ven aquí —dijo Kakashi compasivo mientras envolvía al adolescente en sus fuertes brazos.

—Ligeramente mejor —dijo Naruto estremeciéndose.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto? —le preguntó Kakashi—. Con lo que te gusta remolonear en la cama.

—Supongo que me desperté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo.

—Lo siento, entonces. Me desvelé y no podía volver a dormirme.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? —dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba juguetonamente contra el miembro de Kakashi.

—La verdad es que había pensado en comer algo y luego ponernos a entrenar.

—Me parece bien. La verdad es que todavía estoy un poco dolorido de anoche.

Kakashi consoló al adolescente plantándole un beso en la boca.

Cuando ambos hombres terminaron de asearse y de desayunar, se dirigieron a un campo cercano que era lo suficientemente grande como para practicar un poco.

—Bueno, Naruto. Dominas bastante bien las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y has desarrollado algunas técnicas excelentes de largo alcance. Sin embargo, ninguna te servirá si te enfrentas a un oponente muy rápido. Ni siquiera podrás golpear a tu objetivo con el _Rasenshuriken_ si se mueve a toda velocidad. Así que, ¿qué crees que deberías hacer? —le preguntó Kakashi con su voz de profesor.

—O aumentar mi velocidad, por ejemplo, con el modo Sabio o hacer que el objetivo deje de moverse —dijo Naruto mientras se situaba un dedo contra la barbilla.

—Bien. ¿Y si el objetivo es demasiado rápido incluso para tu Modo Sabio?

—Pues intentar inmovilizarlo.

—¿Cómo? —insistió Kakashi.

—Mmm. ¿Tal vez con una trampa? ¿O alguna estrategia?

—Sí. Tienes que ser capaz de ir unos pasos por delante de tu enemigo y elaborar un plan. Cuando eras más joven, algunas veces tuviste que atrapar un pollo, un perro o algún gato que se había escapado. Las famosas misiones de rango D y E. ¿Correcto?

—Sí —dijo Naruto recordando aquellos tiempos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste atraparlos?

—Conduciéndolos hacia un callejón sin salida o trabajando en equipo.

—Ambas opciones son estrategias. Cuando te enfrentes a un enemigo muy rápido, puedes hacer dos cosas: utilizar una trampa que lo inmovilice, algo que Shikamaru, por ejemplo, utiliza con cierta frecuencia, o puedes dirigirlo hacia algún lugar que te beneficie. En otras palabras, los guiarás o los atraerás hacia una posición que te resulte ventajosa para equilibrar la situación. Eso es lo que vamos a practicar hoy. Voy a pelear contra ti a toda velocidad. Quiero que me detengas o me derrotes. ¿Entendido? —preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

—Entendido, Kashi-sensei —asintió Naruto.

Después de unos minutos de combate, Naruto se dio cuenta de que ir tras Kakashi sólo estaba haciendo que se cansara y no había sido capaz de darle ni un golpe. Maldijo interiormente mientras se escondía tras algunos árboles y escondía su chakra.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?,_ pensó Naruto frustrado.

 _—Es más delgado, más musculoso y más ágil que tú_ —señaló Kurama con desdén.

 _—Sí, pero estoy en el modo Sabio, zorro_ —dijo Naruto, señalando lo obvio.

 _—Y él tiene el_ Sharingan —replicó Kurama.

 _—Préstame parte de tus poderes para que pueda atraparle_ —le dijo Naruto, sonriendo con malicia.

_—No voy a ayudarte a hacer trampa. Te dijo que pensaras en un plan._

_—Ooohhh, vamos, Kurama. Sabes que soy malísimo con las estrategias._

_—Lo sé. Hacerlo requiere tener cerebro_ —dijo el zorro riéndose.

 _—Cállate bola de pelo naranja_ —respondió Naruto enfadado.

_—Ahora en serio. Céntrate durante un minuto y piensa en algo._

—Una forma de derrotar a Kakashi-sensei —murmuró suspirando mientras se sentaba sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto—. Tiene que ser algo que nunca se esperaría… Algo atrevido y sorprendente.

Vio una pequeña araña colgando de un hilo y chasqueó los dedos.

—Lo tengo —dijo feliz.

Rebuscó en su cartuchera y sacó algo de hilo ninja.

El hilo ninja era muy fino e increíblemente fuerte, no por nada estaba hecho con un tipo de fibra especial. Era parecido al sedal, pero mucho más resistente, cortante y de color negro, lo cual hacia que fuera bastante más difícil de detectar. Naruto sonrió mientras buscaba el sitio ideal donde colocarlo.

Ató el hilo en tres árboles en un área cubierta de vegetación, creando una trampa con forma de semicírculo. Después, buscó la localización de Kakashi y se aproximó a ésta. No muy lejos de donde estaba el Jōnin, colocó una trampa sencilla a la izquierda de donde estaba situado el hilo.

Sabía que Kakashi detectaría la trampa y la esquivaría. También sabía que Kakashi era diestro así que su amante probablemente se movería hacia la derecha, lo que le enviaría directo a la segunda trampa de Naruto. Antes de alejarse de allí, convocó con rapidez algunos clones de sombra y les hizo esconderse en las proximidades de ambas trampas.

Naruto merodeó alrededor de la localización de Kakashi, hasta que consiguió situar al hombre justo donde le quería. Finalmente, se movió hacia delante.

Kakashi respondió de inmediato cuando el rubio lo atacó con taijutsu. Bloqueó algunos puñetazos y retrocedió aún más. Mientras Naruto formaba algunos clones de sombra, Kakashi decidió retirarse y hacer uso de su velocidad una vez más. El chico lo siguió sin perder tiempo. Sonrió cuando envió al Jōnin justo directo hacia su primera trampa. Como había predicho, Kakashi la evadió con facilidad. Sin embargo, no había anticipado que se moviese hacia la izquierda. Naruto y sus clones hicieron rápidamente algunos _Rasenshurikens_ y apuntaron hacia el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi, provocando que el hombre saltara a la derecha. Naruto vio cómo su profesor se alejaba y salió tras él. Ahora sí iba en la dirección correcta.

Naruto se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar un _Raikiri_ que apareció desde detrás de un árbol. Kakashi había conseguido hacer un clon que estaba esperando a que llegara. Maldijo y con premura convocó un _Rasengan_ que impactó contra el estómago del falso Kakashi, provocando que desapareciera. Sin perder tiempo continuó tras su amante. Sabía que Kakashi debía estar cerca de la segunda trampa. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando escuchó al hombre maldecir.

Aceleró el ritmo sólo para descubrir que la trampa estaba vacía. Los hilos parecían estar intactos. Se acercó para echar un vistazo. Había oído a Kakashi quejarse así que algo debía haber… gritó cuando repentinamente cayó en una trampa que estaba puesta justo al lado de sus hilos. Se precipitó en un agujero de unos dos metros de profundidad y aterrizó bruscamente sobre su espalda. Un segundo más tarde, escuchó a Kakashi aproximándose a la boca del pozo.

—Las técnicas terrestres son bastante útiles para hacer trampas en poco tiempo —le dijo mirando a Naruto, sonriente.

Naruto jadeó mientras se frotaba la espalda y los doloridos codos.

—Mi _Sharingan_ fue capaz de detectar tus hilos. Un ojo normal podría haberlos pasado por alto —dijo evaluando los esfuerzos de su estudiante.

De pronto, Kakashi gritó cuando sintió algo pesado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Fue golpeado con dureza por unas manos que lo empujaron hacia la tierra mientras otras le agarraban de los brazos. En un instante, pudo vislumbrar unas cuantas manchas naranjas justo antes de que su cabeza fuera inmovilizada con fuerza contra el suelo.

Gimió mientras sentía al menos cinco clones de sombra aplastándole.

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! —los alabó Naruto mientras les levantaba un pulgar y les mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

Convocó a dos más para que le ayudaran a salir del agujero que había cavado Kakashi.

—Sospeché que te darías cuenta de los hilos, Kashi-sensei. Así que decidí esconder algunos clones de sombra entre los árboles para que te noquearan.

Kakashi gruñó audiblemente mientras seguía siendo aplastado.

—Podéis soltarlo, muchachos. Lo tenemos —dijo Naruto feliz.

Mientras los clones se iban levantando, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos se aprovechaba de la situación y le pellizcaba el trasero con descaro. Murmuró algo sobre clones pervertidos antes de alzar la vista hacia Naruto, quien le estaba mirando con una expresión engreída en el rostro.

—Bien, me has pillado. Buen trabajo —dijo mientras se sentaba y se frotaba la dolorida espalda.

—Gracias —respondió Naruto feliz mientras se acercaba a su abatido profesor.

Estiró la mano hacia el Jōnin y lo ayudó a levantarse, provocando un crujido proveniente de la espalda y de los hombros de su amante.

—No puedo creer que haya caído en un truco tan simple —dijo Kakashi suspirando y reprochándoselo a sí mismo. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Naruto en el pecho empujándole con fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar contra un árbol cercano.

—Sip. Y exijo un beso por haber ganado —dijo el joven shinobi con una mezcla de felicidad, confianza y excitación.

—Y con razón —dijo Kakashi con una significativa sonrisa.

Naruto situó los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de su profesor y le dio un profundo y salvaje beso que duró varios minutos. Enseguida el rubio sintió cómo los pantalones se tensaban. Se acercó y se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Kakashi para conseguir algo de fricción contra el muslo del Jōnin.

Kakashi estaba atrapado contra el árbol, así que era Naruto quien debía decidir cuándo romper el beso y hasta dónde quería llegar. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco sorprendido ante la iniciativa del joven. Naruto normalmente era bastante extrovertido en todos los aspectos, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sexo, se volvía tímido e inseguro. Kakashi sintió cómo flaqueaba la presión contra sus labios. Naruto parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. El Jōnin pudo sentir cómo el vigor habitual de Naruto perdía fuerza. Y esto le preocupó.

—Naruto, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó tan pronto como el rubio se apartó—. Estabas tan feliz hace tan solo un momento. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

El adolescente suspiró, pero siguió en silencio. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando vueltas a algo en la cabeza, o tal vez estaba hablando con Kurama. No estaba seguro.

—¿Naruto? Es que… ¿no te ha gustado el beso? —preguntó Kakashi perplejo.

—Algo así —respondió el rubio levantando la mirada—. Me da un poco de vergüenza hablar del tema, Kashi.

—Bueno, me lo vas a tener que contar de todos modos —le dijo el Jōnin con seriedad mientras le cogía de la barbilla para que no pudiera evadir su mirada.

—En realidad, es una tontería… —dijo Naruto con una risa nerviosa—. Quería llevar la iniciativa, ser un poco más como tú, más demandante y ver cómo era estar en tu lugar. Pero no me ha gustado tanto como creía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Kakashi un poco confuso con respecto a las emociones de Naruto, soltándole la barbilla.

—Me gusta más cuando tú estás al cargo —dijo Naruto sin rodeos mientras miraba hacia sus pies con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Naruto, eres joven. Está bien que quieras probar cosas diferentes. Si te apetece llevar las riendas, deberías hacerlo —le dijo el shinobi mayor mientras abrazaba al ruborizado adolescente.

—Sí, pero es más divertido cuando tú… —Naruto no pudo terminar la frase porque Kakashi hizo un rápido movimiento, invirtiendo sus posiciones.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras presionaba al rubio contra la áspera corteza del árbol. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando la polla del adolescente se retorció completamente dura contra su muslo.

—Sí… sí —dijo Naruto, ahogándose con la palabra.

—Está bien, Naruto —dijo Kakashi tranquilo—. Me gusta estar al cargo porque es lo que he hecho siempre. He sido capitán de equipo desde que era un niño. Después me convertí en capitán de los ANBU y entonces en profesor. Llevar las riendas es algo que me sale de forma natural. Así que me alegro de que lo disfrutes tanto —le explicó en voz baja.

—Lo hago… —replicó el adolescente con timidez—. Aunque lo encuentro un poco… extraño… que me excite algo así.

—Eres un mocoso pervertido —dijo Kakashi riéndose entre dientes mientras utilizaba la rodilla para separar las piernas del rubio.

Naruto gimió avergonzado.

—Eh, cállate ya —dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Kakashi le agarró de las muñecas y le obligó a echarlas hacia atrás, contra la corteza del árbol, raspando la piel del joven.

—Diciéndole a tu profesor que se calle, ¿eh? —susurró en el oído del rubio, provocando de forma efectiva que se retorciera y jadeara. Sabía que Naruto no aguantaría mucho más si continuaba con aquel asalto.

Naruto protestó cuando Kakashi se retiró repentinamente. El Jōnin se dio la vuelta, cogió un kunai con una mano, y situó la otra sobre el pecho de Naruto de forma protectora, mientras arrojaba el arma a una increíble velocidad hacia la copa de un enorme árbol cercano.

Naruto observó el arma desaparecer entre las hojas cuando, de pronto, también lo sintió. Pudo percibir el chakra de alguien a sólo unos metros de distancia. Los estaban espiando. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando escuchó un grito de dolor procedente de entre las ramas.

—¡No ataquéis! —chilló una familiar voz. Kakashi soltó un suspiro mientras su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo.

—¡Tráeme mi kunai de vuelta, Tenzo! —gritó a la misteriosa persona que estaba escondida en el árbol.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio al capitán Yamato aterrizando en el suelo con presteza. Tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda y sostenía el kunai de Kakashi en la mano derecha.

—Casi me perfora el cráneo, senpai —se quejó mientras le devolvía el arma.

—Deberías saber bastante bien lo que sucede cuando alguien me acecha —le reprendió Kakashi al joven shinobi, al cual consideraba un buen amigo.

—Perdóneme, senpai. Estaba demasiado asombrado y confundido como para interrumpiros.

—Cierto… así que nos has visto… —dijo Kakashi mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—He visto demasiado. Dejémoslo así —dijo Yamato mientras se sonrojaba.

—¡No pasa nada, Yamato-sensei! —gritó Naruto feliz—. ¡Kakashi es mi novio!

La manera desenfadada, entusiasta y descarada que tuvo el rubio de dar la noticia, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y estuviera muy orgulloso de ello, hizo que el Jōnin se encogiera por dentro.

Yamato abrió la boca, con los ojos como platos.

Kakashi suspiró mientras intuía que se le iba a levantar dolor de cabeza.

—Es cierto, Tenzo… Naruto y yo… bueno. Ya lo has visto —dijo Kakashi mientras escondía su incomodidad detrás de su desenfadada fachada.

—Senpai, pero… usted es su profesor… —le dijo Yamato con cierto tono reprobatorio.

—Lo sé. Es una larga historia. Te la contaré en otro momento. Por ahora, finge que todo sigue como siempre —le dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó curioso.

El comportamiento de Yamato cambió inmediatamente cuando recordó el propósito de su visita.

—Estoy aquí para traerle un mensaje urgente. Uno demasiado importante como para confiárselo a un pergamino —dijo con seriedad. Naruto y usted tienen que volver a la villa de forma inmediata. Estamos bajo ataque y a pesar de los riesgos, necesitamos la ayuda de ambos tan pronto como sea posible.

—¡Qué! ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Kakashi alarmado mientras perdía su postura relajada. Pudo sentir también a su amante tensarse justo detrás de él.

—Nos está atacando un tipo llamado Pain o más bien… seis de ellos —dijo Yamato, la tristeza patente en su voz—. Por el momento ha destruido un setenta y cinco por ciento de Konoha. La aldea ha sufrido un daño inmenso. Mucha gente ha… —tragó pesadamente—, muerto.

—Parece que vamos a tener que interrumpir nuestro viaje, Naruto. Ha sido mucho más corto de lo que habíamos esperado —dijo Kakashi mientras se giraba hacia su amante.

—Pero… yo no… ¿cómo puede ser que…? —la confusión y la incredulidad que sentía Naruto hicieron que no le salieran las palabras.

—Estás listo, Naruto. Sé que vamos a volver mucho antes de lo que habíamos planeado. Pero tu progreso ha sido mayor de lo que habíamos anticipado. Incluso aunque no hayas completado todavía el entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que podrás conseguirlo. Ahora Konoha nos necesita. ¿Lo entiendes? —le dijo Kakashi con calma mientras sujetaba a su amante por los hombros.

El rubio asintió y tragó con pesadez.

—Vamos —dijo Kakashi mientras agarraba a Naruto por la chaqueta y le obligaba a ponerse en marcha. Yamato les siguió—. Cuéntamelo todo, Tenzo —exigió mientras corría hacia el sur, dirección a Konoha o lo que quedase de ella.


	33. El dolor de Konoha

Después de varios días de viaje, los tres shinobis llegaron a lo que solían ser las puertas de entrada de Konoha.

Naruto jadeó cuando vio lo que quedaba de su querida aldea. Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para contener las lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos al ver semejante destrucción. Por otro lado, el instinto asesino de Kakashi se podía detectar a kilómetros, provocando que los otros dos shinobis se encogieran.

—Tengo que hablar con Tsunade —dijo Kakashi mientras avanzaba hacia la débil señal de chakra que reconoció como la de ella. Al llegar, pudo ver que estaba gravemente herida e inconsciente.

—¡Anciana! —gritó Naruto mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, viéndose incapaz de procesar la destrucción y el sufrimiento que estaba viendo a su alrededor. Miró a Kakashi con los ojos anegados y angustiados, buscando consuelo en su pareja. Necesitaba hallar algo de esperanza. Necesitaba saber que Kakashi tenía un plan o al menos algo que hiciera que todo volviera a estar bien de nuevo.

Kakashi no le devolvió la mirada. Sabía que era cruel, pero si lo miraba a los ojos, no podría evitar consolar al adolescente que sufría y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción ahora. Tenía que aproximar toda la situación de forma analítica y racional, no de forma emocional. Así que se alejó de Naruto y buscó a Shizune, que estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Tsunade, concentrada en curar a la quinta Hokage de Konoha.

—Shizune. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —dijo Kakashi en un tono autoritario y tranquilo.

La mujer de pelo oscuro levantó la mirada mientras mantenía el verde rayo curativo en sus manos.

—Pensábamos que nos iban a atacar dos miembros de Akatsuki llamados Konan y Pain, pero nunca aparecieron. En su lugar se presentaron seis shinobis, todos con el pelo naranja. Uno de ellos convocó animales gigantes y los soltó por la villa, acabando con todo y con todos a su paso. En resumidas cuentas, nos vimos sobrepasados —admitió intentando reprimir el temblor en la voz.

»Tsunade-sama fue capaz de lidiar con las bestias, pero entretanto, las seis figuras causaron múltiples bajas entre los shinobis. Cada uno de ellos parece tener una habilidad impredecible y poderosa. Tsunade-sama le pidió a Katsuyu que le ayudara a curar a los shinobis heridos y a los civiles. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se desmayó por usar demasiado chakra. Después de eso, uno de nuestros enemigos destruyó Konoha con un meteorito enorme. Lo llamó Shinra Tensei. Tsunade y la mayoría de los ninjas que han logrado sobrevivir han sido heridos de gravedad en ese ataque —dijo taciturna, soltando un pequeño sollozo.

—¿Y Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi preocupado por su antigua alumna.

—Está protegiendo a los aldeanos y ayudando en el hospital. Creo que se encuentra bien —respondió Shizune con determinación y orgullo.

—Bien. Gracias, Shizune —dijo Kakashi mientras salía corriendo hacia donde había sentido el extraño chakra con intenciones destructivas. Naruto y Yamato lo siguieron sin dudar.

—Kashi —dijo el rubio cuando consiguió dar alcance al shinobi de pelo plateado—. ¡Apenas siento el chakra del Seninfómano! —gritó, la voz tensa por el miedo.

Kakashi le miró de reojo mientras continuaba a toda velocidad.

—Lo sé, Naruto —dijo vacilando, sin saber cómo consolar a su amante.

—¡Tenemos que salvarlo! —exclamó el chico ahora entrando en pánico mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Naruto. Sé que ésta es la primera vez que te ves involucrado en una guerra. Y si hay alguna cosa que vas a aprender de esto, es que es imposible no perder a alguien querido. Tenemos que priorizar la seguridad de todo el pueblo por encima de Jiraiya o de nuestros amigos más cercanos. ¿Entendido? —le dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

Odiaba tener que ponerse así con Naruto ahora que el rubio estaba experimentando emociones tan complicadas, pero necesitaba que mantuviera la mente despejada. Si perdía los nervios, podía hacer algo estúpido y eso sólo les costaría vidas. A pesar de lo mucho que Naruto necesitaba su apoyo, Kakashi tenía que actuar como un shinobi de élite y un capitán. Eso podía ser crucial en un momento como aquél.

Lanzó una mirada severa hacia su joven amante, quien asintió en respuesta.

—Lo encontraremos, Naruto. Todavía siento su chakra. Está cerca del campo de batalla. Y allí es hacia donde nos dirigimos —ambos shinobis miraron de soslayo hacia un lado cuando escucharon gritos de civiles en la distancia, cerca de donde solía estar la Academia. Algunas de las voces pertenecían a mujeres y a niños.

—Nos encargaremos de eso más tarde, Naruto. Tenemos que seguir adelante —dijo Kakashi con dureza, ignorando el deseo de reconfortar a su pareja. Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y allí se encontraron a varios de sus amigos enfrentándose a seis figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas. Todos tenían el pelo naranja y parecían llevar varios piercings.

Naruto jadeó cuando vio a su padrino tumbado sobre un charco de sangre no demasiado lejos de los seis extraños hombres. Salió corriendo hacia el shinobi de pelo blanco, con Kakashi siguiendo sus pasos. Para ello tuvo que apartar a un compañero shinobi al que no fue capaz de reconocer. Jiraiya todavía estaba vivo, pero por poco. La sangre brotó de las comisuras de su boca cuando intentó hablar.

—Na... Naruto. Ka... Kakashi —dijo el hombre mayor con debilidad mientras dirigía la mirada hacia ellos.

—Seninfómano, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Kakashi ignoró las preguntas del rubio y forzó a Jiraiya a que le mirase.

—Jiraiya, habla. ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —dijo, consciente de que la más mínima información podía cambiar el curso de la batalla.

—Son seis —dijo Jiraiya con dificultad—. Cada uno tie... tiene su propia habilidad especial. Uno pue... puede convocar animales, otro lee la mente —levantó con dificultad un dedo tembloroso—. Ése, con la túnica rasgada, puede absorber el chakra de los ataques de ninjutsu. Los... los otros, no… no lo sé todavía —dijo agarrándose el estómago.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió Kakashi.

—Su... sus o… ojos —balbuceó—. Sus o… jos —levantó la mirada hacia el profesor—. Conectados —dijo con esfuerzo—. Están... si... siendo con... trolados desde otra parte —Jiraiya gruñó de dolor—. Debéis encontrarlo —dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado—. Na... Naruto, creo en ti —le dijo al rubio mirándole con intensidad. Naruto le devolvió la mirada a su padrino, su rostro humedeciéndose cuando el shinobi Legendario dejó escapar su último aliento.

Naruto sintió como si algo se desgarrase muy profundo en su interior. Las lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada mientras la ira estallaba dentro de él. Irradiaba una intensa aura destructiva, tan potente que Kakashi se preocupó. Los otros shinobis que había en el área dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al sentirse abrumados por la sensación de opresión.

De pronto, Naruto activó el modo Sabio y salió corriendo hacia delante y golpeó a una de las seis figuras conocidas como Pain justo en el estómago con un _Rasengan_. Su velocidad era tan increíble y fue tan repentina que consiguió destruirle completamente. Kakashi estaba más que asombrado. Sabía que el joven podía luchar con increíble fuerza y agilidad, pero ahora se estaba dejando llevar por la furia y la tristeza. Estaba enfadado y eso le había hecho ceder a la pura necesidad de destruir al enemigo. Kakashi sabía que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para establecer una estrategia con el fin de proteger lo que quedaba de la villa y a sus habitantes.

Ignoró su preocupación sobre el bienestar de Naruto y miró hacia Yamato.

—Tenzo, busca a Sakura o a otro ninja médico y tráelo aquí tan rápido como sea posible. Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a necesitar uno muy pronto.

Cuando Yamato desapareció, corrió hacia donde estaban Shikamaru y el resto de sus amigos. El usuario de la Sombra estaba apoyado contra una roca. Parecía haberse roto una pierna con la explosión del Shinra Tensei.

—Shikamaru, ¿has estado observando la batalla? —le preguntó Kakashi con apremio.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei. El enemigo ha resultado ser bastante problemático. He intentado averiguar sus técnicas, ver si tiene algún tipo de debilidad.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —preguntó Kakashi esperanzado.

—El de la izquierda tiene la habilidad de atraer y repeler lo que sea con una fuerza invisible. Es parecido al viento, pero no igual. Básicamente puede bloquear cualquier ataque así y acerca a la gente peligrosamente. Sin embargo, parece que cada vez que usa esa técnica tiene que esperar unos cinco segundos para volver a utilizarla —le dijo Shikamaru con determinación.

»El que está a su lado utiliza armadura y diversas armas. Es más rápido de lo que parece y ataca con cuchillas afiladas y sierras. El de su derecha puede leer mentes. Y ese otro convoca una cabeza de madera enorme con una gran boca. No estoy muy seguro de lo que hace todavía. Ése de allá podía convocar animales, pero Naruto ya se lo ha cargado —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, Naruto ha matado al que realiza invocaciones. Los dos de la izquierda pueden bloquear ataques y contraatacar. Los dos de la derecha pueden leer mentes y convocar un artilugio. Eso significa que el que está en el medio es el que puede absorber chakra —dedujo Kakashi mientras observaba el campo de batalla—. De acuerdo. Gracias. Sigue reuniendo más información si puedes —le dijo antes de apresurarse hacia el centro del meollo.

Cuando llegó, se abalanzó rápidamente entre Naruto y el Pain del medio, apartando de forma efectiva el _Rasengan_ que tenía el chico en la mano.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Kakashi? —replicó el rubio, la ira nublando sus ojos azules.

—Absorberá el chakra de tu _Rasengan_ , Naruto. Lo harás más fuerte —le dijo Kakashi con calma—. Tienes que atacarlo con movimientos de taijutsu, pero sólo cuando no te puedan ver con ninguno de sus ojos. Puedo ayudarte a distraerlos, pero tendrás que cerrar los ojos en el momento exacto en el que grite tu nombre. ¿Entendido? —le dijo Kakashi mientras pegaba un salto.

El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando escuchó a Kakashi gritar su nombre. Rápidamente cerró los ojos, confiando plenamente en las estrategias y el instinto de su compañero.

Kakashi utilizó su técnica de rayos para crear un enorme destello cegador, afectando temporalmente la visión de todos los Pain.

—¡Ahora, Naruto, ataca! —gritó Kakashi mientras formaba un _Chidori_ y golpeaba a uno de sus enemigos. El rubio obedeció. Movió el puño hacia delante con tanta fuerza y rapidez que instantáneamente le rompió el cuello a su adversario. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante el fuerte crujido que provocó su golpe. Kakashi, por otro lado, había sido capaz de atravesar con la mano el pecho del Pain que tenía la habilidad de leer mentes.

—Tres derribados y tres en pie —dijo Kakashi satisfecho mientras aterrizaba con rapidez al lado del joven shinobi. Naruto asintió, nervioso.

Kakashi señaló entonces hacia una de las figuras.

—Ése usa armadura y armas —movió el dedo para apuntar hacia el que estaba en el medio—. Ése puede atraer y repeler lo que sea con un tipo de fuerza desconocido y el que queda a la derecha no sabemos todavía qué hace. Algo con una cabeza gigante —le explicó sin perder el tiempo—. Encárgate del de en medio. Hay un intervalo de cinco segundos cada vez que usa su habilidad. Necesito que lo ataques con todo tu poder en ese momento. Tendrás que confiar en tu velocidad o en la maniobrabilidad de tu _Rasenshuriken_. Déjame los otros dos a mí —le dijo Kakashi con determinación mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro.

—Entendido —respondió Naruto con firmeza mientras miraba a su oponente. Con un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia delante. Como sospechaba, fue repelido por una fuerza invisible. Mientras retrocedía en contra de su voluntad, intentó formar un _Rasenshuriken_. Desafortunadamente, no golpeó a su objetivo a tiempo. Naruto maldijo al darse cuenta de lo complicada que iba a resultar su tarea. Kakashi también estaba teniendo bastantes dificultades mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de su veloz oponente. Las cuchillas y las sierras fallaron, pero por poco. Ambos shinobis estaban intentando centrarse en su propia pelea, mientras se preocupaban por su amante, haciendo que ésta fuera la batalla más dura a la que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

Varios minutos después de iniciada la lucha, el tercer Pain se unió también a la pelea. Kakashi quería terminar su parte tan rápido como le fuera posible para poder ayudar a Naruto, pero su contrincante resultó ser todo un reto, incluso para él. Por desgracia, sus enemigos podían adelantarse a sus movimientos en plena batalla debido a que todos sus ojos estaban conectados por el _Rinnegan_ , por lo que eran capaces de observar ambas peleas a la vez. Decidieron hacer buen uso de lo que habían aprendido sobre los dos shinobis de la Hoja, después de deducir que destrozar a uno de ellos provocaría que el otro cometiera alguna imprudencia.

Así que dos de los Pain decidieron formar un equipo. El que tenía la habilidad de atraer y repeler se movió rápidamente por detrás de su compañero mecánico cuando vio que Kakashi iba a atacar. Utilizó sus habilidades para atraer al Jōnin con inmensa fuerza mientras su compañero arrojaba sus cuchillas hacia delante. El shinobi de pelo plateado fue atraído hacia ellas a tal velocidad que no pudo esquivar las mortíferas sierras. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió cómo le despedazaban el torso. Lo único en lo que podía centrarse en ese momento era en el intenso dolor y en la voz de Naruto gritando en algún lugar en la distancia. Cuando las cuchillas lo atravesaron, fue arrojado a un lado, moribundo. Gruñó cuando colapsó bruscamente contra el suelo.

Miró hacia la herida e inmediatamente supo que tenía que detener la hemorragia si quería sobrevivir. Sus gritos resonaron por todo el campo de batalla mientras aplicaba presión sobre su sangrante torso. En ese momento sólo esperaba no desmayarse antes de que Yamato regresara.

Mientras sentía la sangre cálida brotando de entre sus dedos, intentó centrarse en Naruto. Al instante se sintió abrumado por la culpa cuando vio las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su amante.

Cuando Naruto escuchó el grito de Kakashi, sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Quería ir donde estaba el Jōnin, pero los Pain le bloqueaban el paso constantemente con ataques.

Kakashi pudo sentir la furia del joven shinobi agitándose cuando vio que no podía acercarse a su amante herido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio emerger de la piel del rubio un chakra rojo, que comenzó a envolverle. Observó con miedo cómo los iris de Naruto se volvían de color carmesí y las uñas y los dientes se afilaban.

—Está perdiendo el control —dijo Kakashi en un murmullo—. ¡Yamato dónde demonios estás!

Lentamente del cuerpo de Naruto se perfiló una cola y luego otra y otra más, sólo para seguir aumentando. Del chakra rojo habían brotado ya seis para cuando apareció Yamato repentinamente, con Sakura a su lado.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó la chica de pelo rosa cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su profesor.

—Sakura, por favor. Intenta curarme lo antes posible, Naruto necesita mi ayuda.

—Kakashi-sensei no hay forma de que pueda volver a pelear —le dijo Sakura mientras revisaba la gravedad de la herida—. Tienes varios órganos desgarrados. Voy a necesitar bastante tiempo.

—Vale —dijo Kakashi gimiendo por el dolor y la frustración—. Yamato, escúchame. Deja que Naruto luche en su modo Kyūbi. Pero frénalo cuando llegue a ocho colas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el Nueve Colas se libere. Trata de ayudarlo, pero no te acerques demasiado. En ese estado no distingue a amigos de enemigos.

Yamato asintió mientras se apresuraba a echar una mano al joven shinobi, desde una distancia prudencial.

Naruto, con los ojos ahora con cierta expresión salvaje, largos colmillos y profundas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, sintió que el odio y la ira estallaban en su interior como nunca antes. Salió disparado hacia delante con un rápido movimiento en dirección a las tres figuras que quedaban en pie, conocidas como Pain. Los atacó con furia, sin pensar, sin ninguna estrategia, su única meta era herir o matar. Kakashi, a pesar de sus circunstancias, siguió observando al enemigo. Cómo se movían, cómo reaccionaban, cómo combatían y qué técnicas utilizaban.

Después de una larga y feroz pelea, en la cual Naruto había reunido ocho colas de chakra del Kyūbi, decidió ponerle fin a todo aquello con un despiadado ataque: la Bola de la Bestia con Colas. La explosión que le siguió fue inmensa. Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato y los demás shinobis se vieron arrojados varios metros hacia atrás cuando la técnica golpeó a sus objetivos, destruyendo con eficacia a los tres Pain que quedaban y a los edificios ya dañados de Konoha. Una gran nube de polvo envolvió el campo de batalla. Kakashi entró en pánico cuando sintió el chakra de Naruto disminuir rápidamente sin ser capaz de ver a su amante.

Yamato y Sakura aparecieron cuando la nube de polvo empezó a disiparse, tosiendo con fuerza. Parecía que ambos habían recibido varios cortes y golpes, pero nada que fuera letal. Sakura se acercó a toda prisa a él para seguir curándole.

—Yamato, por favor, intenta localizar a Naruto. No creo que siga en el modo Kyūbi y probablemente estará herido —dijo Kakashi intentando suprimir el miedo en su voz.

Su amigo asintió y se dirigió al campo de batalla. Emergió unos pocos minutos después cargando con un herido y chamuscado Naruto. El joven parecía estar inconsciente, pero bien.

—Mira a ver si puedes despertarle. Tenemos que movernos y encontrar a los que estaban controlando a los seis Pain antes de que escapen. Tienen que estar cerca, pero apuesto a que se habrán escondido bien —dijo con una expresión dolorida—. Es la única forma de acabar con esto de forma permanente.

Yamato asintió mientras obedecía. Kakashi cerró los ojos e intentó convocar a sus Perros Ninja. El esfuerzo le hizo gemir con fuerza, pero enseguida aparecieron los ocho perros.

—Kakashi, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó el pequeño carlino llamado Pakkun intentando disimular la preocupación, mientras observaba la condición de su maestro y de Konoha.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Pakkun —respondió Kakashi con voz tensa—. Chicos, necesito que os dirijáis hacia las fronteras de la ciudad. Tenéis que encontrar a dos shinobis extranjeros que estarán escondidos en algún lugar. No tengo una muestra de olor, pero su chakra debería ser enorme a juzgar por lo que han hecho. Intentad descubrir su localización e informarnos tan pronto como sea posible —les ordenó Kakashi a sus perros.

Los ocho animales asintieron antes de salir disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Kakashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó con fuerza cuando se sintió sobrecogido de forma momentánea por el dolor. Sakura había sido capaz de detener en gran parte la hemorragia y ahora tenía que encargarse de repararle los órganos. Una hazaña difícil y agotadora, incluso para la hábil kunoichi.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó los gemidos de sufrimiento de Kakashi. Se levantó e inmediatamente se agachó justo donde yacía su amante, bajo un charco de sangre. Se movió con rigidez dejando claro que él también sentía dolor. Su piel estaba agrietada y quemada por la capa del chakra del Nueve Colas, pero se sintió aliviado al no sentir la fuerza vital de ninguno de los Pain.

—Kashi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el rubio con preocupación, sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que le dirigió Sakura al escucharle llamar así a su profesor.

—Estoy bien, Naruto —mintió el shinobi de pelo plateado—. Escucha. Pakkun y el resto de mis Perros Ninja regresarán enseguida con la localización de los dos miembros de Akatsuki que han hecho todo esto. Si te ves con fuerzas, necesito que vayas con Sakura, Yamato y alguno de tus amigos a enfrentaros a ellos. Tenéis que encontrarlos y matarlos, si es posible —dijo Kakashi intentando esconder el temblor de su voz.

—No. No voy a dejarte —dijo el rubio, con firmeza.

—Entonces, como capitán de tu equipo y tu superior, te ordeno que lo hagas—le dijo Kakashi testarudo conteniendo otro gemido de dolor.

—No, Kashi… —dijo el joven shinobi negando con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, Naruto. Tenemos que terminar con esto. Mira lo que le han hecho a nuestro hogar —le rogó Kakashi mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla cubierta de suciedad de Naruto.

El adolescente contuvo un sollozo.

—Vale. Pero prométeme que estarás bien. Si vuelvo aquí y descubro que has… —Naruto no terminó la frase, sus ojos centrándose obstinadamente en los de Kakashi.

—No lo haré. Te lo prometo. Nada me va a alejar de ti. ¿Entendido? —dijo el Jōnin con feroz determinación. Naruto asintió con lentitud, aceptando de mala gana la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sakura, que seguía centrada en curar a su profesor no había entendido nada de la conversación. Había esperado que ambos estrechasen lazos durante su viaje, pero, ¿tanto? Se sintió un poco confusa e inquieta, por decir algo. Pero por ahora, decidió dejarlo correr.

Enseguida, uno de los Perros Ninja de Kakashi, el perro que se llamaba Bisuke, volvió con noticias: había encontrado a dos poderosos shinobis en una cueva más allá de las fronteras de Konoha. Después de abrazar a su dolorido amante, Naruto se marchó con Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji y Yamato. Shino se quedó con Shikamaru, que no podía caminar. El pequeño grupo viajó hacia el este. Después de casi media hora, llegaron a las proximidades de la gran cueva, escondiéndose tras algunas rocas. Pronto decidieron que Yamato y Naruto irían juntos. Choji estaría atento por si tuviera que actuar como refuerzo, mientras Kiba, Hinata e Ino permanecerían en guardia en caso de que los dos enemigos intentasen escapar o pillasen desprevenidos a Yamato y Naruto.

Los miembros del equipo 8 y 10 que estaban allí enseguida comenzaron a preocuparse cuando no escucharon ningún sonido procedente del interior de la cueva. Ni pelea, ni gritos, nada. Sin embargo, no bajaron la guardia. Después de una larga hora de tensa espera, Naruto y un pálido Yamato, salieron al exterior.

—¿Y? —preguntaron casi simultáneamente los cuatro shinobis que les estaban esperando.

—Ya está —dijo Naruto tranquilo, algo no muy habitual en él—. Pain… o bueno, más bien Nagato… hablé con él sobre su motivación para destruir Konoha o acabar conmigo. Le hice cambiar de opinión acerca de cómo debería obtenerse la paz, lo cual era lo único que le interesaba. Intentó revivir a la mayoría de las víctimas que dejó, pero eso le costó su propia vida. Su compañera, Konan, dejará a los Akatsuki y seguirá otro camino. Eso ha sido todo, en resumidas cuentas —les explicó Naruto un poco avergonzado.

Yamato asintió mientras los cuatro jóvenes shinobis le miraban confundidos. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido Naruto ese resultado. Sólo sabía que acababa de ver una faceta del chico que, en cierta forma, era mucho más madura y reflexiva de lo que jamás habría esperado. Sus argumentos habían sido lógicos y sólidos y gracias a eso, había podido convencer a los dos Akatsukis para que no siguieran por el camino de la inmoralidad. Yamato negó con la cabeza pensando en que el joven siempre era capaz de sorprenderlo.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto y los otros regresaron a Konoha, donde mucha gente había sido revivida gracias a la última acción de Nagato. La gente se encontraba confundida, emocionalmente rota y perdida. Nadie sabía realmente lo que había sucedido ni cómo podían continuar ahora que toda la villa había sido destruida. Sin embargo, las noticias acerca de lo que había hecho el niño Jinchūriki se extendieron con rapidez y no mucho más tarde, Naruto fue obligado a dar un discurso público contando todo lo que había sucedido. El joven tartamudeó y se sonrojó inmensamente mientras hablaba para todos los shinobis y aldeanos que ahora estaban observándole con perplejidad.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, todos lo vitorearon y aplaudieron. En ese momento, Naruto por fin comenzó a sentir que era aceptado en cierta forma por la gente del pueblo. Buscó entre la multitud los desiguales ojos de Kakashi. Los encontró no muy lejos, a un lado. Kakashi se apoyaba pesadamente contra Sakura e Iruka-sensei, estaba pálido y parecía enfermo, pero, sin embargo, esbozó una radiante sonrisa cuando se encontró con los ojos de Naruto, mirándole con orgullo. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

Sintiéndose más eufórico e invencible que nunca ahora que la gente gritaba su nombre, Naruto reunió todas sus agallas y caminó lentamente hacia su profesor. Los ojos de la gente seguían cada paso que daba su héroe. Los sonidos de las celebraciones, los vítores, los aplausos y todo el griterío cesaron durante un instante mientras Naruto agarraba el chaleco del Jōnin y lo besaba con rudeza en los labios. El silencio en el que cayó la multitud fue casi inquietante e irreal, pero, entonces, el ruido volvió a brotar de nuevo. La gente comenzó a vitorear una vez más, algunos silbaron de forma sugestiva, otros se rieron, unos cuantos aplaudieron y gritaron ruidosamente. Otros tantos, como Sakura, por ejemplo, se quedaron estáticos mientras los ojos casi se les salían de las órbitas. Naruto sonrió pletórico mientras sentía que Kakashi también lo hacía contra su boca. Cuando se apartó, vio que el hombre negaba con la cabeza, con cansancio.

—Realmente eres el shinobi más sorprendente de todo Konoha —dijo su amante de pelo plateado.

—Sí, pero al menos ahora lo saben todos —respondió Naruto con aire de suficiencia.

—Cierto —convino Kakashi con voz tensa, riéndose entre dientes y poniendo una mueca de dolor—. Pero creo que tu impulsividad ha dejado a unos cuantos con la boca abierta —añadió mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia Iruka y Sakura.

Naruto se rio mientras miraba a sus amigos.

—Lo superarán. Qué tal si te llevo al hospital, ¿eh? —dijo mientras se movía para soportar el peso de Kakashi.

—Me parece genial —dijo el hombre mientras se apoyaba contra el rubio.


	34. Construyendo una nueva vida juntos

La primera cosa que tuvieron que construir los aldeanos que sobrevivieron y los shinobis de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja fue, por desgracia, un cementerio. Nagato había resucitado a tantas víctimas como le había sido posible con el chakra que le quedaba antes de morir agotado, pero no había sido suficiente. Las personas que llevaban más tiempo muertas o las que lo habían hecho después debido a sus heridas o a la pérdida de sangre, no fueron tan afortunadas. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a permitir que las víctimas fueran olvidadas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda la gente decidiera unir sus fuerzas para construir un precioso cementerio y un monumento conmemorativo. El terreno estaba rodeado por pintorescos árboles que tenían hojas púrpuras en unos pequeños tallos. Los senderos estaban cubiertos de gravilla blanca y estaban bordeados por bonitas flores silvestres. Situaron las tumbas en hileras enmarcadas por la hierba que creía en aquel paraje. Todas tenían una lápida de mármol blanco en la que aparecía información de la víctima.

Naruto había leído cada una un millón de veces. Y había memorizado cada detalle. Cada marca, cada línea, la forma en la que las letras estaban talladas. Suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba una rosa blanca sobre la de su padrino.

Al principio, Kakashi había acompañado a su amante a visitar a su querido Ermitaño, pero, enseguida el Jōnin se había dado cuenta de que el joven necesitaba tiempo a solas. Llegó a esa conclusión cuando Naruto comenzó a desaparecer de vez en cuando durante varias horas. A menudo encontraba al adolescente sentado junto a la tumba del hombre. A veces se ponía a hablar solo, otras veces leía algunos capítulos del Icha Icha, e incluso en una ocasión le vio romper en dos un helado doble y comerse sólo uno de los polos. Sin embargo, Kakashi entendió el gesto. Había pasado por un dolor semejante anteriormente, así que sabía que Naruto sólo necesitaba tiempo. El dolor no desaparecería, de ninguna manera, pero sería más fácil vivir con él cuando comprendiese que la vida continuaba. Aunque mantenía las distancias, siempre se aseguraba de estar ahí cuando el joven decidía volver a él, a veces con lágrimas en las mejillas.

También se habían producido muchos cambios positivos. Los aldeanos y los shinobis de Konoha ahora mostraban mucho más respeto hacia Naruto Uzumaki. Al principio, el joven había tenido problemas para acostumbrarse a los cambios. Antes, la gente lo regañaba cuando gastaba bromas, le ponían motes y hablaban de él a su espalda. Ahora todos querían estrecharle la mano e invitarle a tomar algo. Hordas enteras de adolescentes flirteaban con él e incluso varios niños le habían pedido su autógrafo y algún consejo sobre cómo convertirse en un impresionante shinobi. Había pasado de ser la persona más rechazada a la más popular. Afortunadamente, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto. El éxito y la fama no se le habían subido a la cabeza. Seguía siendo la misma persona de mentalidad positiva, amable y humilde de siempre. Ni siquiera guardaba rencor a los aldeanos que antaño lo habían tratado mal y que ahora actuaban como si fuera su mejor cliente o su amigo. Simplemente les daba las gracias por su amabilidad y continuaba su camino.

Algunas personas todavía hablaban de él a sus espaldas, pero únicamente sobre su relación con el Ninja Imitador. Las especulaciones de la gente le hicieron reír en más de una ocasión. Después de su afectuoso comportamiento durante el discurso, su noviazgo se había convertido en el tema más comentado en el pueblo. Aparentemente, el jugoso chisme era incluso más interesante que los ataques que recientemente habían tomado lugar. A Naruto le daba igual. La gente necesitaba una buena distracción.

Por otro lado, Kakashi se empleaba a fondo por ignorar a más gente de lo habitual mientras caminaba por Konoha con su paso distante y despreocupado. Por si no tuviera suficiente, muchos de sus colegas shinobi habían estado molestándole un poco. Naruto soltó una risilla al acordarse de aquella vez que Kakashi y él estaban comiendo con sus amigos y Gai-sensei había hecho un comentario acerca de que Kakashi finalmente estaba disfrutando de la flor de su juventud, a pesar de sospechar que el vigor del Jōnin todavía no había despertado del todo incluso a pesar de la vitalidad del joven rubio. Kakashi había estado a punto de atragantarse con un trozo de zanahoria después de eso. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que el shinobi mayor se alegraba de que su relación hubiera salido a la luz. Ahora podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin tener que andar escondiéndose o mintiendo al resto. Por supuesto, no todo el mundo lo aprobaba. En su mayoría, gente que había querido casar a Naruto con una de sus hijas o algunos miembros del consejo que no aceptaban una relación alumno-profesor. Kakashi todavía tendría que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos cuando Tsunade despertara del coma y tomara su lugar como Hokage de nuevo. Pero por ahora se sentían felices y relajados.

∞∞∞

_Varias semanas más tarde…_

—Así que, ¿dónde la quieres? —le preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba entre las piernas de su amante, en la cima de la Montaña Hokage. Se apoyó contra el pecho de Kakashi mientras el shinobi mayor señalaba hacia la izquierda.

—Estaba pensando en algún sitio por ahí. Quiero que esté relativamente cerca del bosque y de los terrenos de entrenamiento, y no demasiado lejos del mercado del distrito.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Además, por esa zona estará el nuevo Ichiraku —dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo de grande la quieres? —le preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

—No demasiado. Dos habitaciones, un baño, aunque me gustaría que el salón fuera espacioso. Por si viene gente a visitarnos —dijo el rubio feliz.

—No me gusta tener mucha gente alrededor —replicó su amante sombrío.

—Bueno, ya veremos —respondió Naruto riéndose—. El tamaño de la cocina me da un poco igual, mientras sea práctica.

—¿Con práctica te refieres a que tenga un par de cajones y un hervidor de agua para hacer ramen?

—Sí, eso sería ideal.

—Yo creo que no —dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza.

—También me gustaría que tuviera un jardín o algún lugar al aire libre donde pudiésemos pasar el rato en privado —comentó Naruto mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo comiendo ramen a la sombra de un árbol.

—Me parece bien —dijo Kakashi, con pereza—. Aunque no se me da bien la jardinería.

—No te preocupes. A mí me gustan las plantas… Yo me encargo.

—Genial —afirmó Kakashi mientras besaba la nuca del rubio—. Yo me ocupo de la habitación y las estanterías de libros.

—¿Estanterías? ¿En plural? ¿Cuántos libros porno tienes exactamente? —le preguntó el adolescente dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación.

—Uf, no tienes ni idea —dijo Kakashi bromeando mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor del abdomen de Naruto, posando las manos sobre el regazo del shinobi más joven.

—Mmm. Vale. También me gustaría tener algunas plantas de interior. Mr. Ukki no sobrevivió al ataque de Pain, pero había pensado en comprar uno nuevo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que podré soportarlo —dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Esa misma tarde, ambos shinobis hablaron sobre sus ideas con el arquitecto y los constructores de su distrito. Antes de darse cuenta, su plan ya estaba en marcha. El héroe de Konoha y su pareja Kakashi el del Sharingan tenían prioridad, a pesar de que Naruto había insistido de forma implacable en que se construyeran las casas de los civiles primero.

Un mes más tarde, ya tenían su nueva casa. A ambos hombres les gustó el estilo. A Kakashi le agradaba el estilo moderno de los muebles y lo espaciosas que eran todas las habitaciones, mientras que a Naruto le encantaba la comodidad y el ambiente que reinaba en el lugar. Aunque lamentaba no haber ganado la pelea con Kakashi sobre los colores de las paredes. Quería haberlas pintado naranjas o de otros colores igual de brillantes, mientras que el profesor prefería tonos grises y ocres. Los había definido como colores relajantes. Al final, habían llegado a un pequeño acuerdo.

Kakashi había elegido los colores blanco y gris para las paredes y los muebles de la sala de estar y el dormitorio, mientras que Naruto había elegido un dolorosamente brillante naranja para el baño y un verde claro para las paredes de la cocina. Eligió muebles y electrodomésticos de color blanco, que hacían resaltar aún más los colores de las paredes. Al final, ambos shinobis habían quedado bastante satisfechos con el resultado.

La única cosa que todavía les quedaba por hacer era acostumbrarse a vivir juntos como pareja.

A Naruto no le preocupaba demasiado. Por aquel entonces ya se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de Kakashi todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, el hombre mayor lo tenía más difícil. Estaba habituado a vivir solo y a tener todo exactamente como lo quería, ordenado, estructurado y minimalista. En otras palabras, justo lo contrario a como era Naruto. Le había llevado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a ver los zapatos del rubio, su ropa y su material ninja tirado por todos lados. Por no mencionar el jaleo que montaba cuando sus amigos venían a visitarlo. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las veces, Naruto hacía un buen uso de sus Clones de Sombra para limpiar todo después. Y no es que Kakashi aprobara que usara técnicas de ninjutsu para realizar las tareas domésticas, pero le gustaba tener a varios Narutos besándole y tocándole a la vez, así que lo dejaba estar.

En las semanas que llevaban viviendo juntos, sólo habían tenido una pelea de las gordas. Kakashi se había dejado caer en el sofá después de un largo día de misiones de reconstrucción y accidentalmente había aterrizado justo encima de uno de los shuriken de Naruto, haciendo que pegara un salto mientras se agarraba el trasero y soltaba un grito. Enfadado, había lanzado el shuriken hacia Naruto quien estaba de pie en la cocina, esperando los tres minutos que tardaba la taza de ramen en estar lista. El shuriken la había perforado y eso había acabado desatando el infierno. Varios platos rotos, _Rasengans_ y rayos más tarde, habían sido capaces de solucionar el pequeño conflicto y Naruto estaba curando la nalga de Kakashi mientras el Jōnin le preparaba un nuevo tazón de ramen al joven. Así que, poco a poco, se habían ido adaptando el uno al otro.

Durante el día, ambos shinobis se mantenían ocupados ayudando a reconstruir la destrozada Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Aunque Naruto y Kakashi ya estaban viviendo juntos, muchos civiles y shinobis tenían que construir sus vidas desde cero. En algunas ocasiones, después de haber perdido a un marido o a una mujer y, en el peor de los casos, niños que habían perdido a sus padres y al resto de su familia. Por lo que se había construido un orfanato teniendo en cuenta el bienestar, la comodidad y la seguridad de los más pequeños. Naruto solía jugar con ellos, distrayéndolos de su sufrimiento, mientras Kakashi y los otros shinobis ayudaban a levantar un nuevo edificio y un gran parque infantil. Iruka y el resto de profesores habían diseñado el nuevo orfanato y los edificios escolares adyacentes, por lo que era evidente que los niños se beneficiarían enormemente de las nuevas estructuras.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que habían comenzado a reconstruir la ciudad cuando, de repente, se les informó de que la Hokage Tsunade había recobrado la conciencia. No mucho más tarde, todos los shinobis de élite y los capitanes de equipo fueron convocados en las ruinas de la antigua torre Hokage para tener una reunión al aire libre. Se anunció que Tsunade no se veía capaz de volver a asumir su cargo como Hokage debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como estuviera algo más recuperada, se sentaría junto al consejo para hacer una lista de futuros candidatos. Aquellos tenidos en cuenta recibirían un mensaje personal y una invitación a una nueva reunión. Kakashi tragó con fuerza cuando se enteró de aquella noticia. Sabía que Naruto quería el puesto más que nada en el mundo, era el sueño de su vida convertirse en Hokage.

Ese mismo día, Kakashi y Naruto fueron convocados a la habitación del hospital donde estaba Tsunade. Ambos hombres entraron arrastrando los pies, inseguros, no sólo porque temieran las consecuencias de su relación, sino también porque estaban un poco preocupados por ver a la que una vez había sido una poderosa Hokage en semejantes condiciones. Su miedo se intensificó cuando se la encontraron sentada, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó cortante y enfadada—. ¡Explícate! ¿Son ciertos los rumores que he escuchado?

Kakashi era el mejor cuando se trataba de esconder miedo, furia o cualquier otro sentimiento. Era sencillo siempre que mantuviera puesta su _máscara._ La de verdad, por supuesto, y la que hacía referencia a su actitud. Se quedó allí, ligeramente encorvado, con las manos en los bolsillos, el ojo visible con una mirada perezosa, despreocupada, pero inteligente. A Naruto casi le sorprendió que su amante no se encogiera de hombros con indiferencia. Casi. Pero durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había conseguido conocer a Kakashi bastante bien. Demasiado bien, de hecho, puesto que ahora era capaz de ver a través de aquella fachada. Así que, mientras estaban allí los dos de pie, Naruto fue el único que notó los ligeros cambios en su postura que revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos. En un instante supo que Kakashi estaba nervioso o incluso preocupado por las preguntas de la Hokage y sus acciones. Eran pequeñas cosas las que lo delataban. Una arruga en la frente, un pequeño tic en uno de sus dedos, la mandíbula apretada… A Naruto no se le pasó ningún detalle.

—Sí —dijo Kakashi suspirando profundamente—. Los rumores son ciertos. Naruto y yo hemos estado… viéndonos… desde hace tiempo —respondió, calmado.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes que las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes están prohibidas? —preguntó Tsunade con severidad mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias?

—No.

—¿Quieres escucharlas? —preguntó en un tono de voz formal y estricto.

—¿Piensas implementarlas? —preguntó Kakashi con valentía mientras levantaba una ceja.

Naruto se encogió al ver el fuego brillando en los ojos de Tsunade ante el descarado comentario de su amante.

—Abuela —dijo Naruto mientras interrumpía la lucha de miradas que estaban teniendo aquellos dos testarudos shinobis—. Fui yo quien se acercó a Kakashi-sensei. No creo que sea él solo quien deba acarrear con la sanción que sea. Estoy con él de forma voluntaria.

—Cállate, Naruto —dijo ella con dureza—. Independientemente del hecho de que fueras tú quien lo iniciara o que estés de acuerdo, Kakashi es tu superior. Eso significa que, sea como sea, es el único responsable, especialmente porque fue él quien violó la ley que hay al respecto.

—Qué estupidez —dijo Naruto enojado.

—Puedes intentar cambiar las leyes cuando te conviertas en Hokage, mocoso. Pero de momento, cierra el pico —respondió Tsunade con severidad, amonestándole.

»¡Kakashi! —soltó de pronto, provocando que los dos ANBU que hacían guardia y su asistente Shizune pegaran un pequeño bote—. Por la presente, se te prohíbe enseñar a shinobis menores de edad por un tiempo ilimitado. Una vez que Konoha haya sido reconstruida, se te asignarán trabajos para la comunidad no retribuidos que tendrás que realizar durante tres meses. Es decir, misiones de rango D y E. Si se necesita de tu asistencia para una misión de mayor rango, se te permitirá posponer la sanción durante el tiempo que tardes en regresar.

Kakashi suspiró mientras sus hombros se encorvaban todavía más.

—Sin embargo —continuó con una mirada calculadora—, debido a tus heroicas acciones y a tu aguda visión analítica durante los ataques a la villa, permitiré una reducción de la sentencia. En acorde a la circunstancia especial aquí descrita, serás forzado a realizar un mes de trabajo para la comunidad en lugar de tres. Por supuesto, sin retribuir. La limitación acerca de la enseñanza, se mantendrá por ahora —añadió con rigidez.

—¿Tampoco podré enseñar a Naruto?

—Puedes enseñar a aquel que busque tu ayuda de forma voluntaria. Sin embargo, si vuelves a incurrir en otra infracción similar, con otro menor que no sea Naruto, serás sentenciado a cuatro meses de prisión. Sin excepción. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, Hokage-sama —dijo Kakashi, mientras asentía, avergonzado.

—Ahora, bien, Naruto, por favor, déjanos a solas —dijo Tsunade dirigiendo su mirada hacia el adolescente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

—No irás a golpearle, ¿verdad, abuela? —preguntó preocupado.

—Te golpearé a ti si sigues llamándome así. Ahora, vete —dijo ella irritada.

Naruto murmuró algo sobre ancianas malhumoradas mientras salía por la puerta.

—¿Cómo está llevando la muerte de Jiraiya? —le preguntó Tsunade ahora más calmada.

—Fue duro para él, todavía lo es. Pero ya ha superado la fase enfurruñada de no-quiero-salir-de-casa ni hablar-con-nadie.

—Bien. Como sabes, Kakashi, Jiraiya, al ser su padrino, se suponía que tenía que contarle a Naruto lo de sus padres y su herencia cuando cumpliera dieciocho años. Desafortunadamente, esos planes han cambiado. Creo que ahora mismo tú eres lo más parecido que tiene a una familia.

—¿No querrás que se lo diga yo? La verdad es que no creo que… —comenzó Kakashi mientras daba un paso atrás.

—Considérala mi última orden como Hokage. Cuando cumpla dieciocho años, le informarás de todo lo que merece saber.

Kakashi murmuró algo sobre un chantaje mientras Tsunade le gritó a Naruto que volviera a entrar.

—Me imagino que a estas alturas ambos sabréis que voy a renunciar como Hokage.

A Kakashi no le pasó por alto el asentimiento entusiasta de Naruto.

—Voy a hacer una lista de posibles candidatos para Hokage, así como el resto del consejo. Más tarde decidiremos entre todos quién debe convertirse en el Rokudaime, el sexto Hokage. Quería advertidos a ambos con antelación. Kakashi, tú estarás en la lista. Naruto, tú no.

Para sorpresa de la mujer, sus reacciones resultaron ser demasiado similares. Ambos gimieron audiblemente y empezaron a protestar diciendo que su decisión era cualquier cosa menos acertada. Levantó la mano para detener a ambos hombres de sus divagaciones y sus quejas.

—Primero de todo. Kakashi. Eres inteligente, sensato, analítico y honesto. Tienes la edad adecuada, has alcanzado logros admirables como shinobi, si ignoramos tu última transgresión, por supuesto, y sabes todo lo necesario sobre misiones y trabajo en equipo. Dejando aparte que hayas perdido la cabeza.

»¡Naruto! ¡Deja de fruncirme el ceño y escucha, mocoso! —le gritó enfadada—. Tú, por otro lado, eres demasiado joven e inexperto. Tus logros también son de admirar, por supuesto, pero no puedes compararte con el prodigio que es Kakashi, o era. Eres temerario, bruto e impulsivo y, seamos sinceros, todavía tienes que aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre estrategia, historia, leyes y estructuras sociales. En resumen, no estás preparado. Ser Hokage es más que ganar batallas y proteger gente. Y son esas otras cosas las que tienes que aprender.

Mientras miraba a ambos hombres a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban analizando su indiscutible lógica y sinceridad. Suspiró profundamente.

—Sin embargo, tengo una propuesta —continuó—, en mi opinión, sería más que ideal que Kakashi se convirtiera en el nuevo Hokage. De esa forma, podrías enseñarle a Naruto las implicaciones que conlleva el trabajo, aparte de luchar y proteger. Cuando Kakashi determine que Naruto está preparado, podrá renunciar y nombrar al mocoso como Nanadaime, el séptimo Hokage.

—La verdad es que no es mala idea —dijo el adolescente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Cierto, excepto por el hecho de que yo nunca he querido convertirme en Hokage —protestó Kakashi.

—Cállate, Hatake, lo harás bien. Creo que podrás soportar el tener que relacionarte con más gente de la que estás acostumbrado. Y no te vendrá mal.

El shinobi de pelo plateado casi la gruñó.

—No olvidéis que el consejo todavía no ha aprobado a Kakashi como el próximo Hokage. Las cosas llevarán su tiempo —dijo Tsunade con cansancio—. Pero intentaré agilizar los trámites. Después de todo, es el candidato más apropiado en este momento.

Naruto asintió. Kakashi cogió a su joven amante del brazo y anunció su partida mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Los dos ANBU se movieron como reacción a su actitud brusca y casi descortés, pero la actual Hokage levantó una mano para que se detuvieran.

—Dejadles salir. Ahora mismo no os conviene tener nada contra él —dijo mientras suspiraba de nuevo y se recostaba contra las almohadas.


End file.
